Wrota Baldura: o elfach, ludziach i potworach
by ooska
Summary: "Kto walczy z potworami, powinien się strzec, by walka nie uczyniła go jednym z nich. Bo kiedy długo patrzysz w otchłań, otchłań zaczyna patrzeć w ciebie." (F. Nietzsche)
1. Zasadzka

Ta wersja przygód dziecka Bhaala jest dość zgodna z oryginalną wersją gry. Oczywiście postacie nie należą do mnie. Co więcej, wiele dialogów czy wątków romansowych jest wziętych z podstawowej wersji gry oraz genialnych modów do gry stworzonych przez fanów, zwłaszcza z **BG1 NPC Project.**

* * *

Miała sen. Sen z gatunku snów pozostawiających ssący, dręczący niepokój długo po przebudzeniu, zatruwający myśli, niepozwalający się skupić na jakiejkolwiek czynności. A, co bardziej frustrujące, jak zwykle nie pamiętała jego treści. W ostatnim czasie miała wiele takich snów. Na początku próbowała o nich rozmawiać z ojcem, Gorionem. Ale ojciec, zwykle chętny do wyjaśnień, jeśli chodziło o formułę zaklęcia czy skomplikowany traktat historyczny, marszczył z niepokojem czoło i mówił, że niepotrzebnie się martwi, że koszmary w ten czy inny sposób spotykają każdego i nie ma co się nad nimi zastanawiać. A że Imoen nie ma takich snów?

„Cóż, każdy jest inny, a Ty, dziecko, jesteś i elfką, i czarodziejką. A elfy i czarodzieje przez połączenie ze Splotem są wrażliwi na delikatne zmiany w otaczającej je istocie magii." mówiąc to, patrzył gdzieś daleko ponad jej ramieniem, a ona wiedziała, że nie mówi jej całej prawdy. Taki sam wyraz twarzy miał, jak pytała o matkę. Albo o prawdziwego ojca. Albo o powód, dlaczego samotne elfie dziecko wychowuje się w zamkniętej przed światem ludzkiej bibliotece.

„Nie pytaj mnie o to, dziecko. Matka twoja nie żyje. Nie wiem, kto był twoim ojcem. Ja ciebie znalazłem i przygarnąłem. Mury Candlekeep zapewniają nam obojgu bezpieczeństwo. Niedługo dowiesz się więcej. Obiecuję ci. Dowiesz się..." za każdym razem słyszała to samo. W końcu przestała pytać. Ufała swemu przybranemu ojcu. Ale nawet zaufanie nie mogło jej powstrzymać przed uporczywym, obsesyjnym niemal rozmyślaniem nad własnym pochodzeniem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nawet o elfach nie wie prawie nic. Ci z jej pobratymców, którzy odwiedzali twierdzę, przychodzili i odchodzili, jej samej nie poświęcając żadnej uwagi. Swoją wiedzę czerpała więc z książek. Zakurzone regały biblioteczne Candlekeep stały się jej przyjaciółmi, rozpadające się zwoje braćmi, a pokryte pajęczynami okute tomy towarzyszami wędrówek po wyimaginowanych górach, nad wyśnionymi rzekami, przez utęsknione lasy.

„Zobaczysz Imoen," mówiła do swojej przybranej siostry. „Kiedyś obie opuścimy Candlekeep, ruszymy do samej Doliny Lodowego Wichru, a potem na wschód, przez Cormyr do Morza Spadających Gwiazd. Zobaczymy szumiące lasy Tethyru, odwiedzimy najpiękniejsze elfie miasta w Everesce, może zawędrujemy nawet do sal Mithrilowej Hali?" Na te słowa Imoen zawsze wybuchała śmiechem. „Znając ciebie, siostrzyczko, będą to Doliny Starych Półek, Morza Zapleśniałych Zwojów i Lasy Rozpadających Się Regałów." I szczerząc zęby dziewczyna umykała przed rzuconym w irytacji przez starszą siostrę tomem „Tajemnic magii".

Imoen również nie znała swoich rodziców. Pewnego dnia, gdy Lenaia była jeszcze mała, przywiózł ją z wyprawy kupieckiej Winthrop, dobry, starszy, jowialny mężczyzna prowadzący miejscową gospodę. Znalazł ją głodną i brudną, błąkającą się po Wrotach Baldura, gdy próbowała mu ukraść parę miedziaków z sakiewki. A przynajmniej tak twierdził, bo z Winthropem nigdy nie można było być pewnym, czy mówi poważnie. A Imoen z tego okresu bardzo niewiele pamiętała.

„Len?" Głos siostry wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. „Twój ojciec chce z tobą rozmawiać." Nienaturalny głos Imoen zwrócił uwagę elfki. Przyjrzała się siostrze - na jej piegowatej, zwykle wesołej twarzy, gościła niespotykana powaga.

„Co się stało?"

„Przyszły jakieś listy. Gorion pewnie powie ci więcej."

„Albo i nie." Lenaia nawet nie starała się ukryć goryczy brzmiącej w jej głosie.

Ojca znalazła na schodach zewnętrznych prowadzących do wnętrza twierdzy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, jak człowiek, który nie przespał ani godziny w ciągu nocy.

„Ojcze? Imoen powiedziała, że mnie szukasz."

„Tak... Weź te pieniądze." Podał jej niewielki brzęczący mieszek, prawie na nią nie patrząc. „Idź do Wintropa, kup rzeczy niezbędne do podróży. Wieczorem opuszczamy Candlekeep."

Elfkę wbiło niemal w schody. Zaschło jej w gardle.

„Opu..szczamy Candle...keep?" Zdołała wykrztusić. Gorion spojrzał na nią. W jego otoczonych zmarszczkami oczach zobaczyła coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewała się ujrzeć: strach.

„Nie mów nikomu. Zaszły pewne okoliczności... Więcej powiem ci, jak wyruszymy. Na teraz wiedz, że Candlekeep przestało być bezpieczne dla ciebie. Zrób o co cię proszę... córko." Dodał po chwili wahania.

Wzięła mieszek trzęsącymi się rękoma i wbiegła do twierdzy. Przebiegła pędem po schodach, przyciągając poirytowane spojrzenia mnichów przepisujących zwoje na pierwszym piętrze. Wpadła jak wicher do swojej komnatki, rzucając w pędzie mieszek na niepościelone po nocy łóżko. Mnisi może i byli surowi, ale nie zdołali nauczyć dziewczyny utrzymywania swoich rzeczy w nienagannym porządku.

Strach ojca wstrząsnął nią bardziej, niż byłaby skłonna przyznać się komukolwiek. Gorion był potężnym magiem i uważała, że potrafi absolutnie wszystko. Hull, jeden ze strażników strzegących Candlekeep, wygadał jej raz przy piwie w gospodzie, że jej ojciec był kiedyś poszukiwaczem przygód. Że zawędrował do samego Podmroku i walczył ze smokami. Wierzyła, że nie ma mocy, które zdołałyby go złamać i pokonać.

Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. Uspokoiła myśli, wyciszyła emocje, jak uczyli ją mnisi. Wstała i podeszła do kufrów. Dwa kwadranse zajęło jej spakowanie podróżnej torby. Potem wzięła pieniądze, które dostała od Goriona i dokończyła sprawunki w gospodzie.

Winthrop spojrzał na nią bystro.

„Co tam słychać dzieciaku? Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś?"

„Wybacz Winthrop. Polecenie ojca. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć."

„W porządku." Wzruszył ramionami. „Zawsze wiedziałem, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym mury Candlekeep staną się dla ciebie za ciasne. Trzymaj się dzieciaku. Skop w moim imieniu kilka tyłków." Uśmiechnął się. „Tylko uważaj, żeby cię jakiś włóczęga nie zbałamucił. Elfie panny są teraz w cenie."

Prychnęła. Słabość Winthropa do elfek była częstym obiektem żartów.

„Do zobaczenia, przyjacielu." Powiedziała i wyszła z gospody.

Początkowe obawy przed opuszczeniem Candlekeep zaczęła powoli zastępować rozpierająca radość. Oto wreszcie wyrusza zobaczyć świat znajdujący się poza murami twierdzy. Wreszcie dotychczas papierowe lasy i drogi staną się czymś realnym i namacalnym. Przed oczyma zaczęły jej przesuwać się wizje wspaniałych czynów jakich dokona, ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów, jakich pozna, miejsc, które zobaczy! Lekkim krokiem wróciła do twierdzy i zostawiła bagaże. Tajemnica tajemnicą, ale nie mogła opuścić zamku, nie żegnając się z siostrą.

Imoen znalazła na parterze, w rozległej sali pełniącej rolę jadalni. Dziewczyna siedziała przy najdalszej ławie, zapatrzona przed siebie, bezwiednie grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu. Gdy Lenaia weszła, nawet nie podniosła wzroku.

„Imoen?" Dziewczyna drgnęła i spojrzała na siostrę. W jej brązowych, psotnych oczach gościł smutek.

„A więc odchodzisz, tak? Zostawiasz mnie?"

Elfka usiadła obok siostry na ławie i objęła ją wokół ramion. Poczuła, jak siostra zadrżała, a jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

„Będziesz podróżować z ojcem, zobaczysz szeroki świat. Poznasz jakiegoś miłego elfa i zakochasz się. I może kiedyś wrócisz do Candlekeep, kiedy już będę stara i zgrzybiała, jak tutejsi mnisi." Dziewczyna wyrzuciła z siebie słowa na jednym wydechu.

„Może zapytam ojca, czy pozwoli ci pójść z nami?"

„Nie bądź głupia, wiesz, że tego nie zrobi." Imoen przełknęła łzę, spływającą jej po policzku.

„Ojciec uważa, że nie jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. To bardziej ucieczka niż podróż." Lenaia bezradnie starała się pocieszyć siostrę. Wiedziała, że to daremna próba. Objęła Imoen mocniej, przytulając policzek do jej sterczących na wszystkie strony rudych włosów. Niespecjalnie wychodziło jej mówienie o uczuciach.

„Idź już, siostrzyczko. I uważaj na siebie." Powiedziała Imoen.

„Obiecuję."

Wyruszyli na godzinę przed zmierzchem. Lenaia trochę się dziwiła, że zamierzają podróżować nocą, jednak Gorion uznał, że w ten sposób łatwiej unikną niepożądanej uwagi. Mag zamienił kilka słów ze strażnikiem przy bramie i ten otworzył przed nimi podwójne, masywne, okute żelazem wrota. Wyszli na zewnątrz i ruszyli przed siebie traktem. Lenaia poczuła się dziwnie. Wrócił do niej niepokój, który odczuwała rankiem, wywołany przez sny. A może po prostu był to lęk przed nieznanym, które było teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki. _Weź się w garść. -_ pomyślała. Spojrzała na ojca. Szedł skupiony, z wzrokiem skierowanym przed siebie. Gdy nagle się zatrzymał, prawie się z nim zderzyła.

„Posłuchaj mnie, Len. To bardzo ważne. Jeśli coś nas rozdzieli, to spotkamy się w gospodzie „Pod Pomocną Dłonią". Znajdziesz ją na północny wschód stąd, prosto traktem konnym. Czekają tam na nas moi przyjaciele, Khalid i Jaheira."

„„Pod Pomocną Dłonią", będę pamiętać." Pokiwała głową.

Gorion zawahał się.

„I jeszcze jedno. Obiecaj mi, że cokolwiek się stanie, będziesz słuchać moich poleceń. Jeśli, na przykład, każę ci zostawić mnie i uciekać, zrobisz to."

„Ale.."

„Lenaia... Proszę." Spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

„Dobrze. Obiecuję." Powiedziała i przyszło jej do głowy, że tego dnia złożyła więcej obietnic, niż w ciągu całego swojego życia.

Ruszyli dalej. Gorion wyraźnie się odprężył, wyprostował, wyglądał, jakby ubyło mu z dziesięć lat. Szedł spokojnie, uśmiechając się pod nosem i od czasu do czasu coś do siebie mrucząc. Lenaia pogrążyła się w rozmyślaniach. Gorion kilka razy zabierał ją na wyprawy poza miasto, ale teraz było inaczej. Nie była to prosta wycieczka czy misja dla klasztoru. Teraz chodziło o coś osobistego. Jakaś groźba wisiała w powietrzu, czuła ją przez skórę i bała się jej. Ale cichy, spokojny odgłos kroków ojca przynosił ukojenie i odpędzał lęk.

Wkrótce zapadł zmierzch. Na niebo wpełzły ciemnoszare chmury i niedługo potem zaczął padać niemrawy deszcz. Zrobiło się zimno. Gorion wyszeptał zaklęcie i drogę oświetlił im migoczący, jasnożółty ognik.

„Nic nam nie pomoże ukrywanie się, jeśli rozbiję sobie głowę o gałęzie drzew."

Magicznie światło rzucało chybotliwe, upiorne cienie na okolicę. Lenaia wydawało się, że dostrzega tu i ówdzie świecące oczy zwierząt pomiędzy gęstwinami krzewów. Raz czy dwa spod ich nóg umknęła spłoszona jaszczurka. Dziewczyna zadrżała i naciągnęła mocniej kaptur, aby ochronić twarz przed spadającymi kroplami deszczu. Nie pomogło i wkrótce ciemne kosmyki włosów przykleiły jej się do twarzy. Zaklęła pod nosem.

Jakby w odpowiedzi Gorion nagle się zatrzymał. Wyczarowany przez niego ognik gwałtownie zgasł. Otoczyła ich taka ciemność, że przez chwilę, nim oczy nie dostosowały się do niej, nie widziała nic dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki. Otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, ale ojciec gestem nakazał milczenie.

Wtem przed nimi zapłonęła pochodnia. Lenaia i bez tego zdążyła już dostrzec cztery postacie stojące na drodze. Dwoje z nich niewątpliwie nie było ludźmi. Były potężne, ubrane w niepasujące do siebie kawałki skóry, w ogromnych dłoniach dzierżyły nabijane gwoździami maczugi. Miały płaskie nosy, długie na cal wystające kły i skołtunione włosy. Elfka bez problemu rozpoznała w nich ogry, które dotychczas widziała jedynie na rysunkach w książkach w bibliotece. Trzecia z postaci była człowiekiem niewielkiego wzrostu, chyba kobietą. Miała na sobie ciemną, połyskującą zbroję, a jej twarz zakrywał częściowo stalowy hełm. W jednej dłoni trzymała pochodnię, w drugiej długi, zakrzywiony miecz, używany czasem przez wojowników ze wschodu Faerunu. Kim lub czym była czwarta postać, Lenaia nie wiedziała. Sądząc z rozmiaru był to mężczyzna, wysoki i potężnie zbudowany. Nosił masywną zbroję zabarwioną na prawie czarny kolor, ozdobioną po bokach potężnymi kolcami, i taki sam hełm. Jedną dłoń oparł na rękojeści oburęcznego miecza, który opierał o ziemię. Wtem chwycił miecz i zrobił krok do przodu. Jego oczy, widoczne pomiędzy szczelinami hełmu, zalśniły żółtym blaskiem.

„Jesteś bystry, jak na starca." Powiedział niskim, zachrypniętym głosem. „Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem. Oddaj mi swoją córkę, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Opór wam nie pomoże."

„Durniem jesteś, jeśli mniemasz, że dam się zwieść twoim obietnicom." Warknął Gorion i przesunął się tak, jakby chciał zasłonić Lenaię przez wzrokiem bandytów. „Odstąp, to wam krzywda się nie stanie."

„Przykro mi starcze, że tak to odbierasz." Odpowiedział mężczyzna, a elfkę przeszedł dreszcz, gdy z łatwością podniósł jedną ręką swój ogromy oręż, co do którego była pewna, że normalny człowiek i obu rękoma miałby problem, aby powtórzyć ten wyczyn.

Gorion spojrzał na nią.

„Pamiętaj, co ci mówiłem. Uciekaj."

Lenaia spojrzała na niego, jakby nie zrozumiała jego słów.

„Uciekaj, mówię!" Krzyknął, po czym wypowiedział zaklęcie i z jego rąk trysnął strumień żółtego ognia. Oba ogry zapłonęły w akompaniamencie ryku i w chwilę później na mokrej trawie leżały ich zwęglone zwłoki. Jednak potężny człowiek i kobieta musieli być chronieni przed magią, bo zrobili kilka kroków w ich stronę. Gorion wyszeptał kolejne zaklęcie i kobieta padła na ziemię, jak podcięta kosą. Mężczyzna jednak nawet się nie obejrzał i zbliżał się do nich nieubłaganie. Lenaia patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana, gdy po raz trzeci krzyk Goriona przywrócił jej zdolność myślenia. Rzuciła się do ucieczki w kierunku najbliższej kępy drzew. Spomiędzy nich obejrzała się przez ramię. Dokładnie w chwili, kiedy mężczyzna w zbroi wbijał swój potężny miecz w pierś jej ojca, a na jego czarną zbroję trysnęła parująca krew. Elfka nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że krzyczy. Zakuty w stal potwór podniósł głowę, spojrzał na nią i ruszył w jej stronę. Strach wypłoszył jej z głowy wszelkie myśli. Ponownie odwróciła się i pobiegła w las. Stopy ślizgały jej się po mokrej trawie, kilka razy gałęzie chlasnęły twarz i ręce. Tylko dzięki szczęściu, a może i instynktowi, który mają w lesie wszystkie elfy, nie rozbiła sobie głowy o wystające konary drzew. Szybko jednak opadła z sił i z jękiem osunęła się w wilgotną murawę. Po jej twarzy spływały łzy. Nie pamiętała, jak długo leżała. W końcu nadszedł świt, mglisty i nieprzyjazny. Była przemoczona i zziębnięta, jednak nie dokuczało jej to aż tak bardzo, jak dojmujące uczucie bezradności i winy. Na jej oczach zabito ojca, a fakt, że kazał jej uciekać, był mizernym pocieczeniem. „Oddaj mi swoją córkę". - powiedział napastnik. A więc to o nią mu chodziło, to ją chciał dostać. Ojciec zginął w jej obronie. Ta myśl zmusiła ją do podniesienia się. Stanęła na chwiejących się nogach. Nie może pozwolić, aby ojciec zginął na próżno. Nie da się zabić w tym lesie. Ruszyła ostrożnie w drogę powrotną. Nie padało już, a przez korony drzew zaczęło docierać nieśmiało słońce. Wydarzenia z nocy wydały się jej nagle nierzeczywiste. Musiała zobaczyć pole bitwy ponownie w świetle dnia. Szybko dotarła do gościńca. Tak szybko, że aż ją to zdumiało. Nie szukali jej więc, bo inaczej bardzo szybko by znaleźli. Widocznie uznali, że sama nie przeżyje zbyt długo. Ta myśl obudziła w niej ogień sprzeciwu. _Znajdę ich, dowiem się kim są, a potem ich zabiję._ Sto metrów dalej znalazła zwłoki ojca. Osunęła się na kolana. Leżał z rozrzuconymi rękoma, jakby chciał objąć ich prześladowcę. Oczy miał zamknięte, można by uznać, że śpi, gdyby nie ziejąca dziura w miejscu, gdzie było jego serce. Widok sprawił, że wszystkie dotychczasowe emocje odpłynęły jak zmyte deszczem nocy. Nawet łzy na jej twarzy wyschły. Zastygła.

Nagły szelest obudził ją z odrętwienia. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła jakąś niewielką postać stojącą niedaleko. Znajomą. Imoen. Młodsza siostra podbiegła do starszej i objęła ją.

„Lenaia, tak mi przykro."

„Imoen? Co tu robisz?"

„Ruszyłam waszym śladem. Przepraszam cię strasznie, ale nie mogłam znieść myśli, że zostanę sama z tymi nudnymi mnichami. Siostrzyczko, tak strasznie mi przykro." Powtórzyła i jeszcze mocniej uścisnęła ramiona elfki.

„Winthrop wie?"

„Zostawiłam mu list. Nie będzie się gniewał." Zawahała się i wypuściła siostrę z objęć, przyglądając się jej. „Co zamierzasz zrobić?"

Elfka spojrzała na zwłoki ojca. Potem na młodszą siostrę. Zacisnęła z determinacją usta.

„To, czego chciał Gorion. Pójdę do gospody „Pod Pomocną Dłonią", znajdę jego przyjaciół. I znajdę tego, kto go zabił."

„Lenaia... Pozwól mi iść z tobą. Jestem twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką i wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć. Wiesz, że wiele rzeczy umiem. Nie będę dla ciebie ciężarem, przysięgam."

Elfka spojrzała na rozgorączkowaną twarz siostry. Wiedziała, że Imoen mówi prawdę. Rudowłosa dziewczyna umiała posługiwać się nożem i łukiem, a także potrafiła zręcznie i szybko otwierać zamknięte zamki czy kieszenie. Trudne dzieciństwo pozostawiło jej kilka blizn, ale i też przydatnych umiejętności. Kiwnęła głową. Imoen uśmiechnęła się blado, a następnie wstała i obeszła zwłoki Goriona. Kilka metrów dalej leżała jego torba podróżna. Nachyliła się i zajrzała do środka, po czym wyjęła z niej kilka mikstur, paczkę żywności, księgę zaklęć, mieszek pełen monet oraz zwinięty list. Schowała wszystko do swojego plecaka, tylko list podała siostrze. Lenaia również wstała i przebiegła go oczyma. Był sygnowany literą „E", a zalecał Gorionowi szybkie opuszczenie Candlekeep, bo „stało się to, czego się obaj obawiali". Nie miała sił, żeby się teraz nad tym zastanawiać. Poza tym musiały iść. Lenaia zawahała się przez chwilę, czując, że może powinna ojcu wyprawić jakiś pochówek, ale zwyciężył rozsądek. Nie było bezpiecznie na trakcie i nie powinny dłużej zwlekać. Ruszyły w drogę przez las. Z początku niepewnie, często oglądając się za siebie. Kierunek jednak mniej więcej znały, a elfka miała dobrą orientację w przestrzeni i nigdy się nie gubiła. I nie robiło jej różnicy, czy idzie przez dawno nie używane zamkowe korytarze, czy zielone gęstwiny lasu. Przedzierały się przez chaszcze, przeskakiwały nad dołami wykopanymi przez dziką zwierzynę, a ich stopy prawie nie zostawiały śladu na wilgotnej murawie. Nie mówiły wiele. Elfka, wcześniej jak jej ojciec, utkwiła spojrzenie przed siebie, od czasu do czasu tylko omiatając wzrokiem okolicę w poszukiwaniu najlepszej drogi. Imoen za to rozglądała się na wszystkie strony, jakby z każdym krokiem spodziewając się kolejnej zasadzki.


	2. Sarevok

Sarevok obudził się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, starając pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia z ostatniego snu. Znowu śniła mu się matka, a jej twarz była opuchnięta i blada. Mówiła coś do niego, może znowu błagała o ratunek. Potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z niej senne obrazy i wsłuchał się w otoczenie. W prowizorycznym obozie, jaki jego ludzie założyli w lesie niedaleko traktu, powoli rozpoczynała się zwykła krzątanina. Leżąca obok niego Tamoko wymamrotała kilka słów przez sen i przewróciła się na drugi bok. Mężczyzna podniósł się ostrożnie, by nie obudzić śpiącej kobiety i sięgnął po ubranie. Jego wzrok przykuła zbroja wisząca na stojaku stojącym obok łóżka. Zbroja będąca jego dumą, niedawno wykuta i wzmocniona magicznie przez jego mentora, Winskiego. Obok zbroi leżał dwuręczny miecz pięknej roboty. Sarevok spojrzał na niego z czułością, długo czekał na jego wykonanie przez najlepszych kowali Żelaznego Tronu. Miecz był również magiczny, ale o jego prawdziwej naturze nie wiedział prawie nikt, oprócz samego Sarevoka i kilku jego najbliższych towarzyszy. Mężczyzna wziął miecz w dłoń i położył go sobie na kolanach. Na błyszczącym stalowo-szarym ostrzu wciąż odznaczały się ślady krwi. Sarevok sięgnął po kawałek materiału, którego używał do czyszczenia broni i przeciągnął nim niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem po ostrzu.

„Chodź do łóżka." Dobiegł go zza pleców głos Tamoko.

"Idź spać." Mruknął, nie odwracając się. Po chwili kobiece ręce oplotły jego potężną klatkę piersiową. Tamoko przysunęła się do niego, pocałowała go trochę poniżej karku i oparła brodę o jego szerokie ramię, zerkając na leżącą na jego kolanach broń. Nie zareagował na jej wyraźną sugestię, całą uwagę poświęcając ostrzu. Kobieta westchnęła zrezygnowana i podniosła się z łóżka. Była naga, a jej ciało, mimo niewielkich rozmiarów, było bardzo kształtne i bardzo umięśnione. Przeciągnęła się z gracją pantery i ziewnęła szeroko.

„Od dawna chciałeś zabić tego starca?" Delikatnie poruszyła temat, nad którym rozmyślała już od kilku dni.

„Niemal całe życie." Odpowiedział.

„Co on ci zrobił?" Na to pytanie Sarevok wreszcie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Jak zwykle, gdy na nią patrzył, poczuła trudną do opanowania mieszankę strachu i pożądania, jakby samo jego spojrzenie czyniło ją bezbronną i posłuszną jego woli. Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywił grymas gniewu i Tamoko mogłaby przysiąc, że w jego zwykle ciemnych, prawie czarnych oczach znowu pojawił się żółtawy poblask.

„Był głupcem."

„A dziewczyna? Spotkałeś ją kiedyś?"

„Raz."

„Myślisz, że cię rozpoznała?"

Sarevok wzruszył ramionami.

„Co za różnica? I tak zginie."

„Dlaczego nie chciałeś, abym ją przyprowadziła do ciebie zeszłej nocy? Dałabym ci ją, żywą lub martwą." _Wolałabym martwą._ Tego już Tamoko nie powiedziała głośno. Wokół Sarevoka kręciło się już i tak zbyt wiele kobiet. Sama myśl o Cythandrii sprawiała, że Tamoko zaciskała zęby z gniewu.

„Ona jest zaledwie bachorem w głuszy pozbawionym opieki. W najlepszym wypadku zje ją pierwsza grupa gibberlingów, która ją napotka."

„Ona jest elfką i zna trochę magii, może jej się udać przeżyć."

W oczach Sarevoka pojawiła się irytacja.

„Skoro tak cię to martwi, to idź powiedzieć Semajowi, żeby dopisał jej imię do listy tych, których śmierć zostanie nagrodzona. Może ktoś się skusi na parę groszy i dokończy za mnie robotę."

Tamoko nie dyskutowała więcej. Szybko ubrała się i poszła spełnić polecenie Sarevoka, zostawiając go samego w namiocie. Mężczyzna odprowadził ją wzrokiem i ponownie skupił się na swojej broni. Wspominanie wydarzeń zeszłej nocy nie przyniosło mu spodziewanego ukojenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, obraz starca i jego przybranej córki ciągle na nowo rozpalał w nim gniew, który nosił w sobie przez tyle lat. Tylko że przez te wszystkie lata nie wiedział, czyją twarz widział we wspomnieniach. Dowiedział się ponad rok temu, gdy przybył do Candlekeep, aby szukać odpowiedzi na pytania o swoje przeznaczenie. Pamiętał Goriona dobrze, jego szare, wnikliwe spojrzenie i bystry umysł, który wkrótce zmusił go do opuszczenia klasztoru w obawie przed zdemaskowaniem. Zdążył jednak dowiedzieć się wiele, mnisi okazali się bardziej niż przydatni i chętnie dzielili się swoją wiedzą. Pamiętał również swój pusty śmiech, gdy odkrył, że „skarb Goriona", o którym tyle mówili kapłani Cyrica, którzy wpadli w jego ręce, okazał się elfką, która dopiero co wyrosła z pieluch. Widział dziewczynę, jak siedziała samotnie w bibliotece nad książkami, ładna, pusta laleczka bez żadnego wyszkolenia, ba, nawet bez świadomości, kim naprawdę jest. I ona miałaby być dla niego jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem? _Ciekawe, co byś teraz powiedział, stary głupcze, gdybyś wiedział, że twój „skarb" błąka się samotnie po puszczy? Dobrze, że nie kazałem jej szukać. Szybka śmierć byłaby aktem miłosierdzia._ Sarevok nie wiedział, co ostatecznie stało za jego decyzją. Może lenistwo, może chęć przekonania się, ile tak naprawdę warta jest ta elfka, przed którą ostrzegał go Winski. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli spotka ją ponownie, to dziewczyna zginie, tak jak jej bezwartościowy ojciec.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go znajomy głos. Ubrał się i wyszedł przed namiot. Stał tam niewysoki mężczyzna w ubraniu podróżnym, rozmawiając z Tamoko. Rysy jego twarzy, podobnie jak kobiety, zdradzały pochodzenie z Kara-tur, na tym jednak kończyły się podobieństwa pomiędzy nimi. Przybysz, widząc wychodzącego Sarevoka, uśmiechnął się szeroko i lekko schylił głowę w powitaniu.

„Witaj Angelo." Powiedział Sarevok, pochylając głowę, aby spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Przybysz sięgał mu zaledwie do ramion.

„Witaj, przyjacielu." Odpowiedział mężczyzna." Słyszałem od Tamoko, że twoja misja zakończyła się powodzeniem."

„Wątpiłeś w to?"

„Nigdy." Angelo skrzywił usta, jakby sama myśl o porażce Sarevoka go brzydziła. - Przywożę rozkazy od twojego ojca.

„Rozkazy?" Angelo albo nie dostrzegł, albo się nie przejął nutą groźby w głosie przyjaciela, bo kontynuował swobodnie." Ojciec nakazuje, abyś wrócił do kwatery we Wrotach Baldura. Po drodze masz się upewnić, czy najemnicy odpowiednio wykonują twoje rozkazy.

„Czy mój... ojciec, ma dla mnie jeszcze jakieś inne polecenia? Głos Sarevoka wręcz ociekał sarkazmem. Angelo udał, że się zastanawia.

„Nie, to by było na tyle." Odpowiedział po chwili. „Co zamierzasz?"

„I tak zamierzałem wracać do miasta. Po drodze chcę jednak zajechać do kopalni Orothiarów."

„Hmm. Daveorn?"

„Chcę z nim porozmawiać."

„Zamierzasz się ujawnić?"

„Tak. Najwyższy czas. A jak tobie się powiodło?"

Niemłodą już twarz Angela rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

„Również zgodnie z planem. Zostałem mianowany zastępcą komendanta."

„No no no, moje gratulacje. Wiedziałem, że w końcu docenią twoje umiejętności."

„Dziękuję. Wziąłem coś ze sobą z miasta na tę okazję." I Angelo ruchem godnym iluzjonisty wyciągnął zza pazuchy flaszkę z jakimś płynem o lekkim miodowym odcieniu. Sarevok spojrzał uważnie i odrzekł:

„Okazja będzie musiała poczekać. Przygotuj się do drogi." Z tymi słowami młodszy z mężczyzn poszedł w kierunku środka obozu. Angelo westchnął teatralnie, po czym mrugnął do stojącej niedaleko i przysłuchującej się rozmowie Tamoko.

„Kiedyś był zabawniejszy." Wymamrotał.

„Jest bardzo zajęty." Odpowiedziała kobieta.

„Mhm." Mężczyzna schował z powrotem butelkę, ale wyciągnął niewielkie drewniane pudełko, otworzył i zamachał przed Tamoko. „Masz ochotę?"

„Nie, dziękuję i tobie też radzę przestać." Odpowiedziała, marszcząc z dezaprobatą czoło.

„Echh, ty też kiedyś byłaś zabawniejsza." Mruknął w odpowiedzi, po czym wysypał sobie odrobinę ciemnego proszku na zewnętrzną powierzchnię dłoni, przyłożył do nosa i wziął głęboki wdech."O mamo." Jęknął i zamrugał, bo oczy wypełniły mu łzy. „Lepiej pójdę się przygotować do drogi. Znowu."


	3. Przyjaciele

Do gospody dotarły przed zmrokiem. Nie była to gospoda odpowiadająca ich wyobrażeniom o tego typu przybytkach. Otoczona była wysokim murem, wokół którego biegło coś przypominającego wyschniętą fosę. Ponad murami wznosiła się strzelista budowla z otworami strzelniczymi zamiast okien i basztami zamiast wież mieszkalnych. Przy bramie stali uzbrojeni strażnicy, którzy obrzucili obie dziewczyny badawczym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. Żadna z nich nie wyglądała na osobę mogącą sprawiać kłopoty. Wewnątrz cytadeli z łatwością znalazły schody prowadzące do gospody, zresztą wielki szyld „Pod Pomocną Dłonią" nie pozostawiał miejsca na wątpliwości. Zmęczone ruszyły w jego kierunku, gdy nagle drogę zastąpił im szczupły, ubrany w długi, podróżny płaszcz człowiek. Miał siwą brodę i szpakowate włosy.

„Witajcie przyjaciele. Nazywam się Tarnesh. Nigdy wcześniej was tu nie widziałem. Co sprowadza was do „Pod Pomocną Dłonią?"

W elfce obudziła się czujność. Wzruszyła ramionami.

„Jesteśmy znużonymi wędrowcami szukającymi spoczynku. Pozwól nam przejść."

„Rozumiem. Wybacz bezpośredniość, ale wyglądasz dokładnie jak ktoś, kogo szukam. Czy nie przybywasz przypadkiem z Candlekeep?"

„Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałam tej nazwy." Lenaia rozejrzała się bezradnie.

„Hmm, myślę, że kłamiesz." Chytry uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy człowieka, który ich zaczepił. „Mam coś dla was." I zanim elfka zdążyła zareagować, wypowiedział formułę zaklęcia, które sama dobrze znała. Lenaia zobaczyła kątem oka, jak Imoen zastyga w pół ruchu, jej ręka już sięgała po sztylet. Zaklęcie musnęło twarz elfki, ale nie zadziałało na nią, jak powinno. Zauważyła, że mag otwiera usta do wypowiedzenia kolejnej formuły. Była szybsza, nie musiała się koncentrować, wystarczył zwykły strach. Magiczny pocisk trafił maga prosto w pierś. Mężczyzna stracił równowagę i zwalił się ze schodów, spadając, uderzył głową w kamienny próg. Usłyszeli przyprawiający o dreszcze trzask pękającej kości i mag znieruchomiał. Razem z nim zgasł czar wiążący Imoen i dziewczyna przewróciła się z jękiem. Zanim podbiegli strażnicy, była już na nogach i z wielką wprawą szperała po kieszeniach maga. Znalazła kilka zwojów z zaklęciami i otwarty list. Był to list gończy. Przeczytała go, zbladła i podała siostrze. List oferował każdemu, kto udowodni śmierć Lenai, przybranego dziecka Goriona, dwieście sztuk złota. Nie było podpisu. Elfka zmięła papier w dłoni i szybko schowała do kieszeni.

Strażnicy puścili je bez problemu.

„Pełno teraz szaleńców na drogach. Nie wiadomo co takiemu strzeli do głowy. Niby zachowuje się normalnie, a nagle trach! I rzuca się na wszystkich wokół." Mamrotali, ale nie chcieli dziewczynom spojrzeć w oczy. A one były zbyt zmęczone, by się dopytywać.

Weszły do karczmy. Było to duże pomieszczenie, w którym przy chaotycznie rozmieszczonych stolikach siedziało kilkanaście osób. Wystój był raczej przytulny, choć dziewczynom, po ostatnich przeżyciach, pewnie i rozpadająca się stodoła wydałaby się miła i przyjazna.

„Jak się czujesz?" Zapytała Imoen z troską wymalowaną na twarzy.

„Nie wiem, chyba dobrze." Lenaia czuła instynktownie, że siostra nie pyta o śmierć Goriona. Własna odpowiedź na pytanie zaskoczyła ją samą. Nie kłamała, było jej wszystko jedno.

„Bo tak jakby..." Imoen wyraźnie nie widziała, jak ująć problem, który ją nurtował. „Zabiłyśmy dziś człowieka."

Lenaia wzruszyła ramionami. W Candlekeep widziała kilka razy śmierć, w małym przyklasztornym szpitalu, który prowadzili mnisi. Było to smutne, ale naturalne. Kilka godzin wcześniej na jej oczach zginął Gorion. Teraz pierwszy raz śmierć została zadana jej rękoma. Było to dziwne uczucie. Nie sprawiało jej przykrości, wręcz przeciwnie, było jej nawet przyjemnie. Przestraszyła ją ta myśl.

„Musimy znaleźć przyjaciół Goriona." Zmieniła szybko temat. „Może karczmarz będzie ich znał."

Rzeczywiście znał. Zapytany, wskazał głową dwójkę ludzi, siedzących w rogu karczmy. _Nie ludzi_. - poprawiła się w myślach elfka. - _Połelfów._ Mieszańce ras nie były zbyt częste w Faerunie. Choć elfy ze względu na swoją urodę uważane były przez ludzi za bardzo atrakcyjne, to wzajemna niechęć i brak zrozumienia nie sprzyjały częstemu łączeniu się w pary. Arogancja i wyniosłość starszej rasy nieustannie zderzała się z ekspansją i gwałtownym, zaborczym charakterem młodszej. Lenaia spojrzała z ciekawością. Kobieta była niewysoka, szczupła, zmierzwione brązowe włosy opadały jej na ramiona. Zaciśnięte usta i groźne spojrzenie lekko skośnych oczu nadawały jej trochę wygląd surowej kapłanki Tyra. Mężczyzna za to miał prostą, szeroką, dobroduszną twarz, a nierówno przycięte, jasne włosy nie ukrywały lekko szpiczasto zakończonych uszu zdradzających mieszaną krew. O ich stolik oparty leżał ekwipunek: prosty, żelazny miecz, drewniana, okuta żelazem tarcza i kij podróżny o dość dziwnym kształcie. Oboje wbili wzrok w dziewczyny, gdy te zaczęły się zbliżać w ich kierunku.

„Ty musisz być przybranym dzieckiem Goriona." Powiedziała półelfka, zanim Lenaia zdążyła otworzyć usta." A skoro nie ma go z tobą, musimy zakładać najgorsze. Jestem Jaheira, a to mój mąż, Khalid.

„W... wi... witam." Mężczyzna uprzejmie skinął głową. Imoen rzuciła na niego zdziwione spojrzenie.

„Ja jestem Lenaia." Pdpowiedziała elfka. „Córka Goriona. A to Imoen." Wskazała na siostrę. „Po opuszczeniu Candlekeep wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. Gorion zginął... kazał mi uciekać..." Głos dziewczynie zadrżał i zamilkła. Nie była gotowa, by o tym swobodnie rozmawiać.

„Rozumiem. Współczuję." Ton Jaheiry zdradzał smutek. „Byliśmy przyjaciółmi Goriona, choć dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Nie zostawimy jego dziecka bez pomocy."

„Dziękuję." Odpowiedziała elfka z wdzięcznością. Wyciągnęła zmięty list gończy. „Na schodach przed gospodą napadł nas mag. Zginął, ale przy sobie miał to." I podała papier półelfce. Jaheira przebiegła go oczyma i przekazała mężowi. Gdy go przeczytał, wymienili spojrzenia.

„Tym bardziej musimy cię pilnować. Dowiemy się, kto stoi za zasadzkami na twoje życie. Mamy jednak pewne zobowiązania. Obiecaliśmy burmistrzowi z Nashkel, że pomożemy mu w jego miejscowych problemach. Proponuję tam najpierw skierować nasze kroki."

Elfka kiwnęła głową. Dobrze było mieć konkretny kierunek, a jej było obojętne, jaki.

Tej nocy znowu miała sen i tym razem pamiętała po przebudzeniu jego treść. Śniły jej się na powrót kamienne ściany Candlekeep. Drzwi jednak były zamknięte, choć gdy uniosła głowę, widziała światło w oknie swojego dawnego pokoju. Nagle kamienne mury zbliżyły się do niej, jakby ostrzegały przed próbą wtargnięcia do środka. I usłyszała znajomy głos Goriona, który mówił, że nie może wrócić, że musi iść dalej. Wtem stary mag pojawił się przed nią, ale był tylko cieniem człowieka, jakim był za życia. We śnie był taki, jakim widziała go po raz ostatni – martwy. Widmo ojca wskazało jej na ciemną knieję, z której przyszła, nieprzyjazną i trudną do przebycia. Gdy o tym pomyślała, nagle zobaczyła jasną, wygodną, szeroką ścieżkę, która przyciągała jak magnes. Elfka zrobiła krok w jej stronę, jednak zatrzymała się nieufnie. Po chwili odwróciła się i ruszyła w innym kierunku. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Gorion uśmiechnął się i rozpłynął w nicość. Nagle doszedł do jej uszu szept, rozpoznała go, choć słyszała pierwszy raz w życiu: „Dowiesz się..." Obudziła się zmęczona i wtuliła w poduszkę, rozkoszując się chłodnym, gładkim materiałem dotykającym mokrej od potu twarzy.

Wyruszyli wczesnym rankiem, zostawiając jedynie u karczmarza wiadomość dla Winthropa. Zarówno Khalid jak i Jaheira na podróż wdziali lekko podniszczone, ale dobrej jakości zbroje podróżne. Jaheira uparła się i w podobną zbroję wcisnęła Imoen „dla bezpieczeństwa". Z Lenaią jej się nie udało. Skórzana zbroja praktycznie uniemożliwiała dziewczynie rzucanie czarów, a bez tego elfka czuła się bezbronna jak niemowlę. U gospodarza „Pomocnej Dłoni", gnoma o dziwnym imieniu Bentley Lustrzany Cień, uzupełnili zapasy jedzenia i mikstur, a Imoen dodatkowo zaopatrzyła się w krótki, jesionowy łuk i kołczan pełen dobrze wykrojonych strzał. Nowa broń ewidentnie dodawała jej pewności siebie, bo szła, od czasu do czasu nucąc pod nosem piosenki o treści, która Jaheirze kazała marszczyć się z niezadowolenia. Kierowali się na południe, w kierunku miejscowości o nazwie Beregost, leżącej na ich trasie do górniczego miasta Nashkel. Jaheira i Khalid dobrze znali drogę, okazało się, że pracowali kilkukrotnie dla tamtejszego burmistrza, który ponownie poprosił ich o pomoc. Nie powiedział dokładnie, o co chodzi, ale z rozmowy wynikało, że ma problemy bandytami i z miejscową kopalnią.

Rozpogodziło się. Niebo wciąż było przykryte chmurami, choć coraz częściej spomiędzy nich zaczynało przedzierać słońce. Około południa zeszli z traktu i zaszyli się w niedalekiej gęstwinie drzew na dłuższy popas. Słońce grzało już tak mocno, że zaczęło robić się duszno, a nad traktem ich kroki wzbijały duże chmary kurzu. Zjedli, popili posiłek wodą, wyciągając na trawie zmęczone kilkugodzinnym marszem nogi. Jaheira z wyraźną przyjemnością zanurzyła ręce w bujnej roślinności, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak zaklęcie. Widząc pytające spojrzenia dziewczyn, wyjaśniła:

„Jestem druidką. Cieszy mnie bliskość natury i uważam, że tylko w takich miejscach można osiągnąć prawdziwą równowagę duszy i ciała."

„Skąd pochodzicie?" Zapytała Lenaia.

„Ja z Tethryru, a Khalid z Calimshanu. A ty?"

„Z Candlekeep."

„Gorion ci nie powiedział, skąd ciebie zabrał?" Jaheira uniosła brwi ze zdziwieniem.

„Nie. Wiecie coś może o moim pochodzeniu?" W głosie elfki zabrzmiała nadzieja. Druidka pokręciła głową.

„Gorion nie mówił nam wiele, mimo że byliśmy jego dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wiem, że bardzo cię kochał i martwił się o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Powinnaś mu zaufać i wierzyć, że jeśli ci czegoś nie powiedział, to na pewno miał ku temu dobry powód." Półelfka spojrzała na niebo. „Powinniśmy już iść."

Lenaia niechętnie podniosła się. Mimo że nieco irytował ją mędrkujący ton druidki, chętnie zapytałaby o jeszcze kilka spraw. Ale Jaheira już ruszyła przed siebie. Reszcie ekipy nie pozostało nic innego, jak ruszyć za nią.

Minęły kolejne kilometry. Trakt zrobił się szerszy i bardziej równy. Musieli powoli zbliżać się do Beregostu.

Minęli kolejny zakręt. Przy drodze na kamieniu siedział jakiś stwór. Zerwał się na ich widok. Był nieco wyższy od człowieka, miał szeroką, podobną do orkowej twarz, kosmate uszy i wystające kły. Ubrany był w zużytą skórzaną zbroję, a w ręce trzymał wyszczerbiony żelazny miecz.

„Wy zatrzymać się. Oddać nam wszystkie pieniądze i broń, to wy żyć."

Lenaia zatrzymała się. Jaheira wyminęła elfkę i stanęła przed nią, zasłaniając sobą dziewczynę.

„Bo co, zadławicie nas smrodem?" Warknęła druidka.

„Ty być dowcipny elf. Was mniej niż nas." Stwór wskazał dwóch towarzyszy, którzy wyszli po bokach drogi spomiędzy drzew, a potem kolejnych trzech, którzy stanęli za dowódcą. Dwóch z nich trzymało krótkie łuki z napiętymi cięciwami gotowymi do strzału. Jaheira podeszła o krok i rzuciła pod nogi swój podróżny kostur. Ten widok wyraźnie uspokoił stwory, bo opuściły o kilka centymetrów broń. Na ten widok Jaheira zamachała gwałtownie palcami i wyskandowała zaklęcie, a nagle z ziemi wyskoczyły zielone pędy i oplotły nogi i tułów jednego z łuczników. Pięły się po napastniku, wiążąc ręce, otaczając szyję. Stworowi oczy wyszły z orbit. Widząc to, Lenaia otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia i gwałtownie uwolniła swoją magię, splatając zaklęcie, na co drugi ze stworów znieruchomiał. Kolejny szybko zorientował się, co się dzieje, uniósł łuk i wycelował, strzała pomknęła w jej kierunku, ale wbiła się w tarczę, którą Khalid zdążył zasłonić kobiety. Pozostałe stwory z rykiem rzuciły się do ataku. Imoen naciągnęła łuk. Khalid wyskoczył im na spotkanie, cios jednego odbił tarczą, drugiego sparował z taką siłą, że tamten zachwiał się na nogach, odsłaniając się na chwilę. Półelf nie zastanawiał się, ciął z rozmachem przez tułów, a stwór, padając, ochlapał krwią stojącą najbliżej Jaheirę. Khalid ponownie uniósł miecz, by sparować pchnięcie przeciwnika, lecz gdy miecze się spotkały Lenaia nagle usłyszała głośny brzęk i zobaczyła z przerażeniem, jak ostrze Khalida pęka prawie przy samej rękojeści, a w ręku półelfa zostaje do niczego nieprzydatny brzeszczot. Stwór, z którym walczył Khalid, ryknął tryumfalnie i zamachnął się do kolejnego ciosu, gdy wtem wydał z siebie dziwny skrzek i zamiast uderzyć, runął wprost na półelfa, prawie zwalając go z nóg. Z jego pleców sterczała długa strzała o ciemnych, dziwnie skręconych lotkach, zdecydowanie nie wystrzelona przez Imoen. Nie było jednak czasu, by zastanawiać się nad niespodziewanym sojusznikiem, bo ostatni stwór przezwyciężył rzucony na początku walki przez elfkę czar i, widząc klęskę swoich towarzyszy, rzucił się do ucieczki. Nie dobiegł daleko, ponownie zaśpiewała strzała, bandyta przewrócił się i zniknął w wysokiej trawie. Nie podniósł się więcej.

Lenaia omiotła spojrzeniem drużynę – nikt najwyraźniej nie odniósł ran. Ogarnęła ją lekka euforia po wygranej walce. Spojrzała w stronę ściany lasu:

„Pokaż się." Zawołała. Zaszeleściło i spomiędzy drzew wyszła niewysoka, zakapturzona postać. Gdy podeszła do grupy, zsunęła kaptur. Był to elf. Ciemne, długie włosy nosił związane na karku. Na twarzy miał wymalowane dziwne znaki, jakich Lenaia nie widziała wcześniej. Ubrany był w prostą, choć oryginalnie pozszywaną zbroję skórzaną, a na ramiona miał zarzucony ciemnozielony płaszcz. W ręku trzymał łuk pięknej roboty, na całej długości jego łęczyska wykaligrafowane były elfickie symbole, zbyt starte i zasłonięte jego dłonią, by Lenaia mogła je odczytać.

„Dziękujemy za pomoc." Powiedziała elfka. „Nazywam się Lenaia. Podróżujemy do Nashkel..." Dodała po chwili.

„Jestem Kivan. Mogę zapytać, jaki jest cel waszej podróży do Nashkel?" Elf miał niski, spokojny głos. Mówił wolno, przeciągając sylaby, jakby był nieprzyzwyczajony do długich rozmów.

„Burmistrz prosił moich przyjaciół o pomoc w rozwiązaniu miejscowych problemów." Coś w postawie Kivana wzbudziło w Lenai zaufanie. Albo fakt, że też był elfem wśród ludzkich osad, jak ona. „Poza tym walczymy z bandytami, jak widać." Uśmiechnęła się.

„Hmm." Na twarzy Kivana odbiło się niezdecydowanie. „Taki i ja mam cel. Te hobgobliny tropiłem od kilku dni. To ja powinienem wam podziękować za pomoc." Spojrzał na każdego z osobna i ponownie zatrzymał wzrok na Lenai. „Skoro mój cel jest zbieżny z waszym, to może mógłbym dołączyć do waszej drużyny? Sam wiele nie zdziałam w tej głuszy, a nie jestem dobry w nawiązywaniu kontaktów z ludźmi z kamiennych miast."

„Dlaczego polujesz na bandytów?"

Kivan ponownie się zawahał. Odpowiedział jednak krótko.

„Zabili kogoś, kto był mi bardzo drogi."

Lenaia kiwnęła głową.

„Witaj w drużynie. Obszukajmy ich." Zwróciła się do reszty. Imoen posłuchała siostry. Jaheira wpatrywała się natomiast w nią gniewnie. Elfka bez trudu domyśliła się, dlaczego. Druidka była wściekła, że dziewczyna zaprosiła Kivana do drużyny bez jej zgody. Lenaia spojrzała na Khalida. Półelf wpatrywał się smętnie w resztki swojego dawnego oręża.

„Co się stało?" Zapytała elfka.

„N... ni... nie wiem." Wyjąkał mężczyzna. „To p... pew... pewnie przez ten kryzys z żelazem."

„Jaki kryzys z żelazem?"

„Nie słyszałyście?" Jaheira wtrąciła się do rozmowy zjadliwym głosem. „Całe Wybrzeże Mieczy o tym mówi." Pohamowała się jednak i dodała normalnym już tonem. „Coś się stało z żelazem. Po przekuciu staje się kruche i szybko niszczeje. Całe bandy napadają na podróżnych dla skrawka normalnej broni. Niedługo dobre żelazo czy stal będzie cenniejsza niż złoto."

Khalid kiwnął głową. Pochylił się nad jednym z martwych stworów i podniósł jego broń. Zważył ją w dłoni.

„B... bę... będzie musiało wystarczyć na jakiś czas."

Imoen tymczasem skończyła przeszukiwać resztę. Hobgobliny nie miały przy sobie zbyt wiele. Kilka sztuk złota, kilka sztuk broni i strzał kiepskiej jakości. I tak to zabrali. Nie przelewało im się w funduszach i każde źródło pieniędzy było w cenie.

Ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Lenaia od czasu do czasu zerkała ciekawie na Kivana. Elf trzymał się nieco na uboczu grupy. Szedł spokojnie, z naciągniętym ponownie kapturem, rozglądając się co kilkadziesiąt kroków. Imoen nie wytrzymała z ciekawości i próbowała go wciągnąć w rozmowę. Elf odpowiadał grzecznie, spokojnie i... ani słowa więcej, niż wymagało tego jej pytanie. Pochodził z lasów Shilmisty, był łowcą i zawołanym łucznikiem. Od wielu tygodni samotnie polował na bandy napadające podróżnych, szukając zwłaszcza ogrów i jednego z ich przywódców, półogra o imieniu Tazok. Więcej o swojej misji nie chciał powiedzieć nic.


	4. Kopalnia

Wkrótce dotarli do Beregostu. Było to spore miasteczko, gwarne i tłoczne, bo też pora dnia była taka, kiedy ludzie gromadzą się w tawernach przy piwie, gospodynie plotkują przed domami po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy, a smarkateria uwolniona na chwile od rodzicielskiej władzy biega jak szalona po przydomowych zagrodach. Z daleka zobaczyli szyld gospody i do niej skierowali swoje kroki. „Gospoda Feldeposta", bo tak nazywał się ten przybytek, była dużym, kamiennym, dwupiętrowym budynkiem, mogącym zapewne pomieścić dziesięć mniejszych wielkości karczmy Winthropa, którą znały dziewczyny. Gdy weszli do środka, z kuchni dobiegły ich takie zapachy, że wszystkim jak na komendę zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu. Zajęli jeden z nielicznych wolnych stolików i zamówili posiłki. Przeliczyli fundusze – nie było tego wiele. Jaheira i Khalid mieli jakieś swoje zapasy, ale Lenaia i Imoen nie chciały nadwyrężać ich hojności. Kivan zwykle sypiał po lasach i polował, więc złota nie miał. Mimo sprzeciwów Jaheiry, która chciała jak najszybciej udać się do Nashkel, postanowili zostać w Beregoście kilka dni i rozejrzeć się za zarobkiem. Poszło łatwiej, niż się spodziewali. U pobliskiego kowala sprzedali zabraną hobgoblinom na trakcie broń, a Khalid zaopatrzył się w porządny oręż, przepłacając jednak co najmniej trzykrotnie. Nikt jednak się nie targował, zbyt dobrze pamiętali, co stało się z jego poprzednim mieczem. Dziewczyny spotkały również Firebeada Elvenhaira, maga, który wielokrotnie odwiedzał Candlekeep. Mag zatrudnił ich do kilku drobnych robót, bardzo przypominających bieganie na posyłki, ale potem poszło już łatwo. Komuś oczyścili piwnicę z pająków, innemu odzyskali sprzęt skradziony przez tasloi pałętające się po okolicy. Krasnoludowi o imieniu Kagain, który prowadził miejscowy sklep, pomogli odnaleźć karawanę, napadniętą przez bandytów, przy okazji rozprawiając się z kolejną ich bandą. Lenaia, widząc jak krępy krasnolud wywija swoim toporem, miała przez chwilę ochotę zapytać go, czy nie zechciałby dołączyć na jakiś czas do ich drużyny. Szybko jednak zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Kagain był złośliwy, okrutny i sprawiał wrażenie, że nie interesuje go wiele poza złotem, nieważne, w jaki sposób zarobionym.

Spędzili w Beregoście tydzień. Uzupełnili sakiewki, wypełnili brzuchy strawą przygotowywaną codziennie przez pucułowata kucharkę Feldeposta, Maję. Lenaia odprężyła się trochę, przestała za każdym rogiem widzieć wynajętych zbirów z mieczami. Imoen wróciła do roli wesołej, wiecznie rozgadanej siostry. Zaprzyjaźniła się też chyba z Khalidem. Wojownik uczył ją posługiwać się krótkim mieczem, a rudowłosa złodziejka w mig łapała jego nauki. Wieczorami siedzieli w karczmie, rozmawiając i przysłuchując się występom przejezdnych bardów. Jeden z nich, młodzieniec o imieniu Garrick, ewidentnie wpadł Imoen w oko. Dziewczyna rumieniła się za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał choćby przelotnie w ich stronę. Lenaię kusiło, żeby zostawić siostrę samą, chłopak w łóżku mógł być dokładnie tym, czego rudowłosa dziewczyna potrzebowała, aby zapomnieć o niedawnych przeżyciach.

Lenaia spędzała też więcej czasu w towarzystwie Kivana. Elf nie mówił wiele, ale jej odpowiadała jego spokojna milcząca obecność. Czasem opowiadał jej o zwyczajach swojego ludu, bo wychowana wśród ludzi dziewczyna niewiele o tym wiedziała. Mówił jej o przywiązaniu elfów do historii, wiecznej tęsknocie za tym, co minęło, o pamięci tak doskonałej, że nie zapominała żadnych krzywd. Wtedy zwykle zapadała cisza, a jego twarz przybierała wyraz smutku i determinacji. Lenaia nie dopytywała się przyczyn jego pogoni za zemstą, elf i bez tego był wystarczająco zgorzkniały. Rozmawiali po elficku, w tym względzie Gorion zadbał o edukację córki, a ona teraz cieszyła się, że była pilną uczennicą. Kivanowi rozmowa w jego ojczystym języku wyraźnie sprawiała przyjemność, wspólną mowę znał dobrze, ale wciąż była dla niego obca i nieprzyjazna. Z piątki towarzyszy jedynie Jaheira trzymała się trochę na uboczu, wyraźnie obrażona, że zlekceważyli jej rady jak najszybszego ruszenia w dalszą drogę.

W końcu nie mogli dłużej zwlekać. Ósmego dnia, wczesnym rankiem, po uzupełnieniu zapasów, ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Do Naskhel dotarli już bez przeszkód. Może mieli szczęście, a może stanowili wystarczająco liczną grupę, by zniechęcić potencjalnych amatorów łatwego zarobku. Nashkel niczym nie przypominało Beregostu. Była to mała osada, z dwiema krzyżującymi się drogami, przy których stały nieliczne, zaniedbane budynki. Była tu gospoda, mały sklepik, garnizon, świątynia otoczona sporym cmentarzem jak na tak małą miejscowość i kilka rozpadających się chałup. Jedna z dróg prowadziła na wschód do jarmarku, który stanowił swoiste połączenie targowiska i centrum rozrywek, druga na południowy wschód do kopalni.

Burmistrza znaleźli niemal od razu. Z daleka ich rozpoznał i zaczął machać jak szalony ręką.

„Witajcie. Widzę wśród was Jaheirę, więc musicie być grupą najemników, która oczekuję. Jestem Berrun Ghastkill, burmistrz Nashkel i rad was witam. Przykro mi, że nie spotykamy się w lepszych okolicznościach."

„Witaj Berrunie." Odparła Jaheira. „Zechcesz wyjaśnić moim towarzyszom, w czym problem?"

„Nie wierzę, że sami się nie domyślili. Słyszeliście o kłopotach z żelazem? Zaczęło się wszystko do Nashkel. Nasza kopalnia bliska jest zamknięcia, bo nieustannie giną w niej górnicy, a wydobywana ruda jest czymś skażona. Nie mam wystarczająco ludzi, aby spenetrowali kopalnie, bo musiałem ich oddelegować do ochrony transportów przed bandytami. Chciałem prosić was, abyście zbadali, co zagnieździło się w kopalni."

„Ile płacisz za robotę?" Zapytała Lenaia. Jaheira rzuciła jej zirytowane spojrzenie, ale elfka nie przejęła się. Popatrzyła wyczekująco na burmistrza.

„Jeśli uda wam się rozwiązać mój problem, nie będę wam żałował złota. Dostaniecie 900 sztuk minimum."

Lenaia wymieniła spojrzenie z Imoen. Była to suma, jakiej dziewczyny nie widziały nigdy w życiu. Kiwnęła głową, nie czekając na reakcję Jaheiry.

„A więc uzgodnione."

Burmistrz się wyraźnie rozpromienił.

„Wspaniale. Zapraszam do naszej gospody. Macie nocleg na koszt miasta."

Podziękowali i udali się do niewielkiej gospody. Czekały na nich aż trzy pokoje, bo najwyraźniej miasto na nadmiar gości nie narzekało. Lenaia i Imoen zajęły jeden z nich, Jaheira i Khalid drugi, Kivanowi przyszło nocować samotnie.

Było już późno. Dziewczyny rozmawiały chwilę, ale szybko umilkły. Jednak mimo zmęczenia elfka nie mogła zasnąć. Dręczył ją jakiś nieokreślony niepokój, burzył myśli, nie pozwalał na odprężenie. Wsłuchała się w spokojny, regularny oddech Imoen. Minęły dwie godziny. Nagle Lenaia usłyszała szelest przy drzwiach. Uchyliła lekko powieki. Jako elfka, w ciemnościach widziała równie dobrze, jak za dnia. Do pokoju cicho jak śmierć wśliznęła się szczupła postać. Była to kobieta. Na głowie miała dziwny hełm, a w ręku trzymała długi, zbójecki nóż, który zalśnił złowieszczo w świetle gwiazd wpadającym przez okno. Rozejrzała się i powoli ruszyła w kierunku Lenai. Elfka jednak nie czekała. Zerwała się z posłania i krzyknęła zaklęcie. Trochę za szybko i niewyraźnie, ale na tyle skutecznie, że zabójczyni zatrzymała się oszołomiona. Wystarczyło. Imoen na krzyk siostry również zerwała się z łóżka, chwyciła sztylet, który zawsze trzymała pod ręką i wbiła go w plecy kobiety aż po rękojeść. Zabójczyni padła bez żadnego jęku. Po chwili do pokoju dziewczyn wpadł Kivan, a za nim Khalid i Jaheira, wszyscy zaalarmowani krzykiem. I wszyscy uzbrojeni. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Imoen sypiała z bronią pod poduszką. Kivan w dodatku miał na sobie swoją skórzaną zbroję, co elfka zarejestrowała wbrew sobie z pewnym rozbawieniem. Najwyraźniej ciężko było mu pozbyć się starych przyzwyczajeń.

„Kolejny zabójca?" Zapytała Jaheira.

Lenaia kiwnęła głową. Pochyliła się i przeszukała torbę martwej kobiety. Znalazła to, czego szukała: list gończy – tym razem oferował za jej głowę 680 sztuk złota. Poczuła niejaką satysfakcję.

Imoen spojrzała na nią zaniepokojona.

„Skąd wiedzieli, gdzie jesteśmy? Nie podoba mi się to wcale. Najpierw atakują cię zaraz po opuszczeniu Candlekeep, potem czekają na schodach gospody „Pod Pomocną Dłonią", a teraz tutaj w Nashkel? Przecież nie wywieszamy ogłoszeń na tablicach, dokąd się udajemy."

Lenaia zastanowiła się chwilę.

„Pewnie poszli w ilość, a nie jakość. Dlatego nie zaatakował nas więcej ten stalowy potwór, który zamordował Goriona. Widocznie uznali, że w końcu jakiś pomniejszy płatny łowca głów będzie miał szczęście i złapie nas na braku czujności. Oznacza to, że możemy spodziewać się zasadzki na każdym kroku, nieważne, gdzie pójdziemy."

Jaheira i Khalid pokiwali głowami.

„Też tak myślę." Powiedziała druidka. Kivan stał z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, milcząc. Imoen rzuciła siostrze przestraszone spojrzenie.

„No teraz to mnie wystraszyłaś. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym więcej, proszę."

Nie rozmawiali. Przerażony gospodarz dyskretnie usunął zwłoki martwej kobiety. Zatrzymali sobie jej hełm, Lenaia szybko odkryła, że był magiczny, dawał umiejętność infrawizji. Podarowała go Imoen. Dziewczyna nieco się wzbraniała, aby nosić rzeczy zabitej przez siebie łowczyni, ale szybko dała się przekonać, w końcu szli do kopalni, a ona, jako jedyny człowiek w drużynie, nie potrafiła widzieć w ciemnościach.

Wyruszyli wczesnym rankiem. Po 4 godzinach wędrówki krajobraz się zmienił. Gęsty las zastąpiły rozległe obszary wyrębu i rozmiękłej ziemi. Tu i ówdzie sterczały pieńki po dawno ściętych drzewach, walały się konary suche i martwe. Wkrótce doszli do wyrobiska. Był to rozległy teren położony w wydrążonej niecce, pokryty torami, po których górnicy toczyli wypełnione żelazem wagoniki. Tory zbiegały się w okolicach tunelu, który niewątpliwie był wejściem do kopalni. Wokół niecki stały drewniane niszczejące budynki zapewne różnego przeznaczenia. Tu i ówdzie kręcili się wychudzeni robotnicy. Zatrzymali jednego i zapytali o zarządce kopalni. Ruchem głowy wskazał im kierunek.

Zarządcę Emersona znaleźli niedaleko wejścia. Władczym głosem wydawał rozkazy krzątającym się górnikom. Obrzucił ich poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

„Ty jesteś Emerson?" Zapytała Lenaia.

„Tak, to ja. A wy jesteście zapewne tą grupą przysłaną przez Berruna? Jakby mi byli potrzebni poszukujący przygód głupcy plątający się po mojej kopalni. Macie jeden dzień. - po czym odwrócił się ostentacyjnie i odszedł, zanim ktokolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować."

„A bo co, mamy uwierzyć, że pójdziesz nas szukać, jak nie wrócimy?" Mruknęła Lenaia pod nosem.

Strażnicy pilnujący wejścia przepuścili ich bez problemów. Po kolei zagłębili się w tunelu. Kivan przez chwilę zwlekał, ale idąca przed nim Imoen zniknęła mu już z oczu, więc z westchnieniem podążył za drużyną.

Tunel, który prowadził w głąb kopalni, był wystarczająco szeroki, aby pomieścić tory i toczące się po nich wózki. Strop podtrzymywały ociosane, masywne, drewniane stemple. Powietrze było gęste i szare od pyłu, który dusił w gardle i piekł w oczy. Lenaia mrugnęła kilka razy, ale niewiele to pomogło, oczy wkrótce zaczęły jej łzawić. Khalid i Jaheira obwiązali sobie twarze chustami. Kivan kasłał.

„Naprawdę musimy naśladować krasnoludy, pełzając przez te królicze nory?" Mruczał z nieszczęśliwą miną. Lenaia wbrew woli parsknęła śmiechem.

Wkrótce doszli do większego pomieszczenia. Krzyżowało się tu wiele torów. Tu i ówdzie kręcili się górnicy. Lenaia podeszła do jednego z wózków i zanurzyła dłoń w szarym żwirze. Wyciągnęła jeden kawałek, który rozsypał jej się w dłoni.

„Przydałby się krasnolud w drużynie. Nikt z was pewnie nie zna się na rudach metali?" Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Wydobyła kolejny kawałek i ostrożnie schowała go do plecaka. Rozejrzała się. Jaheira podeszła do jednego z górników. Był zgarbiony, ubrany w podarte, robotnicze ubranie tak brudne, że niemożliwością było określenie jego pierwotnego koloru.

„Możesz nam powiedzieć, co dzieje się w kopali? Słyszeliśmy, że zginęło kilku z was?"

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią i skulił się pod surowym spojrzeniem druidki.

„Sz... szlachetna pani, ja nic nie wiem. Słyszałem tylko, jak Kylee opowiadał, że widział demony wychodzące ze ścian." Górnik zaczął się trząść.

„Demony?" Ale człowiek nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Wybałuszył oczy i zasłonił dłonią usta, jakby wspomniane demony mógł przywołać brzmieniem swojego głosu.

„Gdzie znajdziemy Kylee?" Jaheira była bezlitosna. Górnik drżącą ręką wskazał kierunek. Lenaia zauważyła, że nie miał dwóch palców.

Ruszyli przed siebie. Korytarz sukcesywnie prowadził w dół. Powietrze zrobiło się chłodniejsze, pyłu było mniej i łatwiej było oddychać. Bardziej za to śmierdziało. Żelazem, potem, brudem, szczurami i czymś jeszcze, czego nie potrafili zidentyfikować. Jakieś 100 metrów dalej znaleźli kolejną niby-salę. Zbliżyli się do grupy ludzi ładujących rudę do jednego z wózków.

„Który z was to Kylee?" Na głos Jaheiry jeden z górników odłożył łopatę i podszedł do nich.

„To ja."

„Ponoć widziałeś te demony atakujące górników?"

Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. Na prawej skroni miał bliznę po oparzeniu wielkości ludzkiej dłoni.

„Jak wyglądały?"

„Były ogromne, miały długą sierść, wielkie kły, a z ich gardeł wydobywał się piekielny chichot. Nie przyglądałem się im dobrze, odwróciłem się i uciekałem co sił w nogach." Górnik zaczął się trząść zupełnie jak jego poprzednik.

„N... n... nie bój się, jesteśmy tutaj, żeby wam pomóc." Wtrącił uspokajająco Khalid. Górnik spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

„Możesz nam pokazać, z jakiego kierunku przyszły?" Zapytała Lenaia.

„Ze wschodniego korytarza. Ale błagam was, nie każcie mi iść z wami!"

„Nie trzeba, dziękuję za pomoc."

Odeszli od pracujących mężczyzn. Imoen złapała Lenaię za rękaw jej szaty.

„Myślisz, że to naprawdę demony?"

„Musiałyby być to cholernie małe demony, żeby zmieścić się w tych korytarzach." Elfka mruknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Niskie przejścia kopalni zaczynały działać jej na nerwy. Stwierdziła, że rozumie Kivana. Elf był blady jak śmierć, Jaheira wyglądała niewiele lepiej. Jedynie Khalid sprawiał wrażenie, że nie przeszkadza mu otoczenie, stał spokojnie, opierając dłoń na rękojeści nowego miecza.

„P...p...przeszukajmy te korytarze." Powiedział. Tak zrobili. Niemal 2 godziny błądzili po plątaninie przejść. Znaleźli porzucone wózki z rozsypaną zawartością, rozrzucone narzędzia górnicze i pełno szczurzych bobków. Co ciekawe, szczura nie widzieli żadnego. Było to co najmniej zastanawiające.

Nagle Kivan zatrzymał się. Gestem dłoni przywołał Lenaię i wskazał coś na ziemi. Najpierw nie zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi, ale po chwili i ona to dostrzegła. Ślady niewielkich trójpalczastych stóp. Co najmniej kilkanaście par takich śladów. Ruszyli za nimi. Prowadziły do wąskiego przejścia ukrytego za niewielkim zawałem z gruzów. Gdyby nie ślady i gdyby nie bystre, widzące w ciemnościach elfie oczy, to nigdy by go nie znaleźli. Zagłębili się w wąskim korytarzu. Elfom i Imoen poszło łatwo, Jaheira również była drobna i szczupła, jednak Khalid mało co nie utknął w przejściu. Szedł potem przygarbiony i coraz bardziej wściekły.

„N...następnym razem zabierzcie ze sobą kogoś o waszych rozmiarach." Warczał. Nikt jednak nie zwracał uwagi na jego narzekanie. Sami mieli dość tego czołgania się po kopalni. Na szczęście tunel stopniowo się rozszerzył, tak że po chwili mogli iść już swobodnie parami. Lenaia odwróciła się do idącego za nią Kivana, gdy elf zatrzymał się gwałtownie i chwycił ją za szatę, żeby i ona stanęła. Elfka podążyła za jego wzrokiem i zdrętwiała. Przed nimi przejście się rozwidlało i w prawej odnodze stał mały stwór. Miał około metra wzrostu, długi ryjek, w którym widać było ostre zęby, żółtą, pokrytą łuskami skórę, a jego dłonie i stopy zakończone były brudnymi szponami. W rękach trzymał niewielkich rozmiarów łuk. Był to kobold, jaszczurkowaty potworek, który zamieszkiwał wszelkiego rodzaju dziury i jaskinie. I, niestety, nigdy samotnie.

Ten wydawał się równie zaskoczony widokiem drużyny, jak oni jego. Ale zaskoczenie szybko minęło i stwór przenikliwie zaskrzeczał. Potem wydarzenia potoczyły się już bardzo szybko. Kivan podniósł łuk, aby uciszyć kobolda, było jednak za późno. Opadł ich kłąb ciał, który skrzeczał, ciął, kłuł i przeraźliwie śmierdział. Lenaia otworzyła usta, by rzucić zaklęcie, nie miała jednak w kogo celować. Wszyscy stanowili jeden wielki szamoczący się tłum. Słyszała krzyki Imoen i przekleństwa Khalida. Coś rozerwało jej szatę na ramieniu, coś ugryzło w nogę, coś spadło na plecy. Wyszarpnęła zza paska nóż i cięła na oślep. Na oczy chlusnęła jej ciepła, lepka ciecz i elfka na chwilę przestała widzieć cokolwiek. Gwałtownym ruchem otarła twarz, w samą porę, żeby uchylić się przed mieczem Khalida, który machał nim na wszystkie strony. Skrzeki nasiliły się, przechodząc w rozpaczliwe crescendo.

Po chwili było po wszystkim. Koboldy, mimo liczebności, nie miały większych szans z dobrze uzbrojoną drużyną. Lenaia oparła się o ścianę i zwymiotowała. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Oni też nie wyszli z potyczki bez szwanku. Khalid i Kivan mieli bardzo wiele drobnych ciętych ran na ramionach i twarzy, Jaheirze krew spływała z rany na czole, Imoen miała rozdarte spodnie i właśnie wyrywała sobie z uda niewielką strzałę, po czym osunęła się na ziemię z jękiem. Lenaia zrobiła krok w jej kierunku i niemal krzyknęła, gdy noga załamała się pod nią – powyżej kostki miała wyrwany zębami stwora kawałek skóry i mięśnia. Jaheira otarła sobie krew z twarzy i pochyliła się nad Imoen. Przyłożyła rękę do rany i wyszeptała zaklęcie. Rana zniknęła. Imoen otworzyła ze zdumienia oczy.

„Jestem druidką, a druidzi, z błogosławieństwem Mielikki, umieją leczyć nie gorzej niż kapłani." Wyjaśniła półelfka, po czym podeszła do Lenai i to samo powtórzyła nad raną na jej nodze. Elfka ostrożnie zrobiła krok. Nic nie poczuła. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Mężczyźni tymczasem wyjęli z plecaków mikstury uzdrawiające i nacierali swoje rany, sycząc z bólu. Powierzchowne cięcia nie potrzebowały wsparcia bóstw, wystarczyła zwykła magia. Gdy doprowadzili się do jako takiego porządku, obejrzeli zwłoki koboldów. Stworów było ze dwadzieścia, a większość z nich zginęła od ciosów miecza Khalida. Lenaia pochyliła się nad jednym z nich i zauważyła przytroczoną do jego paska buteleczkę. Podniosła ją i przyjrzała się.

„Co to?" Zapytała Imoen. Lenaia wypowiedziała formułę identyfikacji. Bez zbytniego powodzenia. Była to mieszanka kwasów, metali i bogowie wiedzą, czego jeszcze.

„Nie wiem, ale myślę, że używają tego do zanieczyszczania żelaza." Powiedziała, po czym wzięła nóż od jednego z martwych stworów i włożyła do butelki. Po wyciągnięciu w nożu były widoczne wypalone dziury.

Jaheira przyglądała się temu ze zmarszczonym czołem

„Skąd koboldy miałyby wziąć taką substancję? Zwykle są za głupie, żeby odróżnić krowę od wózka na kółkach."

„Ktoś im to musiał dać. Rozejrzyjmy się tu trochę." Słowa elfki zostały skwitowane powszechnym jękiem. Nikt się jednak nie sprzeciwił. W końcu przyjęli tę robotę i chcieli ją wykonać do końca. Ruszyli przed siebie korytarzem, którego strzegła napotkana przez nich banda koboldów. Mieli szczęście. Przeszli nie więcej, niż kilkaset metrów i znaleźli się w obszernej jaskini. Była pusta, nie licząc nietoperzy u sufitu i walających się gdzieniegdzie kości. Głównie zwierzęcych, choć natknęli się na kilka niewątpliwie ludzkich czaszek. Centralnie biegł niewielki strumień wody. Ruszyli przed siebie. Po lewej stronie dostrzegli biegnący w górę korytarz. Już chcieli skierować się w jego stronę, gdy nagle spostrzegli smugę światła dobiegającą spośród licznych znajdujących się w jaskini głazów i prowadzącą do nich nad strumieniem wąską kładkę. Khalid, idący jako pierwszy, gestem nakazał milczenie. Podążyli w kierunku światła. Przeszli po kładce i zobaczyli ponownie niewielkie przejście. Gdy je minęli, zatrzymali się oszołomieni. Po prawej stronie tunelu znajdował się drewniany łuk, na którym zawieszone były bogato zdobione zasłony, teraz rozchylone i udraperowane. Na kamiennej podłodze leżał dywan pokryty ornamentami. Widok był tak absurdalny, że Lenaia miała ochotę się roześmiać głośno. Nie zrobiła tego jednak, machnęła natomiast ręką na drużynę, aby podążyła za nią. Jej stopy zagłębiły się w miękkim dywanie, który ewidentnie stłumił kroki, bo gdy znaleźli się w bogato wyposażonym pokoju, siedząca tam postać poderwała się zaskoczona. Był to półork, wysoki i potężnie zbudowany, jak wszyscy przedstawiciele tych mieszańców. Nosił elegancką zbroję, niewątpliwie kosztującą majątek, na której wymalowane były znaki kapłańskie. Chwycił leżący obok niego długi stalowy miecz.

„Szef was przysłał, a te zdradzieckie koboldy was przepuściły tak?" Wysyczał. „Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem im ufać. Żadna uncja tego cholernego żelaza nie przeszła nieskażona, a i tak mam zginąć? Na Cyrika, nie dostaniecie mnie tak łatwo!" Krzyknął, po czym podniósł miecz i z rykiem rzucił się na drużynę, nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć. Ciężko było to nazwać walką. Khalid odbił tarczą cios miecza, a Kivan i Imoen władowali w półorka dwie strzały, przy czym strzała Imoen przebiła mu szyję, a Kivana wbiła się w udo. Upadł, charcząc i po chwili nie żył. Lenaia pochyliła się nad zwłokami z westchnieniem.

„Mogliśmy go przesłuchać." Powiedziała z wyrzutem. Kivan kiwnął głową. Imoen wyglądała na skruszoną. Celowała w ramię.

Przeszukali pokój. W skrzyni stojącej obok łóżka znaleźli emblematy Cyrika – półork ewidentnie był kapłanem złego boga. Znaleźli również listy zaadresowane do niejakiego Mulaheya, więc tak musiało brzmieć jego imię. Pisząca je osoba była wyjątkowo niezadowolona z efektów pracy półorka, kilkukrotnie przewijała się w nich groźba zastąpienia go kim innym. Zrozumieli, czemu wziął ich za zabójców. Dalej listy zawierały instrukcje, a także namiary na mężczyznę o imieniu Tranzig, który miał czekać w Beregoście i był kontaktem Mulaheya z jego pracodawcą. Wszystkie podpisane były jednakowo: „Tazok". Kivan nagle pochylił się nad elfką i wyrwał jej papier z ręki. Sam przebiegł go oczyma i zwinął papier w dłoni. Oddychał ciężko. Lenaia spojrzała na niego badawczo.

„To jego szukasz, prawda? Tego Tazoka?"

Elf nie odpowiedział, kiwnął jednak nieznacznie głową.

„Dlatego się do nas przyłączyłeś. Sam nie mogłeś znaleźć tropu." Czarodziejka nie ustępowała.

Ponownie kiwnięcie głową.

„Co on ci zrobił, ten Tazok?"

Kivan spojrzał na Lenaię. Zapadła cisza. Elfka westchnęła i już chciała się odwrócić, kiedy powiedział cicho:

„Tazok i jego banda ogrów napadli mnie i moją żonę, Deherianę, w lasach Shilmisty. Torturowali nas. Deheriana nie przeżyła... Od tej pory Shevarash kieruje moimi ścieżkami."

„M...mrocznego masz patrona, przyjacielu." Powiedział ze współczuciem w głosie Khalid. „Zemsta może być kusząca, ale na końcu obraca się przeciwko temu, kto podąża za jej głosem."

„Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, półelfie." Z goryczą w głosie odpowiedział Kivan i odwrócił się. Lenaia położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Wzdrygnął się, ale jej nie strącił. Nagle ich uszu dobiegło wołanie Imoen. Dziewczyna nie brała udziału w rozmowie, myszkowała w tym czasie po okolicy. Pobiegli w kierunku dźwięku. Imoen była w pomieszczeniu, którego nie zauważyli wcześniej. Klęczała na ziemi, pochylając się nad jakąś leżącą postacią. Od postaci biegły łańcuchy przykuwające ją do ściany. Imoen właśnie zawzięcie grzebała wytrychem w zamkach. Nagle kajdany puściły i opadły. Dziewczyna gwizdnęła z satysfakcją i wstała. Podeszli bliżej. Tajemnicza postać okazała się być elfem. Był nieprzytomny. Miał długie, czarne, skołtunione włosy i podartą w wielu miejscach fioletową szatę. Rysy jego twarzy były delikatne, a tą delikatność podkreślało jeszcze znaczne wychudzenie widoczne po całej jego postaci. Tu i ówdzie mieniły się stare sińce, a miejsca, w których kajdany ocierały jego skórę, pokryte były sączącymi się strupami. Lenaia pochyliła się nad nim i dotknęła go. Miał gorączkę. Musiał spędzić w niewoli wiele dni. Jaheira odsunęła ją delikatnie i sama uklękła przy chorym. Położyła rękę na jego czole i wyszeptała kilka zaklęć. Elf poruszył powiekami. Druidka spojrzała na Lenaię i powiedziała.

„Nie mam więcej zaklęć, aby mu pomóc. Musiałabym medytować wiele godzin, żeby je odzyskać, a nie byłoby to bezpieczne w tym miejscu." Elfka kiwnęła głową. Z jej czarami działo się tak samo. Więzień na głos Jaheiry otworzył oczy. Najpierw spojrzenie jego było przymglone, jakby starał się przypomnieć sobie, kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Potem spojrzał całkiem przytomnie na pochyloną nad nim druidkę, a następnie omiótł wzrokiem całą drużynę.

„Mulahey?" Zapytał.

„Nie żyje." Odpowiedziała Lenaia. Więzień na te słowa westchnął.

„Dziękuję." Po czym spróbował wstać. Khalid podsunął mu ramię i z jego pomocą elf stanął na chwiejących się nogach. „Nazywam się Xan. Pochodzę z Evereski. Rada mojego miasta przysłała mnie, abym zbadał niepokojące pogłoski o kryzysie żelaza i bandyckich napaściach. Najwyraźniej nie byłem wystarczająco ostrożny. Spędziłem w tej norze kilka miesięcy. Gdyby nie wy..." Wzdrygnął się. „Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Powiedzcie mi, nie znaleźliście może mojego miecza?"

„A jak wygląda?" Zapytała Imoen.

„Widzę, że nie znaleźliście, bo byście na pewno wiedzieli." Westchnął ponownie. „Pomóżcie mi, proszę, go poszukać w tym miejscu."

Wrócili do komnaty Mulaheya i ponownie zaczęli przetrząsać jego rzeczy. Miecz znaleźli w szafce zawierającej rozmaite sztuki broni. Jak na komendę westchnęli, gdy go zobaczyli. Był wykonany starannie, z dziwnego stopu, jakiego jeszcze nie widzieli. Jego ostrze lśniło chłodnym, niebieskim blaskiem, a na całej jego długości znajdowały się runy. Rękojeść była bogato ozdobiona tak lubionymi przez elfy roślinnymi motywami wyrzeźbionymi w srebrze.

„Czy to... czy to księżycowe ostrze?" Zapytała Lenaia.

Xan kiwnął głową. Elfka wpatrywała się w niego zdumiona. Czytała kiedyś z zapartym tchem opowieści o strażnikach magicznych księżycowych ostrzy. Byli to najznamienitsi przedstawiciele elfiej rasy, którzy szlachetnymi czynami musieli dowieść swojej odwagi i dzielności, aby stać się godnymi dzierżenia takiego oręża. Mówiono, że miecz sam wybierał swojego właściciela i dotknięcie go przez kogoś niepowołanego mogło skończyć się tragicznie. Ledwo stojący przed nią na własnych nogach elf zdecydowanie nie przypominał bohaterów z jej wyobrażeń. Sięgnął ręką i zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści. Na twarzy odmalowała mu się ulga.

„Raz jeszcze wam dziękuję. Niedaleko powinno być wyjście na powierzchnię, widziałem wielokrotnie, jak Mulahey nim wychodził i przychodził."

Podążyli za wskazówkami Xana. Musieli często odpoczywać. Elf był tak słaby, że zaklęcia Jaheiry i ich mikstury lecznicze okazały się niewystarczające, by przywrócić mu choćby i połowę jego sił. Ale droga, którą wskazał, okazała się trafna. Po dwóch godzinach powolnej wspinaczki tunelem wreszcie zobaczyli światło gwiazd. Była już noc. Powiew świeżego powietrza wszyscy powitali westchnieniami ulgi. Xan sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był bliski płaczu.

„Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak tęskniłem za świeżym powietrzem i niebem nad głową. Myślałem, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę."

Wyrazy twarzy reszty drużyny wyrażały dokładnie to samo.


	5. Zabójca

Lenaia rozejrzała się dokoła. Otaczające ją ciemne, surowe ściany niepokojąco przypominały kopalnię Nashkel. Zaczęła schodzić głębiej i głębiej, aż napotkała stojącą, nieruchomą postać. Był to Mulahey, martwy tak, jak go zostawili. Skądś wiedziała, że czekał na nią. Przed nim unosił się kościany sztylet gotowy do pchnięcia. Czuła, że gdyby widmo miało choć odrobinę powietrza w płucach, miotałoby w nią przekleństwa. Czekało na zabójstwo, na śmierć poza śmiercią. Elfka przez chwilę się wahała, ale ostatecznie odwróciła się plecami do sztyletu i usłyszała, jak ten z głuchym szczękiem upadł na ziemię. Zaskoczone widmo spojrzało na nią z wdzięcznością i nagle przeniknęło przez nią, zostawiając w niej fragment własnego „ja". Była to iskierka nadziei, a Lenaia nagle poczuła, że wypełnia ona w niej jakąś pustkę, o której istnieniu nie zdawała sobie sprawy, pustkę o kształcie sztyletu.

Nagle z oddali, a jednocześnie bardzo blisko dobiegł do niej krzyk wściekłości. Kościany sztylet ruszył, celując w jej serce, a ona nagle obudziła się na sekundę przed tym, zanim osiągnął cel. I znowu usłyszała głos, który powinien był zniknąć razem z koszmarem: „Dowiesz się...". Poczuła, jak po plecach spływa jej zimny pot. Podniosła głowę. Kivan siedział niedaleko, wpatrując się w gwiazdy. Wstała i usiadła obok niego.

„Możesz się położyć." Powiedziała.

Pokręcił głową.

„I tak bym nie zasnął. Poza tym my, elfy, nie musimy spać, wiesz o tym. Wystarczy medytacja."

„Wiem. Ale wychowałam się wśród ludzi. Nauczyłam się spać, jak oni. Choć żałuję."

Spojrzał na nią uważnie.

„Dlaczego żałujesz?"

„Mam koszmary."

„Pamiętaj, mellonamin, że jak medytujesz, ty wybierasz miejsce, w które chcesz się udać i wspomnienia, które chcesz przywołać." W głosie łowcy niespodziewanie zabrzmiał smutek. Czarodziejka pokiwała głową i mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się. Pierwszy raz ktoś nazwał ją „mellonamin", przyjaciółko.

Siedzieli razem w milczeniu aż do wschodu słońca. Gdy pierwsze promienie wypełzły znad horyzontu, obudzili resztę drużyny. Wyśpią się w karczmie, po kąpieli i z pełnym brzuchem, zdecydowała Lenaia. Ruszyli w kierunku Nashkel. Podróż zajęła im więcej czasu, niż poprzednio, bo, mimo odpoczynku, Xan ledwo poruszał nogami. Wróciła mu gorączka. Ostatni odcinek drogi Khalid musiał go nieść. Gdy dotarli do miasta, skierowali się od razu do świątyni. Kapłan uważnie obejrzał Xana i zdecydował, że elf musi zostać. Pożegnali go więc i udali się do burmistrza, zdać mu relację ze swoich działań. Oddali mu próbki żelaza i jedną z buteleczek z trucizną, pokazali też listy Mulaheya. Tych jednak mu nie oddali, stanowiły trop, którym Lenaia zamierzała podążyć. Berrun Ghastkill rozpływał się z wdzięczności. Wypłacił im całą obiecaną sumę pieniędzy, które podzielili równo między siebie. Zaszli też do sklepu, sprzedać to, co zdobyli w kopalni. Ponownie ich fundusze znacząco wzrosły. I ich sława, bo jak tylko weszli do gospody, nikt nie mówił tam o niczym innym. Lenaia skrzywiła się, równie dobrze mogłaby wymalować sobie na plecach wielką tarczę strzelniczą. Nic nie mogli jednak na to poradzić. Karczmarz przybiegł w poskokach, jak tylko ich zobaczył.

„A oto nasi bohaterowie! Zapraszamy, zapraszamy! Czego sobie życzycie?"

Imoen uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

„Jedzenia i kąpieli na początek."

„Oczywiście, oczywiście, siadajcie proszę." I pobiegł poganiać kucharkę. Wkrótce przyniosła im jajecznicę ze skwarkami, świeżo ubite masło, bochenki jeszcze ciepłego chleba, miód i zebrane w lesie jagody. Do picia dostali pachnące jeżynami wino. Przez pewien czas słychać było tylko mlaskanie. W międzyczasie gorliwy gospodarz zamienił dwa pokoje na tyłach gospody na łaźnię i wstawił do nich dwie balie wypełnione gorącą wodą. Po posiłku Lenaia i Imoen zajęły jeden pokój, Khalid i Jaheira drugi, Kivan natomiast nie sprawiał wrażenia zainteresowanego kąpielą. Opłukał jedynie twarz, po czym wziął swój łuk i wyszedł z karczmy.

Dziewczyny zrzuciły zakrwawione, brudne ubrania i zanurzyły się z przyjemnością w gorącej wodzie. Lenaia przezornie zabrała butelkę wina, nie zamierzały się więc nigdzie spieszyć. Wyszorowały się od stóp do głów, śmiejąc się i chlapiąc na siebie od czasu do czasu pianą. Wkrótce potem leżały, rozkoszując się ciepłem i popijając wino. Przez chwilę czuły się, jakby znalazły się znowu za bezpiecznymi murami Candlekeep.

„Mogłabym się do tego przyzwyczaić." powiedziała z uśmiechem Imoen, podziwiając swoją stopę opartą malowniczo o krawędź balii.

„Do kąpieli?" zapytała Lenaia z niemałą nutą sarkazmu w głosie. „Zawsze miałaś z tym problem."

„O ty..." Imoen chlapnęła w stronę siostry niemałą ilością piany, przed którą elfka umknęła zanurzając się pod wodę. „Miałam na myśli, że do sławy. A co do kąpieli, to lubię kąpiel w miłej, ciepłej, pachnącej wodzie. To ty się upierałaś, żeby skakać do tej słonej zimnicy pod murami Candlekeep. Albo siedziałaś godzinami na mokrych kamieniach przy plaży."

„Nie tęsknisz za morzem?"

Imoen zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

„Nie." odpowiedziała w końcu. „Tęsknię za Candlekeep. Za Winthropem, Gorionem, Phlydią i całą resztą. Ale za morzem ani trochę. Nie zapomnę tej pierwszej wyprawy statkiem, kiedy Winthrop zabrał mnie z Wrót Baldura do Candlekeep. Całe długie dwa dni męki."

„Ciesz się, że nie dwa tygodnie." Elfka zaśmiała się głośno, po czym nagle spoważniała. Obserwująca ją uważnie Imoen westchnęła.

„Przepraszam, Len." Powiedziała skruszona. „Nie powinnam przywoływać złych wspomnień, zwłaszcza jeśli są tak świeże."

„To nie są złe wspomnienia, Im. Candlekeep nigdy nie będzie dla mnie złym wspomnieniem. Ani Gorion. Nie masz za co przepraszać."

„Wiem, ale..." Dziewczyna machnęła ręką. Najwyraźniej zabrakło jej słów.

„Co sądzisz o Kivanie?" Zapytała po chwili, pociągając długi łyk wina, zdeterminowana, by znowu wrócić na nieco przyjemniejsze tematy. Czarodziejka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

„O Kivanie? Co masz na myśli?"

„Och przestań udawać." Imoen uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. „Jest bardzo przystojny."

„To prawda." Powiedziała Lenaia po krótkiej chwili. Uśmiech Imoen stał się jeszcze szerszy, wyglądała zupełnie jak kot, który właśnie upolował kanarka. Lenaia znała ten jej wyraz twarzy aż za dobrze. Zwykle krótko potem musiała siostrę wyciągać z kłopotów.

„Przestań, Im. Jest moim przyjacielem. I tyle."

„A myślisz, że mógłby być kimś więcej?"

„Nie." Odparła Lenaia pewnym tonem. Uśmiech Imoen trochę przygasł. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że choć niektóre kobiety czasem lubiły się oszukiwać w kwestiach damsko-męskich, to Len nie robiła tego nigdy. Elfka zwykle dobrze wiedziała czego, lub ewentualnie kogo, chce.

„Kivan jest mi bliski. Cenię go bardzo jako przyjaciela i ufam mu. Ale ani ja nie pożądam jego, ani on mnie. Cokolwiek sobie uroiłaś w tej rudej główce, siostrzyczko, to nic z tego."

„No dobrze, dobrze, ale nie możesz mnie winić, że nie próbowałam ci pomóc."

Na te słowa czarodziejka roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio.

„O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ostatnio, jak próbowałaś mi 'pomóc' skończyło się to kompromitacją, po której przez tydzień wstydziłam się wyjść z pokoju. Ty zresztą też."

„Szczegóły, szczegóły." Zawtórowała śmiechem Imoen.

Radosne wrażenie zburzył zimny powiew, który gwałtownie wtargnął do prowizorycznej łaźni. Śmiech dziewczyn zamarł, jak przecięty ostrzem. Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i stanął w nich jakiś mężczyzna. Miał zasłoniętą twarz. Wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Poruszał się cicho i dużą gracją, jak na swoje rozmiary. Odwrócił się do dziewczyn.

„Ach, to niemal zbyt proste." Powiedział cicho. „Całe miasto trąbi o waszym sukcesie. Nawet nie musiałem cię szukać."

Lenaia zerwała się na nogi. Domyśliła się, kim był obcy. Mężczyzna zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

„Wielka szkoda, że nie mamy więcej czasu." Powiedział i wyciągnął długi nóż.

Imoen, widząc co się dzieje, chwyciła ręką butelkę wina i cisnęła nią w napastnika. Ten zręcznie się uchylił, dało to jednak czas elfce na wyskoczenie z balii i sięgnięcie do torby. Rozpaczliwie szukała broni. Nie mogła użyć zaklęć, ostatniej nocy nie odpoczęła wystarczająco, by móc ponownie zaczerpnąć ze Splotu. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak mężczyzna spręża się do ataku. Namacała jakąś buteleczkę pod palcami, była to pozostała próbka trucizny koboldów. Chwyciła ją i w desperacji rzuciła w zabójcę. Napastnik machnął zgrabnie nożem, butelka w powietrzu rozbiła się i toksyczna ciecz ochlapała mu twarz. Zawył z bólu i skoczył na elfkę. Cios nie trafił, nóż wyśliznął mu się z dłoni, jednak mężczyzna upadł na czarodziejkę i przygniótł ją do podłogi. Lenaia zobaczyła pęcherze, pokrywające mu twarz i oczy. Zabójca znalazł ręką jej szyję i zacisnął dłoń. Dziewczyna kątem oka spostrzegła leżący obok nóż. Zauważyła, jak czyjaś drobna dłoń chwyciła go i wbiła z całej siły mężczyźnie w szyję. Znieruchomiał. Te same dłonie chwyciły ją i wyciągnęły spod leżącego ciała. Imoen. Elfka stanęła, krztusząc się i prychając.

„Nic ci nie jest?" Zapytała rudowłosa złodziejka, blada jak śmierć.

Lenaia pokręciła głową. Odzyskała oddech. Spojrzała na siebie. Z szyi, po ramieniu i między piersiami spływała po niej krew napastnika i skapywała na mokrą posadzkę, mieszając się z wodą i pianą. Zamarła, równie przerażona, jak zafascynowana.

„Lenaia?" Głos Imoen przywrócił jej rozsądek. Otrząsnęła się z oszołomienia i wskoczyła z powrotem do balii zmyć z siebie ślady walki. Potem dziewczyny wytarły się, ubrały, przeszukały ciało zabójcy i poszły szukać reszty drużyny. Znaleźli ich wszystkich we wspólnej sali, gdzie kończyli drugi posiłek. Kivan wrócił z przechadzki. Opowiedziały, co się stało. Tym razem napastnik również miał przy sobie list gończy, ten był jednak inny. Zaadresowany do niego, zabójcy o imieniu Nimbul. I podpisany. Imieniem, które już znali. Tazok.

Imoen zmarszczyła brwi.

„A więc półogr, który jest odpowiedzialny za niszczenie żelaza, jest jednocześnie tym, który nasyła na ciebie zabójców? Co twoja osoba ma wspólnego z kryzysem żelaza na Wybrzeżu Mieczy?"

„Przecież wiesz, że nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ale zamierzam się dowiedzieć. Zamierzam znaleźć tego Tranziga. I dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Tazok."

„A potem?"

„A potem nie wiem. Zobaczymy."

„A więc Beregost?"

„Beregost."


	6. Ojciec i syn

Sarevok szedł szybkim krokiem przez długie korytarze siedziby Żelaznego Tronu. Zamyślony mijał kolejne drzwi, schody i pomieszczenia, nie racząc poświecić im większej uwagi, od czasu tylko do czasu kiwając głową w odpowiedzi na rzucane przez obecnych tam ludzi słowa powitania. Zmierzał na spotkanie z ojcem. Mimo całej wściekłości, jaką budził w nim bezceremonialny rozkaz ojca, wiedział, że nie byłoby rozsądne zlekceważenie go. Mimo, że był dorosłym mężczyzną, gdzieś w nim ciągle tkwił strach przed tym starym magiem, który przygarnął go i ustanowił swoim synem kilkanaście lat temu. Niektóre z blizn na jego ciele w dalszym ciągu przypominały mu kary, które Rieltar Anchev wykonywał, gdy syn nie spełniał pokładanych w nim oczekiwań. Wciąż pamiętał słowa ojca, wyrażające nadzieję, że syn nie będzie mu tak niewierny jak jego matka. Potrząsnął głową, ponownie starając odpędzić od siebie wspomnienia. Był dorosłym mężczyzną, doskonale wyszkolonym w walce, posiadał duże grono przyjaciół i zagorzałych zwolenników i miał wkrótce osiągnąć jeszcze więcej. Zadrżał z przyjemności, gdy myślał o swoich planach, które już zaczął powoli wprowadzać w życie i nic ani nikt nie mógł już mu w tym przeszkodzić. Zamyślania jego przerwało dotarcie do celu jego wędrówki – stał przed dużymi, rzeźbionymi drzwiami z mahoniu. Wyciągnął dłoń i silnie zapukał.

„Wejść!" Usłyszał.

Pchnął skrzydło dłonią i wszedł do środka. Ojciec siedział przy ogromnym, równie rzeźbionym jak drzwi do jego gabinetu biurku, które rok temu kazał sobie przywieźć aż z Sembii. Nie był sam, nieopodal niego siedział, trzymając na kolanach notatnik oprawiony w skórę, młody chłopak, który właśnie wybałuszał ze strachem oczy na widok wchodzącego Sarevoka. Rieltar machnął dłonią i chłopak wybiegł z gabinetu, nieomal nie przewracając się o własne nogi w pośpiechu. Sarevok zatrzasnął za nim drzwi i zwalił się na ogromny fotel, stojący obok wypełnionego książkami regału.

„Najemnicy dobrze wykonują swoje rozkazy. W kopalni także wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem." Powiedział beznamiętnie.

Rieltar gwałtownie poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i zaczął przechadzać się nerwowo po gabinecie. Sarevok z miejsca zorientował się, że coś ojca mocno martwi.

„W kopalni Orothiarów tak. Ale w Nashkel..." Rieltar zawiesił głos. „Nie dotarły do ciebie wieści? Wysłałem gońców."

Sarevok zachował kamienną twarz. Ojciec nie musiał wiedzieć, że syn niekoniecznie obrał najkrótszą drogę powrotną do miasta.

„Co się stało?" Zapytał spokojnie.

„Mulahey nie żyje. Został zabity przez grupę jakiś domorosłych obrońców prawa wynajętych przez burmistrza Nashkel. Pchnąłem gońca do ciebie i Daveorna, abyście mieli na nich baczenie."

„Co to za jedni?"

„Banda elfów pod przywództwem kobiety o imieniu Lenaia."

Sarevok staranie ukrył zaskoczenie.

„Nic mi o nich nie wiadomo." Skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem.

„Nasi szpiedzy uważają, że pracują dla Harfiarzy". Rieltar zatrzymał się i po raz pierwszy w trakcie tego spotkania spojrzał synowi prosto w oczy. „Zajmij się nimi. Dobrze by było też ich najpierw przesłuchać."

Sarevok wykrzywił usta, z trudem tłumiąc chęć roześmiania się ojcu prosto w twarz. Ironia całej sytuacji była wręcz niewyobrażalna.

„Jak sobie życzysz, ojcze."

Rieltar kiwnął głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z posłuszeństwa syna.

„Nasza pozycja w mieście stopniowo rośnie. Nie jesteśmy już jednym z wielu stowarzyszeń kupieckich, a siłą, z którą należy się liczyć." Kontynuował starszy z mężczyzn. „Czas bardziej zaznaczyć naszą obecność na dworze książęcym."

„Co mam zrobić?"

„Pójdziesz na bankiet w Pałacu Książęcym jako mój wysłannik i następca. Zrób dobre wrażenie. Zasugeruj naszą pomoc miastu z dostawami żelaza."

Sarevok uśmiechnął się. Pokładane w nim zaufanie idealnie współgrało z jego własnymi planami.

„Daj mi miesiąc, ojcze, a Wielcy Książęta nie będą mogli iść się odlać bez mojego pozwolenia."

Rieltar zmarszczył brwi, ale nie powiedział już nic, tylko pokiwał głową i usiadł z powrotem przy swoim biurku. Sarevok rozpoznał, że rozmowa dobiegła końca, więc podniósł się z fotela, mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem na pożegnanie, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia i dalej, do swoich komnat na ostatnim piętrze. Gdy zamknął za sobą dębowe drzwi prowadzące do zajmowanych przez niego pokoi, na jego twarzy zagościł przelotny uśmiech, a oczy zapłonęły żółtym blaskiem, który gwałtownie zgasł, gdy mężczyzna usłyszał hałas dobiegający z jednego z pokojów. Z pomieszczenia wyszła wysoka kobieta. Była ubrana w turkusową sukienkę sięgającą połowy ud, tak dopasowaną i tak delikatną, że przez cienki materiał wyraźnie było widać jej pełne, kobiece kształty. Długie jasne włosy spięła w misterną fryzurę z tyłu głowy, która musiała być trzymana przy użyciu czarów, bo wymykała się wszelkim prawom grawitacji. Miała regularne, ładne rysy twarzy, jednak cały efekt psuł właśnie grymas dezaprobaty i oburzenia, które promieniowało z całej jej postaci. Kobieta podeszła szybkim krokiem do Sarevoka i przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie, jakby się zastanawiała, czy go uderzyć czy rzucić mu się na szyję. Mężczyzna, widząc wyraz jej twarzy, uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jakby dobrze wiedział, że nie odważy się ani na pierwsze, ani zapewne na drugie. I przewidział dobrze, bo zatrzymała się przed nim, niepewna, co zrobić dalej.

„Wróciłeś." Powiedziała w końcu.

„Błyskotliwa dedukcja."

W zielono-niebieskich oczach kobiety zapłonęła złość.

„Dlaczego mnie nie zabrałeś ze sobą?"

„Nie wykazywałaś dotychczas chęci wychodzenia z tych komnat. A dokładniej z sypialni."

„Nie słyszałam, abyś narzekał."

„Wystarczy, że ty ciągle narzekasz."

„I zabrałeś ze sobą tę dziwkę z Kozakury."

„Z zazdrością ci nie do twarzy, Cythandrio."

„Nie ufam jej. Ty też nie powinieneś."

Sarevok poczuł ogarniającą go irytację i zmrużył oczy, które zaczęły mu nienaturalnie lśnić.

„Nie próbuj mówić mi, co powinienem, a czego nie."

Cythandria powstrzymała się przed komentarzem. Nie chciała złościć Sarevoka, na pewno nie teraz, kiedy wreszcie wrócił i znów mogła go mieć dla siebie. Przywołała uwodzicielski uśmiech na twarzy.

„Nie chciałabym, aby coś pokrzyżowało twoje plany. Tak wiele osiągnąłeś. A to dopiero początek."

Sarevok nie odpowiedział. Zsunął z dłoni skórzane rękawice i zaczął rozpinać sprzączki swojego podróżnego pancerza. Cythandria podeszła do stojącego niedaleko stolika, nalała do szklanki rubinowego płynu i podała Sarevokowi. Mężczyzna spojrzał jej w oczy i zanim zdążyła mrugnąć, chwycił ją ręką za szyję.

„Najpierw ty." Powiedział spokojnie. Kobieta odruchowo złożyła usta w formułę zaklęcia, ale opamiętała się i zacisnęła zęby. Wiedziała, że był szybszy niż jej magia. Spojrzała więc na niego z wyzwaniem, zbliżyła szkło do ust i jednym haustem wypiła połowę zawartości. Sarevok przyglądał jej się uważnie, a w jego spojrzeniu krył się głód, którego nie było tam chwilę wcześniej. Kobieta odstawiła trzymane w dłoni naczynie, chwyciła za rękę mężczyzny i odciągnęła ją, pochylając się i całując go mocno w usta. Odpowiedział na pocałunek gwałtownie. Cythandria wtuliła się w niego mocno, wyginając plecy w łuk i lekko pojękując. Podniósł ją z łatwością jedną ręką i posadził na stojącej obok komodzie, drugą ręką zsuwając jej niecierpliwie sukienkę z ramion. Nie minęło wiele czasu, jak krzyknęła i wyprężyła się jeszcze bardziej. Sarevok oddychał ciężko, a żółty blask jego oczu powoli rozmywał się w ich naturalny kolor.


	7. Tranzig

W podróż powrotną do Beregostu udali się następnego dnia. Dobrze wypoczęci, najedzeni, z pełnymi sakiewkami. Lenaia jednak nie była zadowolona, dręczyły ją wątpliwości. Każdy trop, zamiast dać odpowiedź, przynosił tylko nowe pytania. Nie była pewna, czego sama oczekuje. Wyjaśnienia? Tak, ale co poza tym? Zemsty? Zaniepokoiła ją ta myśl. Gorion kiedyś opowiadał jej historię człowieka, który całe swoje życie poświęcił na poszukiwanie zemsty. Pamiętała, jak powiedział, że każdy, kto planuje się mścić, powinien najpierw wykopać dwa groby. Czy pochwalałby, gdyby jego jedyna córka szukała pomsty na mordercy jego samego? Lenaia wątpiła w to. Poza tym, musiała to przyznać otwarcie, bała się. Samo wspomnienie mężczyzny w kolczastej zbroi, który zabił jej ojca, sprawiało, że drżała ze strachu. A potem czuła wściekłość, wściekłość na niego, że takie emocje w niej wyzwala, i na siebie, że się nim poddaje. Takiej złości nie czuła nigdy przedtem, krążyła w jej żyłach, uderzała do głowy, odejmowała zdrowy rozsądek i to przerażało ją jeszcze bardziej. Gorion długo uczył ją, jak kontrolować emocje, jak nie dać się im obezwładnić i ogłupić. Teraz z trudem przypominała sobie jego nauki. Strach i złość nie byli dobrymi doradcami, to jedno wiedziała z całą pewnością.

Do Beregostu dotarli nazajutrz późnym popołudniem. I tu czekało ich rozczarowanie: w żadnej z gospód nie meldował się mężczyzna o imieniu Tranzig. W ciągu kilku dni ich nieobecności nie przybył do miasta nikt, kto mógłby pasować do wspomnianej w listach postaci. Trop się urywał.

„Co robimy?" Zapytała Imoen następnego dnia przy śniadaniu.

Lenaia zawahała się.

„Proponuję poczekać kilka dni, może jeszcze się pojawi."

Jaheira chrząknęła. Elfka spojrzała na druidkę, a ta powiedziała:

„Nie powinnaś zostawać długo w jednym miejscu. To jak zapraszanie łowców głów na zjazd."

„Masz lepszy pomysł?"

„Tak. Khalid i ja otrzymaliśmy listy od..." Tu Jaheira zastanowiła się przez chwilę, „Naszych przyjaciół z Amn. Są zaniepokojeni narastającym konfliktem pomiędzy Amn i Wybrzeżem Mieczy. Obie krainy oskarżają się nawzajem o wywołanie kryzysu z żelazem. Nasi przyjaciele uważają, że realnie grozi nam wojna i proszą nas o powrót do Athkatli i pomoc w zażegnaniu zagrożenia.

„Na czym ta pomoc miałaby polegać?"

Jaheira wyglądała na niezdecydowaną. Khalid pospieszył z radą żonie.

„P...po...powiedz jej, kochanie."

„Dobrze. Khalid i ja należymy do Harfiarzy. To organizacja mająca na celu utrzymanie równowagi w całym Faerunie, choć największe wpływy mamy właśnie w Amn, tam też znajduje się nasza główna siedziba. Wiedz, że Gorion też do nas należał, stąd znamy się z nim od wielu lat. Myślę, że chciałby, abyś podążyła jego śladami. W ten sposób może unikniesz też morderców, którzy na ciebie polują, nie sądzę, aby podążyli za tobą tak daleko na południe."

Lenaia zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Wizja była kusząca. Miałaby cel i znalazłaby się jak najdalej od Tazoka i jego popleczników. Nagle spojrzała na Kivana i poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Byłaby to ucieczka, nic więcej. Podjęła decyzję.

„Nie mogę iść z wami do Athkatli. Muszę znaleźć Tazoka i dowiedzieć się, czego ode mnie chce."

„Ale Gorion..." Zaczęła Jaheira, lecz Lenaia nie dała jej dokończyć.

„Gorion był moim ojcem i bardzo go kochałam. Ale ja nie jestem nim. Muszę... chcę znaleźć własną ścieżkę." Spojrzała na Imoen. Ta bezbłędnie odczytała intencje siostry, nim czarodziejka zdążyła je wypowiedzieć.

„Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby mnie zostawić. Nie wiem, w co chcesz się wpakować, siostrzyczko, ale idę z tobą."

Lenaia kiwnęła głową i poczuła ulgę. Mimo niepokoju o Imoen, również nie miała ochoty się z nią rozstawać.

„W takim razie Khalid i ja też zostaniemy." Powiedziała Jaheira.

„Nie, Jaheiro. Macie swoje obowiązki, a ja nie chcę być dla was ciężarem. Wiem, że czujecie się zobowiązani do opieki nade mną. Ale nie jestem już dzieckiem, które znacie z listów Goriona. Poradzę sobie." _A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję._ \- ale tego już nie powiedziała głośno. Podróż do Amn byłaby odwróceniem się plecami do wszystkich nękających ją problemów. _A w odwrócone plecy dużo łatwiej wbić sztylet._ Czuła, że postępuje słusznie. Wyraz wdzięczności w oczach Kivana jeszcze bardziej ją w tym utwierdził. Elf najwyraźniej nie miał wątpliwości, co powinna zrobić.

Jaheira próbowała jeszcze dyskutować, ale wkrótce się poddała. Elfka postawiła na swoim. Pożegnali się około południa. Mimo że Lenaia nie zawsze dogadywała się z druidką, było jej przykro, że się rozstają, w końcu przeżyli razem trochę przygód. Khalid i Jaheira uściskali dziewczyny, rzucając kilka ciepłych słów na pożegnanie, podali rękę Kivanowi i ruszyli w swoją stronę. Zostali we troje.

„Lenaia... Trochę mało nas, co?" Imoen najwyraźniej podzielała obawy siostry.

„Popytajmy, może znajdziemy kogoś do pomocy. Poza tym, zawsze możemy zapłacić Kagainowi." Uśmiechnęła się cierpko na wspomnienie krwiożerczego krasnoluda. _Po tej cholernej kopalni niemal żałuję, że nie było go z nami._

Zapytali w „Gospodzie Feldeposta", czy nikt nie szukał pracy. Karczmarz zastanowił się przez chwilę.

„Kręcił się tutaj jakiś elf, szukając pomocy w polowaniu czy czymś takim. Ale zniknął dzień przed waszym przybyciem, przykro mi."

Zostali w Beregoście. Nastrój w mieście nie był najlepszy. Po gospodach szeptano o coraz bardziej zuchwałych napadach bandytów i nadchodzącej wojnie. Nie było dnia, żeby komuś nie wrócił z podróży mąż, brat czy syn. Kryzys z żelazem się pogłębiał. Kopalnia w Nashkel co prawda ruszyła, ale nie poprawiło to sytuacji tak, jak można było się spodziewać, zwłaszcza, że Nashkel znajdowało się na terytorium Amn. Lenaia starała się zachować czujność. Nie trzymali się jednej karczmy. Przenieśli się do „Wesołego Żonglera", a po dwóch dniach do „Płonącego Czarodzieja". Imoen co prawda trzeźwo zauważyła, że i tak już ich wszyscy w mieście znają, zwłaszcza od czasu, jak do Beregostu doszły opowieści z Nashkel. Ale lepsza była imitacja ostrożności niż nic. Uzupełnili zapasy. Trzeciego dnia, za radą Kivana, wybrali się na zachód, do maga, który miał swoją siedzibę poza miastem. Thalantyr, bo tak nazywał się ów mag, był elfowi dobrze znany, łowca pracował dla niego kilka razy. Lenaia kupiła od maga zwoje z zaklęciami, których wcześniej nie znała i nowe, magicznie wzmocnione szaty, bo jej własne były w tak opłakanym stanie, że bała się, że po kolejnej potyczce będzie musiała chodzić nago. Kivan natomiast kupił zapas magicznych strzał na specjalne okazje. Uzupełnili również ekwipunek różnymi miksturami, Imoen szczególnie spodobały się mikstury dające chwilową niewidzialność. Schowała wszystkie do swojej torby z wyjątkowo szelmowską miną.

Wrócili z powrotem do Beregostu. Nagle podbiegł do nich jakiś umorusany dzieciak, może ośmioletni, z twarzy im znajomy, nie mogli sobie jednak przypomnieć, skąd.

„Tata mówi, że ma dla was informacje." Trochę czasu im zajęło, zanim od podekscytowanego malca wydobyli, kim jest jego tata. Feldepost, karczmarz. Udali się do jego gospody.

„Pytaliście mnie o niejakiego Tranziga." Powiedział. „Dziś rano mężczyzna o takim imieniu przybył do mojej gospody i zajął jeden z pokoi na piętrze. Na waszym miejscu uważałbym na niego, wyglądał na maga."

„Był sam?"

„Sam."

Wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. W elfce obudziła się nieufność.

„Dlaczego nam pomagasz?"

„Jeden z moich synów należy do straży w Nashkel. Opowiadał mi o dobrej robocie, jaką odwaliliście w kopalni. Oby było więcej takich jak wy."

„Dziękuję." Powiedziała Lenaia. Najwyraźniej sława na coś się przydała. Wrócili do „Czarodzieja".

„Co teraz?" Zapytała Imoen.

„Zastawmy na niego pułapkę. Wrócimy do Feldeposta i zaczaimy się w jakimś kącie. Ten Tranzig musi czasem z niej wychodzić. Jak wyjdzie, wejdziemy do jego pokoju. Jak wróci, to go capniemy z zaskoczenia."

Tak zrobili. Wynajęli pokój naprzeciwko pokoju maga. Mieli dobry widok. Pilnowali na zmianę. Lenaia miała szczęście. Na jej warcie około północy wysoki, w sile wieku mężczyzna o szczurzej twarzy wyszedł z pokoju. Wśliznęli się cicho i ukryli. W samą porę. Po chwili mag wrócił, niosąc dwie butelki wina. Rzucili się na niego. Był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć. Imoen zatkała mu usta, Kivan związał ręce, a Lenaia przyłożyła do gardła sztylet. Mag wybałuszył oczy.

„Wyjmę ci knebel z ust." Powiedziała cicho elfka. „Ale jak tylko podniesiesz głos albo zaczniesz rzucać zaklęcie, zabiję cię. Lepiej mi uwierz." I żeby poprzeć swoją groźbę skaleczyła go lekko nożem. Podskoczyłby, gdyby ręka Kivana nie przytrzymała go na krześle. Imoen wyjęła mu knebel. Oblizał nerwowo wargi.

„To... to wy. Czego ode mnie chcecie?"

„Znasz nas?"

Kiwnął głową.

„To za twoją głowę Tazok wyznaczył nagrodę."

„Dlaczego?"

„Nie wiem, przysięgam."

Lenaia pochyliła się nad nim.

„Co chce osiągnąć Tazok?"

„Chce podporządkować sobie przepływ żelaza. Kopalnia w Naskhel miała być nieczynna, aby mógł kontrolować jedyne dobre żelazo w całej okolicy."

„Skąd pochodzi to dobre żelazo?"

„Nie wiem! Tazok nic mi nie mówi. Miałem tylko pilnować Mulaheya i zapłacić komukolwiek, kto udowodniłby waszą śmierć!"

„Gdzie jest Tazok?"

Tranzig zacisnął usta. Dotychczas był wylewny, teraz jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się opór.

„Powiedz mi." Elfka szepnęła cicho. Imoen spojrzała na nią ze strachem, jakby bała się, co siostra dalej zrobi. Mag potrząsnął głową i zaczął się trząść ze strachu. Lenaia, nie zastanawiając się, chwyciła jego lewą dłoń i wbiła mu nóż pod paznokieć. Mężczyzna wrzasnął, zanim ręka Imoen nie zatkała mu ponownie ust. Z oczu pociekły mu łzy. Zaczął coś bulgotać. Imoen puściła go.

„Powiem, powiem wam, proszę, zostawcie mnie..." Jęczał.

„Słucham." Elfka sama nie poznawała swojego głosu.

„Ma obóz w kniei Larsa. Nie dostaniecie się tam. Jest dobrze strzeżony, a w środku znajdują się dwie kompanie najemników Chłodu i Czarnych Szponów!"

„Kto nimi dowodzi?"

„Chłodem Ardenor Crush, hobgoblin. Szponami Taugosz Khossan, on jest człowiekiem!"

„Znają cię?"

Tranzig pokiwał głową.

„Taugosz to mój dobry znajomy."

„Świetnie. Masz kartkę i pióro. Pisz." Lenaia położyła obie rzeczy przed magiem. Spojrzał na nią, niczego nie rozumiejąc.

„Napisz, że spotkałeś grupę zaufanych najemników i polecasz ich uwadze dowódcy Szponów. Że byliby wartościowym dodatkiem do jego kompanii."

Tranzig, trzęsąc się, spełnił jej polecenie. Spojrzała na list. _Idealnie._ Ruchem głowy przywołała Kivana i Imoen. Szeptem uzgodnili dalsze działania. Mag spoglądał na nich z przerażeniem i aż zakwilił ze strachu, kiedy do niego znowu podeszli. Oni jednak tylko zakneblowali go, przenieśli na łóżko i przywiązali.

„Masz szczęście, magu." Lenaia znowu pochyliła mu się do ucha. „W końcu cię tu ktoś znajdzie. Nie zmarnuj swojej szansy. Słyszałam, że w Calimshanie jest równie pięknie, co na Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Proponuję ci tam skierować swoje kroki." Po czym wyszli i zamknęli drzwi. Imoen spojrzała na siostrę.

„Wiesz Lenaia, czasami zaczynam się ciebie bać."

Elfka wzruszyła ramionami.

„Co miałam zrobić? Prosić go? Zapląsać w tańcu?"

„Nie, po prostu... sprawiałaś wrażenie, jakby ci to sprawiało przyjemność."

„Nie bądź głupia." Elfka ofuknęła siostrę. „Mieliśmy cel, osiągnęliśmy go. Nie zabiłam go przecież."

Imoen nie wydawała się przekonana, choć nie powiedziała już nic więcej. Lenaia odwróciła się do Kivana.

„Kivan." Rozpoczęła łagodnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma ująć to, co chce powiedzieć. Spojrzał na nią. „Gdy dostaniemy się do obozu bandytów, bądź, proszę, ostrożny. Nie daj się zabić, ani nie wydaj nas. Poczekaj z zemstą na odpowiednią okazję."

Elf zawahał się.

„Postaram się, mellonamin. Postaram się nie narażać niczyjego życia, poza własnym."


	8. Obóz

Ruszyli w drogę wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Przed wyjściem zapłacili gospodarzowi, żeby do pokoju Tranziga zajrzał dopiero następnego dnia. Im później mag zostanie wyswobodzony, tym lepiej dla nich. Tym razem Kivan prowadził. Znał te okolice. Nie prowadził ich jednak drogą, to było zbyt niebezpieczne. Przedzierali się przez las, na skróty. Wkrótce zostawili za sobą okolice Beregostu. Słońce świeciło im w karki, grzejąc plecy. Lenaia zsunęła z głowy kaptur i odkleiła od spoconej twarzy pasemka włosów, zbierając je w dłoniach i ponownie zaplatając w warkocz. Opłukała twarz wodą z bukłaka i wzięła kilka łyków. Wiele by dała za odrobinę wiatru. Po kilku godzinach wędrówki krajobraz się zmienił. Las się przerzedził, mijali wzgórza i niewielkie jeziorka pełne chłodnej wody. Przy jednym z nich zatrzymali się na postój. Wyciągnęli nogi i rozkoszowali się chłodną trawą. Ciszę nagle przerwał jakiś głos dochodzący z oddali. Podnieśli się i zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Wyraźnie dobiegło ich czyjeś wołanie. Nagle zarośla przed nimi zaszeleściły i wypadła z nich jakaś postać. Lenaia wyprostowała się zaskoczona. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała podobnej istoty. Była to elfka, ale skórę miała ciemną, prawie koloru węgla, a włosy białe jak śnieg. Kivan gwałtownym ruchem nałożył strzałę na cięciwę łuku.

„Drow". Syknął.

Lenaia chwyciła go za rękę. Mroczne elfy zamieszkiwały rozległe podziemne tereny, nazywane przez nich Podmrokiem. Były znane z okrucieństwa, zarówno dla innych ras, jak i dla samych siebie. Większość z nich oddawała cześć mrocznej bogini Lolth, Pajęczej Królowej, która wymagała od swoich wyznawców bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Rzadko kiedy widywano je na powierzchni, a jeśli, to zwykle był to ostatni widok w życiu kogoś, kto ich spotkał. Ta elfka nie wyglądała jednak groźnie. Miała rozdartą szatę, skołtunione włosy, a na policzku długą szramę od uderzenia. Spojrzenie przerażonych, szkarłatnych oczu zatrzymała na Lenai.

„Pomóżcie mi, proszę!" Zawołała. „Jeśli mi nie pomożecie, zabiją mnie!"

„Uspokój się." Powiedziała Lenaia. „Kim jesteś?"

„Nazywam się Viconia DeVir i... nie jestem stąd." Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej. Za nią z zarośli wyłonili się dwaj uzbrojeni mężczyźni. Byli odziani w płytowe zbroje, a w rękach trzymali wielkie, dwuręczne miecze. Obaj mieli identyczny, okrutny i złośliwy grymas twarzy. Zatrzymali się przed drużyną.

„W imię Płonącej Pięści, oddajcie nam tę sukę. Jest poszukiwana za okropne zbrodnie."

Viconia skuliła się jak uderzona biczem.

„Oni kłamią, niczego nie zrobiłam."

„Jest mrocznym elfem, to oczywiste, że jest winna." Jeden z mężczyzn zrobił krok w jej kierunku.

„Co z nią zrobicie, kiedy ją dostaniecie?"

„Zabijemy ją, oczywiście. W końcu." Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się obleśny uśmiech.

Czarodziejka zmrużyła ostrzegawczo oczy. _Po moim stygnącym trupie. -_ pomyślała.

„A sąd? Skoro jest winna zbrodni, powinna być postawiona przed sądem."

„My jesteśmy sądem, ostroucha cipo." Warknął. „Odstąpcie, bo pożałujecie."

Lenaia straciła cierpliwość. Poruszyła dłońmi i zaintonowała zaklęcie. W jego moc włożyła całą złość, jaka nagromadziła się w niej przez ostatnie dni. Zanim mężczyźni się zorientowali, co się dzieje, z dłoni wystrzeliły jej płomienie i uderzyły w jednego z nich. Momentalnie jego płytowa zbroja zrobiła się czerwona z gorąca. Mężczyzna zawył z bólu i podniósł miecz. Za wolno, elfka zdążyła odskoczyć. Obok niej znalazła się Viconia, która, nie wiadomo skąd, trzymała w dłoni długie, płonące ostrze, które wbiła mężczyźnie prosto w pierś. Magiczne ostrze zagłębiło się w jego zbroi z cichym sykiem, pozostawiając na niej czarne, wypalone ślady. Mężczyzna zginął, zanim zdążył upaść. Lenaia obejrzała się. Drugiego napastnika powalili Kivan i Imoen. Ubrany w ciężką zbroję mężczyzna nie miał szans z dwójką zwinnych i szybkich osób. Leżał na plecach ze sztyletem Imoen wbitym centralnie w oko. Płonące ostrze zgasło nagle w dłoni drowki i zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Viconia podeszła do Lenai.

„Dziękuję ci." Powiedziała. „Nie każdy zechciałby dać mi szansę, widząc moją ciemną skórę. Przysięgam ci, że nie popełniłam zbrodni, o którą mnie oskarżyli." Zawahała się. „Nie dam sobie rady sama na powierzchni. Powiedz, czy mogę do ciebie dołączyć? Jestem uzdolnioną kapłanką, nie pożałujesz tej decyzji."

Kivan podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem.

„Nie ufaj jej, Lenaia." Syknął. „Ona jest drowem, a drowy zdradę mają we krwi. Może i tej zbrodni nie popełniła, ale na pewno ma na sumieniu inne, o wiele gorsze, które mroczne elfy czynią w imię Pajęczej Królowej."

Viconia uniosła dumnie głowę.

„Nie czczę już Lolth, darthiir. Oddaję cześć Shar, bogini nocy i ona prowadzi moje ścieżki. Ocaliłaś mnie, elfko z powierzchni, a ja umiem się odwdzięczyć za uratowanie życia."

Lenaia spojrzała na Imoen, szukając rady. Rudowłosa dziewczyna skinęła głową.

„Dobrze, Viconio." Podała jej rękę, którą drowka niepewnie uścisnęła. „Nazywam się Lenaia, to jest Imoen, a to Kivan. Witaj w drużynie."

Ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Kivan szedł z tyłu, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Lenaia podeszła do niego.

„Daj jej szansę." Powiedziała.

Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w jej stronę.

„Dlaczego mam to zrobić?"

„Bo każdy na nią zasługuje?"

„Tazok też?" Warknął. „Czy morderca twojego ojca? Oni też zasługują?"

„Nie wiem, mellonamin." Odpowiedziała cicho. „Pewnych rzeczy nigdy się nie dowiemy. Czasem bardziej liczy się to, jak my zachowamy się w danej sytuacji, bo nigdy nie będziemy wiedzieć wszystkiego."

Kivan spuścił głowę.

„Jesteś mądra, jak na swój wiek, mellonamin. Ale obiecaj mi jedno, jeśli staniemy naprzeciw Tazoka, nie będziesz mnie powstrzymywać."

Lenaia uśmiechnęła się lekko zarozumiale.

„Obawiam się, że jak staniemy naprzeciw Tazoka, ty będziesz musiał powstrzymać mnie."

Zatrzymali się na chwilę. Musieli dać Viconii jakieś ubranie, bo jej było tak podarte, że więcej odsłaniało, niż zasłaniało. Dali też jej do ręki krótki miecz, który Viconia zatknęła za pasek z wyrazem zadowolenia. Opowiedzieli również pokrótce o ich misji. Drowka uśmiechnęła się okrutnie.

„Twoi wrogowie są moimi, Lenaia. Razem sprawimy, że ich krew spłynie po naszych ostrzach."

Czarodziejka spojrzała na mroczną elfkę. Przez chwilę zwątpiła, czy podjęła słuszną decyzję. Ale Viconia już ruszyła przed siebie.

Na nocleg zatrzymali się w niewielkim zagłębieniu otoczonym z dwóch stron przez naniesione kiedyś przez wodę okrągłe, białe głazy. Nie odważyli się rozpalić ognia. Zresztą nie potrzebowali go. Powietrze było ciepłe, pachniało ziemią i trawą. Zjedli trochę chleba, suszonego mięsa, popili odrobiną wina, które Lenaia zabrała z gospody. Elfce przypadła pierwsza warta. Siedziała może kwadrans, gdy obok niej ułożyła się Viconia.

„Nie możesz spać?"

Viconia potrząsnęła głową.

„Mam wrażenie, że jak tylko zamknę oczy, całe to wasze niebo runie mi na głowę."

„Skąd pochodzisz?" Zapytała Lenaia z ciekawością.

„Z Menzoberranzan." W głosie drowki zabrzmiała duma. „Jednego z najpiękniejszych miast Podmroku. A mój dom był jednym z najpotężniejszych domów w mieście."

„Co się stało, że znalazłaś się na powierzchni?"

„Musiałam uciekać. Lolth nie wybacza nieposłuszeństwa." Zacisnęła usta, wyraźnie nie chcąc powiedzieć niczego więcej. Lenaia nie naciskała. Siedziały przez chwilę w milczeniu.

„Twojemu jalukowi nie podoba się moja obecność." W głosie drowki zabrzmiało szyderstwo. „Powinnaś go wychłostać, wtedy będzie ci bardziej posłuszny."

Lenaia przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.

„Kivan jest moim przyjacielem." Wykrztusiła w końcu. „Cenię sobie jego zdanie."

Viconia przyjrzała się jej uważnie, coś rozważając. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami.

„Najwyraźniej muszę się wiele nauczyć o zwyczajach naziemców." Powiedziała, po czym wstała i wróciła na swoje posłanie.

Ranek nastał mglisty i różowy. Lenaia przetarła pokrytą rosą twarz. Kivan już był na nogach, siedział nieopodal i czyścił broń. Robił tak każdego dnia. Imoen ziewała niemiłosiernie. Viconia z wdziękiem opierała się o jeden z głazów. Zjedli coś i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Około południa las na powrót zrobił się gęsty, co znacząco spowolniło ich marsz. Przedzierali się przez paprocie i niskie krzewy jeżyn, które czepiały się ich ubrań, drapały w nieosłonięte części ciała. Pachniało mchem i wilgocią. Wtem wyszli na szeroką polanę.

„Stójcie!" Dobiegł ich ostrzegawczy okrzyk. Zatrzymali się i podążyli wzrokiem za głosem. W wysokiej trawie siedziała grupa mężczyzn, którzy na ich widok zerwali się i zbliżali się do nich z uniesioną ostrzegawczo bronią. Mieli skórzane zbroje, w dłoniach trzymali długie miecze dobrej jakości i łuki. Lenaia uniosła ręce na znak, że nie mają złych zamiarów. _Mam nadzieję, że nie wiedzą nic o nagrodzie za moją głowę._ \- pomyślała.

„Rzućcie broń, to może dożyjecie do wieczora." Powiedział mężczyzna stojący najbliżej nich. Mógł mieć koło trzydziestu lat. Miał ciemne włosy, jasne, zielononiebieskie oczy i paskudną bliznę przecinającą prawy policzek.

„Nie chcemy z wami walczyć." Odpowiedziała elfka. „Prawdę mówiąc, to chcemy się do was przyłączyć."

Bandyci jak na komendę wybuchnęli rechotem.

„Nie prowadzimy burdelu, kochanie."

„Mamy list do waszego szefa, Khossana." Elfka nie dała się zbić z tropu. Na dźwięk tego nazwiska mężczyźni zamilkli. Lider podszedł bliżej.

„Pokaż. „Powiedział.

Lenaia wyciągnęła zwitek papieru i podała mu go. Mężczyzna rozwinął go i przeczytał, poruszając przy tym ustami. Oddał jej go i zmierzył ich ponownie spojrzeniem.

„Tranzig, tak? Chodźcie za mną."

Ku uldze drużyny ruszył sam jeden, a oni podążyli za nim. Nie odzywali się w obawie, że powiedzą coś niewłaściwego. On zresztą też nic nie mówił. Szli ścieżką wydeptaną w lesie. Nagle las się skończył, a ich oczom ukazała się rozległa przestrzeń pokryta trawą i rozkopaną ziemią. Stało tu kilkanaście prowizorycznych namiotów. Wokół nich kręcili się ludzie i hobgobliny. W oddali stał jeden namiot, wysoki i wykonany lepiej, niż pozostałe. Zapewne siedziba przywódcy. Ich przewodnik wszedł pomiędzy rusztowania obozu. W centrum znajdował się plac, wokół którego stało kilka klatek. W jednej z nich znajdowały się wysuszone zwłoki, chyba człowieka, choć miał tak zniekształconą twarz, że trudno było ustalić to z całą pewnością. Przechodzący obok mężczyźni nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Dużo więcej poświęcali jej przechodzącym obok dziewczynom. Lenaia zauważyła z pewną ulgą, że nie były jedynymi kobietami w obozie. Tu i ówdzie mijały je bandytki ubrane w podobne zbroje, jak ich koledzy, i tak samo uzbrojone. Elfów nie zauważyła jednak żadnych. Sami ludzie i hobgobliny.

Ich przewodnik nagle się zatrzymał. W jego stronę szedł wysoki mężczyzna w płytowej zbroi. Był łysy, miał szeroki kark i wyłupiaste, prawie bezbarwne oczy. W prawej dłoni trzymał ogromny młot bojowy, który oparł nonszalancko o ramię.

„Kogo mi tu przyprowadzasz, Teven?" Warknął.

„Mówią, że chcą się przyłączyć, szefie. Mają listy do ciebie."

„Co za listy?"

Lenaia sięgnęła do torby i podała mu papier napisany przez Tranziga. Taugosz Khossan, bo musiał to być on, przebiegł go oczyma.

„I co ja mam, kurwa, z wami zrobić?" Zmrużył nagle rybie oczy. „Jestem Taugosz Khossam, wódz Czarnych Szponów. Przy nas jesteście słabi i malutcy. I lepiej to zapamiętajcie, bo sam was zabiję."

Elfka uniosła głowę.

„Szanujemy cię, ale nie przestraszysz nas. Strach wolimy zostawiać naszym ofiarom."

„Haha, dobra gadka, kobieto. Zobaczymy, czy tak samo będziesz śpiewać, jak wróci Tazok. Zgłoście się do Credusa, niech wam da jakiś przydział." I machnął ręką, każąc im odejść.

„Nieźle, siostro." Szepnęła Imoen. Lenaia odetchnęła z ulgą. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Ruszyli na poszukiwania Credusa. Długo się nie naszukali, siedział nieopodal, paląc zwinięty w papier tytoń.

„Mamy zgłosić się do ciebie po rozkazy." Powiedziała Lenaia. Bandyta spojrzał na nią znudzonym wzrokiem.

„Znowu mam kogoś niańczyć?" Mruknął. „Idźcie do Tarsusa, niech da wam jakąś porządną broń. Obejmiecie nocną wartę."

Tak zrobili. Tarsus okazał się hobgoblinem. Skrzywił się niechętnie, jak mu powiedzieli, po co przyszli.

„Cholerne ludzie przyjmują już teraz byle kogo." Mruczał. „Lepiej uważajcie, bo moi towarzysze mogą zechcieć posmakować elfie mięso."

„Nie polecałabym. Może okazać się twarde i jeszcze stracą kilka zębów." Lenaia wyszczerzyła się do hobgoblina.

„Może i stracą. Nie gadałbym tak jednak przy Tazoku."

„Dla kogo pracuje Tazok?" Lenaia zaryzykowała pytanie. Nie wierzyła, żeby półogr dowodzący bandą był głową całej operacji. Wynajęcie dwóch kompanii najemników wymagało sporych funduszy, którymi ogry zwykle nie dysponowały.

„Myślim, że dla Zhentarimów. Ale nie wiemy na pewno." Hobgoblin zaczął sobie dłubać palcem w zębach.

„A wiesz, kiedy wróci?"

Tarsus wzruszył ramionami. Wyjął palec z ust i zaczął go oglądać.

„Dzień, dwa. Mówią, że pojechał do tej swojej kopalni."

„Dzięki."

Usiedli na granicy linii namiotów, starając się wyglądać swobodnie i nie rzucać za bardzo w oczy. Widzieli z tej odległości strażników strzegących obozu. Dwóch z nich kręciło się wokół największego namiotu, pozostali obchodzili obóz dookoła.

„Co planujesz dalej, Lenaia?" Zapytała Viconia.

„Nie wiem jeszcze. Może udałoby się niepostrzeżenie zerknąć do namiotu Tazoka, zanim wróci."

„Uda się." Wtrąciła Imoen. „Mam te mikstury od Thalantyra, pamiętasz?"

Lenaia zastanowiła się, po czym kiwnęła głową.

„Kivan i Viconia będą kręcić się wokół obozu, my weźmiemy pozycje wokół namiotu. O północy spróbujemy się prześliznąć. Długo działają te mikstury?"

„Mag zapewniał, że pięć minut."

„Powinno wystarczyć."

Tak też zrobili. Jak zapadł zmierzch, ruszyli objąć warty. Dotychczasowi wartownicy obrzucili ich obelgami za spóźnienie się. Lenaia spojrzała na gwiazdy. Do północy zostały dwie godziny. Księżyc był pełni i jego łagodna poświata delikatnie pokrywała cały obóz, co zdecydowanie nie sprzyjało ich planom. Było jednak za późno, żeby się wycofać. Poza tym tyle rzeczy jeszcze mogło pójść źle, że księżyc najpewniej będzie stanowił najmniejszy z ich problemów.

Nadeszła północ. Lenaia i Imoen spotkały się za namiotem Tazoka. Kivana i Viconi nie było nigdzie widać, oboje byli mistrzami w kryciu się w cieniu. Dziewczyny wiedziały jednak, że elf i drowka nie spuszczali ich z oczu.

„Ja biorę lewą stronę namiotu, ty prawą. Policz do dziesięciu, a następnie rusz za mną." Szepnęła Lenaia. „Głupio będzie, jakbyśmy wlazły niewidzialne na siebie."

Na znak elfki wypiły miksturę. I jak na komendę, Imoen zniknęła czarodziejce z oczu. Ta aż sapnęła z wrażenia. Odwróciła się i skierowała do wejścia do namiotu. Poły skór robiące za drzwi były opuszczone, jednak wiatr nimi lekko miotał, tak że nie miała problemu z wśliźnięciem się do środka. Znalazła się w niewielkim przedsionku. Zaklęła w myślach, widząc siedzącego tam strażnika. Na szczęście zwrócony był tyłem do wnętrza namiotu, najwyraźniej miał pilnować, by nikt niepowołany do niego nie wchodził, niż z niego wychodził.

Wnętrze namiotu było obszerne, bogato zdobione. Na podłodze leżały dywany z Sembii, a ściany ozdabiały gobeliny z wyszytymi symbolami kompanii najemników. Pośrodku, na podwyższeniu, stał okazały tron, obok którego znajdował się stół z leżącymi na nim mapami. Po lewej stronie, przy jednym z brzegów namiotu do pala wbitego w podłogę przywiązano jeńca. Był elfem. Siedział skulony z pochyloną głową, ale już od wejścia do namiotu widoczne były na nim rany, świadczące o torturach, jakim go poddano. Lenaia weszła cicho do namiotu i swoją stroną podeszła do drewnianego stołu. Na mapie były zaznaczone różne punkty przy głównych szlakach handlowych i dwie kopalnie żelaza: w Nashkel i Kniei Otulisko. Kątem oka zarejestrowała, że jeniec gwałtownie podniósł głowę.

„Kto tu jest?" Szepnął.

Elfka zastygła. Nie wiedziała, czy usłyszał ją, czy Imoen, sama nie potrafiłaby zlokalizować siostry. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej myśli, rudowłosa złodziejka zmaterializowała się nagle po drugiej stronie stołu. Lenaia zaklęła.

„Ładne mi pięć minut." Szepnęła i spojrzała na jeńca, jednocześnie gestem nakazując mu milczenie.

„Pomóżcie mi." Powiedział cicho elf, nie okazując najmniejszego zaskoczenia. Albo narobiły więcej hałasu, niż im się wydawało, albo elfa już nic nie mogło zaskoczyć.

„Pomożemy ci, tylko skończymy szukać."

„A czego szukacie?"

„Wskazówek, kim jest pracodawca Tazoka."

„Pomóżcie mi, to wam powiem."

„Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?"

„Siedzę tu od tygodnia i czekam na śmierć. Wiem, co w trawie piszczy. Chłód i Szpony myślą, że Tazok pracuje dla Zhentarimów. A jemu nie opłaca się wyprowadzanie ich z błędu. Jestem pewien, że Twierdza Zhentil nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Wypuść mnie, to powiem ci, co chcesz wiedzieć."

Lenaia podjęła decyzję. Skinęła na Imoen i dziewczyna zaczęła grzebać cicho wytrychem w kajdanach jeńca. Czarodziejka oglądała się nerwowo przez ramię, czy aby ich starania nie zostały zauważone przez strażnika w przedsionku. Miały szczęście. Łańcuch nagle ustąpił z cichym brzękiem. Elf wyprostował się.

„Dziękuję." Wyszeptał. „Nazywam się Ender Sai." Roztarł sobie zdrętwiałe ręce, po czym uśmiechnął się i, nim któraś z dziewczyn zdołała zareagować, skoczył, chwycił dwie stojące na stole lampy wypełnione olejem i roztrzaskał je o podłogę. Dywany w mgnieniu oka zajęły się ogniem. Lenaia przez dym i płomienie zdążyła dostrzec przerażoną twarz strażnika. Ender Sai chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę tylnej ściany namiotu.

„Daj mi nóż!" Krzyknął. Elfka jednak nie zamierzała oddać mu na stałe inicjatywy. Odepchnęła go, wyciągnęła swój sztylet i wbiła go w ścianę namiotu. Materiał rozdarł się z cichym trzaskiem i cała trójka wypadła na zewnątrz. Zewsząd dobiegały ich krzyki, na plecach czuli gorący oddech płonącego namiotu. Rzucili się między resztę namiotów. Lenaia zauważyła dobiegających do nich Kivana i Viconię. Ruszyli biegiem w stronę ściany lasu. Elfka miała wrażenie, że słyszy świst strzał, a może jej się tylko wydawało. Nie zamierzała się oglądać. Linia drzew była bardzo blisko. Po chwili wpadli do kniei. Przebiegli kilkaset metrów i zatrzymali się, nasłuchując. W oddali słychać było krzyki i nawoływania. Nikt ich nie ścigał. Ender Sai podszedł do niej.

„Tazoka wynajmuje organizacja o nazwie Żelazny Tron." Powiedział. „Mają kopalnię w Kniei Otulisko. Na twoim miejscu tam bym się udał. A jak spotkasz ich przywódców, powiedz im, że Ender Sai cię przysłał. Vanya sulie." Po czym elf uśmiechnął się do niej i zniknął między drzewami.

Zaczęli przedzierać się przez las. Tym razem księżyc był ich sojusznikiem, niezawodnie wskazywał odpowiedni kierunek. Nie zatrzymywali się przez najbliższe kilka godzin. Wkrótce zaczęło świtać. Przystanęli zmęczeni.

„Gdzie teraz?" Zapytała Imoen.

„Do kopalni." Lenaia usłyszała wystarczająco, aby uznać, że rada elfa była słuszna.

Imoen zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

„Czy nie będziemy mijać gospody „Pod Pomocną Dłonią"? Moglibyśmy się zatrzymać i odpocząć."

„Nie." Powiedział stanowczo Kivan. „Bandyci mogą nas szukać w pobliskich gospodach. Będziemy je omijać szerokim łukiem."


	9. Zemsta i kara

„Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, magu?" Sarevok pochylił się nad przesłuchiwanym mężczyzną. Ten zamknął oczy i zakwilił coś cicho. Siedział nagi, przywiązany do skomplikowanego krzesła, które podwładni Tazoka pod jego nadzorem zamienili w zmyślne narzędzie służące do wydobywania z więźniów potrzebnych informacji. I niepotrzebnych również, bo te nagle mogły okazać się potrzebne. Półogr niczego nie pozostawiał przypadkowi. Sarevok skinął dłonią stojącemu obok Gardushowi. Mężczyzna umieścił kilka drewienek wśród węgli znajdujących się pod krzesłem z nieszczęsną ofiarą i podpalił. Związany mężczyzna szarpnął się z całych swoich sił, niewiele mu to jednak dało. Oprawcy wiedzieli, co robią.

„Zmusili mnie!" Zawył rozpaczliwie. „Napadli na mnie i torturowali mnie!"

„Torturowali?" Sarevok powiedział wolno, przeciągając sylaby. „Zdradź mi zatem, mój przyjacielu, gdzie masz rany po tych torturach."

„Błagam! Związali mnie, a ta elfka przyłożyła mi nóż do gardła! Byłem pewien, że mnie zabiją! Ta ruda by mi nic nie zrobiła, ale te elfy! Uwierz mi, proszęęęęę..." Słowa przeszły w krzyk, gdy nagły podmuch piwnicznego powietrza rozżarzył mocniej tlące się pod mężczyzną węgle.

Sarevok kiwnął ponownie dłonią, a jego towarzysz sypnął nieco piasku na koksownik.

„Tranzig, zawiodłeś mnie. Normalnie bym obdarł z ciebie skórę kawałeczek po kawałeczku... Zaraz po tym, jak bym zrobił kilka innych nieprzyjemnych dla ciebie rzeczy. Ale dziś jestem w wielkodusznym nastroju. Masz ostatnią szansę, aby opowiedzieć mi wszystko składnie i po kolei, to może zachowasz na sobie nieco zdrowej skóry."

Tranzig pokiwał gorliwie głową. Znał opowieści o słynnych przesłuchaniach w piwnicach Żelaznego Tronu, ale umyślnie je zignorował i uczepił się tej odrobiny nadziei, którą rzucił mu Sarevok.

„Była ich trójka. Dwa elfy i dziewczyna, taka ruda i piegowata. Elfka pasowała do opisu od Tazoka. Elf miał wymalowane dziwne znaki na twarzy i łuk na plecach. Od razu zaczęli o Tazoka pytać."

„A ty im wszystko grzecznie powiedziałeś". Sarevok przysunął swoja twarz jeszcze bliżej więźnia, a ten odchylił się najdalej, jak na to pozwalały więzy, byleby tylko odsunąć się od przesłuchującego go mężczyzny.

„Ta elfka... powiedziała, że mnie zabije. Byłem pewien, że to zrobi." Wyszeptał Tranzig.

„Zabije." Powtórzył Sarevok. „Wiesz, że to nic, w porównaniu z tym, co ja ci mogę zrobić?"

„Błagam..." Drżący głos maga był ledwo słyszalny.

„I co było dalej?"

Tranzig zawahał się, ale wystarczyło, że Sarevok zmrużył lekko oczy, a mag zaczął mówić dalej.

„Dałem jej listy!"

„Jakie znowu listy?"

„Polecające, dla Khos..." Nie dokończył, bo Sarevok z rozmachem uderzył go w twarz, łamiąc mu nos, szczękę i kilka zębów. Słowa maga przeszły w żałosne skomlenie, a z oczu pociekły mu łzy.

„Twoje tchórzostwo, głupcze, ujawniło część moich planów, zagroziło powodzeniu całej misji i na dodatek kosztowało mnie niemało złota." Powiedział cicho Sarevok, wkładając powoli obszyte metalowymi płytkami rękawice. Tranzig śledził szeroko otwartymi oczyma każdy jego ruch. Ale wojownik wstał i uśmiechnął się. Więzień zaczął bełkotać coś niezrozumiale, ale Sarevok nie zwracał na niego więcej uwagi.

„Zostawiam go w twoich rękach." Powiedział do Gardusha, który pokiwał ochoczo głową. „Spraw, aby czuł, jak bardzo mnie zawiódł."


	10. Płonie ognisko

Miłośnicy gry rozpoznają w kolejnych rozdziałach bardzo dużo dialogów z moda BG1 NPC Projekt, są dla mnie tak nieodłączną częścią opowieści, że nie mogło ich zabraknąć.

* * *

Kierowali się na zachód. Na noc urządzili odpoczynek w niewielkiej grocie pełnej porostów i nietoperzy. Viconia wzięła pierwszą wartę. Lenaia przewracała się w posłaniu. Mimo zmęczenia sen nie chciał przyjść. Dręczył ją niepokój, którego źródła po raz kolejny nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Nagle znalazła się znowu w obozie bandytów. Odwróciła się, aby ponownie rzucić się do ucieczki, ale zorientowała się, że nikt jej nie widzi. Patrzyli przez nią, jakby była duchem. Gwałtowny podmuch wiatru poderwał ją w górę, ponad obóz i las, a jej serce rozparła wielka radość, gdy wtem zaczęła spadać, coraz szybciej i szybciej, i głębiej, aż do wnętrza ziemi. Znalazła się w wielkiej jaskini, tak ciemnej, że nie widać było nic dalej niż na kilka kroków. Ruszyła przed siebie i nagle stanęła twarzą w twarz ze swoim odbiciem. W kamieniu wyryto najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Podniosła rękę i dotknęła ostrożnie swojego policzka. W ciemności rozległ się rozbawiony głos: „Nie przystoi ci ta pycha, wiedz bowiem, że istniejesz na kredyt. Oddaj ten byt, komu się należy i pogódź się zapłatą". Nagle z mroku wyleciał kościany sztylet i musnął pierś posągu, Lenaia jednak poczuła, jakby ją rozdzierano w strzępy. Krzyknęła. Szarpnęła się. Coś zamykało jej usta, coś nią potrząsało. Otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła nad sobą zaniepokojone twarze przyjaciół. Świtało. Viconia zdjęła dłoń z jej ust, Kivan puścił ramię.

„Już w porządku." Wyszeptała elfka, gdy zdołała się trochę otrząsnąć. „To zły sen."

„Krzyczałaś, jakby cię obdzierali ze skóry." Zauważyła drowka. „A ja wiem, jaki to krzyk." Wykrzywiła usta w dziwnym uśmiechu.

„Zatrzymaj swoje obmierzłe zwyczaje dla siebie i tobie podobnych." Warknął Kivan.

„Nie mówiłam do ciebie, iblith. Nie odzywaj się, kiedy rozmawiają lepsi." Głos mrocznej elfki ociekał takim jadem, że można by nim było wytruć połowę dużego miasta.

„Dosyć." Ucięła kłótnię Lenaia, widząc, że elf już otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć kapłance.

Zebrali swój skromny dobytek i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. W południe przekroczyli trakt. Las robił się coraz bardziej gęsty. Szli tak długo, aż ich uszu dobiegł szum wody. Stanęli na skraju stosunkowo wąskiej, ale rwącej rzeki. Nie było szans, aby przebyć ją wpław. Lenaia spojrzała w dół na kipiącą, zielonkawą wodę.

„Poszukajmy przejścia."

Nie zaszli daleko. Wkrótce zobaczyli ścieżkę, która prowadziła do niewielkiego, drewnianego mostu przerzuconego nad nurtem rzeki. Na wąskiej, drewnianej balustradzie siedział elf, pogryzając dzikie jabłko. Resztkę zamaszystym ruchem rzucił daleko do wody, śledząc spojrzeniem jego lot. Lenaia zastanowiła się, jakim cudem utrzymywał perfekcyjną równowagę na wąskiej deseczce robiącej za poręcz. Gdy ich zobaczył, z gracją zeskoczył z balustrady. Ubrany był w dobrze skrojoną, skórzaną zbroję, a w dłoni trzymał wyjątkowo misternie zrobiony łuk z nieznanego Lenai drewna.

„Hola, wędrowcy." Zawołał miłym dla ucha, melodyjnym głosem. „Cieszę się, że wreszcie widzę kogoś w tej głuszy, stanowczo zbyt długo byłem tu sam. Nazywam się Coran.

Lenaia podeszła do elfa i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Trochę wbrew sobie samej uśmiechnęła się. Spodobały jej się jego lekko zmrużone, ciemne, migdałowe oczy i miły, odrobinę ironiczny uśmiech.

„Co tutaj robisz, Coranie?"

„Szukam chwały i bogactw, oczywiście." Roześmiał się. Również otaksował ich spojrzeniem. Widać było, że się nad czymś zastanawia. „Miałbym dla was propozycję."

„Co to za propozycja?"

„Zostałem wynajęty, aby zabić smoka, który napada karawany na trakcie. Ale zanim uciekniecie z krzykiem, pozwólcie, że rozwieję wasze wątpliwości. Jestem przekonany, że tym smokiem okaże się ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko wiwerna, która ma swoje gniazdo w tejże puszczy. Choć nawet ona wydaje się trochę zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem dla skromnego, samotnego łucznika mojego pokroju. Pomóżcie mi w moim polowaniu, a podzielę się z wami nagrodą. Mój pracodawca oferuje dwa tysiące sztuk złota za zabicie bestii."

Lenaia zamyśliła się. Fundusze zdobyte w Nashkel szybko im się kończyły, a polowanie, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Kivana, wydawało się dość łatwym zarobkiem.

„Dobrze znasz ten las?" Zapytała.

„Las, miasto, drogi do Tethyru czy Waterdeep. Co tylko zechcesz, kochanie."

„Pomożemy ci w polowaniu, jeśli ty pomożesz nam."

„A w czym potrzebujecie pomocy?"

„Szukamy kopalni w Kniei Otulisko."

Coran pomyślał przez chwilę i odpowiedział:

„Wiem, gdzie jest stara, krasnoludzka kopalnia żelaza. Mogę was tam zaprowadzić. Nie wyglądacie mi jednak na górników." Ponownie się uśmiechnął. Najwyraźniej przychodziło mu to z wyjątkową łatwością. Była to wśród nich pewna nowość.

„Nie chcemy się tam zatrudniać. Chcemy kopalnię... zinfiltrować."

„Robota w sam raz dla kogoś takiego jak ja." Odpowiedział wesoło. „A więc umowa stoi. Szczęśliwie dla was, gniazdo wiwern, którego szukam, znajduje się na naszej drodze."

W ten sposób Coran przejął rolę przewodnika. Knieję, którą przemierzali, znał ewidentnie lepiej niż Kivan, których ich dotychczas prowadził, choć chyba nie tak dobrze, jak sam zapewniał. Kilka razy zatrzymywał się, niby podziwiając otoczenie, ale Lenaia mogłaby przysiąc, że po prostu zastanawiał się nad dalszą drogą. Nie zgubili się jednak. Od czasu do czasu las rzedniał, nie trwało to jednak długo i po chwili znowu zagłębiali się w ciemną gęstwinę. Przemierzali morza paproci falujące pod gęstymi koronami drzew, mijali niewielkie wzgórza i rwące potoki, a las robił cię coraz ciemniejszy i mniej dostępny. Wieczorem Coran doprowadził ich do zapuszczonej chaty myśliwskiej, której położenie znały chyba tylko wilki i wiewiórki. Chata pachniała spróchniałym drewnem, żywicą i dymem, ale po ostatnich nocach spędzonych pod gołym niebem warunki wydały im się niemal luksusowe. Zwłaszcza, że rozpalili ogień z leżącego w kącie drewna - było suche i nie dawało prawie wcale dymu. A światła w tej głuszy i tak by nikt nie zauważył.

„To twój dom, Coranie?" Zapytała złośliwie Imoen, jak zjedli skromny posiłek. Usiadła przy palenisku i grzała plecy. Wprawiło ją to w wyraźnie dobry nastrój.

„To bywał mój dom, i owszem. Kilka razy ukryłem się tutaj, jak musiałem uciekać z Wrót Baldura."

„A dlaczego musiałeś uciekać?"

Elf wyszczerzył zęby.

„Z różnych powodów. Mój tryb życia... eee... pełen jest niespodzianek."

„To znaczy?" Imoen ciężko było ją zbić z tropu.

„Wiesz, jak to bywa, malutka. Czasem namolny lub zbyt spostrzegawczy strażnik, czasem zazdrosny mąż, czasem ambitny kolega po fachu. I nagle musisz uciekać, ciesząc się, że zachowałeś całą skórę na karku. A wy?" Zapytał nagle. „Czemu uciekacie?"

„Czemu uważasz, że uciekamy?"

„Widzę, jak oglądacie się za sobą ze strachem, jak czujnie patrzycie, czy zza drzewa nie leci w was przypadkiem zdradziecka strzała. Widzę też, jak patrzycie na waszą elfkę, jakby miała wam za chwilę rozpaść się na kawałki i zniknąć we mgle. To ciebie ktoś ściga." Powiedział do Lenai.

Czarodziejka zawahała się przez chwilę. Nie ufała nowemu towarzyszowi jeszcze wystarczająco, z drugiej strony, zanim dotrą do kopalni i tak będzie musiała wtajemniczyć go w kilka faktów.

„W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni cztery razy ktoś próbował mnie zabić." Powiedziała. „Raz na trakcie wiodącym do Candlekeep, raz w gospodzie „Pod Pomocną Dłonią", dwa razy w Nashkel. Nie licząc pospolitych bandytów na drodze. Przebywanie w naszej drużynie może być dla ciebie ryzykowne."

„Wielkie niebezpieczeństwa kryją w sobie wielki urok." Uśmiechnął się. „Twoje towarzystwo stało się jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjne, skarbie."

„Ciekawe co powiesz, kiedy twoja krew spłynie wraz z jedną z tych uroczych rzeczułek, przez które nas przeprowadziłeś."

„Cóż, życie łotrzyka rzadko kiedy bywa długie. Dlatego żyję, jakby każdy dzień był moim ostatnim. I tobie też to radzę." Mówiąc to, bezczelnie wbił wzrok w jej piersi.

Wbrew sobie parsknęła śmiechem. Słowa Corana, wesoły, buzujący ogień, chwila odpoczynku, wszystko to sprawiło, że zagrożenie stało się bardziej odległe, jakby nierealne. Wyciągnęła nogi i ułożyła się wygodniej na posłaniu. Imoen siedziała obok, próbując powyciągać z rudych, rozwichrzonych włosów gałęzie, liście, szyszki i bogowie tylko wiedzą, co jeszcze. W świetle ognia wyglądała, jakby płonęła jej głowa. Viconia przyglądała jej się przez chwilę, po czym zapytała:

„Powiedz mi, Imoen, czemu uporczywie mnie unikasz? Czy moja rasa tak ciebie odstręcza?"

„Nie! Cóż...może trochę. Czytałam w Candlekeep okropne opowieści o drowach. To prawda, że chcecie ze wszystkich zrobić swoich niewolników?"

„Mój lud z wielu powodów zasługuje na swoją ponurą reputację. Pamiętaj jednak, że ja jestem wygnańcem i nie jestem lojalna wobec nich. Ty i ja jesteśmy abbilen, towarzyszami. Nie spotka cię z mojej strony żadna krzywda."

Kivan prychnął z pogardą. Pochylił się nad ogniem i wlepił wzrok w Viconię. W świetle pomarańczowych płomieni jego zwykle ciemne oczy nabrały czerwonego blasku, jak oczy kapłanki.

„Widziałem kiedyś osadę napadniętą przez drowy. Widziałem dziewczynkę, nie starszą niż dziesięć lat, wciąż tulącą do siebie szmacianą lalkę, dziewczynka miała poderżnięte gardło."

„Kobieta jest zawsze groźnym przeciwnikiem, nieważne w jakim wieku. Pytasz goblina, ile ma lat, zanim przeszyjesz go strzałą?"

„W tej samej osadzie znalazłem zwłoki żołnierza drowów. Został zabity ciosem sztyletu prosto w plecy. To dla waszego ludu nic niezwykłego, zabić towarzysza dla awansu czy z zazdrości."

„Nie zrozumiesz ścieżek mojego ludu, choćbym nie wiem jak długo ci tłumaczyła. Drowy zrobią wszystko, by zadowolić Pajęczą Królową."

„Mogłaś być członkiem tej grupy, co napadła tamtą osadę, prawda?"

Viconia wyprostowała się gwałtownie.

„Nazywam się DeVir, pochodzę z czwartego domu w Menzoberranzan i jestem jalil: kobietą. Nie byłabym członkinią grupy, jak już, to bym nią dowodziła, głupi iblith." Warknęła.

„I ty się dziwisz, że każdy, kto cię widzi, próbuje cię zabić?" Powiedział cicho łowca.

Viconia zmrużyła oczy. Lenaia nagle przemknęło przez myśl, że chętnie znalazłaby się poza zasięgiem wzroku kapłanki. Ta jednak patrzyła tylko na Kivana.

„Gdybyśmy byli w Podmroku," Wysyczała. „Obdarłabym cię ze skóry za dziesiątą część tych zniewag, które od ciebie słyszę na każdym kroku. A ty nawet nie miałbyś czelności podnieść na mnie oczu, a co dopiero odezwać się."

„Nie jesteśmy w Podmroku i nie pragnę..."

„Ha!" Przerwała mu. „Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to jest pragnienie? Im dłużej cię obserwuję, tym bardziej jestem przekonana, że nie potrafisz być ani przyjacielem, ani kochankiem. Jesteś zimną furią i pustką, niczym więcej!"

„Myśl sobie, co chcesz, suko o czarnym sercu. I zapamiętaj, że nie jesteś już w Menzoberranzan. Shevarash pobłogosławiłby mnie, gdybym uwolnił świat od twojej trującej obecności."

„Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz, jaluk? Dlaczego mnie nie zaatakujesz albo nie zabijesz?"

„Bo, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam przede wszystkim na uwadze dobro drużyny. Lenaia postanowiła cię przygarnąć i szanuję jej decyzję, nawet jeśli jej nie popieram. Więc nie kuś mnie więcej!"

Viconia już otwierała usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej w ostatniej chwili rozmyśliła się. Zrobiło się cicho. Słychać było jedynie wesołe trzaskanie ognia. Coran przysunął się do Lenai i powiedział cicho:

„A więc taka jest łagodna i zbuntowana drowia panna? Mam nadzieję, że nie najdzie cię kiedyś nagła i niepowstrzymana ochota, aby przyłączyć do drużyny prawdziwą drowią tradycjonalistkę."

Tymczasem zapadł zmierzch. Lenaia wstała, mając dość ciężkiej, ponurej atmosfery, jaka panowała w chatce i złych spojrzeń, którymi obrzucali się Kivan i Viconia.

„Wezmę pierwszą wartę." Powiedziała i wyszła z chaty. Usiadła niedaleko wejścia, opierając się o pień wielkiego, rozłożystego dębu. Nie minęła chwila, jak obok niej osunął się na trawę Coran, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

„Lepiej, żeby pozabijali się tam bez nas." Powiedział. „Przypomniała mi się pewna opowieść, jeśli chcesz jej wysłuchać." I nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, kontynuował:

„Wiesz dlaczego elfy nienawidzą orków? Gdyby w Faerunie pozostało po jednym przedstawicielu każdej rasy i jedno jedyne drzewo, to ork ściąłby to drzewo, a elf by go za to zabił. Wtedy elf umarły w smutnej zadumie nad chwalebną przeszłością swojego ludu i w żalu z powodu jego nieuchronnego kresu. Na to zjawiłby się krasnolud i postanowił pochować elfa. Przy kopaniu natrafiłby jednak na żyłę mithrilu, więc użyłby ściętego przez orka drzewa, żeby przetopić metal i w tej bieganinie zapomniałby o ciele elfa. Niziołek otworzyłby w tym miejscu karczmę o nazwie „Elf i ork", a człowiek przyszedłby i pozazdrościł elfowi mistycznej śmierci, choć pewnie głośno nazwałby go aroganckim durniem. Zastanawiam się tylko, jak by zachował się gnom i nie mam pojęcia. Przypomnij mi, żebym się zapytał, jak spotkamy jakiegoś gnoma..."

Lenaia roześmiała się głośno. Spod jej nóg umknęła spłoszona jaszczurka. Cały przygnębiający nastrój gdzieś prysnął. Siedzieli ramię w ramię, cicho rozmawiając. O północy elfka obudziła Imoen, na którą przypadała kolejna warta, a sama położyła się spać, po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni nie martwiąc się nadchodzącym dniem.


	11. Przez knieję

Następnego dnia wyruszyli o wschodzie słońca. Kivan i Viconia najwyraźniej postanowili tymczasowo zakopać topór wojenny, trzymając się na chłodny dystans. Coran prowadził. Po kilkugodzinnym marszu przywołał ich skinieniem ręki.

„Wchodzimy teraz na terytorium druidów. Oni mają czasem dziwne pomysły, więc uważajmy..." Zamilkł gwałtownie. Zza zarośli przed nimi wyszły trzy osoby, dwie kobiety i jeden mężczyzna. Trzymali w rękach groźnie wyglądające włócznie, skierowane w stronę drużyny. Ubrani byli w krótkie, zielone tuniki, ubłocone i umazane jakaś niezidentyfikowaną substancją. Tak samo umazane mieli twarze i ręce. Wokół nóg jednej z kobiet plątał się młody borsuk.

„Stójcie, jeśli wam życie wasze miłe!" Zawołał mężczyzna wysokim i nieco piskliwym głosem. „Czego tutaj szukacie?"

„Spokojnie, chcemy tylko przejść..."

„A więc zawróćcie. Dość mamy takich, co niszczą drzewa, tratują trawę i kwiaty bez żadnego poszanowania dla natury!"

„Żadnemu drzewu listek nie spadnie z korony, dajemy słowo." Powiedział przymilnie Coran. „Poza tym widzieliście kiedyś elfa, który by niszczył las?"

„Nie obchodzi nas ani to, kim jesteście, ani wasze obietnice. Słyszeliśmy ich w ostatnim czasie wystarczająco dużo. I okazały się warte tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Powtarzam po raz ostatni: odejdźcie stąd." I na poparcie swoich słów jeszcze wyżej unieśli włócznie. Nawet borsuk odsłonił kły. Lenaię ogarnęła złość. Imoen, widząc wyraz twarzy siostry, położyła jej uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu.

„Chodź siostrzyczko, znajdziemy inną drogę."

Wycofali się. Coran zatrzymał się i zadumał. W końcu powiedział:

„Znam inną drogę. Tylko że... nie jest ona w połowie tak przyjemna ani bezpieczna jak ta przez las druidów."

„Ci umazani błotem naziemcy nie wpuszczą nas do niego bez walki." Zauważyła Viconia.

„Możemy skierować się na południowy zachód, a następnie na północ. Nadrobimy sporo drogi, ale unikniemy niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi." Powiedział do Lenai elf. Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego badawczo.

„Czemu mówisz, że ta droga nie jest bezpieczna?"

Coran wzruszył ramionami.

„Słyszałem plotki. Mówi się, że w tej okolicy zaginęło sporo ludzi. Być może odpowiada za to wiwerna, do której upolowania mnie wynajęto, ale ją widziano na pewno grubo na wschód od tego miejsca, a wiwerny nie mają w zwyczaju zmieniać terytorium łowieckiego. Poza tym zwykle wolą krowy od ludzi."

„Dobrze, prowadź tą okrężną drogą."

Kiwnął głową. Zagłębili się w las. Teren zrobił się bardziej pagórkowaty. Las zmienił też swoją szatę. Dominujące dotychczas dęby, buki i topole zastąpiły sosny i świerki. Zrobiło się ciemno i chłodno. Światło słońca nie docierało już do runa leśnego. Wyschnięte igliwie nieprzyjemnie trzaskało pod stopami wędrowców. Mijali tajemnicze zagłębienia w ziemi, rozrzucone głazy, porośnięte pnączami wyschnięte pnie drzew, potykali się o ich wystające korzenie. Nad ich głowami nisko zwieszały się gałęzie, szeleszcząc niewypowiedzianą groźbę. Umilkł śpiew ptaków. Las nagle wydał im się martwy.

„Trzymajmy się bliżej siebie." Szepnął Coran. „Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że cały czas ktoś nas obserwuje."

Lenaia kiwnęła głową. Ona też to czuła. Zbili się w gromadę. Nagle Imoen jęknęła i upadła. Noga utknęła jej w dziwnej plątaninie traw, pnączy i jeszcze czegoś lepkiego, poprzetykanego srebrem. Viconia pochyliła się i pomogła dziewczynie oswobodzić nogę. Gdy wyprostowała się, trzymała w dłoni długie, lekkie pasma, przypominające kolorem jej włosy.

„Pajęczyna." Powiedziała do Lenai. „Wasz świat coraz bardziej przypomina mi Podmrok, abbil."

Kivan spojrzał na nie z niepokojem.

„Powinniśmy jak najszybciej opuścić ten las."

Coran kiwnął głową.

„Też tak myślę. Pospieszcie się."

Ruszyli szybkim krokiem, uważając, aby nie potknąć się o ukryte w podszyciu pułapki czy nie uderzyć głową w nachylające się nad nimi konary drzew. Po przejściu kilkuset metrów idący na czele Coran zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Do uszu Lenai dobiegło ciche przekleństwo. Stanęła za nim i podążyła za jego wzrokiem. Zimny pot wystąpił jej na plecy. Pomiędzy pniami drzew znajdującymi się przed nimi, poprzetykane były pajęczyny sięgające wysokości człowieka. Utkane były tak gęsto i szeroko, że nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, jak daleko w głąb lasu sięgają. Za plecami usłyszeli szelest i odwrócili się szybko. Z mroku wyłoniły się pająki różnej maści i wielkości. Zielone, szare, czarne, czerwone, wielkości pięści, średniego psa lub niedźwiedzia. Było ich kilkadziesiąt. Na ich czele pełzł olbrzymi stwór, jakiego Lenaia nigdy nie widziała. Duży, rozlazły, różowy tułów ze zwisającymi piersiami kołysał się złowrogo na czterech parach pajęczych odnóży. Viconia nagle zesztywniała.

„Drider." Jęknęła.

Na dźwięk jej głosu stwór zwrócił na nich wyłupiaste, blade oczy.

„Zabijcie ich, moje zwierzątka." Wysyczał.

„Czekaj!" Zawołał Coran, zanim pająki zdążyły posłuchać przywódczyni. „Wstrzymaj się, piękna pani. Nie przyszliśmy, aby ciebie niepokoić. Chcieliśmy jedynie złożyć hołd twojej... eee... mądrości."

„Piękna pani, piękna pani. Słodkie słówka, słodkie. Centeol kiedyś słyszała już takie, oj słyszała. Od pięknego elfa, takiego jak ty, o imieniu Joneleth. Był potężnym magiem. Centeol kochała go, bardzo kochała. I widzisz, w co ją zamienił, widzisz?" Jej głos coraz bardziej przypominał syk. „Zemścił się okrutnie. Miał powód, miał. Ale teraz moja kolej na zemstę. Centeol pożywi się waszymi białymi ciałami. Zabijcie ich!"

Lenaia nie czekała, aż potworzyca skończy mówić. Skoncentrowała się, wypowiedziała zaklęcie i między nimi a pająkami, sycząc i mieniąc się, wystrzeliła w górę ściana ognia. Nie wszystkie stwory to powstrzymało. Część przedarła się i rzuciła na drużynę. Nie mieli szans, potworów było za dużo. Kivan, Coran i Imoen wypuścili kilka strzał. Elfka odwróciła się, zamachała gwałtownie rękami i znowu zaklęciem podpaliła zagradzające im drogę ucieczki pajęczyny, które zajęły się ogniem z zatrważającą prędkością. Rzucili się w tunel płonących pasm, osłaniając oczy i twarze. Przebiegli kilkanaście kroków, gdy wtem przed nimi zmaterializował się wielki pająk ze szczypcami ociekającymi jadem i rzucił się na Imoen. Zaskoczona dziewczyna nie zdążyła się uchylić, ale nagle obok niej pojawił się Coran i odepchnął ją mocno, drugą ręką wyciągając sztylet. Stwór rzucił się na elfa i wbił mu szczypce w ramię. Coran krzyknął i ugodził go sztyletem w odwłok. Nie zdało się to na wiele, pająk nadal zaciskał swoje szczęki na ramieniu elfa. Widząc to Kivan przystanął, naciągnął łuk i jedna za drugą wbił w stwora trzy strzały. Pająk znieruchomiał. Kivan chwycił Corana i pociągnął go za sobą. Lenaia po raz trzeci zaintonowała zaklęcie, znowu podpalając leśne podłoże. Ruszyli przed siebie. Elfka obejrzała się, najwyraźniej na chwilę udało się powstrzymać pogoń. Nie zatrzymywali się jednak. Po chwili nie mogli dalej biec. Pod Coranem ugięły się nogi i runął jak długi na leśną ściółkę. Był niezwykle blady, a na czole lśniły mu kropelki potu. Ramię i ręka spuchły mu do prawie dwa razy większego rozmiaru, a z rany po ugryzieniu kapała krew i ropa. Elf zgiął się w pół i gwałtownie zwymiotował. Potem spróbował wstać. Nie dał rady. Lenaia usiadła na ziemi i podtrzymała mu głowę. Odgarnęła mu z czoła przyklejone kosmyki falujących, jasnobrązowych włosów. Miał gorączkę.

„Kto by pomyślał, że nasza wspólna przygoda skończy się tak szybko." Powiedział do niej cicho.

„Nie tak szybko, jak myślisz, jaluk." Odezwała się Viconia i przyklęknęła obok niego. Wyciągnęła dłonie nad elfem. „Cieszcie się, że macie drowa za przyjaciela". Zaśpiewała coś w swoim języku. Dłonie zalśniły jej zielonkawym światłem. Coran jęknął i zamknął oczy. Kapłanka ponownie zaintonowała modlitwę. Z rany przestała sączyć się krew i po chwili zasklepiła się zupełnie. Ramię jednak pozostało opuchnięte, a gdy Lenaia dotknęła ponownie jego czoła, wciąż wydawało jej się, że ma gorączkę, choć mniejszą niż poprzednio. Z pomocą drowki pomogła mu wstać. Utrzymał się na nogach.

„Ssssss... Zabili moje dzieci." Rozległo się za nimi. „Zapłacą mi za to, oj zapłacą." Ogień zdążył stracić swoją moc i spomiędzy resztek pajęczyn wyłoniła się Centeol. Kivan napiął łuk i wypuścił strzałę. Lenaia zasłoniła Corana i wypowiedziała swoje ostatnie zaklęcie. W prawej dłoni Viconii ponownie zapłonął miecz. Nie użyła go jednak. Strzały Kivana i Imoen powaliły potworzycę, podczas gdy fala magicznego gorąca objęła całą jej postać. Z okropnym skrzekiem osunęła się na ziemię, zadrgała kilka razy i znieruchomiała. Z jej ran płynęła zielonkawa krew, dymiąc i wgryzając się z sykiem w ziemię. Odwrócili się i ruszyli w drogę, chcąc jak najszybciej zostawić za sobą okropny widok i tę część lasu.

Po kilku godzinach wędrówki las zrobił się bardziej gęsty i bardziej liściasty. Pod ich nogami pojawiła się trawa, a nad głowami rozległ się śpiew ptaków. Zatrzymali się z ulgą. Coran klapnął na miękkim, pokrytym mchem poszyciu. Ramię wróciło mu już do normalnych rozmiarów, ale był tak wycieńczony, że ledwo mógł się ruszać. Lenaia osunęła się obok niego. Rzucanie zaklęć zawsze odbywało się kosztem zdrowia i czuła, że przeholowała. Podejrzewała, że z Viconią dzieje się to samo. Nawet Kivan wydawał się wyjątkowo zmęczony. Zasnęli niemal od razu.

Nad ranem elfka obudziła się ostatnia. Reszta siedziała i jadła suchy chleb i suszone mięso, pogryzając wszystko jagodami, które znalazł Kivan. Coran wyglądał nieźle, choć wciąż był nieco blady.

„W porządku?" Zapytała go.

Kiwnął głową i się uśmiechnął.

„Jakby mi ktoś tydzień temu powiedział, że będę zawdzięczał życie mrocznemu elfowi, to bym uznał, że jest szalony."

„Darthiir jest głupi i uparty." Wtrąciła Viconia. „Mówię mu, że musi jeszcze co najmniej dzień odpocząć."

„Odpoczniemy."

„Nie potrzebuję..." Ale Lenaia nie pozwoliła Coranowi dokończyć. „Uratowałeś moją siostrę." Powiedziała cicho, ale stanowczo. „Nie zapomnę ci tego. I jeśli Viconia mówi, że potrzebujesz dnia odpoczynku, to będziemy dzień odpoczywać. Poza tym... mi też się przyda dzień wolnego od przygód."

„Achhh, jeśli mamy odpoczywać we dwoje, to w porządku." Odpowiedział wesoło i mrugnął do czarodziejki.

„Nie widziałam nigdy takich czarów leczących, jak twoje." Lenaia tymczasem odwróciła się do Viconii.

„W Podmroku jeśli nie umiesz neutralizować większości trucizn, to nie przeżyjesz jednego dnia."

„Widziałaś kiedyś takie stwory jak... jak wczoraj?"

Kapłanka zacisnęła usta.

„Widziałam. Dawno temu w Podmroku. Ale ona nie była taka jak tamte. Ona była kiedyś naziemcem. I wy uważacie się za lepszych od nas?" Zapytała pogardliwie.

Podnieśli się i poszukali lepszego miejsca na nocleg. Znaleźli małą polankę ukrytą wśród drzew, otoczoną z dwóch stron przez występy skalne. W pobliżu płynął niewielki, wartki strumień, który wpadał do krystalicznie czystego jeziorka. Elfka uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, wiele dałaby za zanurzenie się choć na chwilę w chłodnej wodzie. Rozbili obóz. Kivan postanowił zapolować. Lenaia i Imoen poszły zmyć z siebie brud wielodniowej wędrówki. Viconia została pilnować Corana. Elf spojrzał z wyrzutem na czarodziejkę.

„Nie masz do mnie krzty zaufania, moja droga."

„Krztę mam. Ale ani trochę więcej. Mam uwierzyć, że byś tu leżał spokojnie, kiedy wszystkie trzy poszłybyśmy pluskać się nago w niedalekim stawie?"

„Jesteś równie piękna, co mądra, skarbie."

Dziewczyny szybko wróciły. Woda okazała się tak zimna, że nie dało się w niej wysiedzieć dłużej niż pięć minut. Elfka rozplotła warkocz i wycisnęła wilgoć z gąszczu ciemnobrązowych, prawie czarnych włosów. Imoen potrząsała swoimi jak mokry psiak. Rudowłosa złodziejka przyglądała się siostrze.

„Powiedz mi, Lenaia, jak się czujesz?" Zapytała znienacka.

Elfka spojrzała zaskoczona.

„Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?"

„Niee... nie wiem... po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Zmieniłaś się, wiesz? Prawie nic nie mówisz."

Lenaia wzruszyła ramionami.

„Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę."

„Nie jest to do końca przygoda, o jakiej marzyłyśmy, co?"

Elfka kiwnęła głową. Nie miała ochoty kontynuować dalej tego tematu. Czas sprzed opuszczenia Candlekeep wydał się jej tak odległy, że aż ją to przeraziło. _Naprawdę zmieniłam się tak bardzo?_ Miała nadzieję, że na lepsze. _Nie powinnam się oszukiwać._ Nauczyła się zabijać, kłamać, manipulować. _Viconia ma rację. Czym różnimy się od drowów?_ Spojrzała na siostrę i na leżącego w pobliżu Corana. _Już wiem, czym._ Poczuła ulgę.

Dzień płynął leniwie. Po kilku godzinach wrócił Kivan, taszcząc na ramieniu ubitego koziołka. Pierwszy raz od opuszczenia Beregostu nie musieli jeść suchego mięsa i czerstwego chleba. Wszystkim poprawił się humor. Koszmary dnia wczorajszego zostawili za sobą. Kivan zaczął uczyć Imoen strzelania z łuku sposobem elfów, a dziewczyna ponownie okazała się pojętną uczennicą. Lenaia, przyglądając się siostrze, po raz kolejny zastanowiła się, ile ta ma lat. Wszyscy traktowali ją jak podlotka, ale ona, jeśli w ogóle była młodsza od elfki, to na pewno bardzo niewiele. Wesoła, piegowata twarz, zadarty nos i rude, zawsze nieuczesane włosy czyniły z niej typ wiecznego, uśmiechniętego dziecka. Stanowiła przeciwieństwo dla chłodnej, elfiej urody Lenai. Tylko z wyglądu. W tarapaty pakowały się obie identycznie. Ale to zwykle czarodziejka z nich je wyciągała. Wiele się zmieniło. Miała nadzieję, że siostrze nie stanie się krzywda przez podróżowanie z nią. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie tego.

„Powiedz mi, Lenaia." Odezwała się nagle Viconia, która najwyraźniej obserwowała ją od jakiegoś czasu. „Czemu jesteś taka nieostrożna?"

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Ciebie i Imoen. Troszczysz się o tą dziewczynę. Jeśli któryś z wrogów będzie chciał cię dopaść, to najłatwiej będzie mu to zrobić przez nią. Ochrona słabszych nie sprzyja silniejszym, sprawia natomiast, że łatwiej będzie cię skrzywdzić."

„Imoen jest moją przyjaciółką i siostrą. Zawsze troszczyłyśmy się o siebie nawzajem."

„Nie rozumiem tej troski. Sama wkładasz swoim wrogom sztylet w ręce."

„A ty, Viconio, nie miałaś nigdy siostry?"

Kapłanka zmarszczyła czoło.

„Miałam ich czternaście. Kilka z nich zginęło z mojej ręki."

„Dlaczego?"

„Jedna na przykład uwiodła mojego męża i próbowała go namówić do zamordowania mnie. Zabiłam ich oboje. Musisz zrozumieć, że w Podmroku siostra wykorzysta każdą twoją słabość przeciwko tobie, aby zyskać władzę i przychylność Lolth. Nie mamy rodziny w waszym rozumieniu, a nasze życie ma służyć naszemu Domowi i Pajęczej Królowej. Na ogół." Na twarzy Viconii odmalował się dziwny wyraz. „Nie będę o tym rozmawiać, nawet z tobą, abbil."

Reszta dnia i noc upłynęły im spokojnie. Następnego dnia spadł deszcz. Przedzierali się przez mokrą trawę, dzikie jeżyny, jagody, trzmieliny i inne krzewy, a nogi ślizgały im się na ściółce i opadłych z drzew liściach. Otulili się szczelnie płaszczami, ale nie pomogło to wiele i wkrótce wszyscy byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Viconia sarkała całą drogę. W Podmroku nie było deszczu.

„Najpierw przytłaczające niebo, potem słońce, które parzy i oślepia, a teraz strugi wody leją się na głowę. Jak wy naziemcy możecie żyć na tej powierzchni?"

„Przyzwyczaisz się, Viconio." Odpowiedziała Lenaia z uśmiechem. Kapłanka prychnęła, najwyraźniej szczerze w to wątpiąc.

Po kilku godzinach deszcz przestał padać i wśród drzew zaległa gęsta mgła. Oddychali ciężkim powietrzem przesyconym wonią wilgotnych liści, kwiatów i pyłków. Niedługo potem doleciał ich zgoła odmienny zapach. Jak na komendę wszyscy zmarszczyli nosy. Z wyjątkiem Corana.

„Ha!" Na twarzy elfa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. „Zbliżamy się do legowiska wiwerny."

Wkrótce wyszli na szeroką polanę, której granicę stanowiła wysoka ściana skalna. Widać było w niej owalny otwór stanowiący najpewniej wejście do jaskini. Przed wejściem zauważyli ślady trójpalczastych łap, zakończonych długimi pazurami. Tu i ówdzie ziemię pokrywały wysuszone kości oraz rdzawe plamy, które kiedyś mogły być krwią jakiegoś nieszczęsnego stworzenia. Coran dokładnie obejrzał okolicę.

„Są dwie. Nie powinny stanowić dla nas problemu. Uważajcie tylko na ich ogony, są jadowite."

Ostrożnie zagłębili się w jaskini. Bez problemu wiedzieli, w którą stronę iść. Pozostawione przez wiwerny ślady nie zostawiały pola na wątpliwości. Obrzydliwy zapach nasilił się. Czuć było zgniliznę, krew i odchody. Lenaia zakręciło się w głowie. Siłą woli powstrzymała się od zwymiotowania ostatniego posiłku.

„O fuujjjjj." Imoen głośno dała wyraz swoich odczuć.

„Cicho". Szepnął Coran. Dobiegł ich jakiś szelest. Zastygli na chwilę. Nic się nie wydarzyło, więc ruszyli dalej. Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się rozległa pieczara. Całe dno było zasłane kośćmi, resztkami zwierząt i innym plugastwem. Lenaia ze zgrozą zauważyła pod jedną ze ścian rozkładające się zwłoki człowieka. Na dnie pieczary w samym jej środku na stosie z kamieni i kości leżały zwinięte dwie wiwerny. Miały połyskujące, zielonkawe ciała pokryte łuskami, błoniaste skrzydła i smukłe, wydłużone głowy ozdobione niewielkimi rogami. Długie ogony zakończone kolcami trzymały owinięte wokół tułowia niczym śpiące koty. Jak na komendę uniosły głowy i wlepiły w intruzów płonące, czerwonawe ślepia. Coran stanął spokojnie, podniósł łuk, nałożył strzałę i przyłożył cięciwę do policzka, spokojnie mierząc. Kivan szybko poszedł za jego przykładem.

„Celuj w głowę lub brzuch." Powiedział pierwszy z elfów. Wystrzelili równocześnie. Jedna strzała trafiła gada w oko, druga przebiła podgardle. Z okropnym kwikiem zwalił się z posłania, brocząc obficie krwią. Jednak zanim łucznicy zdążyli napiąć broń ponownie druga wiwerna rozłożyła szerokie skrzydła i zaatakowała. Lenaia nigdy nie widziała podobnej szybkości. Zwierzę w mgnieniu oka znalazło się przy nich i kłapnęło szczęką w miejscu, gdzie przed ułamkiem sekundy znajdowała się twarz Corana. Elf zdążył odskoczyć. Wiwerna już odwracała się w jego kierunku, gdy strzała wypuszczona przez Imoen trafiła ją w pokryty twardymi łuskami grzbiet. Nie zrobiła jej krzywdy, ale odwróciła uwagę od elfów. Zwierzę zwróciło lśniący łeb w stronę dziewczyny. Wystarczyło, aby obaj mężczyźni ponownie napięli łuki i powalili stwora. Było po wszystkim.

Jak najszybciej wyszli na powierzchnię. Coran chwilę zamarudził, ale po minucie dołączył do pozostałych, wyraźnie zadowolony.

„Dziękuję wam, przyjaciele." Powiedział i spojrzał na niebo. „Zanocujmy gdzieś, a jutro dojdziemy do tej waszej kopalni."

Tak zrobili. Znaleźli miejsce na nocleg na tyle odległe od legowiska wiwern, żeby nie czuć okropnego zapachu stamtąd dobiegającego. Tym razem nie rozpalili już ognia. Zgodnie z tym, co mówił Coran, było za blisko kopalni, by ryzykować. Ponownie podniosła się mgła, ale nie narzekali. Skutecznie skrywała ich małe obozowisko przed niechcianym wzrokiem. Powoli zapadł zmierzch. Elfka wzięła pierwszą wartę. Przesunęła swoje posłanie pod rozłożysty buk i usiadła, opierając się o drzewo. Omiotła spojrzeniem pozostałych. Kivan zniknął z jej wzroku. Wiedziała, że elf kładzie się dalej od pozostałych, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do towarzystwa. Medytował sam, pogrążając się we wspomnieniach. Poprzez Splot, z którym połączone są wszystkie elfy, czuła czasem jego smutek, samotność, gniew i poczucie winy. Nie pytała go o to. Nie chciała być wścibska. _Poza tym czasem lepiej nie rozdrapywać starych ran._ Poszukała wzrokiem reszty. Imoen i Viconia leżały blisko siebie, ruda głowa siostry spoczywała prawie przy ramieniu drowki. Kapłanka spała z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, a srebrzyste włosy rozsypały jej się wokół twarzy. _Piękna istota. Ciekawe, czy wszystkie mroczne elfy są tak urodziwe_. Miała nadzieję, że nigdy się tego nie dowie. Spojrzała na Corana. Jako jedyny nie spał. Wręcz przeciwnie, leżał, przyglądając się czarodziejce spod długich rzęs. Na ustach błąkał mu się tajemniczy uśmiech. Gdy zobaczył, że elfka mu się przygląda, podniósł się cicho i usiadł obok niej.

„O czym myślisz, Lenaia?"

„O dziwnych zrządzeniach losu, który stawia obok siebie tak różne osoby jak my."

„Tak się składa, że myślałem o tym samym. Choć ja nazwałem to niezwykle dla mnie szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności. A może to Hanali Celanil pokierowała tak moimi ścieżkami, że spotkałem ciebie?"

„Modlisz się do Pani o Złotym Sercu, Coranie?"

Elf przysunął się bliżej. Czuła na policzku ciepło jego oddechu.

„Mogę ci pokazać moją modlitwę, jeśli zechcesz, skarbie." Powiedział cicho, pochylił głowę i pocałował ją w szyję, tuż nad ramieniem, po czym przesunął delikatnie usta, wodząc językiem po jej skórze w kierunku ucha. Odsunęła się lekko, zaskoczona, ignorując miłe ciepło rozchodzące się wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

„Nie musisz obawiać się mojej miłości, Lenaia." Szepnął. „To nic strasznego. Potrafię kochać czule, łagodnie..."

Elfka spojrzała na niego badawczo.

„Wyznajesz mi miłość czy po prostu ćwiczysz uwodzenie?" Zapytała cicho.

„Nigdy nie ćwiczę uwodzenia. Zaloty to improwizowana gra, moja pani. Wyznaję ci moje uczucia i teraz twoja kolej. Zaskocz mnie swoim „tak" lub rzuć wyzwanie swoim „nie"."

Lenaia uśmiechnęła się zagadkowo i nie odpowiedziała. Coran przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, po czym westchnął.

„Brawo, skarbie. Zdecydowanie wiesz, kiedy milczeć, żeby przyprawić mężczyznę o zawrót głowy. Widzę, że napotkałem uzdolnionego gracza w mojej własnej grze."

„Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, jak niewiele wiem o tobie, Coranie."

„A co chcesz wiedzieć? Za pocałunek albo dwa powiem ci wszystko."

Elfka parsknęła śmiechem i pocałowała go delikatnie w czoło. Znowu westchnął.

„Urodziłem się w roku 1185 w Suldanesselar, w lasach Tethyru, jako potomek leśnych i księżycowych elfów..."

„Czekaj, czekaj. W którym roku?"

„1185..."

„Czy to nie był..."

„Tak, rok Rozpustnego Chochlika. Mogę kontynuować?"

Lenaia, śmiejąc się, kiwnęła głową, ignorując poirytowane spojrzenie elfa.

„Szybko znudziło mi się spokojne, uporządkowane życie. Nie bawiły mnie rozmowy o utraconej, chwalebnej przeszłości, zaborczych ludziach czy przeznaczeniu elfiej rasy. Wkrótce wyruszyłem w kierunku ludzkich siedzib. Nie mogłem wybrać sobie na to gorszego czasu."

„Dlaczego?" Elfka ułożyła się wygodnie, podpierając brodę szczupłymi dłońmi.

„Król Errilam zginął w wypadku na polowaniu. Polował w towarzystwie swoich elfich przyjaciół, co stało się wystarczającym powodem dla jego następców, aby wycinać lasy i zabijać każdego napotkanego elfa."

„Musiał to być dla ciebie trudny czas."

„Dałem radę, skarbie. Ukryłem się w miejscach, w których ani nie pytają o twoje imię, ani nikogo nie dziwi nisko naciągnięty kaptur skrywający twoją twarz. Wtedy też nabyłem kilka przydatnych umiejętności, które pozwoliły mi na przetrwanie niekorzystnego okresu."

„A co potem?"

„Potem tak spodobał mi się mój nowy styl życia, że nie pragnąłem go już zmieniać. Ale dość już o mnie. Twoja kolej na opowiadanie historii. O jakiś zabawnych przygodach mnichów z Candlekeep, może?"

Opowiedziała. Coran był dobrym słuchaczem. Szybko minął czas jej warty. Ułożyła się obok elfa i zasnęła, a on pojawił się w jej śnie w sposób, który sprawił, że zaraz po przebudzeniu wczesnym rankiem musiała mocno opłukać twarz zimną wodą, aby móc zacząć na powrót choć trochę trzeźwo myśleć.


	12. Spuścizna krasnoludów

W stronę kopalni ruszyli koło południa. Brakowało im do niej kilku godzin wędrówki, a nie zamierzali jej szturmować otwarcie. Przed wieczorem pomiędzy drzewami zamajaczyła przed nimi wysoka drewniana palisada. Dobiegały zza niej głosy pracy i obozowego gwaru. Słyszeli turkot kół, stukot młotów, świst pił i górujące nad tym wszystkim pokrzykiwania zarządców. Schowali się w pobliskiej gęstwinie krzaków. Kivan poszedł na krótki zwiad. Wrócił po godzinie.

„Wydobyte żelazo transportują rzeką. Widziałem tory biegnące od niej w głąb drewnianych zabudowań w centrum obozu. Tam musi być wejście do kopalni. Wszędzie pełno strażników."

„Dużo ich jest?"

„Za dużo na naszą piątkę. Są dobrze uzbrojeni."

„Czego oni tak pilnują?"

„Niewolników." Odpowiedział ponuro łowca.

Odczekali do zachodu słońca. Gdy się ściemniło, prześlizgnęli się cicho przez ogrodzenie i ukryli za jednym z baraków. Widzieli wychudzone postacie robotników snujące się jak cienie nad taczkami z żelazem. Gdzieniegdzie mignął im stalowy hełm dozorcy. Ruch w obozie powoli zamierał. Najwyraźniej właściciele kopalni nie chcieli ryzykować nocnego transportu cennego surowca. Lenaia nie łudziła się jednak, żeby i pod ziemią nie było nikogo. Tam, gdzie nie docierało światło słońca, praca nie była uzależniona od cyklu dnia i nocy, a jedynie od wytrzymałości harującego tam człowieka.

„Tam jest wejście." Kivan wskazał dłonią. W wydrążonej w ziemi niecce ziało ciemne przejście, do którego prowadziły tory i liczne ślady kół. W pobliżu kręcił się jeden strażnik.

„Co z nim zrobimy?" Szepnęła Imoen.

Odpowiedziała jej Viconia.

„Mogę poderżnąć mu gardło. Jednego rivvil pracującego dla twoich wrogów mniej."

Elfka rozważyła chwilę te słowa, ale potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

„Mogę go uśpić zaklęciem." Powiedziała do kapłanki. Ta wzruszyła ramionami. „Jak wolisz. Ale to głupie rozwiązanie. Co będzie, jeśli przeszkodzi nam w ucieczce?"

„Będziemy się tym martwić później." Lenaia ucięła dyskusję. Podkradli się cicho do wejścia kopalni niezauważeni i poczekali na dogodny moment, kiedy w zasięgu wzroku nie będzie nikogo. Elfka wyszeptała zaklęcie. Strażnik osunął się na ziemię i zaczął chrapać.

„Dobra robota, mellonamin." Powiedział cicho Kivan. Zanurzyli się w ciemności kopalni. Korytarz był szerszy niż w Nashkel, a powietrze czystsze, więc oddychali swobodnie. Stop podtrzymywały solidne, równo ścięte stemple. Czuć było żelazem, drewnem i potem. Jedyne oświetlenie stanowiły rozmieszczone z rzadka pochodnie. Było im to na rękę. Wkrótce przed sobą zobaczyli rozwidlenie korytarzy. Z prawego dobiegało rytmiczne stukanie kilofa, więc ruszyli lewym. Skradając minęli po lewej kilka masywnych drewnianych drzwi. Lenaia podejrzewała, że kryją jakieś składy lub innego tego typu pomieszczenia, ale nie próbowali ich sprawdzać. Usłyszeli kroki, więc schowali się za stos leżących drewnianych belek. Minął ich kolejny strażnik i poszedł dalej korytarzem, z którego przyszli. Odetchnęli.

„Nie możemy błąkać się po tych korytarzach po omacku, skarbie." Szepnął Coran. Lenaia kiwnęła głową, udając pewność siebie.

„Wiem." Odszepnęła. „Mam pewien plan."

Kroki strażnika ucichły w oddali, więc odważyli się wyjść z kryjówki. Ruszyli dalej. Nagle ich oczom ukazała się dziwna konstrukcja umiejscowiona na jednej ze ścian. Wyglądem najbardziej przypominała wrota. Składała się z drewnianych elementów nałożonych jeden na drugi, spojonych ze sobą wielkimi, żelaznymi klamrami. Od konstrukcji biegły dziwne przekładnie do czegoś w rodzaju podwyższenia, na którym znajdowały się różne dźwignie i przyciski, powiązane ze sobą ogromnym łańcuchem. Całość wyglądała zdecydowanie krasnoludzko. Nie zdążyli się jednak przyjrzeć dokładniej, bo zza wagonika z żelazem stojącego po przeciwnej stronie usłyszeli jakiś szelest. Jak na komendę wyciągnęli broń. Coran obszedł wagonik, spojrzał i przywołał ją machnięciem ręki. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem. Zobaczyła leżącego na ziemi człowieka. Musiał spać, o czym świadczyła brudna szmata zwinięta pod jego głową. Teraz wpatrywał się w nich szeroko otwartymi z przerażenia oczami. Był stary, stanowczo zbyt stary na pracę w kopalni. Oblizał nerwowo usta. Brakowało mu kilku zębów.

„Nie bijcie, błagam. Pracowałem non stop przez trzydzieści godzin, musiałem położyć się na chwilę. Już wracam do pracy, przysięgam." Wyjęczał i próbował się podnieść. Lenaia powstrzymała go dłonią.

„Nie jesteśmy strażnikami. Pomóż nam, to my pomożemy tobie."

Niewolnik spojrzał na nią.

„Nic... nic nie rozumiem. Kim jesteście?"

„Co możesz powiedzieć nam o kopalni?"

„To... to straszne miejsce, pani. Zarządza nią Daveorn, który ma swoje prywatne pokoje na niższych poziomach kopalni. Jest magiem i potrafi robić okropne rzeczy tym, którzy mają pecha go rozzłościć. Mówią, że składa ofiary z górników, którzy już nie nadają się do pracy. Pani..." W oczach człowieka pojawiła się jakby iskierka nadziei. „Czy to ty... czy to ty pomogłaś górnikom w Nashkel?"

„Wiesz o tym?"

„Szlachetna pani! Krążą przekazywane szeptem w strachu przed strażnikami opowieści o poszukiwaczce przygód, która zabiła w kopalni hordy demonów. Jest piękna i potężna, uwolniła kopalnię od potwora zamieszkującego jej głębiny!" Twarz górnika promieniała uniesieniem, jakby się modlił. Mówił coraz głośniej, więc musiała go uciszyć gestem. _Głupiec zaraz wyda nas wszystkich_. Górnik pohamował się na szczęście i szepnął błagalnie. „Pomóż mi, proszę."

„Jak mam ci pomóc?"

„Strażnicy uwięzili niektórych z nas oraz nasze rodziny, by zmusić nas do posłuszeństwa. Robią im okropne rzeczy, pani." Zaczął szlochać. Łzy zostawiały na jego twarzy długie, brudne smugi.

„Gdzie ich trzymają?"

„Na niższym poziomie kopalni są cele więzienne." Wskazał ręką kierunek.

„A kwatery zarządcy?"

„Nie wiem dokładnie, pani. Nigdy nie byłem na niższych poziomach. Ale w celach więziennych trzymają też krasnoluda z klanu, który kiedyś zbudował tę kopalnię. Pani, proszę cię..."

„Zrobimy co w naszej mocy." Ucięła rozmowę, bo górnik znowu zaczął mówić głośniej i głośniej. Odwróciła głowę, nie dając mu czasu na wznowienie błagań.

„Chodźmy."

Ruszyli ostrożnie w kierunku wskazanym przez górnika. Skradali się cicho, niczym cienie, i przez nikogo nie zauważeni schodzili coraz głębiej i głębiej pod ziemię. Coran parsknął cicho pod nosem.

„A więc jesteśmy drużyną dzielnych elfów schodzących pod ziemię, aby nieść pomoc ucięmiężonemu krasnoludowi. Jak się ostatnio oglądałem w zwierciadle, nie miałem brody. Dajcie mi znać, jakby to się zmieniło."

Wkrótce korytarz zaczął wyglądać inaczej. Ściany pokryte były regularnie ociosanym kamieniem, a na podłodze wygładzono wszelkie nierówności, zasypując je piaskiem. We wnękach wyżłobionych w ścianach stały skrzynie i beczki. Zrobiło się chłodno i przestronnie. Z oddali dobiegły ich jakieś głosy. Podkradli się bliżej. Korytarz skręcał, a zza zakrętu słychać było głosy mężczyzn i kobiecy szloch. Wyjrzeli i zobaczyli czterech strażników. W sumie nie musieli się specjalnie ukrywać, cała uwaga mężczyzn skupiona była na płaczącej rozpaczliwie dziewczynie, z którą akurat zabawiał się jeden z nich. Elfkę ogarnęła wściekłość. Miała wrażenie, że zupełnie traci nad sobą kontrolę. Spróbowała ją odzyskać, oddychając głęboko. Bez efektu.

Warknęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i skoczyła do ataku, wyciągając sztylet. Chwyciła jednego ze strażników, odciągając go od dziewczyny i wbiła mu nóż prosto w serce. Nie zdążył nawet wydać z siebie żadnego jęku. Pozostali strażnicy, widząc co się dzieje, rzucili się do swojej broni, którą oparli o mur. Za późno. Coran, trzymanym w prawej dłoni mieczem, z półobrotu ciął w szyję drugiego z nich i skoczył na trzeciego. Ten zdołał chwycić swoją broń, ale nim zdążył się nią zasłonić, elf chlasnął go mieczem przez pierś. Czwarty leżał już martwy ze strzałą Kivana wbitą centralnie między oczy. Lenaia zamrugała gwałtownie. Czuła narastającą euforię, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od powoli wypływającej z ciał krwi. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Widziała, że Imoen coś do niej mówi, ale nie słyszała słów. Odwróciła się, oparła o ścianę i zamknęła oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Częściowo jej się udało. Obejrzała się. Kivan podszedł do zmaltretowanej dziewczyny. Siedziała w kącie i przyglądała się wszystkiemu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Na twarzy miała ślady bicia, jej ubranie było doszczętnie podarte. Kivan wyciągnął do niej rękę i szepnął coś łagodnie. Dziewczyna nie zareagowała, poza wciśnięciem się jeszcze głębiej w kąt.

„Imoen, ty się nią zajmij." Powiedziała elfka wciąż jeszcze trochę nieswoim głosem. Siostra podeszła do dziewczyny, odpychając lekko Kivana. Lenaia rozejrzała się dokładnie. Jeden z martwych strażników miał u paska pęk kluczy, które zabrała. W dalszej części pomieszczenia widać było długi korytarz z kratami po bokach. Tam musiały być cele z więźniami. Ruszyli w tym kierunku. Cel było dziesięć. W każdej z nich siedziało kilku ludzi. Mężczyźni, kobiety, czasem dzieci. Wszyscy byli brudni i wychudzeni, wielu z nich również nosiło ślady bicia batem, stalową rękawicą i bogowie tylko wiedzieli, czym jeszcze. W ostatniej celi siedział krasnolud. Miał długą, jasną, skołtunioną brodę i takie same włosy a jego szarą tunikę znaczyły liczne ślady krwi. Gdy elfka podeszła do krat, spojrzał na nią jasnoniebieskimi oczyma, w których zastygł wyraz uporu.

„A ciebie skąd tu przywiało?" Mruknął.

„Chcemy wam pomóc. Ale i my potrzebujemy pomocy. Musimy dostać się do komnat zarządcy. Pokażesz nam drogę?"

Krasnolud przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

„Dlaczego szukacie zarządcy?" Zapytał.

„Powiedzmy, że chcemy mu zadać kilka pytań."

„Jeśli, obok pytań, dacie mu też po łbie toporem, to może być."

Lenaia otworzyła celę jednym z kluczy, które trzymała w dłoni. Krasnolud wyszedł z celi i stanął przed nią. Sięgał jej najwyżej do ramion. Ale nie odważyłaby się go zlekceważyć w walce. Mimo niskiego wzrostu był potężnie zbudowany. Przez liche ubranie widać było kłęby mięśni ramion oraz szeroką, twardą jak stal klatkę piersiową. Głowę by dała, że jego jedno ramie szersze jest niż ona sama.

„Yeslick Orothiar, do usług." Powiedział i wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Podała mu swoją z lekką obawą, ale jego uścisk był niespodziewanie delikatny, jakby trzymał w dłoniach nieopierzone jeszcze kurczątko.

„Lenaia z Candlekeep."

„Co zrobiliście ze strażnikami?"

„Nie żyją." Odpowiedziała ponuro.

Yeslick uśmiechnął się szeroko.

„No to mnie uszczęśliwiłaś, dziewczyno. Zobaczę, czy mają coś, co może mi się przydać."

Gdy krasnolud poszedł obszukać zwłoki strażników, elfka otworzyła pozostałe cele. Więźniowie zgromadzili się wokół niej.

„Dziękujemy, pani. Czy... czy wyprowadzisz nas na zewnątrz?" Zapytał któryś z nich.

Czarodziejka potrząsnęła głową.

„Sami musicie wyjść. Mamy tu jeszcze... coś do załatwienia."

„Pani, nie poradzimy sobie. Tam u góry są uzbrojeni strażnicy, zabiją nas." Ktoś zaczął szlochać.

Viconia spojrzała na zgromadzonych ludzi z pogardą.

„O wolność trzeba umieć walczyć, tchórzliwi rivvin. Inaczej na nią nigdy nie zasłużycie."

„Mogę ich wyprowadzić." Kivan udał, że nie słyszy drowki.

„Nie ma takiej potrzeby, elfie." Yeslick zdążył wrócić. W jednej dłoni dzierżył niewielki młot bojowy, a w drugiej małą tarczę. Wytrzasnął też skądś pasującą na niego kolczugę. „Zna ktoś z was kopalnię?" Zwrócił się do zgromadzonych ludzi. Zgłosił się wysoki, chudy, zarośnięty mężczyzna. „Ja znam trochę, panie krasnoludzie."

„Jak pójdziecie zgodnie z moimi wskazówkami, to znajdziecie boczne wyjście. Nie powinno tam być zbyt wielu strażników. Weźcie od tych tutaj martwiaków broń. Im się już nie przyda. Zabierzcie też waszych ludzi z kopalni."

Ludzie wahali się przez chwilę, ale jak zobaczyli, że nikt z drużyny nie kwapi się z pomocą, posłuchali. Krasnolud poinstruował ich, którędy iść. Po dłuższej chwili zniknęli im z oczu.

Lenaia spojrzała na Yeslicka i zapytała:

„W porządku wszystko? Patrząc na stan twojego ubrania musisz mieć kilka ran. Nie potrzebujesz leczenia?"

„Nie martw się o mnie, dziewczyno. Z błogosławieństwem Clangeddina sam potrafię leczyć rany."

„Jesteś kapłanem?"

„Ta. Ale przywalić też potrafię, jeśli o to ci chodzi."

„Dobrze znasz kopalnię?"

„Czy dobrze znam?! Dziecko, to mój klan zbudował te korytarze przed setkami lat! Stąpasz po spuściźnie klanu Orothiarów."

„Co więc się stało?"

„Głupota, ot co." Mruknął ponuro krasnolud. „I chciwość. Za głęboko się dokopaliśmy. Przebiliśmy tunel, przez który wdarła się woda z podziemnej rzeki. Większość zginęła. Przetrwała nas garstka, ci, co akurat byli wtedy na powierzchni, w tym ja. Nie mieliśmy już do czego wracać."

„Kiedy to było?"

„Wiek i ćwierćwiecze temu."

„I co stało się potem?"

Yeslick wbił wzrok w ziemię.

„Potem znowu nie zabłysnąłem mądrością. Zatrudniłem się jako kowal u Rieltara z Sembii, jednego z przywódców Żelaznego Tronu. Może o nich słyszałaś. To bandycka organizacja kupiecka dążąca do rozszerzenia swoich wpływów wzdłuż Wybrzeża Mieczy. I jak ten głupiec wziąłem Rieltara za przyjaciela. Opowiedziałem mu o bogatej w żelazo kopalni należącej do mojego klanu, a ten drań w nagrodę zakuł mnie w kajdany. Torturowali mnie... Powiedziałem im w końcu, gdzie jest kopalnia. I zmusili, żebym im pomógł wybudować śluzę, powstrzymującą wody rzeki. Na Clangeddina, dziewczyno, pomóż mi otworzyć śluzę, żebym mógł ponownie zatopić ten przeklęty grób i te wszystkie skurwysyńskie szczury z Żelaznego Tronu!"

„Musimy najpierw znaleźć zarządcę."

„Przeprowadzę was przejściem, którego te bękarty nie znają. Ominiemy w ten sposób kwatery straży na niższym poziomie."

Tak zrobili. Krasnolud otworzył jedne z drewnianych drzwi, które minęli wcześniej. Znaleźli się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu wypełnionym stojakami z narzędziami górniczymi. Yeslick pomanewrował w jednej ze ścian i nagle ich oczom ukazało się niewielkie, okrągłe przejście. Zagłębili się w ciemny, wąski tunel. Na końcu tunelu znajdowały się kręte, drewniane schody. Prowadziły zarówno w dół, jak i w górę. Imoen niepewnie spojrzała na spróchniałe, wilgotne deski.

„Utrzymają nas?" Zapytała.

„Zaraz się przekonamy, wiewiórko." Odpowiedział krasnolud i pierwszy zaczął schodzić. Drewno skrzypiało złowieszczo pod jego stopami, ale wytrzymało. Podążyli za nim. Zeszli o kilkadziesiąt stopni i elfka zobaczyła w ścianie stare, drewniane drzwi. Yeslick jednak ani myślał się zatrzymywać, więc, chcąc, nie chcąc, schodzili dalej. W końcu krasnolud dał znak ręką, aby stanęli i byli cicho. Lenaia zobaczyła, jak znika w tunelu, na tyle szerokim, że potężny kapłan mieścił się bez problemu. Na szerokość, bo tunel ewidentnie był budowany na miarę wzrostu krasnoludów. Lenaia sięgała głową sufitu, a Coran musiał się mocno schylić. Na szczęście ta wędrówka nie trwała długo. Na końcu tunel przechodził w niewielkie pomieszczenie, które mogło kiedyś robić za posterunek straży. Teraz było w nim ciemno i pusto.

„Za tą ścianą są komnaty Daveorna. Jest w niej przejście, tylko muszę znaleźć przełącznik. Cholera, dawno tędy nie chodziłem." Mruknął Yeslick i zaczął oglądać kamienną ścianę z bliska. Lenaia zbliżyła się do niego. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy zza ściany jakieś głosy. Przyłożyła do niej ucho.

„… wysłał Tazoka do Lasu Ostrych Kłów, aby przejął dowodzenie nad oddziałami w tamtym rejonie. - mówił męski głos, wyniosły i stanowczy - Rieltar zamierza mianować go naczelnym dowódcą jego sił zbrojnych..."

Lenaia nie słyszała drugiego rozmówcy, musiał jednak zadać pytanie, bo władczy głos odpowiedział.

„Tak, przechwycili większość transportów żelaza. Do Amn dotarł głównie surowiec z zatrutej kopalni w Nashkel."

Znowu cisza.

„Na pewno zginęli, jeśli Tazok rzeczywiście wysłał Nimbula. Inaczej Tazok osobiście będzie się tłumaczył przed Sarevokiem z niewypełnienia jego rozkazów. Chciałbym to zobaczyć." Mężczyzna zaśmiał się z przekąsem.

Lenaia, wciąż z uchem przyklejonym do ściany, zamarła. _W końcu jakiś trop_. Wiele by dała, aby podsłuchiwany człowiek powiedział coś więcej. Nie miała szczęścia.

„Idź, pomódl się. Dołączę do ciebie za chwilę." I więcej nie było słychać nic.

Yeslick wydał nagle z siebie pomruk zadowolenia.

„Znalazłem. Wchodzimy?"

Elfka kiwnęła głową. Krasnolud wcisnął ukryty w ścianie przełącznik i fragment ściany odsunął się. Wpadli przez przejście do środka. Przy biurku siedział człowiek. Zerwał się na nogi zaskoczony ich widokiem. Był wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, miał ciemne, krótko ostrzyżone włosy i bardzo przystojną twarz.

„Co do... Yeslick?" Nagle wykrzywił się. „Żałosne stworzenia. Myślicie, że jesteście dla mnie zagrożeniem?"

„Odpowiedz nam na kilka pytań, to może ocalisz życie." Powiedziała Lenaia.

Wybuchnął śmiechem.

„Jesteście dla mnie niczym. Zapytałbym was o imiona, ale w sumie trupy imion nie mają." Po czym wyciągnął rękę i zaintonował zaklęcie. Kivan napiął łuk, a Coran i Yeslick skoczyli do ataku. Ku ich zaskoczeniu broń ześlizgnęła się z ciała maga z głuchym zgrzytem, nie czyniąc mu najmniejszej krzywdy. Coran zdołał odskoczyć, ale krasnolud stracił równowagę i runął na maga, odbijając się od niego jak od ściany. Daveorn znowu wypowiedział czar, a z jego dłoni z sykiem wystrzeliły w kierunku drużyny niewielkie błyskawice. Wszyscy rzucili się za osłony, w większości unikając porażenia. Z jednym wyjątkiem. Imoen stała centralnie w pomieszczeniu, nie zdążyła się schować. Lenaia z przerażeniem zauważyła, jak energia iskrząc i paląc, uderza siostrę i rozpełza się po jej ciele. Imoen krzyknęła rozdzierająco i upadła. Elfka jak w transie zatrzymała się i wykrzyczała zaklęcie. Pocisk skondensowanej magii uderzył Daveorna i ten zachwiał się. Otworzył usta, by rzucić kolejny czar. Nagle za nim stanęła Viconia i cięła go przez plecy przywołanym przez siebie płonącym ostrzem. Z sykiem magiczny miecz przerwał osłony rzucone na siebie przez maga. Mężczyzna z jękiem zwalił się na ziemię. Cięcie było płytkie, więc odwrócił się i spróbował wstać. Nie zdążył. Lenaia stanęła za nim i przyłożyła mu nóż do gardła. Wystarczył lekki ruch ręki. Mag upadł i już się nie podniósł. Elfka wypuściła z rąk nóż i przypadła do leżącej opodal Imoen. Odwróciła siostrę twarzą do góry. Dziewczyna miała wszędzie ślady poparzeń, sine usta trzymała rozchylone, z spomiędzy warg wydobywał się słaby oddech. Rozchodził się od niej intensywny zapach spalonego ciała. Jęknęła.

„Im... siostrzyczko..." Szepnęła Lenaia drżącym głosem.

„Odsuń się, dziewczyno." Yeslick delikatnie, choć stanowczo poderwał elfkę na nogi i sam usiadł przy rudowłosej złodziejce. Wymamrotał kilka słów. Po chwili oddech Imoen pogłębił się, stał się równy i spokojny. Obok krasnoluda pochyliła się Viconia. Znowu błysnęło niebieskie światło. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Poparzenia dziewczyny zagoiły się, pozostawiając delikatne blizny. Kapłanka podsunęła Imoen do ust jedną ze swoich mikstur. Dziewczyna zakrztusiła się, przełknęła i otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na leżącego Daveorna, któremu z przeciętego gardła wciąż wypływała krew, na leżący obok nóż siostry i na łzy zasychające w kącikach jej oczu. Podniosła się chwiejnie.

„Dziękuję." Powiedziała do stojących krasnoluda i drowki. Spojrzała w stronę siostry i krzyknęła ostrzegawczo. W wejściu do komnaty, w której się znajdowali, stał młody człowiek. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Miał delikatną cerę i regularne, niemal kobiece rysy twarzy, którą wykrzywiał teraz grymas przerażenia.

„Daveorn..." Jęknął rozpaczliwie i nim zdążyli zareagować, rzucił się do ucieczki i zniknął im z pola widzenia.

„Kto to był?" Lenaia zdążyła otrząsnąć się z szoku.

„Stephan." Yeslick splunął. „Niby uczeń tego śmiecia. A nocami jego zabawka." Trącił nogą zwłoki maga. „Jeżeli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to zasługuje na to samo, co jego pan. Cóż, pozostaje nadzieja, że później go dorwiemy. Ruszajmy się teraz, jeśli nie chcemy mieć na głowie całego garnizonu."

Przeszukali w pośpiechu pomieszczenie. W jednej ze skrzyń znaleźli różdżkę magiczną, którą elfka schowała do swojej torby. Przy ciele zarządcy, oprócz sporego mieszka złota, znaleźli również klucz, który Yeslick zabrał z wyrazem ponurej satysfakcji na twarzy.

„Chodźcie za mną." Powiedział. Posłuchali go. Poprowadził ich wysokim, jasnym korytarzem, który w jednym miejscu rozszerzał się, tworząc obszerną komnatę. Krasnolud nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty.

„Przeklęte szczurze ścierwa." Warknął. „Zapłacą mi za to. Jak śmieli... jak śmieli zbeszcześcić świątynię Clangeddinga tym... tym czymś."

Lenaia z drużyną stanęli za krasnoludem.

„Co to, do Dziewięciu Piekieł, jest?" Zapytał Coran.

Stali przed podwyższeniem, stanowiącym swojego rodzaju ołtarz. Pośrodku ołtarza znajdował się stół, na którym wciąż było widać wymowne, rdzawe plamy. Nad stołem wisiał wykuty w skale symbol przypominający ludzką czaszkę. Po obu stronach umieszczone były potężne kamienne gazony, w których płonął jasny, wysoki ogień.

„Gdzieś... gdzieś już widziałam ten znak." Powiedziała Imoen.

„W „Historii Martwej Trójcy" w Candlekeep. Opowieści o dojściu do władzy Bane'a, Bhaala i Myrkula. Ten symbol to symbol Bhaala." Odpowiedziała czarodziejka.

„Boga mordu? Który podczas Czasu Niepokoju zginął z ręki Szalonego Cyrica?"

Lenaia pokiwała głową. Najwyraźniej Daveorn był wyznawcą nieżyjącego bóstwa. Elfka poczuła znajomy niepokój. Wzdrygnęła się.

„Chodźmy stąd." Powiedziała.

Yeslick stanął przed nią.

„Zalejmy kopalnię. Nie mogę stanąć przed moimi pobratymcami bez krwi tych szczurzych skurwysynów na moich rękach. Nie daruję im tego. Zrobili z grobu mojego klanu jaskinię łowców niewolników, a z kaplicy Clangeddina ołtarz dla ich obmierzłego bóstwa. Na honor Orothiarów, dziewczyno, daj mi moją zemstę!"

Elfka spojrzała na wzburzonego krasnoluda.

„Jak chcesz to zrobić?" Zapytała.

„Mam klucz to śluzy. Wystarczy ją otworzyć."

„Zdążymy uciec?"

„Ta. Wrota otwierają się stopniowo, będzie czas."

Lenaia kiwnęła głową. Podążyli znowu za krasnoludem. Prowadził ich inną ścieżką niż dotychczas. Kluczyli tunelami, które zakręcały niezliczoną ilość razy. Raz pięły się w górę, raz w dół. Od czasu do czasu Yeslick otwierał zamknięte wcześniej i niewidoczne przejścia. Stracili zupełnie orientację. Krasnolud jednak parł pewnie przez siebie. W końcu wyszli w niewielkim pomieszczeniu zamkniętym drewnianymi drzwiami. Gdy je otworzyli, ich oczom ukazał się znajomy korytarz.

„Tam jest wyjście na powierzchnię." Krasnolud wskazał dłonią niewielkie przejście widoczne w oddali. - Idźcie, a ja was dogonię za chwilę.

Tak zrobili. Podążając za wskazówkami Yeslicka znaleźli niewielkie schodki pnące się w górę. Za sobą usłyszeli zgrzyt odsuwanych potężnych drzwi. Wraz z nim dobiegło ich najpierw ciche, a potem coraz głośniejsze dudnienie. Przyspieszyli kroku. Po chwili dogonił ich zasapany krasnolud. Dudnienie stało się tak głośne, że nie słyszeli nic poza nim. Nagle ucichło, a na nimi rozległ się głośny szum wody. Elfce wydawało się, że wraz z szumem wody niesie się cichy krzyk, ale mogła to być jej wyobraźnia. Doszli do metalowego włazu, przy którym Yeslick pomanewrował kluczem zabranym Daveornowi. Drzwi na zewnątrz stanęły przed nimi otworem i wysypali się na powierzchnię. Akurat świtało. W oddali zobaczyli drewnianą palisadę. Ruszyli przed siebie, aby znaleźć się jak najdalej od niej, zagłębiając się ponownie w las. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Bez słowa przedzierali się przez knieję, jakby chcieli wymazać z pamięci niedawne zdarzenia. W końcu zmęczeni zatrzymali się na niewielkiej polanie, gdzie tu i ówdzie zdołały przedrzeć się nieśmiałe promienie słońca poprzez gęste korony drzew.

„Mam wobec ciebie dług, dziewczyno." Powiedział do Lenai Yeslick, jak już rozbili obóz. „Za moją wolność i moją zemstę."

„Ty również mi pomogłeś. Nie jesteś mi niczego winien." Odparła elfka.

„Niewielka to była pomoc w porównaniu z uratowaniem komuś życia. Co zamierzasz zrobić dalej?"

„Nie jestem pewna. Może powinniśmy zadać parę pytań Rieltarowi i temu, który rozkazał Tazokowi nas zabić. Sarevok, tak? Kim on jest?"

Krasnolud zasępił się.

„Chyba synem Rieltara. Imię obiło mi się jedynie o uszy. Nigdy go nie widziałem. Ale nie damy rady w tej grupce. Rieltar jest bogaty i ma na swoich usługach licznych najemników. Jak tylko się do niego zbliżymy, to każe nas powiesić na najbliższej gałęzi."

Lenaia zamyśliła się.

„Jeśli dobrze rozumiem całą intrygę, to Żelazny Tron zatruł rudę w kopalni w Nashkel i wysłał oddziały bandytów na drogi, aby zmonopolizować rynek żelaza w tym regionie. Jedyne dobre żelazo pochodzi teraz bowiem z ich kopalni w Kniei Otulisko."

„A przy okazji wywołał napięcie między Wrotami Baldura a Athkatlą." Dodał Coran. „O niczym innym się teraz nie mówi w oberżach, niż o nadchodzącej wojnie. A nic tak nie przyspiesza negocjacji na temat cen broni, jak potrzeba szybkiego jej użycia. Ten wasz Rieltar zdecydowanie wie, gdzie leży złoto."

„Powiedzmy komuś o tym." Wtrąciła się Imoen.

Yeslick spojrzał na nich uważnie i zamyślił się.

„Płonącą Pięść mogą zainteresować te rewelacje." Powiedział w końcu. „Znam Scara, komendanta Płonącej Pięści we Wrotach Baldura. To uczciwy i sprawiedliwy człowiek."

„Czy ma wystarczające wpływy, aby powstrzymać Żelazny Tron?" Zapytała Lenaia

Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie wiem. Ale jego bezpośrednim przełożonym jest sam książę Eltan. Może udzieli ci audiencji."

„Dobrze. Chodźmy do Wrót Baldura."

„Nie wiem, jak stoicie z funduszami, skarbie." Uśmiechnął się do niej Coran. „Ale życie w mieście jest drogie, a ja nie mam już ani grosza przy duszy. Zaprowadzę was do Wrót Baldura. Ale nadłóżmy nieco drogi i zatrzymajmy się w Beregoście. Mam tam obiecaną nagrodę za wiwerny do odebrania."

Tak zrobili. Nocowali w lesie, za dnia przedzierali się przez gęstą knieję. Podróż do Beregostu zajęła im kilka dni, bo znowu nadrobili drogi, starając się ominąć las, w którym omal nie zginęli pożarci przez zmutowane pająki. Lenaia cieszyła się, że mają jakiś cel i być może w końcu uda się jej znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące ją pytania. Intryga zdawała się być rozwikłana, jednak dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć, jaka jej przypadła w niej rola. W czym jedna, wychowana w klasztorze elfka, mogła zaszkodzić potężnej i bogatej organizacji, jaką był Żelazny Tron, że ten zdecydował się nasłać na nią zabójców? Brak logiki w tych wydarzeniach zwiększał tylko jej niepokój. _Gorion wiedział._ Poczuła dobrze znaną złość na swojego przybranego ojca. Wszystkie tajemnice, półsłówka, niedopowiedzenia wracały do niej jak fala na morzu w sztormowy dzień. _Gdybyś mi powiedział, ojcze, jakże wszystko byłoby teraz prostsze._ Gorion jednak nie żył, a ona została sama z wszystkimi wątpliwościami. _Nie, nie sama._ \- poprawiła się w myślach. Poczuła wdzięczność do wszystkich, którzy jej towarzyszyli. Byli jej przyjaciółmi i mogła na nich polegać. Po raz drugi, od czasu opuszczenia Candlekeep, poczuła się szczęśliwa.

W świątyni Lathrandera odebrali nagrodę za zabicie dwóch wiwern. Coran wyciągnął z plecaka odciętą głowę potwora i oddał ją kapłanowi. Lenaia zastanowiła się, jakim cudem zdołał ukryć przez nimi, że dźwiga w swoich bagażach rozkładające się szczątki. Gdy go zapytała, uśmiechnął się tylko. Elfka nie naciskała. Była zmęczona i marzyła o miękkim łóżku w jednej z gospód w Beregoście. Udali się do „Wesołego Żonglera".


	13. Uczeń i nauczyciel

Sarevok zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, nieomal nie zrzucając z niego przytulonej do jego pleców Cythandrii. Kobieta jęknęła z bólu i uniosła się, opierając na łokciach, by spojrzeć na swojego kochanka.

„Co się stało?" Zapytała.

„Nic."

Cythadria usiadła na łóżku.

„Znowu miałeś te swoje sny."

„Nie twoja sprawa."

„Możesz mi powiedzieć." Dotknęła delikatnie jego pokryte bliznami plecy. Sarevok odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią tak, że cofnęła rękę jakby ukąsił ją wąż. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Widok jego potężnej, nagiej sylwetki sprawił, że Cythandrii zaschło w ustach. Przełknęła ślinę. Sarevok sprawiał jednak wrażenie, jakby zupełnie zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Bezwiednie pocierał dłonią swoją najstarszą bliznę – ślad po rozległym oparzeniu, który rozpoczynał się na jego lewym ramieniu i ciągnął w stronę pleców, aż za łopatkę. Po chwili potrząsnął głową, jakby odpędzając jakieś wizje, ubrał się w pośpiechu i wyszedł z sypialni. Szedł odruchowo, w stronę komnat, jakie zajmował jego mentor, Winski Perorate. Zapukał krótko i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka. Mag nie spał. Siedział przy biurku i pochylał się nad zwojami zapisanymi ciasno ładnym, równym pismem. Podniósł głowę na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Gdy zobaczył, kto przez nie wszedł, początkowa irytacja w jego spojrzenia została zastąpiona przez oczekiwanie.

„Widzę, że nie tylko ja nie mogę spać." Powiedział z uśmiechem.

Sarevok usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko Winskiego.

„Ja natomiast widzę, że czujesz się już dobrze."

„Chwilowa niedyspozycja. Nie to, co dwa lata temu, gdy ruszyłeś w podróż do Candlekeep. Nie mogę odżałować, że nie było mnie wtedy z tobą."

„Poradziłem sobie."

„Oczywiście. Jednak okazja na spojrzenie na ich zbiory nie zdarza się często."

Sarevok uśmiechnął się.

„Może kolejna okazja zdarzy się szybciej, niż przypuszczasz."

Winski poruszył się niespokojnie za biurkiem.

„Wyruszasz znowu do Candlekeep? A jak cię ktoś rozpozna?"

Wojownik wzruszył ramionami i nie odpowiedział. Stary mag przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

„Zew Ojca nie daje ci spać?" Zapytał znowu.

Sarevok zasępił się.

„Znowu śniła mi się świątynia."

„Opowiesz mi?"

„Leżałem na tym samym ołtarzu." Wojownik zaczął mówić cichym, nieswoim głosem. „Widziałem kapłanki, które pochylały się nade mną. Wszystkie trzymały w dłoniach te same kościane sztylety. Słyszałem płacz innych dzieci. Nagle ogień ogarnął wszystko wokół. Zupełnie jak wtedy. Zerwałem się do ucieczki. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. Obejrzałem się i zobaczyłem ją. Ale nie była dzieckiem. Wyglądała jak dorosła kobieta, którą jest teraz. Trzymała mnie mocno, a ja czułem jak ogień pali moje ramię. 'Jak ojciec, takie potomstwo.' Powiedziała, zanim ogień ogarnął i ją, i mnie. Wtedy się obudziłem."

Winski przyglądał się Sarevokowi w milczeniu. Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na swojego mentora i zapytał:

„Co to oznacza, Tropicielu?"

„Że wasze losy są ze sobą splecione."

Wojownik parsknął pogardliwie.

„Ona umrze, jeśli się spotkamy znowu."

Winski wzruszył ramionami.

„Może i tak."

Sarevok zmrużył groźnie oczy.

„Wątpisz w to?"

Starszy z mężczyzn nie odwrócił wzroku.

„Mogłeś ją zabić, jednak nie zrobiłeś tego. Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz nasyłasz na nią zabójców, zamiast samemu się jej przeciwstawić? Wiesz, że w konfrontacji z tobą ona nie ma żadnych szans. A tymczasem bawisz się z nią w kotka i myszkę, zamiast zakończyć sprawę raz a dobrze. Ty zwlekasz, a ona rośnie w siłę. Zakończ to, zanim naprawdę będzie mogła ci zagrozić."

„Niedługo nikt nie będzie mógł mi zagrozić. Ani ona, ani ty, ani nikt inny."

„Nigdy nie chciałem ci zagrozić, Sarevoku. Nie zapominaj, że to ja pokazałem ci, kim jesteś. Ja odkryłem przed tobą twoją prawdziwą naturę. Ja pomogłem ci, i nadal ci pomagam, rosnąć w siłę."

Wojownik pochylił się nad magiem.

„Wiesz Winski, zawsze zastanawiało mnie, co ty chcesz z tego mieć. Bo nie wmawiaj mi, że robisz to wszystko bezinteresownie."

Winski uśmiechnął się i przeczesał ręką siwiejące, niegdyś kruczoczarne, włosy.

„Ja chcę mieć swoje miejsce w historii. Chcę umrzeć ze świadomością, że miałem wpływ na losy Krain. Nie wszyscy się do tego urodzili, jak ty, czy... ona. Niektórzy muszą sami wykuć swój los."

„Każdy sam wykuwa swój los."

„Daj spokój, przecież sam w to nie wierzysz. Znasz przepowiednie na pamięć."

„Tak... ale sposób, w jaki się spełnią, zależy ode mnie."

„Skoro uważasz, że to ma znaczenie..."

Zapadło milczenie. Świeca dopaliła się w całości, ale obaj mężczyźni tego nie zauważyli, bo pierwsze nieśmiałe poranne promienie słońca wpadły przez okno i oświetliły zakurzone regały biblioteczki, w którą Winski zamienił swoje pokoje.

„Kiedy odprawimy kolejny rytuał?" Zapytał w końcu Sarevok.

„Podczas nowiu. Pod miastem są ruiny starej świątyni, nadadzą się idealnie."

„Mało czasu."

„Wszystko przygotuję. Ty przemyśl tylko to, co powiedziałem. Nie baw się z nią, zakończ to."

Sarevok uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

„Zakończę. Jak tylko ona wypełni swoje zadanie."


	14. Romanse, romanse

Lenaia podjęła decyzję o kilkudniowym odpoczynku. Po przygodach w kopalni potrzebowali wytchnienia i leczenia. Imoen wciąż nosiła ślady po magicznym ataku Daveorna, a Yeslick nie był w tak dobrym stanie, jak deklarował. Dni niewoli i tortur nie pozostały bez echa, więc krasnolud z dobrze ukrywaną ulgą zadomowił się w gospodzie i już wkrótce widziano go siedzącego z kuflem piwa we wspólnym pokoju. Viconia jak zwykle zaszywała się w pokoju, który zajęły dziewczyny, a gdy przebywała wśród ludzi, naciągała nisko kaptur, zasłaniając twarz. Nie byli pewni, jaki efekt może wywołać wśród miejscowych widok mrocznego elfa. Drugiego dnia ich pobytu Lenaia zapłaciła miejscowemu bardowi za opowiadanie historii o życiu Drizzta Do'Urdena, drowa, który uciekł z Podmroku i stał się bohaterem krain, mrocznym elfem, którego szlachetności i dobrych uczynków nikt w chwili obecnej już nie kwestionował. Pomysł okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Tego samego dnia Lenaia kazała Viconii zdjąć w oberży kaptur. Kapłanka przyciągnęła dużą liczbę spojrzeń, ale tylko kilka zdecydowanie posępnych, które zresztą zostały szybko zgaszone przez ostentacyjną przyjaźń okazywaną drowce przez większość drużyny. Byli w Beregoście wystarczająco sławni, aby jedną z nich nawet wrogo nastawieni zostawili w spokoju.

„Powiedz mi, Lenaia, dlaczego to robisz?" Zapytała elfkę jednego wieczora Viconia. Siedziały we dwie we wspólnej izbie karczmy, popijając rozwodnione wino.

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Nie masz żadnych powodów, aby mi ufać. Wiem, jak moi pobratymcy są odbierani na powierzchni. A ty nie tylko uratowałaś mi życie, zabijając przy tym dwóch ze swoich, a w dodatku okazujesz mi naiwne zaufanie, najwyraźniej wierząc, że nie stanowię dla ciebie żadnego zagrożenia."

Elfka obrzuciła kapłankę długim, nieco już rozmytym przez wino spojrzeniem i wzruszyła ramionami.

„Nazwij to przeczuciem. Poza tym pomogłaś nam nie raz. Nie sądzę, abyś nas zdradziła. Sama powiedziałaś, że jesteśmy towarzyszami."

„Twój jaluk, który mnie tak nienawidzi, ma rację w jednym: my, mroczne elfy, kłamstwo i zdradę mamy we krwi. Słowa to wiatr, iluzja mająca zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Mamy w Podmorku takie powiedzenie: 'Lil alurl velve zhah lil velkyn uss', oznacza ono mniej więcej: 'Najlepszy nóż to ten, którego nikt nie widzi'."

„Co mam ci powiedzieć, Viconio? Ufam ci. Wierzę, że kiedy będzie trzeba, będziesz stać murem za moimi plecami i bynajmniej nie ze sztyletem w ręku. Może i jestem naiwna. Ale jeśli w każdym będę widzieć wroga, wkrótce zacznę lękać się własnego cienia. Wtedy równie dobrze mogę położyć się od razu do grobu, bo zbyt będę się bać, aby zrobić choćby jeden krok naprzód."

„Jesteś głupcem, Lenaia." Viconia zmrużyła krwistoczerwone oczy. „I kiedyś stanie się to źródłem twojego upadku."

Elfka uniosła trzymaną w ręku karafkę i wyszczerzyła zęby.

„Napijmy się za to. Za szczęście głupca. Abyśmy jak najdłużej były szczęśliwe, pijane i umiały cieszyć się każdym dniem."

Kapłanka parsknęła pogardliwie, ale uniosła szklankę. Wypiły.

„Tamten młody człowiek w prawym rogu nie spuszcza z ciebie oka." Zauważyła po chwili Lenaia, kiwając głową we wskazanym kierunku. „Jeszcze trochę i ślina z wywieszonego języka będzie mu kapać na podłogę."

Viconia ponownie prychnęła z wyższością.

„Nie sądzę, aby któryś z naziemców był w stanie sprostać namiętnościom mrocznego elfa."

„Jak byś chciała sprawdzić, to przez następne kilka godzin nie mam zamiaru wracać do pokoju." Powiedziała Lenaia z niewinną miną.

Zamilkły. Viconia przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się obserwującemu ją młodzieńcowi, który, widząc jej spojrzenie, najwyraźniej postanowił udawać, że wyjątkowo zafascynowały go pajęczyny wiszące na suficie. Po chwili drowka wstała, podeszła do niego i powiedziała mu cicho do ucha kilka słów, po czym z typowym dla siebie wdziękiem ruszyła po schodach na górę. Chłopak najpierw spłonął karmazynowym rumieńcem, siedział kilka chwil oszołomiony, po czym ruszył za nią, potykając się na schodach z pospiechu. Lenaia uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko. Po chwili z pewnym wysiłkiem zogniskowała wzrok na Imoen, która weszła do oberży i zajęła zwolnione przez Viconię miejsce.

„Nie wracaj do pokoju przez jakiś czas." Powiedziała elfka do siostry.

„Dlaczego?"

„Viconia potrzebuje trochę prywatności."

Imoen rzuciła jej zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale Lenaia najwyraźniej nie zamierzała kontynuować tematu. Złodziejka westchnęła i przywołała barmankę skinieniem ręki. Obfita w kształtach dziewczyna przyniosła po chwili kolejną karafkę wina. Imoen sięgnęła do torby i położyła na stole jakiś niewielki pakunek owinięty w lekką skórę i przewiązany rzemieniem.

„Co to jest?" Zapytała elfka.

„Prezent dla ciebie."

Lenaia zaintrygowana odwinęła opakowanie i jej oczom ukazała się książka oprawiona ładnie w bydlęcą, mocno garbowaną skórę. Nie miała tytułu. Dziewczyna przewertowała kartki i zobaczyła, że są puste. Spojrzała pytająco na siostrę.

„To dziennik." Pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Imoen. „Pomyślałam... pomyślałam, że może będziesz chciała kiedyś spisać swoje przygody. No wiesz... każdy bohater w końcu spisuje swoje wspomnienia dla potomnych, itp. Wszystkie szlachetne czyny, których dokonał." Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. „Wszystkie przygody i romanse."

Lenaia roześmiała się. Imoen najwyraźniej była bardzo dumna z prezentu.

„Dziękuję. Na pewno zrobię z niego dobry użytek. O ile przeżyję wystarczająco długo, aby coś w nim zapisać."

„Och, nie mów tak, dobrze? Póki co idzie nam nieźle. I mamy dobry plan. Kiedy wyruszamy do Wrót Baldura?"

„Myślę, że jutro. Jeśli ty i Yeslick czujecie się już na siłach."

„Czuję się dobrze. Yeslick najwyraźniej też, bo zdążył już oberżystę doprowadzić do płaczu, wypijając w dwie godziny beczułkę najlepszego krasnoludzkiego pełnego. Nawiasem mówiąc, gdzie reszta?"

„Yeslick u kowala, kompletuje ekwipunek. Kivan robi coś dla Thalantyra, a Coran stwierdził, że musi odetchnąć leśnym powietrzem i poszedł na polowanie."

„Nie pytam, na co." Zauważyła złośliwie Imoen. Ilekroć Coran pojawiał się w gospodzie, cycata barmanka wyglądała, jakby ktoś rzucił na nią wyjątkowo skuteczne zaklęcie uroku. W efekcie elf miał kubek najlepszego piwa, najbardziej soczyste kęsy mięsa w potrawie i w miarę nieużywaną wodę w łaźni. I jako jedyny dostał osobny pokój, w którym prawie nie było pcheł.

„O wilku mowa." Wskazała elfka. Jak na zawołanie Coran wkroczył do gospody, jakby była co najmniej jego własnością. Pomachał wesoło do dziewczyn na powitanie i usiadł przy kontuarze. Lenaia mogłaby przysiąc, że barmanka użyła teleportacji, by w tej samej znaleźć się obok niego. Dłuższą chwilę później do gospody wrócił Kivan i usiadł obok dziewczyn. Lenaia podsunęła mu kubek wina, który przyjął z wdzięcznością.

„Jutro wyruszamy." Powiedziała elfka. Kiwnął głową zadowolony.

„Cieszę się, mellonamin. Za długo już zwlekamy."

„A kiedy już znajdziesz Tazoka i go zabijesz, co zamierzasz potem robić?" Zapytała nagle Imoen. Elf spojrzał na nią z uwagą.

„Nie wiem, Imoen. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Być może wrócę w swoje rodzinne strony. I tam już zostanę."

„Mógłbyś zostać z nami." Wypaliła dziewczyna. Kivan nie wiadomo czemu zaczerwienił się mocno i spojrzał w stronę siedzącego wciąż przy barze Corana.

„Jak już powiedziałem, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym." Rudowłosa złodziejka wyłapała ton kategorycznie kończący rozmowę. Po chwili Kivan wstał i poszedł do pokoju zajmowanego wspólnie z Yeslickiem.

„Niech mnie Mask ma w opiece, jeśli kiedykolwiek zrozumiem elfy." Westchnęła teatralnie Imoen. Lenaia nie odpowiedziała. Obserwowała właśnie ponurym wzrokiem, jak Coran szepce coś do ucha barmanki, a ta, chichocąc, siada na jego kolanach. Elfka zacisnęła ze złością usta i zmusiła się do odwrócenia wzroku. Nie zauważyła więc, jak Coran obrzucił salę wzrokiem, zatrzymując go chwilę na elfce, po czym szepnął coś do ucha siedzącej dziewczynie, wsunął jej do ręki monetę i delikatnie, choć stanowczo podniósł ją ze swoich kolanach. Wstał, rzucając kolejną monetę oberżyście i zajął miejsce przy stoliku przyjaciół. Barmanka stała przez chwilę w miejscu jakby wrosła w ziemię, potem gwałtownie odwróciła się i chwiejnym krokiem powędrowała w stronę kuchni.

„Coś ci popsuło miły wieczór, Coranie?" Zapytała Lenaia z lekko złośliwym uśmiechem.

Rozłożył ręce w przepraszającym geście.

„Najwyraźniej z kim innym wolałbym go spędzić." Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. Imoen na te słowa podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, mruknęła coś niewyraźnie o niezałatwionych sprawach i zniknęła, tak jak tylko ona to potrafiła.

„Powinnaś mnie przeprosić, Lenaia." Powiedział po chwili elf z wyrzutem. Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

„A niby za co?"

„Bo to twój nagi wizerunek pojawił się nieproszony w moich myślach i sprawił, że żadna inna kobieta nie może wzbudzić we mnie podobnych uczuć."

Elfka prychnęła. Wciąż była zła. Coran westchnął.

„Powiedz mi, Lenaia, co mam zrobić, aby dowieść szczerości swoich zamiarów? Bo słowom moim najwyraźniej nie wierzysz."

„Słowa to wiatr." Powiedziała pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy. Aż się roześmiała. „Daj mi księżyc z nieba w całej swojej krasie i gwiazdy do towarzystwa, a spędzę z tobą noc."

Spojrzał na nią z uwagą, po czym wstał i pochylił się nad nią.

„Trzymam cię za słowo." Powiedział cicho, odwrócił się i pomaszerował schodami do góry. Elfka została sama we wspólnym pokoju. Po chwili musiała spławiać podpitego marynarza, który postanowił dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Złość jej zdążyła już przejść i pożałowała, że tak ostro potraktowała Corana. Wystarczająco dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest nim równie mocno zauroczona, jak on deklarował w stosunku do niej. Westchnęła i wyciągnęła dziennik, który dostała od Imoen. Przeciągnęła dłonią po gładkiej oprawie. Poczuła delikatne mrowienie magii. Zaskoczona odsunęła dłoń i po chwili skupiła się ponownie na książce, wypowiadając zaklęcie identyfikacji. Po chwili wiedziała już, że słowa zapisane na jej stronach odczyta tylko autor, dla pozostałych pozostaną tajemnicą. Zachęcona wzięła do ręki pióro.

 _15 Flamerule, 1369_

 _Beregost, „Wesoły Żongler"_

 _Dziwnymi ścieżkami los nas gna, nieodgadnionymi dla zwykłego śmiertelnika. Jeszcze niedawno prowadziłam beztroskie życie w klasztorze Candlekeep, położonym na wysokich, białych klifach Wybrzeża Mieczy, pod czujnym okiem przybranego ojca, Goriona. Nasza ucieczka z Candlekeep i zabójstwo Goriona rozpoczęło ciąg tragicznych i niezwykłych wydarzeń, w konsekwencji których nasze kroki skierowaliśmy ku Wrotom Baldura, dużemu, portowemu miastu na szlaku łączącym Amn z Waterdeep. Obecnie znajdujemy się w Beregoście, karczmie o nazwie „Wesoły Żongler". Ja jestem Lenaia, elfka z Candlekeep i nie znam swojego prawdziwego nazwiska. Wychował mnie człowiek i całe swoje dzieciństwo spędziłam wśród ludzi, przypuszczam więc, że niewiele elfich cech we mnie zostało, choć nie umiem tego bezstronnie ocenić. Nie wiem, kim byli moi prawdziwi rodzice, nie wiem, skąd pochodzili i skąd elfie dziecko czystej krwi znalazło się w ludzkiej siedzibie. Mam około dwydziestudwóch lat. Właściwie niewielu rzeczy na swój temat mogę być pewna. Mam wrodzoną zdolność posługiwania się magią, mam przybraną siostrę o imieniu Imoen oraz przyjaciół, których los złączył ze mną na tej krętej ścieżce. Zostałam wplątana w polityczną intrygę z powodów, których nie znam i których nawet nie jestem w stanie się domyślić. Ścigają mnie wynajęci zabójcy, a jedyna osoba, która mogła rzucić jakiekolwiek światło na tę sytuację, nie żyje. Czuję się, jakbym błądziła w gęstej mgle, w której kształty pojawiają się przed moimi oczyma, by zniknąć, zanim będę w stanie rozpoznać choć jeden z nich. Jednak czasem mam wrażenie, że rozwiązanie zagadki znam, a jednocześnie boję się go, jakby przynieść miało tylko ból i klęskę. Jakby tego było mało, w nocy nawiedzają mnie dziwne obrazy i jestem pewna, że nie mają nic wspólnego z moim oddaniem i czcią dla Sehanine, Pani Księżyca i Nocnych Marzeń. Poprzedniej nocy znowu miałam taki sen. Tym razem widziałam wodę, która zalewała miasto. Wdzierała się między budynki, wpływała oknami, zalewała wszystkie myśli, uczucia i uczynki. Pędziła dalej, przykrywając Krainy, ich lasy i pola, gdy nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że to krew, nie woda. Porwała mnie ze sobą, unosząc aż na krawędź świata, grożąc strąceniem w pustkę. Wiem, że wydała mi się wtedy osobnym bytem, siłą, potworem, którego nic i nikt nie jest w stanie zatrzymać, który na moich oczach zaleje cały świat. Zauważyłam jednak, że nurt nie jest jednorodny. Tu i ówdzie tworzyły się szalone wiry, kiedy w innych miejscach toń była spokojna i łagodna. Wytężyłam swoją wolę i nagle ciecz płynęła w kierunku, jaki jej nadałam, a ja zaczęłam czerpać przyjemność z bycia niesioną przez wartki nurt. Nagłe uderzenie fali położyło kres mojej podróży, zupełnie jakby żywioł posiadał wolę, której przeszkadzała moja radość. Obudziłam się gwałtownie i do rana nie zmrużyłam już więcej oka._

Lenaia odłożyła pióro i przetarła dłonią zmęczone oczy. Było już dobrze po północy. Powietrze było gęste i duszne, przesiąknięte zapachem jedzenia, ludzi i rozmaitych napitków. Elfka dopiła resztkę wina z karafki, zebrała swoje rzeczy i ruszyła po schodach do pokoju.

„Późno kładziesz się spać, skarbie." Dobiegł ją głos Corana u szczytu schodów. Spojrzała. Siedział w przedsionku w fotelu, swobodnie przewieszając nogi przez oparcie. Nie palił światła, podobnie jak ona dobrze widział w ciemnościach. W mroku oczy lśniły mu czerwonawym blaskiem.

„Nie możesz zasnąć?" Zapytała.

„Samemu? Ciężko." Uśmiechnął się i wstał. „Chciałem ci coś pokazać." Dodał szybko, chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę otwartych drzwi swojego pokoju, zanim zdążyła zaprotestować. Pomieszczenie było małe i duszne, ledwo mieściło się w nim łóżko, stolik i krzesło, na którym leżał ekwipunek podróżny. Niemal całą przeciwległą ścianę zajmowało okno, które elf otworzył na pełną szerokość. Gdy weszli, zasłony załopotały od podmuchu ciepłego nocnego wiatru, wiejącego od strony nie tak daleko znajdującego się morza. Cały pokój skąpany był w jasnym, białym świetle księżyca, który pysznił się w swojej pełni nad koniuszkami drzew, przyćmiewając swoim blaskiem nawet najjaśniejsze gwiazdy. Lenaia wyjrzała przez okno, zafascynowana niemal magicznym widokiem.

„Zostań ze mną." Powiedział Coran, zbliżając się do niej bezszelestnie. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. „Powinienem być mądrzejszy." Mówił dalej cicho. „Nie powinienem był pozwolić, byś opanowała mnie tak doszczętnie. Odwracasz się, a ja tonę w smutku, uśmiechasz się do mnie, a ja staję się szczęśliwy ponad wszystko. Jestem chory, Lenaia, chory z miłości i..." Zamilkł, gdy czarodziejka położyła mu delikatnie palce na ustach.

„Dina ar' tula sinome." Szepnęła znowu. Coran na te słowa nie odpowiedział, ale jedną ręką zatrzasnął drzwi, drugą pchnął ją lekko w ich kierunku i pocałował. Pocałował ją tak, że aż jęknęła i jeśli miała dotychczas jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy powinna mu na to pozwolić, to wszystkie pierzchły jej z głowy niemal natychmiast. Po chwili nie istniało dla niej nic, tylko jego zapach, jej dłonie wplecione w jego włosy, po chwili jego usta na jej piersiach, a potem on cały między jej nogami. W końcu opadli z sił i nad ranem zasnęli, wciąż spleceni ze sobą. Po raz pierwszy od czasu opuszczenia Candlekeep nie śniło się jej nic.

Gdy obudziła się, słońce już na dobre zadomowiło się na niebie. Coran spał, obejmując ją ramionami, jakby bał się, że zniknie z pierwszymi promieniami poranka. Spróbowała delikatnie wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku, ale nagle objął ją mocniej i przyciągnął do siebie.

„Skoro już cię mam, to nie widzę powodu, aby tak łatwo cię wypuścić." Mruknął zaspanym głosem. Roześmiała się.

„Puść mnie, bo zaraz zaczną nas szukać, jak nie pojawimy się do śniadania. Mieliśmy dziś ruszać do Wrót Baldura."

„Jestem niemal pewien, kochanie, że Wrota Baldura będą stały niezależnie od tego, kiedy się do nich wybierzemy. Poza tym..." Spojrzał na ścianę wymownie, „Jestem przekonany, że wszyscy wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy." Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, jak zbierała swoje rzeczy i ubierała się. „Jesteś piękna."

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i powiedziała:

„Wyruszamy za pół godziny."

„I bezlitosna." Przeciągnął się w łóżku jak kot.

Wróciła do pokoju dziewczyn. _Czas stawić czoło demonom._ \- mruknęła do siebie, mając na myśli Imoen. Skrzywiła się. Siostra miała irytujący zwyczaj dopytywania się o intymne szczegóły jej życia, podczas gdy Lenaia uważała, że powinny zostać tam, gdzie dotychczas – pomiędzy nią, a samym zainteresowanym.

Drużyna siedziała przy śniadaniu gotowa do drogi. Elfka napotkała ciekawskie spojrzenie siostry, ganiące Viconii oraz nieco troskliwe Yeslicka i Kivana, nikt nie powiedział jednak nic. Wkrótce dołączył do nich Coran i kilka chwil później wszyscy szli traktem na północ od Beregostu, zostawiając za sobą dobrze już znane mury miasta.


	15. Wrota Baldura

_18 Flamerule, 1369_

 _Wrota Baldura, „Elfia Pieśń"_

 _Cóż to za miasto! Jednocześnie hałaśliwe i niepokojąco ciche, barwne wszystkimi kolorami tęczy i brudnoszare jak najgorsze ścieki, bogate aż do przesady, a pełne ubogich, chorych i żebrzących. Raj i przekleństwo dla każdego mieszkańca i wędrowca. Miasto pieniądza, szlachectwa, podłoty i rozpusty, a jednocześnie piękne i majestatyczne w promieniach letniego słońca. Otoczone jest podwójnym, grubym murem z brudnoszarego granitu, gdzieniegdznie obłupanym i nienaprawianym od wieków, jakby groźba wojny nie przeniknęła do świadomości mieszkańców i rządzących. W centralnej części miasta pyszni się książęcy pałac z kamienia koloru piasku, siedziba czterech najwyższych książąt, którzy formalnie trzymają w rękach całą władzę nad przyległymi terenami. Wokół pałacu, jak kurczątka przy kwoce, gnieżdżą się domy należące do najbardziej szlachetnych rodów. Ich okazałe ściany frontowe wyglądają, jakby właściciele stanęli do konkursu na najbardziej dziwacznie ozdobioną fasadę tego stulecia. Moje Candlekeep przy Wrotach Baldura wygląda, jak mysz przy pawiu: szare, niepozorne i małe. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie tak dawno było prawie moim całym światem. Mam wrażenie, że minęło od tych dni tyle czasu, że ledwo je pamiętam. Zupełnie jakby wspomnienia tamtych chwil dotyczyły kogoś innego, jakiejś innej małej dziewczynki, która w podartej sukience i z obdrapanymi kolanami bawiła się z kotami na dziedzińcu twierdzy._

 _Do Wrót Baldura dotarliśmy bez większych problemów. W wiosce nieopodal miasta pomogliśmy rycerzowi w polowaniu na przerośnięte skorupiaki, które nazywał ankhegami. Historia miała swój smutny finał, bowiem w jaskini stworów znaleźliśmy ciało dziecka, jak się okazało miejscowego chłopca, który zaginął dwa dni wcześniej. Rycerz o imieniu Ajantis wykazał chęć odwdzięczenia się za pomoc, którą otrzymał i zaproponował przyłączenie się do naszej drużyny, jednak nie zdecydowaliśmy się na skorzystanie z tej propozycji. Viconia aż syknęła, jak zobaczyła jego barwy zakonne, widać wspomnienie prześladowań ze strony rycerzy wciąż było żywe w jej umyśle. Niespodziewanie poparł ją Coran. Ostatecznie, ku rozpaczy Imoen, bo chłopak był młody i ładny, pożegnaliśmy Ajantisa i ruszyliśmy w swoją stronę._

 _Wkrótce po przygodzie z ankhegami naszym oczom ukazał się most prowadzący do miasta w całej swojej okazałości. Nie uszliśmy nim kilku kroków, gdy zatrzymali nas strażnicy. Imię komendanta Płonącej Pięści, Scara, szybko jednak umożliwiło nam wejście, choć najwyraźniej nie wzbudziliśmy aż tak wielkiego zaufania, bo strażnik eskortował nas aż pod samą kwaterę główną Płonącej Pięści w zachodniej części miasta. Obawiałam się, że drużyna jak nasza zbyt będzie przyciągać uwagę w mieście pełnym ludzi, moje obawy okazały się jednak płonne. Miasto było pełne tak dziwnych indywiduów, zarówno ludzi, jak i elfów, niziołków, krasnoludów, gdzieniegdzie widziałam również i półorków i innych osobników o niezidentyfikowanej przeze mnie prowiniencji, że grupa trzech elfów, drowa, krasnoluda i ludzkiej dziewczyny nie przyciągnęłaby niczyjej uwagi. Pod warunkiem pewnie, że nie wprosilibyśmy się na oficjalny bankiet do pałacu książęcego._

 _Weszliśmy do siedziby głównej Płonącej Pięści. Wnętrze nie wyglądało zbyt zachęcająco. Wszędzie odchodziły ciemne korytarze, których końce ginęły w półmroku, którego nie rozjaśniały osadzone na ścianach pochodnie. Ty i ówdzie widać było kraty, które najpewniej zamykały wejścia do cel, czasem majaczył za nimi jakiś szary, delikatny cień. Strażnicy obrzucili nas spojrzeniami, które rzucają od zarania dziejów ci, którzy mają władzę nad innym człowiekiem i czasem możliwość decydowania o jego życiu i śmierci. Na szczęście Scar okazał się być spokojnym, honorowym człowiekiem. Był postawnym, dość przystojnym mężczyzną w sile wieku. Co zaskakujące, wiedział, kim jesteśmy, rozpoznał też Yeslicka, z którym się spotkał kilka lat temu. Wysłuchał naszych podejrzeń odnośnie Żelaznego Tronu z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy, kiwając od czasu do czasu głową. Audiencji u księcia Eltana nie chciał nam jednak udzielić. Przynajmniej na razie._

„Przekażę księciu, czego się od was dowiedziałem." Powiedział. "Macie moje słowo. Zanim książę jednak podejmie decyzję, co z tym dalej zrobić, może minąć trochę czasu. Tymczasem przydałaby mi się wasza pomoc."

„Masz, panie, na swoje usługi cały garnizon strażników. Do czego potrzebujesz takiej drużyny jak nasza?" Lenaia zapytała wprost.

„To delikatna sprawa. Właściciel konsorcjum handlowego „Siedem Słońc", Jhasso, jest moim przyjacielem i nie chcę, żeby myślał, że nie mam do niego zaufania."

„Którego w oczywisty sposób nie masz." Elfka z trudem powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami. Scar spojrzał na nią badawczo.

„Dotychczas miałem. Ale on zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Unika rozmowy ze mną. Podjął ostatnio również kilka nietrafnych decyzji handlowych, które odbiły się bardzo niekorzystanie na interesach konsorcjum. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, to zupełnie do niego niepodobne. Chcę, abyście dowiedzieli się, co się tam dzieje."

„Przypuszczam, że nie możemy tam po prostu wejść i się zapytać?"

Wzruszył ramionami.

„Jeśli uważasz, że w ten sposób osiągniesz efekt. Macie wolną rękę. Chciałbym jednak, aby Jhasso nic się nie stało. Choć tyle jestem mu winien."

Zgodzili się. Jak trzeźwo zauważył Yeslick, nie mieli zresztą innego wyjścia. Bez wsparcia Wielkiego Księcia ich mała kampania przeciwko Żelaznemu Tronowi nie miała większych szans na powodzenie. Widzieli zresztą siedzibę zajmowaną przed Rieltara i jego organizację. Był to potężny dwór położony niedaleko kwatery głównej Płomiennej Pięści. Szczyt budynku wieńczyły smukłe wieżyczki, a surowość ścian łagodziły wydłużone, pokryte misternymi witrażami okna. Całość niewątpliwie robiła wrażenie i w niczym nie przypominała bezgustownych rezydencji z centralnej części miasta. Przed drzwiami stało dwóch uzbrojonych po zęby strażników, zauważyli również kolejnych dwóch patrolujących teren wokół posiadłości. Jeśli mieliby kiedykolwiek pomysł, żeby ją szturmować siłą, to w tej chwili musiałby on ostatecznie upaść.

Na nocleg zatrzymali się w „Elfiej Pieśni". Coran, który, jak się okazało, Wrota Baldura znał jak własną kieszeń, miał układy z właścicielem, który był mu winien jakąś przysługę. Dostali małe, choć czyste pokoje, w miarę czystą pościel i zapewnienie, że ich obecność pozostanie mniej więcej niezauważona, a przynajmniej zauważona mniej, niż gdyby się zatrzymali gdziekolwiek indziej.

Z westchnieniami ulgi udali się do swoich pokoi. Coran postarał się, aby Lenaia i on dostali osobny pokój, a ona nie protestowała. Późną nocą, gdy leżeli razem, elf wstał nagle i otworzył szeroko okno, wpuszczając do środka morską północną bryzę. Potem podszedł z powrotem do łóżka, bez trudności podniósł dziewczynę i posadził ją na parapecie okiennym, po czym sam usiadł obok niej z nogami przewieszonymi przez drewnianą framugę na zewnątrz. Gwałtowny podmuch wiatru rozsypał obojgu włosy wokół twarzy - ciemne i jasne, jak noc i dzień.

„Uwielbiam to miasto." Powiedział cicho. „Tyle miejsc, tyle ludzi, nieskończone możliwości."

„W kwaterze Płomiennej Pięści nie wyglądałeś na zachwyconego." Zauważyła Lenaia z uśmiechem.

„Ach tak." Przez twarz przemknął mu cień zakłopotania. „Zdarzyło mi się oglądać jej wnętrza w nieco mniej dogodnych warunkach."

„Sprawiedliwie czy niesprawiedliwie?"

„Oczywiście, że niesprawiedliwie. Przecież nikomu krzywdy nie zrobi brak sakiewki, kiedy ma miliony."

Elfka nie wiedziała, czy roześmiać się czy rozzłościć.

„A więc jesteś kieszonkowcem."

Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

„Przyznam, że kilka razy zdarzyło mi się upaść równie nisko w moich gorszych dniach, jednak tego typu zajęcia są znacznie poniżej progu moich umiejętności."

„Dlaczego więc uciekałeś z Wrót Baldura?"

„Ostatnim razem?"

Lenaia kiwnęła głową.

„Hmm, w tę historię zaangażowana jest pewna kobieta."

„Jakżeby inaczej". Elfka przewróciła oczami.

„Spotkałem ją na targu. Stała niezdecydowana pośrodku tłumu ludzi. Na głowie miała kaptur i zasłoniętą twarz, tak, że widać było tylko piękne, smutne oczy."

„Tajemnicza, smutna kobieta w samym sercu okrutnego miasta. To musiała być dla ciebie pokusa nie do odparcia."

Coran roześmiał się.

„To aż straszne, jak dobrze mnie znasz. Była miejscową czarodziejką. Na moje nieszczęście jej mąż również był magiem, w dodatku był wyjątkowo zawzięty i miał na zawołanie całą organizację jemu podobnych i równie zawziętych. Z niewiadomych względów nabrał do mnie wyjątkowej urazy. Ucieczka okazała się najlepszym wyjściem."

„Ile razy wpakowałeś się w kłopoty z powodu kobiety, Coranie?"

Spojrzał na nią badawczo i zawahał się.

„Więcej niż mógłbym zliczyć." Powiedział w końcu.


	16. Siedem Słońc

Następnego dnia o poranku udali się do siedziby „Siedmiu Słońc". Tak jak Lenaia powiedziała Scarowi, zdecydowała postawić na bezpośrednie podejście do sprawy. Budynek ligi kupieckiej znaleźli bez trudu w zachodniej części miasta, niedaleko portu. Poza sporymi rozmiarami nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym na tle pozostałej rzeszy budynków mieszczących rozmaite grupy interesów. Dziwne natomiast było, że jego drzwi nie strzegli żadni strażnicy. Weszli do środka. Momentalnie Lenaia zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak. Zupełnie jakby każda cząsteczka jej ciała krzyczała ostrzegawczo. Czuła jak unoszą się jej włosy nad karkiem, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiega dreszcz. Wzdrygnęła się i przeciągnęła dłonią po twarzy. Jej dziwna reakcja nie umknęła uwadze towarzyszy.

„Wszystko w porządku, siostro?" Zapytała Imoen.

Elfka potrząsnęła głową.

„Coś tu jest bardzo nie w porządku. Miejcie oczy otwarte."

Miejsce nie było zatłoczone. Wśród przesadnie ozdobionych kolumn podtrzymujących strop dostrzegli trzy ludzkie postaci. Po chwili jedna z nich podeszła do nich powolnym krokiem. Był to mężczyzna w sile wieku, choć widać było, że tu i ówdzie przerzedziły mu się włosy, a pas nie dźwigał do końca wydatnego brzucha. Jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie nic.

„W czym mogę pomóc?" Zapytał spokojnym, nieco zbyt wysokim głosem.

„Chcielibyśmy spotkać się z właścicielem."

„Nie jest to obecnie możliwe."

„Dlaczego?"

„Bo jest nieobecny."

„A kiedy wróci?"

„Nie wiem, nie informował nas. Skończyliśmy?"

„Możemy się tu trochę rozejrzeć?" Elfka nie zamierzała tak łatwo dać za wygraną.

Osiągnęła tyle, że przez twarz mężczyzny przemknął grymas irytacji.

„Nie, nie możecie. Odejdźcie."

„Trochę dziwnie się zachowujesz, jak na kupca. Nie powinieneś aby próbować mi czegoś sprzedać?"

Mężczyzna na powrót przybrał swój neutralny wyraz twarzy.

„Mamy pewne trudności, dopóki się z nimi nie uporamy, nie prowadzimy handlu. Nie jesteście tu mile widziani."

Elfka kątem oka dostrzegła, że w pomieszczeniu nagle pojawiło się więcej osób. Kryły się w cieniu i pod ścianami, ale i tak czuła ich obecność, jak niewypowiedzianą groźbę.

„Dobrze, dziękujemy za poświęcony nam czas."

Mężczyzna odwrócił się bez słowa. Nie pozostało im nic innego, jak opuścić budynek.

„Jeśli ktoś pytałby mnie o zdanie, to powiedziałbym, że coś tam śmierdzi bardziej niż bagienny szczur." Mruknął Yeslick, gdy oddalili się na wystarczającą odległość od budynku.

Lenaia spojrzała na krasnoluda zaciekawiona.

„Też to poczułeś?"

„Co, zapach?"

„Nie. Nie wiem, nigdy nie czułam czegoś takiego wcześniej. Jakby wszystko wokół mnie nie było prawdziwe. Musimy tam wrócić." Dodała nagle.

„Ale w nocy." Poparł ją Coran. „Może będzie ich tam wtedy nieco mniej. I będziemy mieć nad nimi przewagę, bo widzimy w ciemności."

Kierowali się w kierunku gospody, mijając skąpaną właśnie w świetle południowego słońca zatokę. W miejskiej marinie cumowało obecnie kilka statków kupieckich, wszystkie z opuszczonymi żaglami. Kołysały się leniwie, a woda obmywała z pluskiem ich smukłe kadłuby. Jeden z nich był mniejszy, dłuższy, a po bokach zwieszały się z niego barwne tarcze. Na szczycie głównego masztu powiewała dumnie flaga Amnu.

„Patrzcie, wysłannictwo z Athkatli." Wskazał palcem Yeslick.

„Ktoś z Rady Pięciu?" Zapytała Lenaia.

„Raczej nie, za mała łódka, za mały przepych."

„Dobrze znasz tamte rejony?"

„Aha." Krasnolud kiwnął głową. „Dawali zawsze dobre ceny za nasze żelazo. Znali jego wartość. Podczas gdy we Wrotach Baldura woleli skupić się na bankietach i dworskich pierdymałkach, w Athkatli zawsze wiedzieli, gdzie leży złoto. Nie na darmo nazywają ją „Miastem Pieniądza". Jak byłem młody, ojciec często mnie wysyłał wraz z karawaną handlową."

„Co się z nim stało? To znaczy z twoim ojcem?"

„Dopadła go wiwerna."

„Przykro mi, Yeslicku."

„Eee nie, nic się nie stało. Nie warto płakać za tym starym gburem."

Elfka trochę wbrew sobie roześmiała się głośno. Nagle Coran złapał ją za rękę i pochylił się do jej ucha.

„Nie wracajmy do Pieśni." Powiedział.

„Dlaczego?"

„Idzie za nami dwóch ludzi. Zdradzanie miejsca noclegu nie jest dobrym pomysłem."

„Co więc proponujesz?"

„Chodźmy do innej gospody."

„Masz jakąś konkretną na myśli?"

„Chodźcie za mną."

Uczynili tak. Prowadził ich wąskimi, dusznymi uliczkami, gdzie mieszkali drobni handlarze, rybacy i pomniejsi urzędnicy portowi. Pod ich nogami chlupotało błoto zmieszane gdzieniegdzie z zawartością rynsztoków. Na małych podwórkach, leżąc w słońcu, przeciągały się koty, spasione na resztkach, a może i nawet lepszych kąskach wydobytych z magazynów, gdzie gromadzono żywność. Szli na północ. Wkrótce uliczki zaczęły się poszerzać, a spod butów drużyny zniknął podejrzany muł. Zapach portu stał się mniej intensywny, budynki mniej obdrapane, a podwórza bardziej przestronne. Tu i ówdzie widać było kwitnące w gazonach kwiaty. Wkrótce stanęli przed okazałym budynkiem. Nad drzwiami pysznił się duży szyld z napisem „Hełm i płaszcz".

Weszli do środka. Wnętrze było rozległe, znacznie większe niż w „Elfiej pieśni". Na piętro prowadziły co najmniej dwie pary schodów, a cały dolny poziom zastawiony był stolikami, przy których siedziało kilkanaście osób. W centralnej części pomieszczenia znajdował się bar, przy którym uwijał się jak w ukropie łysy szynkarz. Usiedli w rogu, tak, by nie rzucać się zbyt w oczy i zamówili jedzenie. Wkrótce odprężyli się, najwyraźniej zgubili swoich prześladowców. Yeslick stwierdził nawet, że Coranowi musiało się coś przywidzieć. Lenaia jednak nie wierzyła w to. Elf zbyt dobrze znał miejskie zaułki, by ulec złudzeniom. Krasnolud machnął ręką i poszedł zwiedzić piwniczkę z piwem. Coran po chwili również zniknął, elfka podejrzewała, że czuje się nieswojo, nie obejrzawszy najpierw wszystkich kątów i dróg ucieczki z gospody.

Zbliżało się popołudnie. Wkrótce zaczęli schodzić się klienci gospody. Wraz z nimi napatoczyła się też grupa nieźle uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Jak weszli, obrzucili siedzące w rogu elfki, Imoen i Kivana badawczym spojrzeniem i zajęli jeden z sąsiednich stolików. Położyli nogi na stole i zawołali barmana. Wkrótce zaczęli głośno i chełpliwie opowiadać o swoich przygodach. Lenaia postawiłaby całą sumę pieniędzy, że większość była zmyślona. Po chwili elfka wstała, aby podejść do szynkarza. Gdy przechodziła obok mężczyzn, jeden z nich, wielki i owłosiony, trochę przypominający niedźwiedzia, nagle złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w swoim kierunku, tak, że niemal się przewróciła.

„Już wychodzisz, słodziutka? Może usiądziesz z prawdziwymi mężczyznami, zamiast z tamtym chuderlakiem." Wskazał pogardliwie w kierunku Kivana.

„Zastanowię się." Odpowiedziała spokojnie, gdy odzyskała równowagę. Zmusiła się do krzywego uśmiechu. „Gdy będę potrzebowała towarzystwa, będę wiedziała gdzie was znaleźć." Spróbowała wyszarpnąć rękę z uścisku, ale olbrzym trzymał ją jak w imadle. Szarpnął znowu i elfka, chcąc, nie chcąc, wylądowała na jego kolanach, ku uciesze jego kompanów.

Nagle obok mężczyzny stanął Kivan.

„Zostaw ją." Powiedział cicho, z wyraźną groźbą w głosie. Lenaia potrząsnęła głową, wiedząc, że to było dokładnie to, na co liczyli mężczyźni. Było już jednak za późno. Olbrzym odepchnął elfkę, wstał i spojrzał z góry na Kivana. Był od niego co najmniej o pół metra wyższy.

„Właśnie popełniłeś życiowy błąd, ostrouchy szczurku." Warknął i wysunął rękę z zadziwiającą szybkością, jak na swoje rozmiary, by chwycić łowcę. Elf zrobił jednak błyskawiczny unik, ręka mężczyzny trafiła w próżnię, a on sam zachwiał się, co Kivan wykorzystał i popchnął napastnika, a ten stracił równowagę i zwalił się jak kłoda na sąsiedni stolik, przy którym siedziało dwóch marynarzy, rozbryzgując przy okazji kaszę ze skwarkami, którą jadł jeden z nich. Obaj marynarze zerwali się, jakby ukąsiły ich osy. Jednemu z nich po twarzy i wąsach spływały żałosne resztki posiłku. W kilka sekund w karczmie rozpętało się małe piekło. Kelnerka przezornie schowała się pod stolik, nie na długo jej to jednak pomogło, stolik odleciał kopnięty przez jednego z klientów i roztrzaskał się o przeciwległą ścianę. Jeden z towarzyszących olbrzymowi mężczyzn, łysy i ospowaty, rzucił się w kierunku Kivana, Lenaia jednak zdążyła wysunąć stopę i napastnik runął elfowi pod nogi, co Kivan wykorzystał i kopnął go z rozmachem w twarz, łamiąc mu nos i wybijając kilka zębów, które mężczyzna z jękiem wypluł na podłogę. Reszta mężczyzn ruszyła na pomoc towarzyszowi, jednak elf zniknął im z oczu w ogólnym kurzowisku i rozgardiaszu, jaki zapanował w gospodzie. Wszędzie słychać było krzyki, jęki i trzask łamanych mebli. Lenaia przepchała się jakimś cudem do pozostawionych przy stoliku towarzyszek, obie teraz stały uzbrojone w uratowane z sąsiedniego stołu butelki.

„Zmywamy się!" Krzyknęła. Zaczęły przepychać się w kierunku wyjścia, gdy drogę zatarasował im pokiereszowany przez Kivana łysy człowiek i zamachnął się na Lenaię trzymanym w dłoni nożem. Elfka uchyliła się, a nóż rozdarł jej lekką szatę. Mężczyzna nie zdołał jednak podnieść go ponownie, bo nagle strzała wbiła mu się w pierś, a on sam runął z hukiem na podłogę. Lenaia uniosła głowę i zobaczyła Corana, siedzącego swobodnie na belce wieńczącej powałę. Zamachał jej ręką, wskazując kierunek. Były już blisko wyjścia, w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć jak Yeslick, najwyraźniej wywołany z piwniczki z piwem przez odgłosy bijatyki, rozbija swój kufel na głowie jednego z klientów. Po chwili dołączyli do nich obaj elfowie i wszyscy wypadli z karczmy. Odbiegli kilka kroków i schowali się w jednym z sąsiadujących z karczmą zaułków. Większość z nich wyszła w miarę bez szwanku, jedynie Kivan lekko kulał i miał podrapaną i posiniaczoną twarz, a Yeslick ogromnego guza na czole.

„Wszystko w porządku?" Zapytała ich Lenaia.

Yeslick spojrzał na nią pochmurnym wzrokiem i następnie przeniósł uwagę na trzymane wciąż w dłoni resztki rozbitego kufla.

„Następnym razem, dziewczyno, jak będziesz planować porządną bijatykę, uprzedź mnie wcześniej, dobrze? Zaopatrzę się w lepszą broń na takie okazje, niż kufel dobrego ciemnego gorzkiego. Z drugiej strony ten zapijaczony oberżysta mógłby od razu serwować takie piwo, zamiast je kryć po piwnicach, a gości raczyć tymi żółtymi szczynami, które mają w barze."

Elfka tymczasem patrzyła na Kivana. Łowca zmieszał się.

„Nic mi nie jest." Burknął. „Parę sińców i tyle." Zawahał się. „Wybacz, mellonamin. Powinienem był przewidzieć, że ich zaczepki nie są przypadkowe."

Czarodziejka wzruszyła ramionami.

„Nie przepraszaj, jestem ci wdzięczna za pomoc. I, jakby nie patrząc, oni stracili trochę więcej, niż my."

„Więcej, niż im się wydaje. Powiedział wesoło Coran, wyciągając z kieszeni mały, skórzany mieszek.

„Co to?" Zapytała Imoen, prawie nie zauważając, że Yeslick zabrał jej z ręki trzymaną butelkę, obwąchał z zainteresowaniem korek, po czym wyciągnął go zębami i pociągnął spory łyk. Otarł usta z zadowoleniem.

„Dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że zapłata za wyeliminowanie nas." Odpowiedział złodziejce Coran. „Pożyczyłem to z paska tego niedźwiedzia, co cię zaczepił, kochanie." Uśmiechnął się do Lenai. Imoen spojrzała na elfa z niedowierzaniem.

„Oni nas zaatakowali, a ty tymczasem kradłeś im pieniądze?"

„Poradziliście sobie całkiem nieźle. Zresztą miałem was na oku. Poza tym to godna rekompensata za odniesione... ee... straty moralne." Odpowiedział jej niczym niezrażony elf. „Tu jest prawie dwa tysiące sztuk złota."

„Dobrze wiedzieć, że cena za moją głowę poszła w górę." Mruknęła nieco gorzko Lenaia. „Dobra, chodźmy stąd, zanim sobie o nas przypomną w karczmie."

Wrócili do „Elfiej Pieśni". Nie zauważyli już, żeby ktoś ich śledził. Najwyraźniej szpiedzy nie spostrzegli ich wyjścia z karczmy albo raczej rozsądnie założyli, że nie mieli szans z grupą uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi. Powoli zbliżał się wieczór.

„Nie możemy iść wszyscy, skarbie." Powiedział do Lenai Coran, gdy usiedli, aby omówić plany nocnej eskapady do „Siedmiu Słońc". „Równie dobrze mogę się tam sam rozejrzeć."

Elfka potrząsnęła głową.

„Tam jest magia, w dodatku taka, której nie umiem rozpoznać. Potrzebujemy zaklęć, w tym też kapłańskich. Pójdziesz ty, Viconia i ja."

Jak na komendę reszta zaczęła protestować. Lenaia uniosła szczupłą dłoń, aby wszystkich uciszyć.

„Kivan, ty staniesz na warcie, pilnuj, aby nikt nas z zewnątrz nie zaskoczył. Staniesz niedaleko miejsca naszego wejścia. Ty, Imoen, nie widzisz w ciemnościach..."

„Mam hełm!" -Zaprotestowała żywo dziewczyna.

„...w którym, jak ostatnio dowodziłaś, i tak jesteś prawie ślepa, bo ogranicza ci pole widzenia." Dokończyła elfka. „Niewiele nam to pomoże, jak wpadniesz w ciemności na jakiś przedmiot i narobisz hałasu!"

Imoen zamilkła, wyraźnie nadąsana, nie miała już jednak żadnych argumentów.

„Będziesz pilnować głównego wejścia do budynku. Podobnie jak Yeslick, tylko ciebie, Yeslicku, słychać z kilometra, więc ani nie próbuj się ukrywać, ani nie podchodź zbyt blisko."

„Nie martw się, dziewczyno. Będę wystarczająco blisko, by wam pomóc w razie potrzeby. I będę pilnował wiewiórki, żeby nie narobiła głupot."

„Pilnuj lepiej swojej brody, opoju! Bo ci ją ktoś utnie, jak nie będziesz uważał." Odcięła się Imoen. Yeslick zaczerwienił się ze złości i z niepokojem chwycił swoją długą, jasną brodę.

„Nic ci do mojej brody!" Ryknął. „Tylko spróbuj, ty mała..."

„Przestańcie!" Jęknęła Lenaia, w jednej połowie rozbawiona, w drugiej zła. „Bo, słowo daję, przeniosę magicznie brodę z Yeslicka na Imoen. Będzie z ciebie powabna krasnoludka, siostro!" Dodała czarodziejka, nie racząc wspomnieć, że transmutacja pozostawała daleko poza zasięgiem jej umiejętności magicznych.

„Ruszamy o północy." Powiedziała po chwili, ale jej słowa nie przyciągnęły całej uwagi drużyny, bo Coran patrzył właśnie na Yeslicka, jakby odkrył wyjątkowo ciekawy okaz dawno wymarłego stworzenia.

„Powiedz mi, Yeslicku, jest jakaś szansa na to, że jesteś dziewką?" Zapytał z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.

„Aż tak jesteś zdesperowany?" Odwarknął wciąż zły krasnolud.

„Pytam z ciekawości. Skoro wszyscy macie brody, musi być wam trudno odróżniać płci."

„Nie tak trudno, jak odróżniać elfy, jak przypuszczam."

„Załapałem." Roześmiał się ponownie złodziej.

Do wyjścia przygotowali się bardzo starannie. Lenaia zostawiła swoją podartą magiczną szatę, zadowalając się czarnymi, dopasowanymi spodniami i taką samą koszulą z długimi rękawami, przewiązaną w talii szerokim, magicznym pasem, który nabyła w „Czarodziejskich Rozmaitościach", do pasa przytoczyła pochwę z krótkim mieczem. Viconia miała na sobie swoje kapłańskie szaty, które zdołała zdobyć podczas ich wędrówki, więcej odsłaniające niż zasłaniające, zgodnie ze swoimi upodobaniami i nie zamierzała ich zmieniać. Coran również pozostał w swojej skórzanej, elastycznej zbroi, która pozwalała mu się bezszelestnie poruszać i nie krępowała ruchów. Z żalem zostawił jednak swój długi łuk, który na nic by mu się nie przydał w ciasnych pomieszczeniach, przewiesił jednak przez plecy pochwę z długim mieczem, który do tej pory nosił u pasa. Tak wyekwipowani ukradkiem wymknęli się z karczmy i ruszyli w stronę celu. Yeslick pewnym siebie krokiem, nie bacząc na spojrzenia strażników, pozostali przemykając się od budynku do budynku, od cienia do cienia. W ten sposób dotarli do celu. Yeslick ruszył przed siebie, aby usiąść przed karczmą, która znajdowała się niedaleko i wyciągnął butelkę zabranego z „Hełmu i płaszcza" wina. Imoen zajęła miejsce po przeciwnej stronie wejścia do „Siedmiu Słońc", schowana częściowo za gazonami z kwiatami. Kivan w swoich ciemnozielonych ubraniach wtopił się pomiędzy beczki na deszczówkę, które stały w rogu budynku. Reszta w cieniu okrążyła siedzibę konsorcjum. Coran gestem wskazał zauważone za dnia okienko, prowadzące najpewniej do piwnicy budynku. Było zamknięte drewnianymi okiennicami zabezpieczonymi łańcuchem i kłódką. Elf pochylił się nad nim i wyciągnął wytrych. Lenaia rozglądała się niespokojnie, wydawało się jednak, że ich działania pozostały niezauważone. Po chwili delikatny trzask oznajmił jej, że kłódka ustąpiła. Coran zdjął cicho łańcuch i lekko szarpnął okiennicę. Uchyliła się z delikatnym skrzypieniem. Wstrzymali oddech, jednak ze środka nie dobiegł ich żaden dźwięk. Viconia nachyliła się i spojrzała do wewnątrz piwniczki – jako mroczny elf potrafiła przestawić swój wzrok na widzenie w spektrum ciepła. Potrząsnęła głową, znak, że nikogo nie zauważyła w środku.

„Magazyn." Powiedziała bezgłośnie.

Coran kiwnął głową, jakby potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia i rozwarł okiennice tak, aby mogli się prześliznąć. Okno na szczęście otworzyło się bezgłośnie i jedno po drugim ostrożnie opuścili się do środka. Znaleźli się pomiędzy stosami pakunków, beczek, skrzyń i bel materiału. Niedaleko nich zamajaczyły niewielkie, drewniane drzwi. Coran wskazał je Lenaia, a elfka potrząsnęła głową, wstrzymując go.

„Widzisz coś?" Szepnęła do Viconii. Kapłanka przysunęła twarz do drewna.

„Dwoje rivvin jakieś dwadzieścia kroków od nas. Jeden leży na podłodze, drugi siedzi nieopodal. Nie palą światła."

Odczekali dłuższą chwilę, ale nie zmieniło to specjalnie ich sytuacji. Najwyraźniej dwoje ludzi nie zamierzało stamtąd odchodzić.

W końcu Lenaia zniecierpliwiła się i delikatnie nacisnęła klamkę drzwi. Wstrzymała oddech. Ustąpiły i otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypieniem. Czarodziejka momentalnie poczuła nieprzyjemne mrowienie obcej magii, które przyprawiło ją niemal o zawrót głowy. Nie było jednak czasu, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi oboje ludzi uniosło głowę. Jeden człowiek znajdował się w niewielkiej celi odgraniczonej kratami, leżąc na wyłożonej gdzieniegdzie słomą posadzce. Drugi, który teraz zerwał się, widząc wtargnięcie drużyny, znajdował się poza celą. To, co sprawiło jednak, że elfka zamarła ze zdziwienia, to fakt, że obaj mężczyźni, bo byli to mężczyźni, wyglądali tak samo. Obaj mieli taką samą, surową twarz otoczoną krótkimi brązowymi włosami, podobnego koloru brodę, przystrzyżoną zgodnie z najnowszą modą, tak samo wysoką sylwetkę i, co było najdziwniejsze, ubrani byli w identyczne, eleganckie szaty z najlepszego gatunku aksamitu. Lenaia szybko otrząsnęła się z szoku i zaśpiewała zaklęcie usypiające. Trafiło w człowieka poza celą, ku zaskoczeniu elfki nie odniosło jednak żadnego skutku. Obok niej stanął Coran, wyciągając cicho miecz. Mężczyzna nie czekał jednak i rzucił się do ataku, unosząc rękę. Nie miał żadnej broni, ale zanim elfka zdążyła zastanowić się nad sensownością jego ataku na uzbrojoną drużynę, błyskawiczny cios obcego trafił Corana, zanim ten zdążył się zastawić i elf poleciał pod przeciwległą ścianę, uderzając w nią boleśnie plecami. Po chwili podobne uderzenie sięgnęło Lenaię i choć czarodziejka zdołała instynktownie zasłonić się swoim mieczem, cios był tak silny, że runęła pięć kroków dalej, lądując na stosie leżących na podłodze pakunków. Broń trafiła jednak najwyraźniej w rękę napastnika, bo trójka przyjaciół usłyszała pełen bólu syk i ich przeciwnik zawahał się na chwilę. Nie na długo jednak, wszyscy zobaczyli, jak spręża się do ponownego skoku. Tymczasem Viconia skończyła modlitwę do swojej mrocznej bogini i rzuciła czar. Siła zaklęcia zatrzymała mężczyznę w pół skoku i nagle jego ruchy stały się powolne, jakby cały zanurzył się w gęstej galarecie. Widząc to, zarówno Lenaia jak i Coran zdołali podnieść się na nogi i oboje zaatakowali wroga. Ten zdołał jeszcze zwolnionym ruchem nadgarstka odbić krótki miecz czarodziejki, ale elf trafił go swoim długim ostrzem prosto w pierś. Mężczyzna zaskrzeczał dziwnym głosem i upadł na ziemię, nieruchomiejąc. I nagle, na oczach oszołomionych przyjaciół, zaczął się zmieniać. Po chwili patrzyli na bezkształtną postać o dziwnych, rozmazanych konturach, leżącą u ich stóp. Lenaia domyśliła się, czym był stwór, choć nigdy nie widziała podobnego na własne oczy.

„To sobowtórniak." Szepnęła, trącając go lekko nogą. Coran spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

„Słyszałem, że wynajęcie ich jest bardzo drogie."

„Cóż, najwyraźniej kogoś na to stać." Powiedziała stanowczo elfka. I nie trudno było im się domyślić, kogo. Nagle do ich uszu dobiegł cichy odgłos kroków dochodzący z wyższego piętra. Lenaia odwróciła się do człowieka siedzącego w celi.

„Kim jesteś?" Powiedziała ponaglającym tonem. Człowiek spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym bólu. Dopiero teraz zauważyła ropiejące rany pod kajdanami, które miał na dłoniach.

„Nazywam się Jhasso. Jestem... byłem właścicielem ligi kupieckiej, zanim przejęły ją sobowtórniaki."

„Coran, dasz radę go wyciągnąć?" Szepnęła elfka do swojego towarzysza.

„Dla ciebie, skarbie, wszystko." Błysnął zębami w uśmiechu i wyciągnął wytrychy. Po chwili mężczyzna był wolny. Usłyszeli dźwięk klucza wsuwanego do zamka. Rzucili się w kierunku magazynu i okna, którym weszli. Tą samą drogą wydostali się na zewnątrz, niemal ciągnąc za sobą oswobodzonego więźnia. Za sobą usłyszeli krzyk pełen dzikiej złości. Przyspieszyli kroku. Po chwili dogoniła ich reszta drużyny.

„Co teraz?" Zapytała Imoen.

„Do 'Płomiennej Pięści'." Wydyszał za jej plecami Yeslick. Lenaia kiwnęła głową. Do kwartery rycerzy było blisko i wierzyła, że tam nikt nie będzie ich ścigał. Zdyszani stanęli przed strażnikami, którzy skrzyżowali przed nimi swoje halabardy, blokując im przejście.

„Chcemy się widzieć ze Scarem." Powiedziała stanowczo elfka.

„Jest środek nocy." Odpowiedział jej jeden ze strażników. „Komendant śpi."

Czarodziejka powoli zaczynała tracić cierpliwość.

„Obudź go więc." Warknęła. „Zapewniam cię, że twój komendant nie będzie zadowolony, gdy dowie się, że opóźniłeś otrzymanie przez niego niezwykle istotnych informacji."

Strażnik obrzucił ich wątpiącym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nie opłaca mu się dyskutować z dziwnie wyglądającą gromadą elfów i ludzi. Po chwili usłyszeli kroki i wyszedł im na spotkanie Scar. Był w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym, co powiedziało im, że z całą pewnością nie spał mimo późnej pory.

„Jhasso!" Krzyknął zdumiony na widok oswobodzonego przez nich człowieka, zanim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć.

„Scar, dzięki bogom! Wpuść nas! Ścigają nas sobowtórniaki!" Jęknął uwolniony mężczyzna.

Komendant z machnięciem ręki nakazał im wejść do środka. Rzucili za siebie spojrzenia, nie zauważyli jednak żadnego pościgu. Stwory najwyraźniej zrezygnowały, jak tylko wydostali się z ich siedziby.

„Co się, do Dziewięciu Piekieł, dzieje?" Zapytał Scar, jak tylko znaleźli się w środku.

„Sobowtórniaki przejęły kontrolę nad moim konsorcjum. Jeden z nich podszywał się pode mnie. Wydobył ze mnie wszystkie tajemnice..." Mężczyzna wyraźnie wzdrygnął się i zająknął. Lenaia nie dziwiła się, czytała o umiejętnościach, jakimi sobowtórniaki wdzierały się do umysłów swoich ofiar, żeby tym pewniej kopiować ich zachowania i zwyczaje. Na szczęście uważało się, że nie było ich wiele na Wybrzeżu Mieczy. _O ile rzeczywiście można policzyć, ile ich jest naprawdę_. - pomyślała elfka i tym razem to ona wzdrygnęła się z odrazą.

„Co się z nimi stało?" Zapytał Scar, tym razem kierując pytanie bezpośrednio do czarodziejki. Wzruszyła ramionami.

„Jednego zabiliśmy. Nie wiem, ilu ich tam jeszcze zostało. Teraz to twoje zmartwienie, komendancie."

Kiwnął głową.

„Dziękuję wam. Pozwólcie mi teraz zająć się moim przyjacielem. Przyjdźcie jutro, to otrzymacie nagrodę."


	17. Starzy znajomi

Wrócili do „Elfiej Pieśni", po drodze relacjonując reszcie przyjaciół ich spotkanie w piwniczce z sobowtórniakiem. Yeslick splunął.

„Ten szczur, Rieltar, już niżej nie mógł upaść. Tylko patrzeć, jak się z goblinami sprzymierzy." Powiedział.

„Albo wampirami." Dodała Lenaia. Ze wszystkich stworów mroku najbardziej nienawidziła nieumarłych. Stanowili zaprzeczenie wszystkiego, co było życiem, wszystkiego, co było w niej i elfie, i ludzkie.

„Daj spokój, siostro." Uśmiechnęła się Imoen na tę deklarację. „Nigdy nie widziałaś wampira."

„Widziałam." Zaprzeczyła ponuro elfka. Rudowłosa złodziejka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

„Kiedy? Nigdy mi nic nie mówiłaś." Dodała z wyrzutem w głosie.

„Dawno temu, w nadmorskiej jaskini na południe od Candlekeep. Gorion zabił wampira, który się tam ukrył. Nie chciałam cię straszyć."

Imoen prychnęła na tę deklarację. Jak mieszkała w Candlekeep uwielbiała mroczne opowieści. Nagle opadło ją nieprzyjemne uczucie, że te opowieści stały się lub wkrótce staną rzeczywistością. Skrzywiła się i nie powiedziała już nic więcej, a obserwująca ją badawczo Lenaia mogła czytać w niej jak w otwartej księdze.

„Wiesz, skarbie, o jedną rzecz chciałem cię zapytać." Wtrącił się nagle Coran.

„Tylko o jedną?" Elf roześmiał się jak zwykle na to pytanie.

„Jedną w tej chwili. Całkiem nieźle posługujesz się mieczem jak na maga. To normalne w waszym zakonie?"

Elfka nieco się zmieszała.

„Nie, Gorion po prostu uważał, że powinnyśmy umieć się bronić nie tylko magią."

„Naprawdę?"

„Jego dosłowne słowa brzmiały: „nie zaszkodzi", o ile dobrze pamiętam."

„A ty co uważałaś?"

„Jak miałam coś około dwunastu lat nastał Czas Niepokojów. Wtedy część bogów została wygnana ze swoich sfer i udała się do Pierwszej Sfery pod postacią awatarów. Wtedy też magia zaczęła zawodzić, magom nie wychodziły zaklęcia, albo, co gorsze, wychodziły na opak. Pamiętam, jak czułam się bezbronna, nie mogąc rzucić zaklęć, które wtedy umiałam. Wtedy też zaczęłam bardziej gorliwie przykładać się do rad Goriona."

„No i Hull był bardziej niż chętny, by cię uczyć, jak tylko urosły ci piersi." Dodała, puszczając oko, Imoen.

„Hull? Chłopak?" Zainteresował się Coran.

„Przyjaciel. Tylko przyjaciel."

Wrócili do „Elfiej Pieśni". Viconia wyleczyła sińce i stłuczenia, których dorobili się w walce z sobowtórniakiem. Lenaia myślała z lekkim drżeniem, co by było, gdyby stworów było tam więcej. Nagle poczuła się zupełnie bezbronna i zdecydowanie nie było to miłe uczucie. Potrzebowała albo lepszego ekwipunku, albo nauczyciela.

Następnego dnia wcześnie opuścili gospodę, chcąc jak najszybciej porozmawiać ze Scarem. Nie uszli kilku kroków, gdy podszedł do nich mężczyzna, który wyglądał, jakby przeżył już większość wiosen swojego życia. Był wysoki, lekko pochylony, miał długie siwe włosy, taką samą brodę i surową, pokrytą zmarszczkami twarz. Oczy jednak miał bystre, wesołe, zdradzające ponadprzeciętną inteligencję. Ruchy miał również żwawe, krok lekki, zaprzeczający wiekowi, który dźwigał na swoich barkach. Nosił długą, jaskrawą szatę i wysoki, szpiczasty kapelusz, który zapewne w innych okolicznościach wywołałby w drużynie wesołość. Spojrzenie wwiercił w Lenaię, a ona poczuła się, jakby sięgał głęboko w jej duszę, odczytując myśli. Nagle wydał jej się znajomy, jakby wspomnienie wypływające na wierzch czekało, żeby tylko je uchwycić.

„Witaj, dziecko." Powiedział niespodziewanie miłym, ciepłym głosem do elfki. „Zdumiewający to zbieg okoliczności, żeśmy się spotkali, zwłaszcza w tak wielkim i tłocznym mieście." Dodał, mrugnąwszy lekko. Elfka nagle zaczęła wątpić, czy to rzeczywiście był zbieg okoliczności.

„Kim jesteś?" Zapytała.

„Kim ja jestem? Ważniejsze jest pytanie, kim ty jesteś, dziecię. Wiele czasu minęło, od kiedy widziałem cię po raz ostatni. Mam nadzieję, że Gorion przygotował cię dobrze na to, co cię spotyka."

„Gorion?" Elfce zaschło w gardle. „Co wiesz o moim ojcu?"

„Był moim przyjacielem, choć kiedy wziął ciebie na wychowanie, więź się nieco rozluźniła. Nie, nie martw się." Dodał, widząc wyraz twarzy Lenai. „Nigdy nie żałował, że cię przygarnął. Uważał, że spokojne dzieciństwo pomoże przezwyciężyć ci wrodzone skłonności."

„Wrodzone skłonności?" Elfka nie mogła wymyślić żadnych rozsądnych słów, poza powtarzaniem słów starca.

„Masz w żyłach krew, głodną krew. Ufam, że starczy ci sił, by stawić czoła temu, co kryje się w tobie?"

„Powiedz jasno, co masz na myśli, starcze." Powiedziała nagle Viconia. „Mów albo odejdź, nie mamy bowiem czasu wysłuchiwać mamrotania głupca."

Przybysz spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się, nie wydając się ani trochę urażonym słowami kapłanki.

„Nawet w mroku można znaleźć wartościowych sojuszników." Skłonił głową w jej kierunku. „Nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Elminster."

Imoen wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

„Elminster? TEN Elminster? Jeden z najpotężniejszych magów w Faerunie?"

„Potęga jest pojęciem względnym, dziecko." Po tych słowach odwrócił się z powrotem do Lenai, która tymczasem odzyskała zdolność rozumowania i marszczyła brwi, przeszukując pamięć.

„Widziałam cię wiele lat temu w Candlekeep." Westchnęła, gdy znalazła to, czego szukała. „Przybyłeś w odwiedziny do Goriona. Wyczarowałeś rój motyli z kapelusza, żeby odwrócić moją uwagę, a sam długo rozmawiałeś z moim ojcem. List... list, który ostrzegał Goriona przed niebezpieczeństwem był wysłany przez ciebie!"

„Tak... Boleję, że moje ostrzeżenie przyszło zbyt późno. Przykro mi z powodu brzemienia, które dźwigasz i to w tak młodym wieku. Teraz się pożegnam... życząc ci jak najlepiej."

„Poczekaj, proszę!" Niemal krzyknęła Lenaia. „Powiedz mi, błagam, co wiesz o moim pochodzeniu!"

Ale mag spojrzał na nią tylko, uśmiechnął się smutno i na oczach przyjaciół otworzył portal magiczny, przez który przeszedł. Wymiarowe drzwi niemal natychmiast się za nim zamknęły, pozostawiając elfkę z jeszcze większym zamętem w głowie i kolejnymi pytaniami bez odpowiedzi.

„Dziwnych ludzi przyciągasz do siebie, dziewczyno." Mruknął Yeslick, zupełnie nie zauważając ironii ukrytej w tym stwierdzeniu. Lenaia nie odpowiedziała, pogrążona w myślach. Znowu miała niemiłe wrażenie, że odpowiedzi na wiele pytań, jeśli w ogóle je znajdzie, wcale jej się nie spodobają.

Scar wypłacił im obiecaną nagrodę. I poprosił o jeszcze jedną przysługę, zanim książę Eltan udzieli im audiencji. Przełknęli złośliwą odpowiedź, słusznie sądząc, że i tak nie mają większego wyboru niż współpraca z Płonącą Pięścią. Tym razem dostali zadanie zbadania nagłych zniknięć ludzi we wschodniej części miasta. Zaginęło kilkoro ludzi, zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiet. Wyszli z domu i wszelki słuch o nich zaginął. Byli to zwyczajni ludzie, jakich na ulicach pełno i jedna szlachcianka. Lenaia pomyślała gorzko, że gdyby nie owa szlachcianka, to pewnie nikt by się nawet nad sprawą nie zastanowił. Po chwili potrząsnęła głową, zażenowana swoim szybkim osądem. Może nie był błędny, Gorion nauczył ją jednak, jak nie dać się skusić szybką i wygodną oceną, a patrzeć głębiej i dalej. Na razie nie miała żadnych informacji.

„Co robimy z tym?" Zapytał elfkę Yeslick, gdy wyszli z kwatery strażników.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

„Popytajmy. Na przykład w „Elfiej Pieśni". Może karczmarz coś wie."

Nie wiedział. Coran, który z nim rozmawiał, wrócił i pokręcił głową.

„Słyszał, że zginęło kilka osób. Nic poza tym."

„Myślisz, że powinniśmy szukać w innych karczmach?" Zapytała elfa Imoen.

„Nie sądzę. Kto jak kto, ale Vincenzo jest zwykle najbardziej poinformowaną osobą, jaką znam. Może poza przywódcą Gildii Złodziei."

„Gildii Złodziei?"

„No wiesz, mała. Gildia, która zrzesza kieszonkowców, handlarzy czarnym lotosem i innymi przyjemnościami, skrytobójców..." Skrzywił się. „I bardzo nie lubią niezależnych przedsiębiorców, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli."

Lenaia spojrzała uważnie na swojego kochanka.

„Myślisz, że warto będzie ich zapytać?"

Znowu pokręcił głową.

„Jedynie w ostateczności. Ich pomoc by kosztowała nas więcej niż złoto, obawiam się." Spojrzał uważnie na czarodziejkę. „A magia nie może nam pomóc?"

Zamyśliła się i po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz rezygnacji.

„Ja nie znam takich czarów, a proste czary lokalizacyjne rzucali już magowie pracujący dla Płomiennej Pięści. Musimy chyba zrobić to w bardziej tradycyjny sposób."

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Nie wiem, może patrole? Będziemy przechadzać się po wschodnim mieście i mieć oczy otwarte?"

Elf pokiwał głową.

„Popytam jeszcze swoje stare kontakty, może się czegoś dowiem." Uśmiechnął się do Lenai, wstał i wyszedł z karczmy.

„Ja muszę iść do 'Czarodziejskich Rozmaitości'." Powiedziała elfka do reszty. „Imoen pójdzie ze mną. Spotkamy się tu znowu wieczorem i ustalimy warty."

Tak zrobiły. Elfka i jej siostra udały się do sklepu z magicznymi przedmiotami, który prowadził mag, Halbazzer Drin, u którego elfka wcześniej nabyła magiczny pas zwiększający ochronę przed bronią. Zostawiła u niego swoją zniszczoną szatę magiczną, którą mag obiecał naprawić za odpowiednią opłatą i nabyła kilka zwojów z czarami, których nie znała wcześniej. Do tego zaopatrzyła się w magiczne strzały dla obu elfów i kilka mikstur leczących. Gdy przeglądała różne eliksiry jej uwagę przykuł lekko zakurzony regał w tylnej części sklepu. Na półkach znajdowały się zawinięte ciasno, zapieczętowane lakiem zwoje.

„Co to?" Zapytała prowadzącego sklep maga.

„Kapłańskie zwoje ochronne." Odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

„A przed czym chronią?"

„Przed wszystkim." Mrugnął do niej. Podszedł do półki i wyciągnął zwinięty pergamin. Lenaia poczuła wibrację magii wokół niego.

„Ten zapewnia całkowitą ochronę przed ogniem. A ten sprawi, że będziesz niepodatna na jakąkolwiek truciznę." Mag wyciągnął kolejne. „Ten uczyni cię niewidzialną dla nieumarłych oczu. A ten... ten jest najcenniejszy. Sprawia, że przez dwie godziny nie będzie się ciebie imała żadna magia. Niestety oznacza to też, że nie będziesz mogła rzucać zaklęć. Wspaniała rzecz dla wojownika, walczącego z magiem lub kapłanem..."

Lenaia w myślach przeliczyła pozostałe pieniądze. Wystarczyło. Kupiła zwój ochrony przed magią. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że wkrótce się przyda.

Wróciły do karczmy, a elfka następne kilka godzin poświęciła na anazlizowanie nowo zakupionych czarów. Gdy wieczorem zeszła do wspólnej sali karczmarz przywołał ją skinieniem ręki.

„Był tu mag. Ramazith. Prosił, aby ci przekazać, że ma zadanie dla grupy, która współpracuje z Płonącą Pięścią. Oczekuje na wasze przybycie w swojej wieży, w północnej części miasta, za Pałacem Książęcym. Dodał coś o wysokiej nagrodzie."

„A mówił, czego chce?"

Karczmarz pokręcił głową. Elfka podziękowała i dołączyła do towarzyszy, którzy czekali już na nią, jedząc kolację.

„Jakiś mag ma dla nas zadanie." Powiedziała do towarzyszy.

„Nasza sława rośnie." Zauważył z uśmiechem Coran. „Dobrze, należy dbać o reputację."

Yeslick prychnął na te słowa.

„I kto to mówi. Poza tym nie należy ufać magom."

„Serio?" Lenaia uśmiechnęła się do krasnoluda szeroko.

„Nie bierz tego do siebie, dziewczyno. Większość magów to aroganckie durnie, którzy uważają, że ich cel warty jest poświęcenia wszystkich wokół. I zwykle płonie wtedy pół miasta albo przywołany przez nich demon zjada wszystkich tych, którzy nie uciekają zbyt szybko. Nie ufaj magom, mówię ci. Wystarczy, że się odwrócisz, a jesteś żabą albo z brzucha wyrasta ci dodatkowa noga. W najlepszym wypadku."

„Złe doświadczenia?" Zapytała nieco złośliwie Imoen. Krasnolud obrzucił ją ponurym wzrokiem, który już nauczyli się rozpoznawać.

„Żyję na tym świecie już ponad dwieście lat, dziecko. Wiem, do czego zdolni są ci, którzy uważają, że ich intelekt, pochodzenie czy bogactwo upoważnia ich do decydowania o losie innych. Arogancja i pycha mają swoje różne źródła, ale nieodmiennie ten sam efekt: cierpienie niewinnych. Jeśli kiedykolwiek uwierzysz, że masz władzę nad inną myśląca istotą, to tak samo jesteś zgubiona."

Gdy krasnolud skończył swój krótki wywód, wszyscy spoglądali na niego w oszołomieniu. Zauważył ich wzrok i parsknął:

„Myśleliście, że tylko w piciu jestem dobry? Na Clangeddina, jestem w końcu kapłanem. Do tego trzeba mieć trochę rozumu."

„Kto by pomyślał, krasnolud filozof." Roześmiał się Coran.

„Nic nie wiesz o krasnoludach, elfie. Powiem ci więc, że twoje mizdrzenie się nie przyniosłoby ci chwały pośród mojego ludu."

„Mam nadzieję, że to nie przez brak brody." Elf potarł dłonią gładki policzek.

„Phi. To twoje zachowanie oceniam, nie twój wygląd."

„Po prostu jestem młody. Uwielbiam być młody." Coran uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do Lenai, która spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Elf miał prawie tyle samo lat, co krasnolud. Choć w kontekście tysiąca lat, bo tyle mogły żyć elfy, nie było to dużo. Czarodziejka wedle tej rachuby była jeszcze praktycznie dzieckiem, choć zdecydowanie nie czuła się jak dziecko.

„Proponuję, abyśmy w parach patrolowali wschodnią część miasta." Powiedziała głośno.

„Ale w nocy." Dodał Coran. „Pytałem trochę. Ludzie słyszeli o zniknięciach, ale niczego konkretnego. Poza tym, że dochodziło do nich w nocy lub wczesnym rankiem, kiedy mało kto chodzi po ulicach. Zresztą wiecie, jak jest. Dopóki komuś nie zwiną dzieciaka sprzed domu, to mało kogo obchodzi los sąsiada."

„Dobrze. Yeslick i Imoen wezmą pierwszą zmianę, Viconia i ja drugą, a Kivan i Coran ostatnią."

Tak zrobili. Krasnolud i złodziejka przygotowali się do wyjścia i wkrótce wyruszyli na ulice miasta, podczas gdy reszta udała się na spoczynek. Lenaia zdjęła ekwipunek i usiadła na łóżku. Wkrótce dołączył do niej Coran.

„O czym myślisz?" Zapytał z uśmiechem.

„Jaki jest Suldanesselar?" Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Elf spojrzał na nią badawczo. „Nigdy nie widziałam elfiego miasta." Dodała, jakby nieco się usprawiedliwiając.

„Chciałbym cię kiedyś do niego zabrać." Odpowiedział poważnie. „A tymczasem mogę ci je pokazać."

„Pokazać?" Elfka otworzyła szerzej oczy.

„Podczas medytacji. Ułóż się wygodnie."

Lenaia oparła się o ścianę i zamknęła oczy. Czuła jak elf przysunął się do niej i wziął jej dłoń w swoją. Czuła bijące od niego ciepło i skupiła się na tym odczuciu, pozwalając swoim myślom leniwie błądzić wokół niego. Nagle poczuła podmuch wiatru na twarzy. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Zniknęła ciasna izba w gospodzie, proste meble i wąskie łóżko, które dzielili. Przed nimi rozpościerał się widok, który elfce zaparł dech w piersiach. Potężne, smukłe drzewa wznosiły się ku chmurom, a spomiędzy ich delikatnych, jasnych liści przedzierały się subtelne, migoczące promienie zachodzącego słońca. Jasna kora drzew była poprzetykana drobnymi żyłkami, a Lenaia mogłaby przysiąc, że czuje w nich żyjące, bijące tętno lasu. Pomiędzy drzewami, na znacznej wysokości znajdowały się mosty łączące spoczywające na gałęziach platformy, stanowiące place i podpory pięknych, delikatnie zbudowanych domów. Każdy z nich był prawdziwym dziełem sztuki, wplecionym w las, idealnie z nim współgrający w pełnej harmonii. Balkony domów ozdobione były misternymi krużgankami błyszczącymi w lekkim półmroku, który panował. Elfka rozejrzała się wokół. Obok niej stał Coran, uśmiechając się tajemniczo, a oboje znajdowali się na jednym z takich placów. Lenaia zerknęła w dół, ale nie zobaczyła leśnego runa, bowiem spowijała je lekka mgła. Tu i ówdzie świeciły się latarnie, jednak nie płonął w nich ogień, a rodzaj magicznego, nieznanego elfce światła.

„A więc tak wygląda Suldanesselar. Jest tu pięknie." Szepnęła.

„Tak wygląda Suldanesselar, jaki pamiętam." Poprawił ją Coran.

„Czemu nie ma w nim mieszkańców?"

Elf wzruszył ramionami.

„Bo w tej chwili nie chciałem ich pamiętać. Chodź ze mną." Ponownie ujął ją za rękę i poprowadził wzdłuż jednego z wiszących między drzewami mostów. Lenaia czuła silną, choć lekką konstrukcję pod stopami, kołyszącą się ledwo zauważalnie na wieczornym wietrze, który niósł ze sobą przyprawiający o zawrót głowy zapach lasu. Wkrótce stanęli przed największą budowlą znajdującą się w centrum miasta. Dostępu do niej broniły dwie potężne bramy zbudowane z błyszczącego, delikatnego metalu. Budynek o równie lekkiej konstrukcji jak inne mimo swej wielkości był niezwykle piękny. Wokół strzelistych okien wiły się pnącza o ciężkich, białych kwiatach. Na frontowych drzwiach również wyrzeźbione były kwiaty ozdobione błyszczącymi, delikatnymi klejnotami. Nad całością unosiła się korona olbrzymiego drzewa o ciemnozielonych, drobnych liściach, którego pień najwyraźniej rósł w centrum budynku.

„To pałac." Wyjaśnił Coran. „Należący do władczyni miasta, królowej Ellesime. Nad nim góruje Drzewo Życia."

„Drzewo Życia?"

„Magiczny byt, stanowiący o więzi mieszkańców miasta ze Splotem."

„Czemu odszedłeś?"

„Bo piękno to nie wszystko. Nie ma tu szybkiego wiru życia, nie ma zmian wynikających z ciągłej tęsknoty za lepszą przyszłością. Jest za to tęsknota za tym co było, pełna żalu i goryczy na rzeczy, których zmienić nie można. Elfy nie balansują na krawędzi, nie żyją każdym dniem, mając świadomość kruchości swojego istnienia, jak inne rasy". Wzruszył ramionami. „Jeśli miałbym szukać najlepszego określenia, to powiedziałbym, że pochłonęła je nuda."

„Myślisz, że jesteś sprawiedliwy w swojej ocenie? Jest wiele elfów, które nie pasują do twojego opisu." Zauważyła Lenaia. Coran kiwnął głową.

„I oby było ich jak najwięcej. Ale nie znajdziesz ich w Suldanesselarze."

„Myślę, że mógłbyś się zdziwić."

„Może kiedyś się przekonam." Uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał na elfkę, pochylił się i pocałował ją mocno. „Musisz wracać." Powiedział krótko, a ona otworzyła oczy. Siedziała na wąskim łóżku w gospodzie, a obok leżał Coran z zamkniętymi oczyma, oddychając równo, pogrążony w medytacji. Rzut oka przez okno powiedział jej, że jest koło północy. Wstała, zabrała swój ekwipunek i zeszła na dół. Viconia już na nią czekała. Po chwili do gospody wrócili Yeslick i Imoen. Oboje kręcili głowami.

„Nic. Poza awanturującymi się pijakami, parzącymi się w zaułkach kotami i czasem ludźmi, nie widzieliśmy niczego ciekawego." Powiedział krasnolud. Imoen ziewnęła szeroko.

„Powodzenia." Powiedziała do elfek.

Wyszły na ulicę. Nie było ciemno, zwłaszcza dla przedstawicielek ras widzących w ciemnościach. Ruszyły przed siebie. Szły lekko i cicho jak koty, słyszane tylko przez nielicznych. Dwa podobne do siebie cienie w rzucanym przez uliczne latarnie świetle. Lenaia spojrzała przelotnie na Viconię. Kapłanka marszczyła nos z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

„Viconio? Coś się stało?"

„Mierzi mnie ten smród zbiorowiska rivvin."

Czarodziejka pomyślała przez chwilę o elfim mieście, które pokazał jej we śnie Coran.

„Opowiesz mi o Menzoberranzan?"

„Dlaczego chcesz o tym słuchać?" Drowka zmrużyła swoje oczy w podejrzliwym spojrzeniu.

„Jestem ciekawa." Lenaia wzruszyła ramionami. Viconia przyglądała jej się przez chwilę.

„To jedno z najpiękniejszych miast Podmroku." Powiedziała w końcu, odwracając wzrok. „Położone w rozległej jaskini, której końca nie widać, gdy stoisz przy jednym z wejść do miasta. Od góry jaskini nad miastem spływają majestatyczne stalaktyty, których końce dotykają dachów niektórych potężniejszych domów. Nad miastem góruje Tier Breche, płaskowyż, na którym znajduje się Świątynia Lolth, Arach-Tinilith, Sorcere, szkoła magów i Malee-Magthere, szkoła wojowników. W centrum miasta wznosi się Narbondel, obelisk mieniący się kolorami w spektrum ciepła stanowiący zegar w mieście, gdzie nie pada blask waszych gwiazd i słońca." W miarę jak drowka mówiła, w jej głosie słychać było coraz większą tęsknotę. „Poza miastem napotkasz błyszczącą taflę podziemnego jeziora Donigarten, którego czarnych wód nie burzy nawet najmniejszy podmuch wiatru. Módl się do swojej bogini, abbil, abyś nigdy nie ujrzała jego piękna."

„Dlaczego tak mówisz?"

„Bo to byłby ostatni pejzaż, jaki widziałyby twoje oczy. Nie ma w Menzoberranzan innych naziemców niż niewolnicy. A ich życie zwykle jest pełne bólu i nieodmiennie kończy się śmiercią z dala od waszej ukochanej powierzchni."

„Chciałabyś tam wrócić?"

„Nie widzę sensu w rozważaniu tego, co nie może się wydarzyć." Odpowiedziała ostro kapłanka.

„Myślisz, że twoja rodzina jeszcze żyje?"

„Nie mam już rodziny." Warknęła Viconia. „I nie obchodzi mnie, co stało się z głupcami, którzy kiedyś nią byli. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ich upadek był długi i bolesny."

Zapadło długie milczenie. Szły ulicami, a szczury umykały spod ich nóg. Czasem Lenaia kątem oka rejestrowała jakiś ruch w zaułku, najwyraźniej jednak obecność mrocznej elfki powstrzymywała potencjalnych agresorów. Ponura opinia, jaką się zasłużenie cieszyły drowy, sprzyjała im teraz. Czarodziejka przyglądała się ukradkiem kapłance i pierwszy raz uderzyło ją, jak bardzo są do siebie podobne z wyglądu. Tylko kolory były inne. Drowka miała ciemną skórę, srebrzyste włosy i takie same brwi oraz szkarłatne oczy, podczas gdy skóra elfki była jasna, prawie biała, włosy czarne, a oczy niebieskie. Lenaia wielokrotnie zastanawiała się nad swoim pochodzeniem i doszła kiedyś do wniosku, że musi należeć do księżycowych elfów, które swoje siedziby miały daleko na północny zachód od Candlekeep. Nie była jednak tego pewna, bo jej skóra nie miała błękitnego odcienia, jaki jest typowy dla przedstawicieli tej podrasy, a oczy pozbawione były złocistej otoczki wokół tęczówek. Viconia zauważyła spojrzenie czarodziejki i powiedziała nagle:

„Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz, abbil? Czyżbyś szukała we mnie tego, czego nie znajdujesz w ramionach swojego jaluka?"

„Nic z tych rzeczy!" Elfka zarumieniła się gwałtownie. Viconia ponownie zmrużyła oczy.

„Ciesz się, jalil. Bo nie znalazłabyś niczego. Nawiasem mówiąc, dziwię się, że bratasz się z tym darthiir. Nie jest warty twojego zainteresowania."

„Jak przypuszczam, wedle twojej opinii, tylko drow byłby go warty." Parsknęła Lenaia.

„Jeśli byłby wpływowy i potężny." Zgodziła się uprzejmie kapłanka.

„Daj znać, jak jakiegoś zauważysz." Powiedziała sarkastycznie elfka. „Viconio..." Dodała po chwili poważnym tonem. „Nauczysz mnie języka drowów?"

Kapłanka obrzuciła ją długim, badawczym spojrzeniem, po czym ku zdumieniu czarodziejki kiwnęła głową.

„Jeśli sobie tego życzysz. Może na początek powinnaś zapamiętać słowa: 'Lil waela lueth waela ragar brorna lueth wund nind, kyorlin elghinn.' Znaczy to: 'Głupi i nieostrożny znajdzie wiele niespodzianek, a wśród nich czekającą śmierć.'"

Elfka roześmiała się głośno.

„To kolejna rada, przyjaciółko?"

„Interpretuj ją, jak chcesz, Lenaia."

Ruszyły dalej. Wkrótce dobiegł czas ich warty i obie kobiety wróciły do gospody. Obaj elfowie czekali już na nie.

„Żadnych niespodzianek?" Zapytał Coran.

Czarodziejka pokręciła głową.

„Powodzenia." Uśmiechnęła się do elfów. Również odpowiedzieli uśmiechem, po czym naciągnęli kaptury swoich ciemnych płaszczy nisko na twarze i wyszli z gospody.

Również nie mieli szczęścia. Wrócili wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Ich śledztwo musiało poczekać do kolejnej nocy.


	18. Gildia Złodziei

_26 Flamerule, 1369_

 _Wrota Baldura_

 _Przez następny tydzień nie mając nic specjalnego do roboty w ciągu dnia załatwialiśmy różne sprawy różnych ludzi, zyskując trochę złota, kilkoro przyjaciół i niestety jeszcze więcej wrogów. Wieczorami kontemplowaliśmy miejskie życie przy winie w karczmie, nocami chodziliśmy na patrole i ogólnie czas upływał nam całkiem przyjemnie, mimo że nie posunęliśmy się ani trochę w naszym śledztwie. Nikt nie nastawał na nasze życie, co było miłą, choć nieco niespodziewaną odmianą. Podreperowaliśmy nasze fundusze, a zlecenia, które wykonaliśmy kosztowały nas jedynie kilka zadrapań i zwichniętą kostkę Yeslicka, którą zresztą krasnolud szybko wyleczył dwoma zaklęciami, dniem odpoczynku i, standardowo, beczułką piwa. Halbazzer Drin w tym czasie naprawił moją magiczną szatę, wplatając misternie w jej materiał włosy, które dostałam w prezencie od uratowanej w trakcie jednej z misji nimfy, a które, jak się okazało, miały bardzo silne magiczne właściwości. W końcu jednak brak postępów w kwestii zasadniczej, czyli naszych działań przeciwko Żelaznemu Tronowi, zaczął nam doskwierać. Zaczęliśmy na poważnie rozważać zwrócenie się o pomoc do Gildii Złodziei, bowiem Coran uważał, że oni, jak nikt w mieście, znali jego wszystkie mroczne tajemnice. Wreszcie w akcie desperacji uzgodniliśmy spotkanie z jednym z kolegów Corana po fachu, co do którego miał on pewność, że zna kogo trzeba. W ten sposób zaskakująco i szybko znaleźliśmy się przed obliczem samego Alatosa, mistrza gildii we Wrotach Baldura. To nagłe zaufanie złodziei do naszej drużyny wzbudziło we mnie pewien niepokój, nie mogłam bowiem zrozumieć, czy tak bardzo nasza reputacja przysporzyła nam sympatię gildii, czy uznano nas za tak mało groźnych i nieznaczących. Jakby się dobrze zastanowić, żadna z tych opcji nie była zbyt pocieszająca. A może (i tej wersji się trzymajmy) po prostu znaleźliśmy się we właściwym miejscu i o właściwym czasie. Alatos potrzebował akurat grupy ludzi do załatwienia pewnej drobnej robótki. Na moje pytanie, czemu nie może wysłać któregoś ze swoich ludzi, odpowiedział wyczerpująco, kłamiąc oczywiście jak z nut. Ale taka była jego cena za istotne dla nas informacje, więc chcąc, nie chcąc, zgodziliśmy się na ten układ, mając złudną nadzieję, że nie wkładamy sobie właśnie z uśmiechem pętli na nasze szyje. Układ przewidywał, że w ciągu kolejnych trzech dni dostarczymy do gildii kilka przedmiotów będących w posiadaniu niejakiego Oberona, szlachcica mającego posiadłość w centralnej części Wrót Baldura. Robota wydawała się łatwa, tak przynajmniej dowodził Coran, a miał on w tej kwestii znacznie większe doświadczenie niż ktokolwiek z pozostałych. Co prawda myśl o kradzieży pozostawiała gorzki smak w moich ustach i nawet potrzeba usprawiedliwienia tego wyższym dobrem nie stanowiła specjalnego pocieszenia, weszliśmy jednak w to zbyt głęboko, aby teraz się wycofać. Skłamałabym jednak, gdybym twierdziła, że pomysł zrobienia czegoś nieprawego nie budził we mnie choć odrobiny satysfakcji i dreszczyku emocji, któremu na chwilę udało się nawet przezwyciężyć wstyd, gdy zadawałam sobie pytanie, co by o mnie w tej chwili pomyślał Gorion. Cóż ojcze, gdybyś zawczasu powiedział mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, nie musiałabym szukać na własną rękę. Wracając do zleconego zadania, to niestety, uczciwie mówiąc, większość z nas niespecjalnie się do niego nadawała, w związku z tym podjął się go Coran, zabierając do towarzystwa Imoen. Wyruszyli oboje około północy, gdy ruch na ulicach zamierał, a w zaułkach było wiele cieni, dających złodziejom schronienie przed niepożądanym wzrokiem. Nie przewidziałam jedynie, ile niespokojnych godzin przyjdzie mi czekać na zakończenie tej misji. Przemierzałam nasz niewielki pokoik, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca i zastanawiałam się nad niebezpieczeństwami, jakie mogą ich czekać w posiadłości szlachcica. W końcu, nie mogąc już dłużej wysiedzieć w zamkniętym pokoju, wyszłam z gospody, odetchnąć ciężkim, dusznym, morskim powietrzem. Zanim przyszło mi do głowy, jak niemądrze jest samej się włóczyć w nocy po mieście, gdy tyle osób chce mojej śmierci, maszerowałam spokojnie w stronę doków, aż wkrótce przed moimi oczyma ukazała się ciemna tafla wody i chwiejące się w porcie maszty statków. Z pobliskiej tawerny dobiegał głośny śmiech i muzyka bębnów, a przez niczym niezasłonięte okna widać było roznegliżowane tancerki poruszające zmysłowo biodrami w rytm dźwięków. Ruszyłam przed siebie zamyślona, gdy nagle czyjaś ręka złapała mnie za skraj szaty, niemal przewracając mnie na ziemię. W cieniu, wśród rozbitych skrzyń i leżących szmat siedział człowiek, którego nie zauważyłam wcześniej. Nie potrafiłam ocenić jego wieku, bo pobrużdżona zmarszczkami twarz, siwe włosy i przygięty do ziemi kark mogły należeć zarówno do człowieka w średnim wieku, jak i starca. Odwrócił twarz w moim kierunku i wtedy zauważyłam bielmo pokrywające jego źrenice. Wyciągnął w moim kierunku trzęsącą się rękę, która nie sprawiała teraz wrażenia zbyt silnej._

„ _Widzę cię." Wycharczał przez bezzębne usta. „Idziesz wśród mroku, a za tobą podąża chaos. Znam strach, przed którym uciekasz"_

„ _Cóż ty możesz wiedzieć o mnie, obłąkany starcze." Zapytałam, siłą woli powstrzymując się od ucieczki. Czułam magiczną aurę otaczającą tego człowieka, widać było jednak, że jego umysł już dawno go opuścił. Los wielu magów, którzy igrają z mocą silniejszą od nich samych._

„ _Są miasta pod miastami, sny w głębi innych snów, a przeszłość leży zagrzebana pod doświadczeniami teraźniejszości. Musisz przemierzyć ciemność, żeby odnaleźć światło. Jeśli podołasz... Znam strach, przed którym uciekasz. Krew z twojej krwi, dusza z twojej duszy, nawet ciało..."_

 _Ręka człowieka opadła, a on sam zaczął kiwać się w przód i w tył, mamrocąc słowa, których nie byłam już w stanie zrozumieć. Odwróciłam się i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku naszej gospody._

Gdy Lenaia weszła do gospody od razu zorientowała się, że Imoen i Coran również wrócili z nocnej eskapady. Z bijącym sercem wbiegła na piętro, gdzie mieściły się ich pokoje. Z jej pokoju, który dzieliła z elfem, dobiegały głosy. Gdy do niego weszła, cała drużyna siedziała w środku.

„Co ci strzeliło do głowy, dziewczyno, żeby się samej pętać w nocy po Wrotach Baldura?" Warknął na nią Yeslick.

„Dobrze, że karczmarz widział, jak wychodzisz, bo byś nam napędziła strachu, siostrzyczko." Dodała Imoen.

Elfka uniosła obie ręce w obronnym geście.

„W porządku, macie rację! Powiedzcie lepiej, jak wam poszło."

„Mamy, co trzeba." Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Coran, wskazując niewielki worek leżący obok niego na łóżku.

„Bez problemów?"

„No tego to bym nie powiedział..." Na twarzy elfa odbiło się tak rzadko widziane zakłopotanie.

Czarodziejka obrzuciła go zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na siostrę.

„Imoen?"

„Nooo... do posiadłości dostaliśmy się bez problemów. Bez problemów też zlokalizowaliśmy położenie skrytki, w której Oberon trzymał cenne rzeczy. Okazało się jednak, że skrytka jest zabezpieczona magiczną pułapką. Coran został więc na miejscu, a ja wróciłam do ciebie, choć nie byłam pewna, czy umiesz sobie radzić z magicznymi zamkami. Ciebie jednak nie było, oberżysta powiedział, że wyszłaś, więc obudziłam Viconię i razem wróciłyśmy do posiadłości Oberona. Tylko że Coran w międzyczasie najwyraźniej się zniecierpliwił i postanowił otworzyć skrytkę samemu. W efekcie znalazłyśmy go leżącego bez ruchu na podłodze." Imoen przerwała na chwilę, aby złapać oddech, co Lenaia wykorzystała, by rzucić Coranowi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu, a elf miał w sobie wystarczająco przyzwoitości, aby zrobić skruszoną minę. „Viconia na szczęście potrafiła zdjąć klątwę paraliżu, otworzyła też skrytkę, więc wzięliśmy co trzeba i parę jeszcze innych rzeczy, i wróciliśmy."

„Parę innych rzeczy?"

„Noo... pieniądze, błyskotki, takie tam..." Imoen skuliła się pod spojrzeniem siostry. „Ejj, nie patrz tak na mnie, to był jego pomysł."

„Dobra, dzieci, mnie chyba nie potrzebujecie." Mruknął Yeslick i poszedł w kierunku swojego pokoju, ziewając ostentacyjnie. Kivan i Viconia ruszyli jego śladem. Imoen skorzystała z okazji i umknęła za nimi, zatrzymała się jednak w drzwiach i powiedziała:

„Wiesz Len, jak chcesz, to naprawdę potrafisz być straszna." Po czym umknęła, zanim elfka zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Lenaia odwróciła się więc w kierunku Corana. Skruszona mina już dawno zniknęła z jego twarzy i na jego ustach ponownie gościł typowy dla niego uśmiech.

„Mów co chcesz, skarbie, ale to były udane łowy." Mruknął zadowolony.

„Jak mogłeś być tak nieostroż..." Nie zdołała dokończyć, bo elf nagle przyciągnął ją do siebie i zaczął całować.

„P...przestań." Odepchnęła go i wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. Nie odsunął się jednak, tylko lewą ręką objął ją w talii, a prawą położył na jej odsłoniętym udzie.

„Martwiłam się o was." Szepnęła Lenaia. „A ty..." Słowa przeszły w cichy jęk, gdy Coran spokojnym, stanowczym ruchem przesunął prawą dłoń wyżej i przeniósł swój ciężar, przygniatając sobą elfkę.

„Nie wybaczę ci, jak zginiesz." Zdołała jeszcze powiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się triumfująco.

Nazajutrz z samego rana udali się do Alatosa. Mistrz Gildii pokiwał im aprobująco głową, gdy wręczyli mu nocną zdobycz Corana i Imoen, oczywiście ograniczoną tylko do zleconych przedmiotów, bez dodatków, które oboje złodzieje dołączyli do łupów.

„Wypełniliśmy naszą część umowy, złodzieju." Przypomniała Alatosowi Viconia. Ludzie otaczający swojego mistrza obrzucili ją wrogimi spojrzeniami, nieprzyzwyczajeni, żeby ktoś odzywał się do niego w ten sposób. Alatos jednak najwyraźniej się tym nie przejął, wydawał się być wręcz nieco rozbawiony.

„Zaiste, wypełniliście. To, czego szukacie, znajduje się w kanałach pod południową częścią miasta. Wejście do kanałów znajduje się pod murem, zaraz za sklepem Halbazzera Drina. Oto klucz." Podał niewielki, żelazny klucz Coranowi. „Radziłbym tam udać się, kiedy już się ściemni."

„Powiesz nam teraz, dlaczego twoi ludzie nie mogli wypełnić tego zlecenia?" Zapytała Lenaia. „Wiesz dobrze, że nie kupiliśmy tych bredni, które próbowałeś nam wcisnąć poprzednio."

Alatos obdarzył elfkę rozbawionym spojrzeniem, w którym kryła się również iskra szacunku.

„Skradzione przez was figurki nie należą do Oberona. On dostał je tylko na przechowanie. Ich właścicielem jest mag, który mieszka w Brodzie Ulgotha, Shandalar. Słyszałem, że jego moc jest imponująca."

„I nie chciałeś narażać siebie i swoich ludzi na jego gniew." Lenaia wykrzywiła usta w grymasie niechęci.

„Cóż, jestem człowiekiem praktycznym. Dotrzymaliście swojej części umowy, ja dotrzymałem swojej. To była prawdziwa przyjemność."

Ton Alatosa jednoznacznie sugerował, że rozmowę uznaje za zakończoną. Gdy wyszli z siedziby gildii, Yeslick zazgrzytał zębami.

„Jeśli ten szczurołapek uważa, że będzie ot tak sobie narażał moich przyjaciół, to następnym razem zetrę mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy toporem."

„I będziesz miał na karku całą resztę zgrai." Zauważyła Imoen.

„Myślałem, że od pilnowania pleców mam was." Mruknął krasnolud, po czym przetarł dłonią spoconą twarz. „Diabelnie tu ciepło."

„To co, po zmierzchu idziemy penetrować kanały?" Zapytała Lenaia. Pokiwali głowami i wrócili do gospody na odpoczynek. Czas upływał im leniwie, gdy siedzieli we wspólnej izbie w karczmie przy jedzeniu i napitkach. Nocna wyprawa Imoen i Corana mocno podreperowała drużynowe fundusze, nadwyrężone ostatnimi zakupami czarodziejek, stąd nie musieli martwić się o wydatki. Sączyli całkiem przyzwoite wino, wysłuchując miejscowych plotek. Hitem ostatnich dni były pogłoski o ucieczce córki księcia Entara Srebrnej Tarczy z jakimś szemranym bardem z Waterdeep. Mówiło się również najnowszym romansie księcia Belta, o problemach Ligi Kupieckiej w południowej części Wrót, o suszy na wschodzie i o niepokojach wśród klanów trolli na północy. O grożącej wojnie z Amn nie mówiło się nic. Zupełnie jakby kryzys żelaza i jego polityczne konsekwencje zostały zatrzymane przez sypiące się mury miasta. Przynajmniej na razie.

Wieczorem drużyna udała się na nocne łowy do kanałów. Bez trudu zidentyfikowali wejście, o którym mówił Mistrz Gildii Złodziei. Wkrótce wszyscy zanurzyli się w cuchnącym, pokrytym szlamem tunelu. Przejście było szczęśliwie dość szerokie, pośrodku niego płynął wąski strumyk ścieków, a po obu stronach było wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by przejść suchą nogą.

„Chwała Maskowi za małe cuda." Mruknęła pod nosem Imoen.

„To chyba dość dziwne miejsce i czas na modlitwę, wiewiórko." Skomentował Yeslick, który wraz z Imoen zamykał pochód.

„Cśśś." Syknęła Viconia, która szła z przodu, najlepiej widząc w ciemnościach. „Coś umknęło korytarzem."

Lenaia wyjrzała poza ramieniem drowki.

„Co zobaczyłaś?" Zapytała.

Kapłanka zmarszczyła nos w wyrazie absolutnego obrzydzenia.

„Wy chyba te stwory nazywacie pełzaczami."

„Dużo ich?"

Drowka wzruszyła ramionami.

„Widziałam jednego. Bądźcie w gotowości."

Ruszyli przed siebie powoli, trzymając dłonie na rękojeściach broni. Samotny pełzacz nie stanowił zagrożenia dla uzbrojonej drużyny, wiedzieli jednak wszyscy, że te stworzenia często łączyły się w stada, a ich trujące ugryzienia mogły powalić nawet najtwardszego krasnoluda. Przeszli jednak korytarzem, nie napotykając już niczego, aż doszli do rozwidlenia. Szeroki tunel, którym szli, dzielił się na trzy mniejsze odnogi.

„Może się rozdzielimy?" Zaproponował Yeslick. Lenaia stanęła niezdecydowana. Kivan jednak stanowczo potrząsnął głową.

„To nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie wiemy, co napotkamy w tych kanałach." Powiedział.

„To którędy pójdziemy?" Zapytał Coran, wpatrując się uważnie w tunel najbardziej po lewej stronie. Lenaia podążyła za jego wzrokiem, ale nie dostrzegła niczego, oprócz wszechobecnego szlamu, ścieków i innego plugastwa.

Kivan wskazał dłonią na kanał po lewej.

„Tędy."

„Skąd wiesz?" Zainteresowała się Imoen.

„Stąd dobiega najgorszy zapach."

Poszli za jego radą i zagłębili się dalej w ciemność. Wkrótce przekonali się, że wyćwiczony nos łowcy i tym razem ich nie zawiódł. Po chwili marszu wszyscy poczuli mdlący, słodkawy odór rozkładu.

„Błeheh. Zaraz zwymiotuję." Jęknęła Imoen. Lenaia rozumiała ją w pełni. Sama mrugała gwałtownie, walcząc z napływającymi do oczu łzami. Kivan, który zastąpił Viconię na przodzie pochodu, odwrócił się nagle do nich i Lenaia nawet w ciemności dostrzegła jego poszarzałą twarz. Łowca spojrzał na nią, położył palec na ustach, nakazując milczenie i pokazał na coś w dalszej części tunelu. Elfka wytężyła wzrok i po chwili zauważyła to, co wskazywał. Zbladła. Jakieś trzydzieści kroków od nich, pod jedną ze ścian kanału leżały ludzkie zwłoki w różnym stopniu rozkładu. Głównie mężczyzn, ale zauważyła też kilka kobiet, które rozpoznać jednak można było tylko i wyłącznie po jasnych kolorach sukienek, bo twarze, napuchnięte i częściowo nadjedzone przez szczury i inne bytujące w kanałach stworzenia, nie stanowiły już żadnej wskazówki. Ciała leżały bezładnie, rozrzucone niczym szmaciane lalki, części z nich brakowało też dużych fragmentów kończyn, a jednemu całej głowy. Zupełnie jakby przyglądali się okropnej, nieludzkiej parodii stosu zabawek niesfornego dziecka. Imoen na ten widok odwróciła się do ściany i gwałtownie zwymiotowała. Do uszu Lenai doszło ciche przekleństwo Corana. Yeslick wpatrywał się w przerażający widok jak zahipnotyzowany. Jedynie Viconia wydawała się nieporuszona. Podeszła do stosu ciał i przyjrzała mu się z bliska.

„Niektórzy nie żyją od co najmniej miesiąca." Powiedziała spokojnie. Spojrzała na ciągnące się w głąb tunelu rdzawe plamy. „Nie umarli tutaj. Zostali tu przeniesieni już po śmierci. Zginęli od ran, być może część została uduszona, ciężko powiedzieć po tak długim czasie. Nie mają nic przy sobie. Tutaj chyba jest wasza zaginiona szlachcianka." Potrąciła nogą jedno z ciał. Widać było, że sukienka kobiety uszyta była z drogiego, błyszczącego materiału.

„Nie wiemy, co ich zabiło?" Wykrztusiła Lenaia, starając się przy tym zbyt głęboko nie oddychać. Viconia wzruszyła ramionami.

„Coś dużego i silnego. Nie jest łatwo wyrwać komuś kończynę. Jak pójdziemy w tym kierunku, to pewnie się dowiemy." Wskazała ręką dalszą część kanału. Lenaia zawahała się. Walka w ciasnym korytarzu z nieznanym przeciwnikiem nie była najlepszą strategią, jednak mieli okazję rozwiązać zagadkę i jednocześnie pozbyć się problemu. Dlatego elfka niechętnie kiwnęła w końcu głową i ruszyła przed siebie. Reszta drużyny podążyła za nią.

„Gorąco tu." Powiedział nagle Yeslick.

„TO akurat jest teraz twoim głównym zmartwieniem?" Mruknął ironicznie Coran.

„Żebyś wiedział, elfie. W tej temperaturze, przy takiej ilości szamba... Powiedzmy, że nie chcielibyśmy wylecieć najbliższą studzienką kanalizacyjną wraz z fontanną śmierdzącego ognia. Nie wiem jak u was, ale nie jest to mój wymarzony rodzaj śmierci."

„A masz w ogóle coś takiego, jak wymarzony rodzaj śmierci?"

Lenaia zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

„Yeslicku?"

„Na pewno nie chciałbym umrzeć umazany gównem, przelatując nad głowami wracających po nocnej libacji do domu mieszczuchów." Odpowiedział elfowi ponuro krasnolud.

„Yeslicku, co masz na myśli, mówiąc o wybuchu?" Cierpliwie drążyła czarodziejka.

„Ano tylko to, że stężenie gazów tu musi być duże. Postaraj się nie bawić tu ogniem, dziewczyno."

„Po prostu pięknie." Mruknęła Lenaia ze złością. Czary ognia wychodziły jej zawsze najlepiej. „Wie ktoś, dokąd w ogóle prowadzą te kanały?"

„Zbiegają się w dzielnicy portowej i uchodzą do morza, na zachód od przystani." Odpowiedział Coran.

„Nie wiem Coranie, czy w ogóle powinniśmy pytać, skąd ty to wiesz." Imoen najwyraźniej odzyskała cząstkę humoru.

„Nie powinniście." Uśmiechnął się do niej elf. „Ale jak bardzo chcesz, mogę ci opowiedzieć historię pewnej szalonej ucieczki. Była piękna, zimowa noc, gdy..." Imoen nie dowiedziała się jednak, w jakich okolicznościach Coran poznał kanały, bo do uszu wszystkich dobiegł całkiem wyraźny, spotęgowany przez echo stukot. Wszyscy zastygli, nasłuchując. Po chwili usłyszeli cichy warkot, a gdy zbliżyli się powoli, zdołali w nim rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa.

„...macie, moje zwierzątka." Po czym zabrzmiał szelest, jakby jakiś stwór grubą skórą ocierał się o ścianę. Lenaia bardziej poczuła, niż usłyszała, jak Viconia i Yeslick szepczą pod nosem ochronne zaklęcia. W duchu obiecała sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji sama spróbuje się jakiś nauczyć. Nie zdążyła jednak zdecydować, jaką strategię przyjąć wobec nieznanego przeciwnika, bo nagle na ich głowami zabrzmiał zachrypnięty, nieludzki głos.

„Wychodźcie, czuję was. Wszyscy, bo zginiecie natychmiast."

Elfka zawahała się chwilę, ale nie mieli specjalnie innego wyjścia, więc wyszła zza zakrętu korytarza, zanim któryś z towarzyszy zdążył ją powstrzymać. Przed jej oczyma ukazało się dość szerokie pomieszczenie, które musiało kiedyś służyć jako zbiornik w okresie deszczów. Teraz jedynie brudnozielone zacieki na ścianach sugerowały jego pierwotne przeznaczenie. Pośrodku stał olbrzymi ogr, ubrany w najwyraźniej szytą własnoręcznie szatę, która niestety nie zasłaniała większości jego ogromnego, tłustego, zielonego ciała. U stóp stwora kręciły się trzy wyrośnięte pełzacze. Ogr w wielkiej łapie trzymał osobliwie wyglądającą laskę, która, co Lenaia uświadomiła sobie z rosnącym przerażeniem, była magicznym kosturem. Ogr był magiem.

„Widzę, że żałosne, małe stworzenia z miasta na górze przyszły po swoją śmierć." Powiedział. „Moje zwierzątka was zaniepokoiły? Są bardzo przydatne. Przynoszą mi wszystkie świecidełka, jakie mogą znaleźć, jedynie za odrobinę mięsa z powierzchni. Zabijcie ich!" Zawył i trzy pełzacze łaszące się dotychczas do jego stóp rzuciły się nagle w kierunku drużyny. Yeslick przepchał się naprzód, zasłonił sobą elfkę i z zimną precyzją odrąbał głowę stworowi, który miał pecha dobiec do nich pierwszy. Drugiego położył Coran, zwinnie uskakując przed strumieniem zielonej krwi, który trysnął z przeciętej tętnicy, trzeci padł, zanim się do nich zbliżył, naszpikowany strzałami. Ogr, widząc klęskę swoich zwierzątek, zawył dziko i schował się w jednym z tuneli, odchodzących od jego siedziby. Rzucili się za nim w pościg, gdy nagle elfka usłyszała skandowane zaklęcie i opadła ich chmura żółtawego pyłu. Przestała widzieć więcej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki.

„Nie oddychajcie tym." Zawołała Viconia i zaśpiewała inkantację. Lenaia poczuła, że coś ją ciągnie do jednego z tuneli i zanim podjęła próbę wyswobodzenia się, zorientowała się, że to Coran.

„To ja." Wysapał elf niepotrzebnie i rozkaszlał się. Wokół nich zgromadziła się reszta, mrugając zawzięcie oczyma. Yeslick i Kivan mieli nos i usta przykryte płaszczami. Zaklęcie Viconii szczęśliwie po chwili rozwiało chmurę toksycznych oparów, Lenaia nie zdążyła jednak odetchnąć, bo znowu usłyszała głos ogrzego maga i włosy zjeżyły się jej na karku ze strachu. Tym razem znała zaklęcie.

„Uciekajcie!" Zawołała rozpaczliwie, wpychając Imoen w tunel. Kivan w międzyczasie spokojnie nałożył na cięciwę strzałę i równie spokojnie wypuścił ją przed siebie, w tunel, z którego dochodził głos. Nie miał szans trafić maga, ale najwyraźniej wariackim szczęściem na tyle zakłócił jego koncentrację, że mag przerwał rzucanie czaru, zaklął plugawie i zaczął od nowa.

„Kivan, biegnij!" Elfka odepchnęła łowcę od siebie, zamachała gwałtownie palcami i wyskandowała to samo zaklęcie, wkładając w nie cały swój strach i gdy uwolniła jego moc, rzuciła się do ucieczki. Sekundę później usłyszała wybuch i poczuła na plecach chmurę gorącego powietrza, która rzuciła nią do przodu. Zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć gdzieś przed sobą krzyk Imoen, gdy upadając, uderzyła głową o posadzkę i straciła przytomność.


	19. Bankiet

Angelo Dosan poprawił zapięcia lekkiej, idealnie dopasowanej zbroi z wielkim emblematem Płonącej Pięści wymalowanym na napierśniku, nie spuszczając przy tym z oka zbliżającej się do niego Tamoko. Kobieta wyglądała tego wieczoru wyjątkowo pięknie, w długiej, dopasowanej sukience koloru koszenili, wysoko zapiętej pod szyją srebrną zapinką w kształcie róży. Podkreślone czarną kredką oczy i karminową szminką usta dopełniały obrazu doskonałości. Angelo westchnął dyskretnie i podał dziewczynie ramię, które ta ujęła nieco niepewnie.

„Wyglądasz dziś wyjątkowo pięknie, moja pani." Powiedział mężczyzna.

Tamoko zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

„Od kiedy jestem 'twoją panią'?"

„Od kiedy zdjęłaś zbroję i pozwoliłaś mi zauważyć, że jesteś kobietą." Odpowiedział nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. „Chodźmy już." Dodał szybko, bojąc się, żeby dziewczyna nie odczytała między wierszami jego prawdziwych myśli. „Jesteśmy spóźnieni."

„Nie ja stałam przed lustrem godzinami." Burknęła Tamoko w odpowiedzi.

Angelo roześmiał się głośno.

„Taka okazja jak bankiet w Pałacu Książęcym wymaga odpowiedniej oprawy."

„Byłeś na poprzednich dwóch, prawda?"

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

„ Czego mogę się spodziewać?"

„Tego, że wszyscy mężczyźni będą na każde twoje skinienie, moja droga." Angelo ujął dłoń Tamoko i podniósł do ust, mrugnąwszy jednym okiem. Widział, że dziewczyna bardzo stara się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Na ten bankiet pierwszy raz wszyscy przyjaciele Sarevoka otrzymali imienne zaproszenia. Angelo zdawał sobie sprawę, że był to dowód na rosnącą pozycję Sarevoka na dworze książęcym i cieszył się z sukcesu przyjaciela. Zwłaszcza, że sukces ich przywódcy rozciągał się na osobiste korzyści dla nich wszystkich, tak jak w tej chwili.

Do pałacu dotarli dość mocno spóźnieni. Gdy weszli na salę bankietową, zabawa trwała już w najlepsze. Angelo omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, zauważając z zadowoleniem nieobecność jego przełożonego, Harolda Loggersona, zwanego przez większość Scarem, oraz naczelnego dowódcy, samego Wielkiego Księcia Eltana. Oznaczało to, że był najwyższym rangą oficerem Płomiennej Pięści w pobliżu i Angelo zdecydowanie lubił uczucie władzy, jakie się z tym wiązało. Uśmiechnął się do swojej towarzyszki zadowolony, orientując się jednak po chwili, że Tamoko nie zwraca już na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Kobieta nie spuszczała oczu z siedzącego nieopodal wejścia Sarevoka. Wojownik zauważył dwójkę przyjaciół i na widok aprobaty w jego spojrzeniu Tamoko nagle rozpromieniła się i ruszyła w jego kierunku. Angelo westchnął, tym razem głośno, i podążył za nią.

„Wreszcie jesteście." Powiedział Sarevok. „Znowu sterczałeś przed lustrem?"

„Nie powiesz mi, że pięknie wyglądam?" Angelo wykrzywił twarz w udawanym smutku.

„Tobie nie." Młodszy z mężczyzn uśmiechnął się do Tamoko. Nad jego ramieniem Angelo z satysfakcją zauważył wściekłe spojrzenie Cythandrii. Nie lubił jej. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, co jego przyjaciel widzi w tej kobiecie, zwłaszcza mając w pobliżu piękną i utalentowaną Tamoko. Chociaż widząc wzrok, jakim Sarevok obdarzył jego towarzyszkę, stwierdził, że ten doszedł do tych samych wniosków, do których on sam doszedł już bardzo dawno temu.

„Masz szczęście, Angelo." Wtrącił się do rozmowy siedzący dalej Semaj, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. Jego obecność na tego typu spotkaniu była dość wyjątkowa. Mag zwykle preferował swoje duszne kwatery, w których przeprowadzał samotnie eksperymenty, o których większość wolała nic nie wiedzieć. „Ominęło cię najnudniejsze przemówienie pod słońcem."

„Srebrna Tarcza wygłaszał mowę?"

„A jakże. Nareszcie zauważyli, że zbliża się wojna. Jeszcze trochę, a przybiegną z płaczem do starego, żebrząc o broń."

„W dziwny sposób wyrażają swój niepokój." Angelo wskazał głową w stronę sali, zajmując jego z dostępnych krzeseł. Akurat w chwili, gdy gromada służących wnosiła na stoły kolejne dania, wśród których były pieczone przepiórki nadziewane jabłkami, małże z wód na północ od Waterdeep w sosie kawiorowym czy duszone mięso jaszczurek z puszcz Rashemenu. Wszystko okraszone dużymi ilościami najlepszego dostępnego wina, w tym słodkiego wina sprowadzanego wprost z elfickich winnic, niebotycznie drogiego.

„Gdyby wojny toczono na uczty, to nasi książęta byliby niepokonani." Winski wzniósł do góry w geście toastu kielich wypełniony czerwonym płynem.

Angelo potrząsnął głową.

„Nie lekceważyłbym Eltana w kwestiach wojennych. Ten człowiek zna się na rzeczy." Powiedział cicho.

Winski parsknął.

„I dlatego, jako jedynego z książąt, nie ma go tu dzisiejszego wieczora."

„Tak samo jak Scara." Zauważył Sarevok. „Wiesz Dosan, co knują?"

„Nie, ale się dowiem."

„Zrób to." Młody mężczyzna nalał wina do kielicha i podał go Tamoko. Kobieta przyjęła go z uśmiechem i pociągnęła łyk. Kropelka płynu pozostała jej na wargach. Sarevok sięgnął dłonią i delikatnie ją starł, dotykając palcami ust kobiety. Widząc to, Cythandria odstawiła z trzaskiem swój kielich na stół, aż pojawiła się na nim rysa od pęknięcia, wstała gwałtownie od stołu i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, zamiatając za sobą spódnicami pięknej, zielono-złotej sukni. Jeśli Sarevok zauważył tę manifestację, nie okazał tego. W przeciwieństwie do jego towarzyszy, którzy odprowadzili kobietę złośliwymi uśmiechami. Najwyraźniej Angelo w swoich opiniach nie był osamotniony.

Mijały minuty, potem godziny, a za ich plecami bal nabierał tempa. Wynajęci bardowie przestali bezsensownie brzdąkać na lutni do kolacji, a uderzyli w żywsze nuty. Parkiet powoli zapełniał się tańczącymi. Doskonałe wino uderzało do głowy, rozwiązując języki i popuszczając wodze przyzwoitości. Na schodach przed wejściem stoczono co najmniej jeden pojedynek. Pokonany w bandażach i wstydzie opuścił pałac, pozostawiając zwycięzcę ze swoją towarzyszką chichoczącą na jego kolanach. Angelo ponownie omiótł wzrokiem salę. Winski poruszał się z wdziękiem po parkiecie, trzymając w ramionach samą Wielką Księżną Liię. Kozakurczykowi przemknęło przez myśl złośliwie, że Księżna nie miałaby tak zadowolonej miny, jakby wiedziała o przeszłości Winskiego. Semaj siedział sam przy stole, nakładając właśnie kolejne porcje serwowanych przekąsek na stojący przed nim talerz. Apetyt Semaja był ciągłym obiektem kpin przyjaciół, zwłaszcza, że szczupła, niemal chuda sylwetka maga w żaden sposób nie zdradzała jego upodobań. Tamoko tańczyła z nieznanym Angelo młodym człowiekiem, widać jednak było, że taniec nie sprawia jej przyjemności, a jej spojrzenie co jakiś czas wędrowało w jednym kierunku. Angelo podążył za jej wzrokiem i zauważył Sarevoka rozmawiającego z mężczyzną, na oko dwudziestoletnim, o dziwnie znajomych rysach. Widać było, że chłopak jest wzburzony, zbyt wzburzony, żeby właściwie odczytać wyraz twarzy rozmówcy. Angelo ten wyraz znał aż za dobrze. Było mu prawie żal młodego głupca. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę przyjaciela i zaczął nasłuchiwać.

„... obaj zniknęli. Zaraz po tym, jak przekazali kontrolę nad Ligą Kupiecką Żelaznemu Tronowi. Nie wmawiaj mi, że to przypadek." Mówił chłopak. Angelo nagle przypomniał sobie, skąd wydał mu się znajomy. Kilka razy, zanim awansował w szeregach Płonącej Pięści, pił z jego bratem, Dabronem Sashenstarem, ilekroć ten wracał z wypraw kupieckich. Młodzieniec musiał być Aldethem, młodszym z dwóch synów miejscowej rodziny szlacheckiej, podobieństwo do starszego brata nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. Dabrona od dobrych kilku miesięcy nie widziano we Wrotach Baldura. Angelo zastanawiał się, co się z nim stało.

„Zjeżdżaj, głupcze." Warknął Sarevok. Ale Aldeth był albo bardzo odważny, albo bardzo pijany, albo bardzo głupi.

„Nie zostawię tego tak. Za dwa dni mam audiencję u Księcia Eltana. Dowiem się, co się stało. I Żelazny Tron za to odpowie."

Sarevok odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się głośno. Młodzieniec zbladł, odwrócił się i lekko chwiejnym krokiem wrócił na swoje miejsce.

 _A więc pijany._ Pomyślał ze smutkiem Angelo. Nie obchodził go los chłopaka, ale lubił jego brata, który ani trochę nie przypominał rozwydrzonego, szlacheckiego syna, któremu odziedziczony majątek uderzył do głowy. Sarevok podszedł do Angela.

„Coś się kiepsko bawisz, przyjacielu. To do ciebie niepodobne." Stwierdził.

Angelo wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

„Nie wiedziałem, że towarzystwo Aldetha Sashenstara nazywasz dobrą zabawą."

„Znasz tego szczeniaka?"

„Znam jego brata. Porządny człowiek."

„Rozsądny?"

Angelo spojrzał na Sarevoka z uwagą i przez chwilę się zamyślił, po czym potrząsnął z żalem głową.

„Nie w tym sensie."

Zamilkli obaj, przyglądając się Tamoko. Gdy muzykanci na chwilę przestali grać, dziewczyna wyswobodziła się z pewną trudnością z ramion młodego człowieka, z którym tańczyła i podeszła do nich lekkim krokiem. Sarevok uśmiechnął się do niej. Chłopak, który sprawiał przez chwilę wrażenie, że zamierza podążyć za Kara-turanką, widząc jej towarzysza, w widoczny sposób stracił zapał. Angelo westchnął i rozejrzał się po sali. Po chwili dostrzegł to, czego szukał, mrugnął do Tamoko i oddalił się od stojącej pary. Jego uwagę przykuła samotnie siedząca kobieta, która, jak wiedział, była żoną bogatego kupca z Waterdeep. Jej męża służba jakiś czas temu wyniosła zupełnie pijanego z sali. Angelo wbrew wszelkim pozorom zamierzał się dobrze bawić.

Kilka godzin później Angelo wyplątał się z objęć śpiącej kobiety. Żona kupca pochrapywała niespokojnie, w jej oddechu czuć było zanikającą woń słodkiego wina. Mężczyzna ubrał się cicho, starając się za wszelką cenę nie obudzić swojej niedawnej kochanki. Na wszelki wypadek złożył dłoń w magiczny gest i wyszeptał proste zaklęcie. Oddech kobiety stał się głębszy, bardziej spokojny. Angelo spojrzał po raz ostatnio na śpiącą kobietę, starając sobie przypomnieć jej imię. Nie udało mu się. Wzruszył ramionami i w promieniach wschodzącego słońca udał się do siedziby Żelaznego Tronu.

W tej samej siedzibie, w kwaterach na górnym piętrze, Tamoko przytuliła się mocno do pleców śpiącego Sarevoka. Mężczyzna leżał nieruchomo, odwrócony w stronę przeciwną, tak że nie widziała jego twarzy. Nagle drgnął gwałtownie, wyrywając kobietę z sennego letargu. Nie obudził się jednak, wyszeptał tylko przez sen pojedyncze słowo. Brzmiące jak „ogień". Kobieta przylgnęła do niego jeszcze mocniej, oplatając dłońmi jego klatkę piersiową, zastanawiając się, jaki ogień prześladuje jej mężczyznę w jego snach.

W tym samym czasie, w kanałach pod Dzielnicą Portową, wychudzony szczur obwąchiwał stygnące ciało Aldetha Sashenstara. Ciało pachniało krwią i śmiercią, i stłumionym aromatem pachnideł z Sembii, o których szczur kanałowy nie wiedział nic, poza tym że były obce i nieprzyjazne. Ale szczur był głodny, a niedaleko znajdowało się gniazdo pełne jego równie głodnych dzieci, więc instynktownie wbił żółte drobne zęby w miękką tkankę na twarzy mężczyzny.


	20. Audiencja

Następnego dnia nie zdecydowali się na audiencję u Scara. Byli na to zbyt zmęczeni, zbyt obolali i zbyt przesiąknięci zapachem kanałów, więc Lenaia zdecydowała o pozostaniu w gospodzie, co reszta przyjęła z nieukrywaną ulgą. Elfka, czysta po pluskaniu się w przygotowanej przez Vincenza wannie, z ulgą wtuliła głowę w chłodną pościel łóżka, nie dała jednak rady zasnąć. Ból głowy wywołany uderzeniem powrócił, nie mogła jednak poprosić Viconii ani Yeslicka o więcej czarów leczących, bo oboje wyczerpali wczoraj cały ich asortyment. Coran, widząc jak dziewczyna przykłada do skroni dłoń i marszczy czoło, żartami próbował odwrócić jej uwagę, ale kilka warknięć wystarczyło, aby dał sobie spokój. Parszywy nastrój elfki trwał do wieczora, gdy Viconia po kilkugodzinnej medytacji mogła już ulżyć jej cierpieniu. Lenaia wyczerpana rzuciła się na łóżko i zapadła w niespokojny sen do samego rana.

O świcie udali się do kwatery Płomiennej Pięści. Scar wysłuchał ich relacji, kiwając głową z aprobatą, gdy opowiadali o walce z ogrem i jego zwierzątkami. Gdy wręczyli mu pierścień znaleziony przy ciele zabitej szlachcianki, w jego oczach pojawił się smutek.

„Dopilnuję, aby został zwrócony jej rodzinie. Jestem wam wdzięczny za rozwikłanie tej sprawy. Zasłużyliście na nagrodę." Mówiąc to, wręczył Lenai pokaźny mieszek złota. Dziewczynę kusiło, żeby do niego zajrzeć, ale opanowała się szybko.

„Nie o pieniądze cię prosiliśmy." Powiedziała stanowczo. Scar uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.

„Chodźcie za mną."

Poprowadził ich znajomymi już korytarzami, nie zatrzymał się jednak w głównej sali, gdzie pierwszy raz się z nimi spotkał. Ruszył w kierunku prowadzących na wyższe piętro schodów, a oni, chcąc nie chcąc, podążyli za nim, aż znaleźli się w niewielkim gabinecie. W pomieszczeniu, przy długim stole, siedział mężczyzna w sile wieku. Był bogato ubrany, jednak na jego kosztowny ubiór narzucona była ciemna kolczuga, a u pasa widać było wysadzaną klejnotami rękojeść długiego miecza. Miał ciemne, poprzetykane pasemkami siwizny włosy i taką samą, elegancko przystrzyżoną brodę. Gdy weszli, obdarzył ich przenikliwym spojrzeniem spod krzaczastych brwi. Scar ukłonił się krótko i powiedział:

„Przedstawiam wam Wielkiego Księcia Eltana, jednego z panów miasta, dowódcę Płomiennej Pięści oraz członka Porozumienia Lordów."

Drużyna wymieniła między sobą spojrzenia i większość pochyliła głowę w mniej lub bardziej udanej wersji ukłonu zaprezentowanego przez Scara. Jedynie Viconia nie drgnęła, wpatrując się w Wielkiego Księcia przymrużonymi czerwonymi oczami. Lenaia wiedziała już wystarczająco o kulturze drowów, by zrozumieć, że dawnej kapłance Lolth nie mogło nawet przejść przez myśl, że miałaby okazać szacunek jakiemukolwiek mężczyźnie, w dodatku pochodzącemu z podrzędnej wobec mrocznych elfów rasy. Lenaia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, czując zarówno lekką zazdrość o pewność siebie drowki, jak i niepokój. Książę Eltan, nawet jeśli zauważył ten brak szacunku, nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

„Cieszę się, że przyszliście." Powiedział nawykłym do rozkazywania głosem. „Nie jest to może typowe spotkanie audiencyjne, ale chciałem uniknąć niepożądanych spojrzeń. Powiedzcie mi proszę, co wiecie o Żelaznym Tronie?"

Lenaia starannie przemyślała słowa.

„Wiemy, że przejęli starą, krasnoludzką kopalnię żelaza i zanieczyścili żelazo w kopalni w Nashkel, żeby zmonopolizować jego handel w rejonie. Wynajęli dwie kompanie najemników, aby zakłócić handel pomiędzy Wrotami Baldura i Amn i wywołać niepokoje, a może nawet wojnę, a tym samym zyskać na rosnących cenach surowca. Próbowali przejąć kontrolę nad jednym z konsorcjów kupieckich, aby jeszcze bardziej kontrolować rynek."

Książę Eltan kiwnął z aprobatą głową.

„Zgadza się to z informacjami, które otrzymuję. Zbyt łatwo przychodzi ludziom obwinianie za to całe zamieszanie Zhentarimów. Dowody świadczą przeciwko nim, ale nie widzę dla nich żadnych korzyści z tych działań, a to właśnie Żelazny Tron na nich najwięcej korzysta. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio kilka stowarzyszeń kupieckich przekazało im swoje udziały, w tym szanowana i ciesząca się zaufaniem Liga Kupiecka. Słyszałem również, że Żelazny Tron żywi wobec was szczególną niechęć. Mogę spytać, dlaczego?"

Elfka spojrzała z zakłopotaniem na swoich towarzyszy.

„Wiedzą, że odkryliśmy ich spisek w Nashkel oraz zniszczyliśmy interes w kopalni Otulisko."

Eltan ponownie kiwnął głową.

„Pozostaje jednak zasadnicza kwestia." Powiedział spokojnie, nie spuszczając z elfki wzroku. „Macie na swoje słowa jakieś dowody?"

Lenaia dzielnie wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

„Mamy listy, które są dowodem na to, że w spisek zamieszane są kompanie najemników. Nie mamy dowodów jednak, że opłaca ich Żelazny Tron, poza rzeczami, które widzieliśmy i słowami, które usłyszeliśmy."

Książę westchnął rozczarowany.

„Wierzę wam." Powiedział po chwili milczenia. „Jednak bez dowodów ich winy mam związane ręce i nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić przeciwko Żelaznemu Tronowi." Widać było, że nad czymś się zastanawia. „Organizacja nie darzy was miłością, to pewne, dlatego myślę, że mogę wam zaufać w tej kwestii. Potrzebuję małej grupy szpiegów. Wnikniecie do ich siedziby i zdobędziecie dowody na to, że mają związek z napadami na karawany."

Zapadła chwila ciężkiego milczenia. Lenaia otworzyła usta i po chwili zamknęła je, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Cały pomysł wydał jej się tak absurdalny, że szukała panicznie słów, żeby to uzmysłowić Księciu, jednocześnie nie obrażając go.

„To niemożliwe." Pisnęła za jej plecami Imoen. „Żelazny Tron ściga nas po całym Wybrzeżu Mieczy, a my mamy robić za szpiegów w jego głównej siedzibie?"

Lenaia wstrzymała oddech, słysząc słowa siostry. Książę Eltan zimno spojrzał na rudowłosą dziewczynę, a elfka zdała sobie sprawę, po jak cienkim lodzie stąpają. Władca nie nawykł do tego, aby ktoś mu się sprzeciwiał. Zamknęła oczy, modląc się w duchu, żeby Viconia się nie odezwała. Niepotrzebnie się martwiła, instynkt kapłanki, który pozwolił jej przetrwać dziesiątki lat w Podmroku, wciąż działał i mroczna elfka milczała.

Książę zmierzył ich wzrokiem i gdy nikt z nich nic nie powiedział, odrzekł:

„Scar wyjaśni wam szczegóły. Udzieli wam też wsparcia finansowego, jeśli takie będzie potrzebne. Nie zawiedźcie mnie, a nagroda was nie ominie." _A gdy zawiedziemy, to kara będzie równie pewna._ Pomyślała Lenaia. Audiencja była skończona. Udali się za Scarem do jego prywatnego gabinetu. Gdy mężczyzna zamknął za nimi drzwi, elfka wybuchła:

„To ma być nagroda za udzieloną wam pomoc? Samobójcza misja?"

Scar podniósł uspokajająco rękę.

„Zaufajcie Księciu, zapewniam was, że nie zleciłby wam misji, jeśli by nie uważał, że nie ma szans powodzenia."

„Nie narażę nas na takie ryzyko." Elfka uniosła brodę w geście uporu. Scar uśmiechnął się, widząc tą manifestację.

„Już jesteście na nie narażeni, zapomniałaś?"

„To, co proponuje twój książę, bardziej przypomina dobrowolne wejście w paszczę czerwonego smoka!"

„Usiądźcie proszę, a wyjaśnię wam, na czym polega plan Eltana." Kontynuował komendant. „Do siedziby Żelaznego Tronu niemal codziennie przybywają posłańcy z nawet dalekich rejonów Wybrzeża Mieczy. W Pałacu Książęcym gościmy posłannictwo elfów z Evereski. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, jakby przedstawiciele elfów rozglądali się za nawiązaniem interesów handlowych z rosnącą w siłę gildią kupiecką."

„Mamy udawać elfy z Evereski? Ledwo wiem, gdzie to jest."

Scar wzruszył ramionami.

„Zapewniam cię, że ludzie, którzy znajdują się w Żelaznym Tronie, wiedzą jeszcze mniej."

„Jesteś pewien, że nikogo nie zdziwi ta nagła przyjaźń elfów do szemranej ludzkiej organizacji?"

Scar uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

„Nie taka nagła. Delegacja dostała oficjalne zaproszenie do siedziby Żelaznego Tronu. O którym, rzecz jasna, niczego nie wie."

„I przypuszczam, że wysłała nawet oficjalną odpowiedź?" Zapytał przewrotnym tonem Coran.

Uśmiech Scara był jedyną reakcją.

Lenaia czuła, że ogarnia ją desperacja.

„Scar, znają nas tam. Wysyłali za nami listy gończe, które zawierały opisy naszego wyglądu. Nigdy nie wejdziemy nierozpoznani."

Komendant nie tylko nie przejął się słowami czarodziejki, ale wydawał się wręcz nimi rozbawiony.

„Wierz mi, przyjaciółko, że ludzie widzą to, co chcą widzieć." Powiedział. „Zakładasz, że wszyscy w organizacji znają wasze twarze. Zapewniam cię, że dla niewprawnego oka człowieka wszystkie elfy wyglądają podobnie. Oprócz ich mrocznych kuzynów oczywiście." Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie w stronę Viconii i ciągnął dalej: „Na szlaku łatwo was poznać, wyróżniacie się wśród podróżnych, zwłaszcza jak jesteście razem. Ale jeśli do siedziby Tronu wejdą trzy bogato ubrane elfy i powiedzą, że są wysłannikami z Evereski, to żaden człowiek nie rozpozna w nich szukanych przez jego szefa obdartych poszukiwaczy przygód."

„Trzy elfy?" Zapytała Lenaia, zresztą niepotrzebnie, bo już znała odpowiedź.

„Bogato ubrane?" Zawtórował jej Coran i roześmiał się.

„Nie możecie iść wszyscy, tu się z tobą zgodzę, że wtedy na pewno zwrócilibyście czyjąś uwagę. Idźcie do Fay Tahalai, ma sklep w centralnej części miasta i powiedzcie, że ja was przysłałem. Będzie wiedziała, co robić."

Wkrótce opuścili siedzibę Płomiennej Pięści. Fay Talahai okazała się półelfką, prowadzącą sklep z wyszukanymi strojami dla bogatszej części Wrót Baldura. Obejrzała ze wszystkich stron Lenaię, Corana i Kivana i zniknęła w dalszych pomieszczeniach sklepu. Wkrótce wróciła, niosąc dumnie naręcza różnobarwnych materiałów, które zręcznie zapakowała w poręczne pudełka i wręczyła elfce. Mrugnęła do nich konspiracyjnie, po czym niemal wypchnęła ich ze sklepu tylnym wejściem.

„Nie podoba mi się to, dziewczyno." Mruknął do Lenai Yeslick, jak wszyscy wrócili do gospody.„Wleziecie tym sukinsynom prosto w ręce."

„Masz lepszą propozycję?" Zapytała rozgoryczona elfka.

„Rashemen wydaje się wystarczająco odległy."

Lenaia zerknęła zdziwiona na krasnoluda.

„Nie spodziewałam się, że propozycja ucieczki padnie akurat od ciebie, Yeslicku."

Kapłan wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie mam nic przeciwko rozbiciu kilku łbów i nie boję się śmierci. Ale ty jesteś młoda, dziewczyno. Masz przed sobie wiele setek lat życia. Nie chciałbym widzieć twojego sponiewieranego ciała gdzieś w lochach Żelaznego Tronu."

Elfka ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, a najbardziej samej siebie, pochyliła się i objęła mocno krasnoluda.

„Nie zobaczysz." Mruknęła. „Obiecuję."


	21. Żelazny Tron

Obietnicę łatwiej było jednak złożyć niż wypełnić – doszła do wniosku Lenaia kilka godzin później, po dłuższym rozmyślaniu o powierzonej im misji. Nie chcąc zbyt wielu rzeczy pozostawiać przypadkowi, udała się ponownie do sklepu Hallbazara Drina i po dłuższym targowaniu się za lwią część zarobionych pieniędzy zaopatrzyła się w kilka zwojów z zaklęciami, komponentów do czarów oraz ładnie oprawiony zeszyt do kopiowania wyuczonych zaklęć. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że w tym typie czarowania pozostaje boleśnie w tyle za magami, którzy przez wiele lat ćwiczyli swoją wolę i umysł, aby móc czerpać magię ze Splotu. Potrafiła uczyć się czarów i korzystać z nich, ale jej czarowanie opierało się głównie na jej naturalnym połączeniu ze Splotem. Gdy sięgała do niego po moc, instynktownie czuła przepływającą przez nią siłę, którą kształtowała jej wola i uczucia, nie zdyscyplinowany latami ćwiczeń umysł. Jej zaklęcia mimo jej młodego wieku były potężne, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ich repertuar był żałośnie krótki. Co więcej, im bardziej intensywne były jej uczucia, tym zaklęcia wydawały się silniejsze, a wiedziała, że w przypadku wyuczonych czarów kluczem do sukcesu było zachowanie zimnej krwi i koncentracja. Co prawda Gorion uczył ją, jak osiągnąć jedno i drugie i miała nadzieję, że jego nauki nie poszły na marne. _Wkrótce się przekonamy._ Pomyślała, rozkładając zwoje na niewielkim stoliku w zajmowanym przez nią i Corana pokoju. Elf przezornie usunął się z jej pola widzenia, rozumiejąc, że nauka czarów wymaga możliwie maksymalnego skupienia, choć Lenai nie umknął zawiedziony wyraz jego twarzy. Dziewczyna z lekkim niepokojem rozwinęła zakupione zwoje, świadoma ryzyka związanego z czytaniem zaklęć, których nie znała i rozpoczęła mozolne kopiowanie skomplikowanych znaków. Po kilku godzinach przetarła zaczerwienione oczy i przyjrzała się krytycznie swojemu dziełu. _Nie wygląda źle_ – pomyślała i rozpoczęła uczenie się na pamięć zaklęć, starając się przy tym ze wszystkich sił nie zasnąć ze zmęczenia.

Następnego ranka Lenaia, Coran i Kivan wystroili się w otrzymane od Fey szaty. Elfka przyjrzała się krytycznie swemu odbiciu w lustrze. Musiała przyznać, że handlarka doskonale potrafiła ocenić swoich klientów. Niebieska suknia czarodziejki, podbita szarym atłasem, idealnie harmonizowała z jej jasną cerą i czarnymi włosami. Dekolt i rozcięcie spódnic były głębokie, na tyle głębokie, żeby wychowana w klasztorze dziewczyna czuła się nieswojo. Nagle usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Obaj elfowie już na nią czekali. Gdy wyszła z pokoju jej wzrok padł na Kivana i aż rozdziawiła usta ze zdumienia. Elf wyglądał... cóż, zupełnie nie jak Kivan. Nie miał na twarzy swoich zwykłych symboli, a ciemne włosy puścił wolno, aż opadały mu na jedno oko. Zniknęła jego stara zbroja, którą zastąpił elegancki, lekki, doskonale dopasowany pancerz ozdobiony delikatnymi motywami roślinnymi. Jedyną rzeczą, którą elfka poznawała, była rękojeść jego miecza, ale również wpasowana w gustowną pochwę przypiętą do ozdobnego pasa. Widać było również, że elf jest bardzo urodziwy, zwłaszcza, że z jego twarzy zniknął dotychczasowy ponury wyraz, zastąpiony przez widoczne zakłopotanie. Coran, stojący obok łucznika, nie przejawiał tego typu uczuć. Widać było, że w ozdobnych szatach czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. Jak zwykle się uśmiechał. Zmierzył Lenaię wzrokiem od stóp do głów i rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

„Czy mówiłem ci kiedyś, skarbie, jak bardzo jesteś piękna?" Zapytał, biorąc elfkę pod ramię.

„Co najmniej sto razy." Mruknął pod nosem Kivan i próbował poprawić pas, co skończyło się tym, że mało co nie urwał jednej z przypiętych do niego ozdób.

„Len!" Dobiegł do elfki głos Imoen. „Wyglądasz... wow! Zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle."

„Dzięki." Mruknęła Leinaia, nie wiedząc, czy roześmiać się, czy rozzłościć za ten wątpliwy komplement. „Chyba o to chodziło?"

„Jasne! Jejku, chciałabym zobaczyć minę Karana, jak by cię zobaczył w tym stroju."

„A kto to Karan?" Zapytał Coran z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

„Nasz nauczyciel. Miał dość staroświeckie poglądy na to, jak powinna się ubierać młoda dama."

„Może po prostu nie lubił różowego?"

Imoen zamiast odpowiedzieć, trzepnęła go tylko lekko po głowie i odwróciła się ponownie do Lenai, poważniejąc.

„Uważajcie tam na siebie, siostrzyczko. Wracajcie, jak tylko się czegoś dowiecie."

„Jeśli przy okazji wyślecie do Dziewięciu Piekieł kilku z tych skurczybyków, świat będzie wam wdzięczny." Dodał Yeslick, który dołączył do nich wraz z Viconią. Kapłanka zmierzyła Leinaię wzrokiem pełnym aprobaty.

„Wreszcie wyglądasz stosownie, abbil. Ci głupcy nie będą mogli oderwać od ciebie oczu, nawet jak będziesz im je powoli wycinać z oczodołów."

„Rzeczywiście, takie działanie wymaga odpowiedniej oprawy." Odpowiedziała Lenaia z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do podobnych stwierdzeń drowki i wolała się nad nimi zbyt głęboko nie zastanawiać.

Około południa ruszyli do siedziby Żelaznego Tronu. Zaopatrzeni w stosowne pisma bez większych trudności zostali przepuszczeni przez pilnujących wejścia strażników. Gdy weszli do środka, zatrzymali się zdumieni. Wnętrze budynku było ogromne. Gdy Lenaia zadarła głowę, z trudem dostrzegała sklepienie. Wewnętrzne ściany otoczone były przez krużganki, od których odchodziły liczne, boczne korytarze. W górę wiodły schody zlokalizowane po przeciwnych stronach budowli. Zauważyli też inne schody, mniej ostentacyjne, prowadzące w dół budowli, być może do piwnic czy podziemi. Wszędzie kręcili się strażnicy, którzy spoglądali w ich kierunku znacznie częściej niż troje elfów by sobie życzyło. Nie zatrzymywali ich jednak. Lenaia szybko otrząsnęła się z oszołomienia i uśmiechnęła się czarująco do jednego z nich.

„Powiedz mi, dobry człowieku, gdzie znajdę waszego przywódcę?"

„Przywódcę? Gardusha?" Wybąkał strażnik, któremu wzrok podejrzanie ześliznął się z twarzy elfki w kierunku jej dekoltu. Lenaia poczuła, jak ogarnia ją złość.

„Nie wiem, kim jest ten Gardush, pytam o Rieltara Ancheva, z którym mieliśmy się tu spotkać." Strażnik potrząsnął głową.

„Ma swój gabinet na drugim piętrze. Ale nie ma go, wyjechał kilka dni temu."

„A jego syn, Sarevok?"

Strażnik wzdrygnął się zauważalnie i odwrócił wzrok.

„Nie wiem, gdzie jest i modlę się, abym jak najdłużej pozostał w tej nieświadomości." Rozejrzał się spłoszony. „Pozwólcie, że was zostawię waszym interesom." I odszedł szybkim krokiem.

„To było co najmniej dziwne." Mruknął Lenai do ucha Coran. „Kim jest ten Sarevok, że taki lęk wzbudza w podwładnych swojego ojca?"

„Gdzie teraz?" Zapytał rzeczowo Kivan. Łowca opanował już nieźle swoją rolę, a przynajmniej skutecznie powstrzymywał się od ciągłego poprawiania stroju. Elfka spojrzała niepewnie na swoich towarzyszy.

„Może rozejrzymy się na drugim piętrze?" Zaproponowała.

„Myślisz, że strażnicy przymkną oko, jak będziemy myszkować w gabinecie ich szefa?"

„Zostawcie to mnie." Zaoferował się Coran. Ruszyli w kierunku schodów. Na drugim piętrze zaczepił ich kolejny strażnik.

„Kim jesteście?" Warknął, mierząc ich wzrokiem.

„Poselstwo z Evereski." Odpowiedziała spokojnie Lenaia, odwdzięczając się podobnym spojrzeniem. „Jesteśmy umówieni z Rieltarem Anchevem, więc bądź tak uprzejmy i zaprowadź nas do niego."

„Nie ma go." Odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnym tonem. Lenaia zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy nie lubi odwiedzających, czy po prostu elfów.

„Wskaż nam w takim razie drogę do pomieszczeń, gdzie znajdziemy jego syna, Sarevoka."

Strażnik cofnął się o krok.

„Ma swoje komnaty na najwyższym piętrze. Ale nie wiem, czy tam jest. Zapytajcie jego ludzi, którzy się tam kręcą."

„Dziękuję. Nie omieszkamy wspomnieć, jak bardzo byłeś pomocny." Odpowiedziała Lenaia, uśmiechając się słodko. Strażnik zrobił się biały jak ściana. Pochylił się w stronę elfki.

„Błagam... Nie wspominajcie im nic o mnie." Ton jego głosu zmienił się zupełnie, zniknęła cała arogancja, pozostał jedynie strach. Czarodziejka zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

„Czy na tym piętrze jest ktoś, kto mógłby nam powiedzieć, kiedy Rieltar wróci?" Zapytała, ignorując błagalne spojrzenie strażnika.

„Jest jego asystent. Ma tam gabinet." Machnął ręką w stronę jednego z korytarzy. „Albo siedzi u starego, to tamte duże drzwi." Znowu wskazał palcem.

„Dziękuję." Powiedziała Lenaia, uśmiechając się uspokajająco. Strażnik odetchnął zauważalnie i ruszył w kierunku schodów, najwyraźniej starając się szybko zniknąć im z oczu. Gdy tylko to zrobił, ruszyli w kierunku masywnych, ładnie rzeźbionych drzwi z czerwonego drewna. Lenaia zapukała delikatnie. Odpowiedziała im cisza. Wstrzymała oddech i nacisnęła klamkę. Zamknięte. Rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie w stronę Corana. Złodziej uśmiechnął się, wyjął wytrych i uklęknął obok drzwi. Lenaia zerkała niespokojnie w kierunku korytarza, ale ich działania nie przyciągnęły niczyjej uwagi. Po chwili drzwi stanęły otworem i wszyscy wślizgnęli się cicho do środka.

Pokój był duży, o prostokątnym kształcie. Po jednej ze stron, naprzeciw ozdobionego witrażami okna, stało ogromne biurko. Pod ścianami ustawione były regały obładowane książkami, wygodne fotele i kilka kredensów. Elfka przełknęła ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że przeszukanie wszystkiego zajmie im zdecydowanie więcej czasu, niż prawdopodobnie mieli. Coran najwyraźniej nie podzielał jej wątpliwości, bo bez wahania ruszył w kierunku biurka.

„Uważaj na pułapki." Szepnęła. Elf tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, usiadł obok biurka i metodycznie zaczął oglądać jego szuflady. Pułapek nie znalazł, natomiast chwilę czasu zajęło mu otworzenie skomplikowanych zamków. Gdy już się uporał z zadaniem, całą trójką pochylili się nad zawartością szuflad. W jednej znaleźli spory mieszek złota, który Coran schował szybko do kieszeni. W kolejnych znaleźli długie listy towarów, wiele nazwisk potencjalnych kupców, liczne obliczenia i rachunki oraz kilka map, które przedstawiały tereny daleko na wschód od Wybrzeża Mieczy. Przejrzeli wszystko pobieżnie, ale nic nie przykuło ich uwagi. W ostatniej szufladzie leżały listy. Jeden z nich, całkiem niedawny, był podpisany imieniem Tuth i proponował spotkanie z Rieltarem i jego współpracownikami w interesach na neutralnym gruncie. W Candlekeep.

„Pojechał do Candlekeep?" Elfkę coś ścisnęło w gardle.

„Na to wygląda." Coran spojrzał na Lenaię z wyraźną troską w oczach. „Pokażmy te listy Eltanowi na dowód, że zrobiliśmy to, o co nas prosił."

Czarodziejka kiwnęła głową. Było mało prawdopodobne, żeby w regałach i komodach znajdowało się coś godnego uwagi, a im dłużej zwlekali, tym większą szansę mieli na wykrycie. Wymknęli się po cichu. Mieli szczęście, nikt im nie przeszkodził, jak zbliżali się spokojnie do wyjścia. Gdy opuścili siedzibę Żelaznego Tronu, w jednym z korytarzy na drugim piętrze wysoki, szczupły, o przyprószonych siwizną czarnych włosach mag gestem dłoni rozproszył ciemność, którą sam tam stworzył i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.


	22. Pochyła Latarnia

Gdy zobaczyli bezchmurne niebo nad głowami odetchnęli z nieukrywaną ulgą. Wszystko poszło dobrze. Nie zdobyli co prawda dowodów przeciwko organizacji, ale zrobili, o co prosił ich Książę Eltan, uzyskali trochę informacji i mogli mieć nadzieję, że co najmniej nie zostaną ukarani za przeciwstawienie się rozkazom. Kivan skierował się w stronę znajdującej się niedaleko kwatery Płomiennej Pięści, ale Lenaia chwyciła go za ramię.

„Elfia delegacja zatrzymała się w oberży przy Pałacu Książęcym. Jeśli ktoś nas obserwuje, wzbudzimy nieufność, jak od razu pobiegniemy do Scara."

„To co proponujesz?"

Lenaia odwróciła się do Corana.

„Wiesz, o jaką oberżę im chodzi?"

„Blisko pałacu są trzy gospody: Spłoniona Syrena, Pod Trzema Baryłkami i Pod Napuszonym Jesiotrem."

„Spłoniona Syrena?" Zaśmiała się elfka.

Na twarzy Corana pojawiło się zakłopotanie.

„Nie sądzę, aby to w niej zatrzymała się oficjalna elfia delegacja."

„Nie? Dlaczego?" Zainteresowała się Lenaia, widząc dyskomfort na twarzy swojego kochanka.

„Bo to bardziej przybytek... ekhm... oferujący różne usługi niż typowa oberża."

Elfka pochyliła na bok głowę, wyraźnie coś analizując.

„I myślisz, że elfy nie chodzą do tego typu przybytków?" Zapytała w końcu lekkim tonem.

„Te z Evereski nie." Odpowiedział pół-żartem, pół-serio Coran. „Daj spokój, skarbie. Spotkałaś kiedyś elfa stamtąd? Trzymają nosy tak wysoko, że tylko cudem nie rozbijają ich sobie o te swoje wymuskane drzewa."

„Właściwie to spotkałam." Powiedziała Lenaia, przypominając sobie Xana. „Ale był tak chory, że nie miał siły chodzić, a co dopiero zadzierać nosa."

„No to poznałaś ich od przyjemniejszej strony, zapewniam cię."

„No to jak nie Spłoniona Syrena, to gdzie?"

„Obstawiałbym Trzy Baryłki, jest największa i najbardziej luksusowa z nich wszystkich."

Ruszyli na wschód. Niedaleko targu, znajdującego się w centrum miasta, Lenaia przywołała dłonią jedno z obdartych dzieci, kręcących się przy straganach.

Dziewczynka, na oko dziesięcioletnia, spojrzała na elfkę z nadzieją wymalowaną na brudnej twarzy.

„Znasz Elfią Pieśń?" Zapytała, schylając się nad dzieckiem.

„Znam, dobra pani."

„A umiałabyś przekazać wiadomość naszym przyjaciołom, którzy tam mieszkają?"

„To zależy." Mała uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

„Za piątaka?"

„Jasne, już się robi!" Dziewczynka aż podskoczyła z radości. Lenaia nabazgrała parę słów na kartce.

„Daj tę kartkę elfce takiej jak ja, tylko z białymi włosami i czarną skórą. Zapamiętasz?"

„Pewnie!" Mała wyrwała Lenai kartkę z ręki wraz z pieniędzmi i wbiegła w sąsiednią uliczkę.

Ruszyli dalej. Po godzinnym spacerze ponownie znaleźli się w bogatszej części Wrót Baldura.

„Baryłki są tam..." Coran wskazał dłonią i otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przerwał mu zdziwiony okrzyk.

„Coran?"

Odwrócili się wszyscy, jak na komendę. Parę metrów za nimi stała młoda, jasnowłosa kobieta, przyglądając im się w zdumieniu. Zrobiła kilka kroków w ich stronę. Na jej twarzy w parę sekund odmalowała się cała gama różnorakich uczuć: od zdziwienia, poprzez radość, do niemal skrajnego oburzenia.

„Coran! A więc wróciłeś do miasta, tchórzu! Co cię tu sprowadza? Szukasz kolejnej dziewki, której mógłbyś zawrócić w głowie? Czy może chciałbyś wiedzieć, że masz córkę?"

Wyraz twarzy elfa był bezcenny i Lenaia roześmiałaby się głośno, gdyby nie raniące słowa kobiety. Coran rzucił na elfkę szybkie, zakłopotane spojrzenie i zwrócił się do kobiety.

„Mam córkę? To...to...eee... cudownie." Wyjąkał w końcu.

„Zdziwiony? Przecież udało ci się uniknąć wszelkich konsekwencji. Mój mąż nie był zadowolony, gdy moja córka okazała się być w połowie elfem! Yago wpadł w furię i mało mnie nie zabił. A jeśli sobie przypominasz, miał trochę magicznej mocy. Wystarczająco, żeby przekląć naszą córeczkę. Mała Namara nie doczeka swoich pierwszych urodzin." Słowa wylewały się z kobiety potokiem. Na chwilę głos jej się załamał, ale opanowała się i mówiła szybko dalej. „Ty, Coranie, jesteś jej ojcem, więc jej pomożesz. Zmusisz Yago, żeby zdjął klątwę."

Coran wyglądał, jakby znajdował się w innym świecie.

„Ma na imię Namara..." Powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do innych. „Klątwa? Jaka klątwa?" Dotarło do niego nagle. Jasnowłosa kobieta nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, mrużąc oczy.

„Yago ostatnio spędza cały swój czas w Pochyłej Latarni. To burdel w Portowej Dzielnicy, na pewno wiesz, gdzie. Porozmawiaj z nim. Jak to zrobisz, przyjdź do mnie, zapewne jeszcze pamiętasz, gdzie mnie znaleźć." Kobieta rzuciła jeszcze przelotne spojrzenia na Lenaię i Kivana, odwróciła się i odeszła szybkim krokiem.

Elfka przeniosła spojrzenie z pleców kobiety na swojego kochanka.

Coran odchrząknął zakłopotany, unikając jej wzroku.

„Właściwie nie powinnam być chyba zdziwiona." Powiedziała w końcu Lenaia zrezygnowanym tonem.

„Wybacz, Len." Elf w końcu spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. „To była Brielbara. Spotykałem się z nią jak ostatnio byłem we Wrotach Baldura."

Lenaia zamyśliła się chwilę.

„Ta kobieta, o której mi mówiłeś? Przed której mężem i jego sojusznikami musiałeś uciekać?"

Coran kiwnął głową, patrząc na nią badawczo.

„Co teraz?" Odważył się w końcu zapytać.

Elfka wzruszyła ramionami.

„Pomożemy twojej córce, rzecz jasna."

Coran uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i postanowił przezornie nie zadawać więcej pytań.

Resztę drużyny spotkali w karczmie „Pod Trzema Baryłkami". Na tyłach karczmy przebrali się w swoje zwyczajne stroje, a te otrzymane od Fey schowali przezornie na ewentualne inne okoliczności. Zdali też pokrótce relację z ostatnich wydarzeń.

„A więc jesteś ojcem, elfie." Mruknął pod nosem Yeslick. „Jak się czujesz z ciężarem odpowiedzialności?"

Coran podrapał się zakłopotany po głowie.

„Odpowiedzialności?"

„To takie pojęcie sugerujące, że ktoś umie przyjąć konsekwencje swojego postępowania."

Elf rzucił krasnoludowi zirytowane spojrzenie.

„Dobrze, bardzo dziękuję." Prychnął. „Jakieś rady specjalisty od wychowywania dzieci?"

„Jedna. Nie pozwól małej iść w swoje ślady."

„Nie wydaje wam się, że widok Corana może nie zachęcić męża Brielbary do współpracy?" Wtrąciła się Imoen, w porę zapobiegając eskalacji emocji.

„Jakim magiem jest Yago?" Zapytała Lenaia.

Elf zastanowił się chwilę i wzruszył ramionami.

„Nie wiem, chyba niezbyt potężnym. I braki w tej potędze odbijał sobie na Briel wiele razy."

„Jeśli ta kobieta nie potrafiła nic z tym zrobić, to zasłużyła na swój los." Z pogardą odrzekła Viconia.

Lenaia w duchu przyznała kapłance rację, głośno powiedziała jednak:

„Ale mała Namara nie jest niczemu winna."

„Jacy rodzice, taki los dziecka." Odparła kapłanka.

„Czyli Lenaia ciebie też powinna zostawić na łasce rycerzy zakonnych, skoro sama sobie nie mogłaś z nimi poradzić?" Widać było, że słowa drowki dotknęły Corana do żywego.

„Tamci tchórze tylko w całej grupie przeciwko jednej kobiecie byli odważni. Zresztą nie pozwoliłam ci odzywać się do mnie, tchórzliwy jaluku." Syknęła Viconia.

„Dość!" Warknęła Lenaia i uderzyła dłonią w stół, przy którym siedzieli. Spod dłoni elfki prysnęły iskry, a gdy ją cofnęła, na blacie pozostał wypalony ślad. Cała drużyna zamilkła gwałtownie. Czarodziejka nagle poczuła, jak strach, złość i żal nagromadzone przez ostatnie godziny skumulowały się w tej jednej chwili. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

„Czy Yago będzie skłonny do współpracy?" Zapytała tonem świadczącym o tym, że z trudem powstrzymuje wybuch złości.

Coran pokręcił głową.

„To arogancki, zły człowiek. Będziemy musieli mieć dobre argumenty."

„Czy sztylet przy gardle będzie dla niego wystarczająco dobrym argumentem?" Zapytała już nieco spokojniej elfka.

„Może być. Ale to tchórz, jeśli pomyśli, że jest w sytuacji bez wyjścia, będzie się bronił jak szczur zapędzony w ślepy zaułek."

Elfka zwróciła się w kierunku Viconii.

„Viconio, Yeslicku, czy wy umielibyście zdjąć klątwę?"

„Nie wiem, abbil." Odpowiedziała drowka. „Prostą klątwę tak. Ale jeśli ten mag odprawił rytuał, to będzie ją mógł zdjąć tylko inny mag. I to tylko wiedząc dokładnie, jak klątwa została rzucona."

Yeslick kiwnął ponuro głową, potwierdzając słowa kapłanki.

Lenaia postukała palcami w blat stołu.

„Czyli potrzebujemy tak naprawdę jego księgi z czarami." Stwierdziła.

Viconia wzruszyła ramionami.

„Ty lepiej znasz zwyczaje magów."

„Jeśli ten wasz mag zobaczy nas wszystkich idących w jego kierunku, ucieknie." Zauważył Yeslick.

Lenaia zamyśliła się głęboko.

„Ta Pochyła Latarnia..." Powiedziała w końcu. „To duży...lokal?"

„To stary statek." Odrzekł Coran. „Każde piętro to osobny pokład statku. Najwyżej jest zwykła karczma. Im niższy pokład, tym bardziej... interesująco." Umilkł zakłopotany.

„Wpuszczą nas niżej?"

„Jak zapłacimy."

Pokiwała głową.

„No to chodźmy."

Gdy dotarli do Dzielnicy Portowej w karczmach zaczynało robić się tłoczno. Powoli zamykano sklepy, a kupcy ściągali towar ze straganów i to, czego nie udało im się sprzedać, na powrót chowali w magazynach. Rzemieślnicy wypraszali ostatnich klientów. Marynarze kończyli ostatnie załadunki i coraz większymi grupami udawali się do licznych tutaj przybytków wątpliwych przyjemności. Pochyłą Latarnię zlokalizowali bez problemu, po muzyce i odgłosach tłuczonego szkła. Jeden z marynarzy malowniczo przewieszony przez reling wymiotował właśnie prosto w morską wodę obmywającą kadłub statku, w którym znajdował się lokal.

„Urocze miejsce." Mruknęła Lenaia.

„Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam wejść, siostrzyczko?" Zapytała Imoen.

Elfka spojrzała rozbawiona na siostrę.

„Lepsze to niż Żelazny Tron." Odpowiedziała.

Do karczmy wchodziło się przez właz w pokładzie. Gdy przekroczyli jego próg w nozdrza uderzył ich zapach tanich perfum, fajkowego ziela, skwaśniałego wina i przepoconych ubrań, którego nie maskowały rozpalone tu i ówdzie kadzidła. Miejsc do siedzenia nie było. Gdy podeszli do schodów prowadzących na niższy pokład, dwóch strażników zagrodziło im przejście.

„Ile?" Zapytała po prostu Lenaia.

„Gadajcie z Adelą." Starszy ze strażników wskazał im dłonią na przystojną kobietę w średnim wieku, uwijającą się pomiędzy stolikami. Gdy do niej podeszli, obdarzyła ich pięknym, wystudiowanym uśmiechem.

„Witajcie w naszych skromnych progach, kochani. Czego sobie życzycie?"

„Znasz może mężczyznę o imieniu Yago?" Zapytała Lenaia.

Kobieta rzuciła jej spojrzenie spod długich, przyczernionych rzęs.

„Tu przychodzi dużo mężczyzn."

Elfka wcisnęła jej w dłoń mieszek pełen monet.

„Jedno z was może się rozejrzeć. Sugerowałabym dwa piętra niżej, w lewo od schodów i do końca korytarza." Powiedziała Adela, po czym odeszła, kołysząc uwodzicielsko biodrami.

Lenaia spojrzała bezradnie na towarzyszy.

„Jedna osoba sobie może nie poradzić z doświadczonym magiem." Powiedziała cicho. Viconia parsknęła oburzona.

„Nie obrażaj mnie wael. Jeden drow jest więcej wart niż dziesięciu rivvin, magowie czy nie."

„Może więc, w swej łaskawości, zechcesz nam zaprezentować swój plan?" Burknął do niej Coran. Kapłanka rzuciła mu pogardliwe spojrzenie, po czym podeszła do strażników pilnujących wejścia na podpokład. Szeptała coś do nich przez chwilę, widać było również, jak strażnicy zerknęli w stronę kręcącej się niedaleko Adeli i w końcu odsunęli się od przejścia. Viconia nawet nie spojrzała za siebie, tylko od razu zeszła na dół.

Mijały minuty, potem godzina. Lenaia zaczęła się niepokoić.

„Może powinniśmy iść zobaczyć, co się stało." Powiedziała do reszty.

„Bardziej prawdopodobne, że drowka wreszcie znalazła sobie miejsce, gdzie czuje się jak ryba w wodzie." Mruknął milczący dotychczas Kivan.

„Viconia ani razu nas nie zawiodła." Stanęła w obronie kapłanki Imoen.

„W przypadku drowów pytanie nie brzmi 'czy' ale 'kiedy'."

„Przemawiają przez siebie uprzedzenia, mellonamin." Powiedziała do łowcy Lenaia. Kivan nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie w przejściu pojawiła się Viconia, trzymając w jednej dłoni długi bicz, a pod pachą drugiej ogromną księgę. Z pogardą wcisnęła księgę Coranowi, a bicz oddała Lenai, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.

„Skąd to wytrzasnęłaś" Zapytała elfka, jak już odzyskała mowę.

„Pożyczyłam od jednej z dziwek. Te żałosne kobiety nawet nie wiedzą, jak się tym posługiwać."

„Yago współpracował?"

Kapłanka uśmiechnęła się paskudnie.

„W końcu tak. Nawet nie wiesz, co bicz i nóż w dłoniach kobiety mogą uczynić z mężczyzną. Ale jeśli zechcesz, to mogę cię nauczyć, abbil."

Lenaia przewróciła oczami, nie patrząc na drowkę. Viconia uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, wyraźnie w doskonałym nastroju. Wzięła elfkę pod ramię i powiedziała:

„Chodźmy stąd, bo ten smród przylgnie do nas tak, że przez następne dni nie będziemy mogły wyjść na ulice."


	23. Wspomnienia

Wrócili do Elfiej Pieśni. Dzień chylił się ku końcowi, kąpiąc miasto w łagodnych promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Nie zdecydowali się na powrót do kwatery Płomiennej Pięści, nie byli nawet pewni, czy o tak późnej porze Książę udzieliłby im audiencji. Postanowili jednak zanieść Brielbarze księgę czarów jej męża. Skoro mała córeczka Corana była chora, to nawet godziny zwłoki mogły mieć fatalne skutki. Elf próbował namówić Lenaię, aby poszła razem z nim, ale elfka nie dała się przekonać. Spotkanie dwóch kobiet zaangażowanych w związek z jednym mężczyzną żadnym sposobem nie mogło być komfortowe, a Lenaia zdecydowanie nie miała ochoty na więcej emocji w tym dniu.

Wkrótce ona, Viconia i Imoen siedziały w kącie głównej sali tawerny, pogryzając posiłek, który zapijały całkiem niezłym winem. Im dłużej mieszkali w karczmie, tym bardziej jej właściciel uważał ich za swoich stałych klientów i tym lepszym winem nagradzał ich wierność. A może miało to też związek z wzrastającymi funduszami drużyny. Mężczyzn nie było z nimi. Yeslick postanowił spędzić wieczór w towarzystwie innych krasnoludów w jednej z karczm w północnej części miasta, a Kivan poszedł z Coranem do Brielbary. Dwaj elfowie, mimo zupełnie odmiennych charakterów, zaprzyjaźnili się wyraźnie, więc łowca nie odmówił przyjacielowi, choć widać było po wyrazie jego twarzy, że zupełnie nie ma ochoty angażować się w tę zbyt skomplikowaną z punktu widzenia łucznika historię.

„O czym myślisz, Len?" Z zamyślenia wyrwał elfkę głos siostry. Imoen kołysała się na krześle, rumiana od gorącego powietrza w karczmie i wypitego wina.

Elfka wzruszyła ramionami.

„O niczym konkretnym."

„Jasne... twój ukochany poszedł właśnie na spotkanie ze swoją byłą kochanką, która okazała się być również matką jego jedynego dziecka, a ty nie myślisz o niczym konkretnym?"

Lenaia rzuciła siostrze spojrzenie pełne złości.

„Dziękuję ci bardzo, Imoen, za tak trafne zobrazowanie mojej sytuacji uczuciowej, od razu mi lepiej." Warknęła. Rudowłosa złodziejka zreflektowała się od razu.

„Przepraszam Len. Może to wygląda dziwnie, ale jestem pewna, że Coranowi na tobie bardzo zależy."

Elfka machnęła ręką, jakby odpędzając złe wspomnienia.

„Naprawdę Imoen, nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać."

„No dobrze, już dobrze." Dziewczyna zamilkła na chwilę, widać było jednak, że wrodzona gadatliwość spotęgowana przez wino bierze górę nad rozsądkiem. Rozejrzała się po karczmie. Nagle rozpromieniła się.

„Spójrz Len, to Garrick!"

„Kto?"

„Garrick! Ten bard, który występował u Feldeposta w Beregoście!"

„Ten, do którego wzdychałaś po nocach?"

„Wcale nie...! Wcale nie wzdychałam." Z piersi Imoen wydobyło się westchnienie głębokie jak czeluście Tartaru. „No może trochę, ładny jest."

„Przedstawić cię?" Na twarzy Lenai wykwitł szelmowski uśmiech. Złodziejka spojrzała na siostrę przerażona.

„Nie, dzięki." Odpowiedziała szybko, po czym wstała i ruszyła w kierunku młodzieńca. Bard od razu zauważył zbliżającą się do niego dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Elfka przyglądała się parze przez chwilę, ale wyglądało na to, że Imoen kontroluje sytuację, więc odwróciła wzrok, by dać siostrze choć trochę prywatności.

„Nigdy nie zrozumiem waszych zwyczajów, abbil." Viconia natomiast bez skrępowania patrzyła, jak Garrick nachyla się w kierunku Imoen i szepcze jej coś do ucha.

„Co masz na myśli?"

„W Podmroku, jak kobieta chce mężczyznę, to mu to oznajmia. Jego obowiązkiem jest dostarczenie jej przyjemności, jeśli ona sobie tego życzy. Mężczyźni są szkoleni od młodych lat w dostarczaniu kobiecie rozkoszy."

„Nawet jeśli on tego nie chce?"

Viconia prychnęła.

„To jego obowiązek, a niewypełnienie go oznacza śmierć albo los gorszy od śmierci. Oczywiście wszystko zależy od tego, do jakiego domu należą mężczyzna i kobieta. Jeśli on jest szlachcicem z potężnego domu, to żadna z kobiet z mniejszych domów nie narazi się Opiekunce jego domu, czyniąc afront jednemu z jej synów."

„A jeśli dwie kobiety chcą tego samego mężczyzny?"

Kapłanka zmierzyła Lenaię badawczym wzrokiem.

„Pierwszeństwo ma zawsze kapłanka Lolth i kobieta z domu stojącego wyżej w hierarchii. A jeśli obie są sobie równe, to jedna zabija drugą. Zaczynasz żałować, abbil, że nie żyjesz w Podmroku?"

„Chyba wolę jednak, jak mężczyzna idzie ze mną do łóżka z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli."

„Rozumiem, że może być coś interesującego w tych 'zalotach', jak to nazywa twój głupi jaluk, niemniej w świecie drowów ten aspekt życia jest dużo prostszy. Musisz tylko uważać, aby nie przywiązać się za bardzo do mężczyzny, bo jeśli ci na nim zacznie zależeć, to jego los będzie przesądzony."

„Dlaczego?"

„Obowiązkiem kapłanek i innych kobiet jest pełne oddanie Lolth. Jeśli bogini uzna, że poświęcasz mężczyźnie zbyt wiele uwagi należnej tylko jej, to zażąda od ciebie złożenia go w ofierze."

Lenaia spojrzała na Viconię ze zgrozą.

„To...to strasznie okrutne." Powiedziała po chwili.

„Według standardów naziemców może i tak." Głos kapłanki był cichy i dziwnie obcy. „Wiesz, że drowy mają ponad siedemdziesiąt różnych słów na opisanie okrucieństwa?"

„Czy ty... czy musiałaś kiedyś złożyć w ofierze kogoś, kto był ci bliski?"

Viconia skrzywiła się.

„Dalej nie rozumiesz, widzę, jakim uczuciem darzą kapłanki Pajęczą Królową. Wszystkie moje wspomnienia bledną wobec obrazu Lolth i czci, jaką jej oddawałam od samego młodu. Chociaż przyznam ci, że ciężko znaleźć piękno w całej krwi, jaką utoczyłam w jej imieniu."

„Jednak nie czcisz jej więcej."

Milczały przez chwilę.

„Składanie ofiar wyłącznie dla zaspokojenia nienasyconego apetytu bogini wkrótce przestało dawać satysfakcję." Powiedziała po chwili Viconia. Lenaia milczała. Zawsze skryta drowka niewiele dotychczas mówiła o sobie i elfka czuła, że została obdarzona wyjątkowym zaufaniem, którego bardzo chciała nie zawieść. Kapłanka patrzyła przed siebie, głęboko zanurzona we wspomnieniach.

„Byłam zaledwie dzieckiem, kiedy zabrano mnie z mojego domu i oddano do Arach-Tinilith, Świątyni Lolth." Kontynuowała opowieść. „Dla każdej Matki Opiekunki był to ogromny zaszczyt, kiedy córka zostawała kapłanką. Ze wszystkich sił starałam się spełnić oczekiwania. Pamiętam, jak zaprowadzili mnie do orlenggin... ołtarza ofiarnego... gdzie jakiś naziemiec krzyczał w agonii. Dali mi do ręki rytualny sztylet, abym zakończyła jego żywot dla chwały Pajęczej Królowej. Ten człowiek był dla mnie niczym, ale czułam opór. Naziemiec był nagi, skrępowany, bezsilny. Po policzkach płynęły mu łzy, gdy w swoim niezrozumiałym języku błagał o zmiłowanie. Ale inne kapłanki cały czas czuwały, a wahanie się oznaczało śmierć. Krzyknął, kiedy wbiłam ostrze w jego ciało i splunął krwią. By uradować Pajęczą Królową, wyjęłam jego bijące jeszcze serce."

„Składaliście wiele ofiar, prawda?" Zapytała niemal szeptem Lenaia.

Viconia skrzywiła usta.

„Drowów, elfów, ludzi, bez różnicy. Krew spływała w obfitości, by zaspokoić wieczny głód Lolth. Jaskinie Podmroku mają w mojej wyobraźni kolor czerwony. Ale teraz... mam to już za sobą."

„Dlatego uciekłaś?"

Kapłanka przeczesała dłonią swoje białe włosy.

„Pewnego dnia Lolth zażądała ode mnie uśmiercenia kilkumiesięcznego dziecka. Przez taką ofiarę Pajęcza Królowa nie stałaby się potężniejsza, bardziej wpływowa, ani boska. Tamtego dnia... straciłam swoją wiarę. Jedna z kapłanek, widząc moje wahanie, wyrwała mi z dłoni sztylet i uśmierciła niemowlę, by zająć moje miejsce i zyskać łaskę w oczach Lolth. Wieść szybko obiegła miasto. Mój dom popadł w niełaskę Pajęczej Królowej. Moja Matka Opiekunka składała ofiary z wartościowych przedmiotów i sług, aby przebłagać Lolth, ale bogini miała to wszystko za nic. Pomniejszy dom wykorzystał chwilową słabość domu De Vir i wypowiedział nam wojnę. Musieliśmy walczyć z podwójną zaciekłością, aby przeżyć i odzyskać łaskę Mrocznej Królowej. Moja matka chciała, abym się pokajała i błagała boginię o wybaczenie. Ale Lolth napawała mnie już obrzydzeniem. Przeklęłam więc moją Matkę Opiekunkę i moją rodzinę. Wystawiłam na niebezpieczeństwo cały mój dom. Wiedziałam, że nie ujdzie mi to na sucho."

Viconia zamilkła. Lenaia odczekała chwilę, ale nie wytrzymała dłużej i zapytała:

„I co zrobiłaś?"

Ale kapłanka potrząsnęła głową.

„I tak zbyt wiele już ci powiedziałam, jalil. Te wspomnienia napawają mnie goryczą. Może kiedyś usłyszysz dalszy ciąg tej opowieści. Ale nie dzisiaj."

Siedziały dalej w milczeniu. Imoen i Garrick gdzieś zniknęli. Lenaia pomyślała o Coranie i jakby w odpowiedzi drzwi do karczmy otworzyły się szeroko. Elfka obejrzała się z nadzieją, ale do środka wszedł tylko Kivan. Gdy zobaczył siedzące elfki, podszedł do nich i usiadł przy stoliku. Lenaia podsunęła mu talerz z jedzeniem, ale łowca kiwnął przecząco głową.

„Nie dam rady już nic zjeść. Brielbara wmusiła we mnie tyle jedzenia, że przez tydzień nie będę głodny." Powiedział znękanym tonem.

„A gdzie Coran?"

„Został z Namarą. Jej matka udała się do znajomego, prosić o pomoc w zdjęciu klątwy. Od kiedy Yago odszedł, Briel nie ma funduszy, więc musiała zwolnić służbę, a przez chorobę dziewczynki nie miała jak poszukać pracy." Łowca spojrzał na Lenaię z niepokojem. Elfka westchnęła i wstała ze swojego miejsca.

„Pójdę już spać." Powiedziała.

Pokój, który dotychczas dzieliła z Coranem, nagle wydał jej się pusty i zbyt duży dla niej samej. Rozebrała się i zwinęła w kłębek pod chłodną pościelą. Leżała tak bez ruchu, ale sen nie chciał przyjść. Nagle usłyszała pieśń śpiewaną cichym, melodyjnym głosem. Znała historię o duchu elfki nawiedzającym karczmę, od którego wzięła się jej nazwa. Ponoć nawet kapłani nie wiedzieli, kim była ta kobieta, ale wszyscy byli zgodni, że to widmo elfki opłakujące kochanka utraconego na morzu. Lenaia zastygła i wsłuchała się w smutne, poruszające dźwięki. Gdy pieśń się skończyła, elfka pogrążyła się w medytacji, wspominając białe, surowe, wyniosłe klify, na których wznosiło się Candlekeep.


	24. Wieści

Sarevok zsunął się z czarnego wierzchowca i stanął na ubitym kamieniami trakcie wiodącym do Candlekeep. Towarzyszący mu Semaj i Tamoko wymienili spojrzenia i podążyli za jego przykładem. Mag wyprostował plecy i skrzywił się, gdy ból przeszył jego kręgosłup. Nienawidził jeździć konno i podejrzewał, że Sarevok tylko z tego powodu zabrał go ze sobą.

„Mogłeś wysłać kuriera." Mruknął do młodszego z mężczyzn.

„Kurier może zginąć na trakcie. List może zostać skradziony. Albo Rieltar mógłby nie uwierzyć w papier, ostatnimi czasy zrobił się nerwowy i nieufny jak dziewica. Poza tym potrzebuję was do odwrócenia uwagi." Sarevok tłumaczył przyjacielowi z rzadko spotykaną u niego cierpliwością.

„Mam dużo zajęć. Jestem pewien, że Angelo wolałby przyjechać tu z tobą."

„Angelo ma inne zadania."

„Albo ta twoja dziwka, która panoszy się w kwaterze głównej. Mielibyśmy ją przynajmniej z głowy na jakiś czas."

Wojownik wyszczerzył zęby, wyraźnie w dobrym nastroju.

„Jak będę chciał burzyć mury twierdzy, to zabiorę ją ze sobą." Odparł. „Tymczasem wolę pozostać mniej lub bardziej anonimowy."

Semaj wzruszył ramionami.

„Jak sobie życzysz. Pamiętaj tylko, że to ty kazałeś mi zastąpić Winskiego w jego poszukiwaniach."

„Nigdy niczego nie zapominam. Ten głupiec Gorion przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze nie tak daleko od tego miejsca."

„Zemsta może zaślepić nawet największego mędrca." Mruknął filozoficznie mag.

Sarevok uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

„Zemsta może i jest ślepa, ale za to cholernie przyjemna." Odpowiedział.

„Wolę inne przyjemności życia. Co o tym myślisz, Tamoko?" Pytanie Semaja wytrąciło dziewczynę z zamyślenia, widać było, że nie poświęcała rozmowie mężczyzn większej uwagi, wbijając spojrzenie w majaczące nad drzewami mury Candlekeep.

„Ja nie wierzę w sens zemsty." Powiedziała po chwili wojowniczka. „Może i jest przyjemna, ale to gorzka i krótka przyjemność, która pozostawia po sobie przykrą pustkę."

„Niech będzie i tak." Sarevok spojrzał przeciągle na Tamoko i ruszył w kierunku twierdzy. Wkrótce przeszli przez bramę, uiszczając standardową opłatę w formie cennej książki. Dzień powoli dobiegał końca, więc Sarevok odesłał przyjaciół do gospody, a sam skierował kroki ku wewnętrznemu murowi i drzwiom prowadzącym do centralnej biblioteki. Komnatę, którą zajmował Rieltar, znalazł bez problemu. Zapukał krótko i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka. Ojciec zerwał się gwałtownie z fotela, na którym siedział, ale widząc Sarevoka odprężył się wyraźnie i opadł z powrotem na siedzenie.

„Nie spodziewałem się ciebie, Sarevoku." Powiedział mag. „Myślałem, że będziesz miał pełne ręce roboty, próbując utrzymać w ryzach naszych najemników."

„Jutro rano wracam do obozu." Odrzekł młodszy z mężczyzn. „Tymczasem mam wieści, które chciałem przekazać tobie osobiście."

„Tak?" Rieltar spojrzał na syna z wyraźnym strachem.

Sarevok odczekał chwilę, ciesząc się reakcją ojca.

„Najemnicy, którzy przysporzyli nam ostatnio tyle problemów..." Powiedział w końcu. „Nie będą nas więcej niepokoić. Osobiście się nimi zająłem."

Rieltar odetchnął z wielką ulgą.

„To doskonała nowina. Miałem ostatnio wrażenie, że zabójcy czają się za moimi plecami na każdym kroku." Wzdrygnął się.

Sarevok kiwnął głową.

„Zanim umarli, byli bardzo wylewni w swoich zeznaniach. Tak jak przypuszczałem, nie byli agentami Harfiarzy, tylko Zhentarimów."

„Cholerne bękarty." Mruknął Rieltar. „Nie chcę nawet myśleć, ile złota kosztowało mnie ich działanie."

„Złota nam nie brak."

„Na razie tak. Ale grozi nam wojna. A wojna nie sprzyja naszym interesom."

Sarevok spojrzał na ojca z niedowierzaniem.

„Mamy w swoich rękach jedyne dobre żelazo w okolicy. Nawet jeśli kopalnia w Nashkel ruszyła, to większość żelaza wciąż pozostaje zanieczyszczona. I mimo zniszczenia Kopalni Otulisko zdążyliśmy wydobyć go tyle, żeby długo nie musieć martwić się o brak surowca."

„Co nam po surowcu, skoro zaraz nie będzie miał go kto kupować. Napięta sytuacja, wzajemne oskarżenia i podejrzenia, to i owszem, wspomaga handel. Ale wojna oznacza zerwanie szlaków handlowych, niespodziewane embarga, dodatkowe podatki, o setkach czy tysiącach potencjalnych kupców mniej nie wspominając. Nie synu, wojna zdecydowanie nie leży w naszym interesie, dlatego zamierzam zrobić wszystko, aby do niej nie dopuścić."

Sarevok przyglądał się przez chwilę ojcu, analizując jego słowa.

„Stąd to spotkanie z Rycerzami Tarczy." Stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał.

„Tak." Odpowiedział Rieltar rzeczowo. „Mają większe wpływy w Amn niż my. I skoro twierdzisz, że ci przeklęci najemnicy nie mieli nic wspólnego z Harfiarzami, może uda nam się namówić i ich do współpracy. Dobrze by było zyskać trochę wdzięczności w ich szeregach."

Sarevok wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu, z trudem powstrzymując się od zgrzytania ze złości zębami.

„Harfiarze nigdy nie sprzymierzą się z Żelaznym Tronem. Są na to zbyt dumni i zbyt zadufani w sobie."

Rieltar wzruszył ramionami.

„Ich głównym celem, jak twierdzą, jest utrzymanie równowagi." Powiedział. „Co lepiej pasuje do tego zadania niż powstrzymanie wojny?"

„Chyba, że wiedzą, że to Żelazny Tron próbował przyczynić się do jej wywołania."

„Nie Żelazny Tron, tylko Zhentarimowie. Tym głupcom od Harfy będzie wygodnie tak myśleć. Obie organizacje nienawidzą się od lat."

„Widzę, że wszystko przemyślałeś." Powiedział powoli Sarevok. Wściekłość gotowała się w nim tak, że całą siłą woli musiał powstrzymywać się od wybuchu. Rieltar niczego nie zauważył, tylko podniósł do ust kielich wypełniony winem.

„Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem." Rzekł po chwili z zadowoleniem. „Twoje wieści sprawiły mi ogromną przyjemność. Jesteś lojalnym synem."

Wojownik milczał.

„Nie to co matka." Stwierdził nagle. Ojciec rzucił na niego szybkie spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedział. Sarevok nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy Rieltara.

„Błagała mnie, abym obronił ją przed tobą." Dodał po chwili.

Wściekłość wykrzywiła rysy maga.

„Po co mi o tym mówisz?" Warknął.

„Zacisnąłeś swój pas na jej szyi." Kontynuował spokojnie wojownik.

„Nie powinna mnie zdradzać."

Sarevok przyglądał się ojcu.

„Nie powinna." Zgodził się w końcu. „Dobranoc ojcze."


	25. Powrót do domu

Nad ranem ruszyli zdać relację Wielkiemu Księciu z ich małej eskapady do jaskini smoka. Poszli w piątkę, bowiem Coran nie wrócił jeszcze od Brielbary. Lenaia nie chciała na niego czekać. Może dlatego, że cierpliwość nigdy nie była jej mocną stroną, a może też dlatego, że dziewczyna nie chciała się zbyt wiele zastanawiać nad sytuacją, woląc stawić czoło problemom bardziej namacalnym. Imoen za to przecierała niewyspane oczy, ziewając szeroko. Gdy zauważyła spojrzenie siostry, mrugnęła szelmowsko. Elfka zanotowała w pamięci, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie zadawać pytań, aby przypadkiem nie dowiedzieć się więcej, niż by sobie życzyła.

Gdy powiedzieli strażnikom, z czym przychodzą, szybko znaleźli się ponownie przed obliczem Księcia Eltana. Książę nie był sam, towarzyszył mu Scar oraz dwóch innych ludzi, których przedstawiono drużynie jako nadwornych magów władcy.

„Cieszę się, że was widzę." Powiedział władca, uśmiechając się z zachęcająco. „Powiedzcie mi, czego się dowiedzieliście."

Lenaia pochyliła głowę.

„Niestety nie znaleźliśmy żadnych obciążających Żelazny Tron dowodów. Wiemy natomiast, że przywódcy organizacji kilka dni temu pojechali do Candlekeep na spotkanie z kimś o nazwisku Tuth."

Elfka wyciągnęła list i pokazała go Księciu. Ten uważnie obejrzał widniejącą pod nim pieczęć i oddał list Scarowi.

Książę Eltan zamyślił się.

„Znam tę pieczęć." Powiedział po chwili. „To znak Rycerzy Tarczy."

Elfka spojrzała na Księcia wyczekująco.

„To organizacja zrzeszająca szemranych kupców i szlachtę. Zajmują się handlem różnym towarem, szpiegostwem, niektórzy uważają, że nawet morderstwami na zlecenie, przez co ponoć jakiś czas temu weszli w konflikt z Zentharimami. Nieustannie próbują zwiększyć swoje wpływy na Wybrzeżu Mieczy, z różnym skutkiem."

„Sojusznicy czy konkurenci dla Żelaznego Tronu?"

„Mogą być jednym i drugim." Odpowiedział Książę, wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął przechadzać się w jedną i drugą stronę. Nagle przystanął i szepnął coś jednemu z magów. Ten się krótko ukłonił i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Władca spojrzał na drużynę.

„Wy się dowiecie, co Rieltar i Tuth robią w Candlekeep. Z tego co mi powiedziano, pochodzisz stamtąd. Nie powinnaś mieć problemów z uzyskaniem informacji."

Lenaia potrząsnęła głową.

„Nie wpuszczą mnie tam." Powiedziała smutno. „Biblioteka już dawno przestała być moim domem."

„Wobec tego wejdziecie tam, jak każdy inny wędrowiec. Po uiszczeniu opłaty." Do pokoju wszedł z powrotem mag, niosąc ostrożnie księgę, którą podał na znak Księcia elfce. „Znasz zwyczaje mnichów. Daj tę księgę Strażnikowi Bramy, a wpuści was do twierdzy." Lenaia naprędce schowała księgę do torby, niemal bezwiednie odczytując napisany po elficku tytuł: „Myth Drannor" i oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze zdumienia. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak cenną rzeczą okupi wstęp do swojego dawnego domu.

„Kiedy mamy wyruszyć?" Zapytała.

„Natychmiast oczywiście." Odpowiedział spokojnie Książę. „I to nie drogą. Rieltar opuścił miasto kilka dni temu, więc ma nad wami znaczną przewagę. Moi magowie teleportują was pod mury twierdzy."

„Ale..." Lenaia pożałowała nagle, że nie poczekała rano na powrót Corana. „Jeden z naszych towarzyszy został w tyle, a w tak ważną misję wolałabym wyruszyć w komplecie."

„Będziecie musieli poradzić sobie bez niego." Powiedział Książę stanowczo i dał znak obu magom. Mężczyźni stanęli po obu stronach pomieszczenia i rozpoczęli skomplikowaną inkantację. Po chwili przed oczami drużyny pojawił się opalizujący błękitny portal. Książę Eltan wskazał go dłonią i powiedział:

„Powodzenia."

Lenaia przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Doskonale wiedziała, jakie ryzyko wiąże się z magiczną teleportacją i miała tylko nadzieję, że magowie przyłożyli się z odpowiednią starannością do stworzenia tego przejścia. Rzuciła ostatnie zdesperowane spojrzenie w stronę swojej drużyny i weszła w błękit. Poczuła jak coś ją ciągnie coraz mocniej i mocniej, po chwili obróciło ją w miejscu i nagle miała wrażenie że spada w przepaść bez dna. Zaparło jej dech w piersi i otworzyła usta do krzyku, gdy nagle runęła z impetem na twardą, pachnącą trawą powierzchnię. Przetoczyła się szybko w bok, w samą porę, bo w miejscu, w którym leżała, spadł dzwoniąc kolczugą Yeslick, a zaraz na nim wylądowali Kivan i Imoen. Tylko Viconia uniknęła upadku i wyszła z wdziękiem z portalu, który zamknął się za jej plecami. Gdy zobaczyła swoich towarzyszy kotłujących się na trawie, pogardliwy uśmiech wykrzywił jej piękną twarz. Yeslick warknął głośno, gdy Imoen wbiła mu łokieć w oko, próbując stanąć na nogi i zrzucił z siebie zarówno dziewczynę, jak i Kivana jednym ruchem.

„Jejku..." Jęknęła Imoen, podnosząc się. „To było prawie tak samo okropne jak podróż statkiem. Tylko trwało krócej." Rozejrzała się. Lenaia stała niedaleko, nieruchoma jak skała, z wzrokiem skierowanym przed siebie. Złodziejka podążyła za jej spojrzeniem i westchnęła. Przed nimi wznosiły się piękne, wysokie i surowe mury Candlekeep.

 _29 Flamerule, 1369_

 _Candlekeep_

 _Ciężko opisać uczucia, które mną owładnęły, gdy spojrzałam ponownie na mury twierdzy, która przez tyle lat była moim domem. I mimo że nie zamierzałam tu wracać, wzruszenie spowodowane widokiem tego miejsca sprawiło, że musiałam mocno mrugać, aby przepędzić z oczu zbierające się w nich łzy. Imoen podeszła do mnie i przytuliła się do mego boku. I stałyśmy tak w zamyśleniu, rozkoszując się widokiem biblioteki, która kiedyś była naszym najbardziej bezpiecznym schronieniem. Nasi przyjaciele stanęli niedaleko, najwyraźniej nie chcąc zakłócać nam tego powitania z dawnym domem. Albo byli, tak samo jak my kiedyś, onieśmieleni surowym majestatem twierdzy. Gdy otrząsnęliśmy się z zadumy, ruszyliśmy w stronę wejścia. Strażnik bramy nie okazał specjalnej radości na mój widok, nigdy zresztą nie poznałam go dobrze, a obecnie nie pamiętałam nawet jego imienia, jeśli w ogóle je kiedykolwiek znałam. Ale wziął od nas księgę, pouczył moich towarzyszy o zasadach zachowania się w murach biblioteki i wpuścił nas do środka, informując, że mamy tydzień wolnego dostępu do zbiorów zgromadzonych w Candlekeep. Gdy przekroczyliśmy bramę, niemal natychmiast usłyszałam okrzyk pełen zdziwienia i czyjeś mocne ramiona porwały mnie w duszącym uścisku._

„ _A oto ktoś, kogo nie miałem nadziei zobaczyć przez tysiąc lat!" Wysapał nad moim uchem Hull, niemal miażdżąc mnie w objęciach._

„ _Puść mnie!" Zdołałam jęknąć. Mężczyzna odsunął się ode mnie, mierząc mnie wzrokiem. Po chwili zobaczył Imoen i rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej._

„ _Imoen? Nawet nie wiecie, jak się cieszę, że was widzę."_

„ _Wzajemnie, Hull." Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Hull nagle spoważniał. Opowiedział nam o tym, jak znalazł ciało Goriona leżące na trakcie, którym szedł do Beregostu, jak martwił się o nasz los, dopóki nie zobaczył listu, który wysłałyśmy do Winthropa z Pomocnej Dłoni. Zapewnił mnie, że mój ojciec miał godny pochówek. Smutne wspomnienia zgasiły radość, którą czułam po spotkaniu dawnego przyjaciela. Hull zauważył te zmianę nastroju, bo zapytał nagle, co sprowadza nas na powrót w stare mury twierdzy. Gdy pokrótce opowiedziałam mu o naszej misji, zamyślił się._

„ _Chyba wiem, o kim mówicie. Od kilku dni zresztą kręcą się po bibliotece obcy ludzie. Kilkoro z nich zamknęło się na drugim piętrze, w pokoju zebrań i radzą nad czymś. Myślę, że to ci, których szukacie. Winthrop pewnie wie więcej."_

Wspólnie z Hullem udali się więc do karczmy. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, powitał ich gromki okrzyk:

„No i masz łotrzyka!" Imoen pisnęła w odpowiedzi i rzuciła się w kierunku Winthropa. Karczmarz podniósł ją i zakręcił, niemal nie strącając stojących na półkach butelek. Gdy odstawił dziewczynę, przytuliła się do niego mocno.

„Na Dziewięć Piekieł, Brzuchaczu, dobrze być w domu!" Roześmiała się szczęśliwa.

„No młoda damo... jesteś mi sporo winna za te zmartwienia, które mi przysporzyłaś, kiedy uciekłaś!" Powiedział Winthrop z udawaną surowością, mierzwiąc rude włosy dziewczyny.

„Wiem... przepraszam. Jejku, tak dobrze cię znowu widzieć!"

„Ja też się cieszę, że znowu widzę twoją psotną twarz." Rozejrzał się i zobaczył Lenaię.

„A i drugiego łotrzyka też przywiodło z powrotem." Roześmiał się głośno, przyciągając elfkę do siebie i ściskając mocno.

„Winthrop, ty bawole jeden." Wymamrotała mu w szyję. „Nie wiem, kto komu więcej figli spłatał. Gdybym dostała strzałę za każdy z twoich, to miałabym co najmniej cały kołczan!"

Mężczyzna przytulił jeszcze raz obie dziewczyny, po czym odsunął je od siebie i zaczął przyglądać im się z troską.

„Teraz zaspokójcie ciekawość starego człowieka i powiedzcie, co się z wami działo."

„Próbujemy rozgryźć ten cały kryzys z żelazem. Myślimy, że odpowiedzialna za to jest pewna gildia kupiecka. Żelazny Tron. Słyszałeś coś o nich?"

„Żelazny Tron..." Karczmarz zasępił się wyraźnie. „Nie ma większego i bardziej nikczemnego konsorcjum handlowego w całych Zachodnich Krainach. Zostali wygnani z Cormyru za stosowanie nielegalnych praktyk. Trzymajcie się od nich z daleka, tyle wam powiem."

Lenaia wymieniła spojrzenia zresztą drużyny.

„Na to trochę za późno." Mruknęła. „Przedstawiciele Żelaznego Tronu spotykają się w Candlekeep z Rycerzami Tarczy."

Winthrop kiwnął głową.

„Tak słyszałem. Ale nie widziałem ich. Przybyli wieczorem kilka dni temu, od razu udali się do biblioteki i nie wyszli stamtąd ani razu. Dużo obcych się tu kręci ostatnio. Sama wiesz dobrze, że nikt nie ma takich zbiorów jak Candlekeep."

Zanim elfka zdołała odpowiedzieć, za ich plecami rozległ się odgłos kroków, trzask drzwi i chwilę później cały rytuał śmiechów i uścisków rozpoczął się od nowa. Dreppin i Fuller dołączyli do kompanii. Przez parę kolejnych godzin wszyscy wymieniali się opowieściami. Hull obiecał Lenai, że strażnicy będą mieli na oku Rieltara, więc elfka mogła się odprężyć i cieszyć towarzystwem przyjaciół. W ten sposób doczekali późnych godzin nocnych, kiedy Winthrop z ojcowską troską wygonił wszystkich do spania w wygodnych, przytulnych pokojach oberży.


	26. Cisza przed burzą

Lenaia zasnęła jak tylko dotknęła głową poduszki. Sen jednak miała niespokojny. Nawiedzające ją koszmary wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, jakby chcąc dziewczynie zburzyć całą radość, jaką czerpała z powrotu do domu. Obudziła się wyczerpana, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Przetarła zmęczone oczy i ubrała się. Gdy wyszła z gospody nad twierdzą wisiało duszne, ciężkie powietrze. Na dotychczas bezchmurnym niebie pojawiły się pierwsze, szare obłoki. Pomachała zaspanym strażnikom, oczekującym niecierpliwie zmiany warty i wymknęła się z twierdzy. Kierowała się w stronę wykutych w skale schodów, prowadzących w dół, ku plaży. Jako dziecko uwielbiała tu przychodzić. To tutaj, pluskając się pomiędzy skałami, nauczyła się pływać. Tu też ćwiczyła większość czarów, bezpiecznie oddalona od każdego, komu mogłaby nieudanym zaklęciem wyrządzić krzywdę. Przysiadła na jednym z kamieni, zanurzając bose stopy w wodzie. Uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień, zapatrzona w horyzont i zasłuchana w cichy szum fal. Wkrótce słońce wzeszło w całej swej chwale, z rzadka przysłaniane przez szare chmury. Zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej duszno i gorąco. Cień klifów, który padał na małą plażę, ochraniał jednak elfkę przez najbardziej palącymi promieniami słońca.

Nagle Lenaia usłyszała za sobą lekkie kroki. Ktoś szedł cicho, ostrożnie i jednocześnie pewnie po śliskich kamieniach, z których zbudowana była ścieżka. Nie odwróciła głowy, kroki te rozpoznałaby i w samych Dziewięciu Piekłach.

„Len?"

„Imoen."

Rudowłosa dziewczyna z gracją przeskoczyła kilka ostatnich kamieni i usiadła obok siostry. Elfka nie oderwała wzroku od morskiego horyzontu. Nagły podmuch wiatru potargał jej przesiąkniętymi słoną wilgocią włosami. Zbierało się na burzę.

„Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę." powiedziała Imoen. „Dziwnie tu być znowu." Dodała po chwili cichym głosem.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie.

„Len... co z tobą?" Zapytała po chwili.

Elfka wreszcie odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na nią. Imoen drgnęła. W spojrzeniu siostry było coś dziwnego, coś, czego nie widziała nigdy wcześniej i nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Nie podobało jej się to.

„Chodzi o Corana?" Zapytała nieśmiało.

„O Corana?" Elfka zamrugała oczyma, jakby wyrwana ze snu.

„No wiesz, o całą tę sprawę z Brielbarą. Nie udawaj, że jest ci to obojętne, znam cię zbyt dobrze."

„Nie, nie chodzi o Corana."

„No więc o co?"

„Nie wiem, Im. Mam wrażenie, jakby zaraz miało zdarzyć się coś bardzo złego. Jakbym to ja miała zaraz coś złego zrobić."

„Znowu miałaś koszmary?"

Lenaia kiwnęła głową.

„Opowiesz mi?" Zapytała Imoen. Jej głos brzmiał nieswojo, nie było w nim śladu typowej dla niej wesołości. Elfka ponownie wbiła wzrok w horyzont.

„Śniło mi się Candlekeep. Stałam na podwórzu, przy fontannie. Gorion wszedł do środka twierdzy i po chwili usłyszałam dobiegające z jej wnętrza podniesione głosy. Zdziwiłam się, bo Gorion rzadko krzyczał."

Imoen uśmiechnęła się blado, bez cienia radości.

„Nagle drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Wypadł z nich Ulraunt. Spojrzał na mnie z gniewem, po czym odwrócił się i powiedział w kierunku drzwi: 'Możecie zostać. Ale zapamiętajcie moje słowa: ten dzieciak przyniesie nam śmierć'. Spojrzałam na fontannę. Na jej szczycie siedział kruk. Wlepiał we mnie złe spojrzenie czarnych jak antracyt oczu. 'Jaki ojciec, takie dziecko.' Powiedział nagle do mnie. Zadrżałam i nie mogąc znieść jego spojrzenia odwróciłam wzrok ku tafli wody. Jej falująca powierzchnia przyciągnęła mnie jak magnes i spojrzałam w nią jak w lustro. Zobaczyłam swoje odbicie. Moje oczy były całe czarne, zupełnie jak oczy kruka. 'Jaki ojciec, takie dziecko' Powtórzyło za krukiem moje odbicie. Wtedy się obudziłam."

„Jak myślisz, Len, co to znaczy?"

„Myślę, że Gorion nie powiedział mi zbyt wielu rzeczy."

„Może niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć."

Elfka potrząsnęła głową.

„Jak mamy się wtedy przygotować na to, co może nadejść?" Zapytała spokojnie.

„Zawsze możemy improwizować." Odpowiedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna. W jej spojrzeniu na powrót zagościła wesołość. Przytuliła się do siostry. „Nie martw się, Len. Cokolwiek będzie się działo, zawsze masz mnie do pomocy."

Lenaia nie odpowiedziała. Nieporadnie poklepała siostrę po ramieniu. Z oddali dobiegł pierwszy odgłos nadchodzącej burzy.

Wróciły do twierdzi i wkrótce udali się wszyscy do centralnej biblioteki. W drzwiach prawie zderzyli się z Karanem, który przywitał dziewczyny zdumionym okrzykiem, zupełnie niepasującym do statecznego mnicha. Gdy pokrótce opowiedziały o swojej sytuacji, przyglądał im się przez chwilę z troską.

„Zmieniłyście się od czasu, kiedy was uczyłem. Dorosłyście obie."

Lenaia uśmiechnęła się z czułością.

„Wiele razy chciałam ci podziękować za twoje nauki. Gdyby nie one, nie wiem, czy stałabym teraz przed tobą."

„Miłe słowa dla starego człowieka, który czasem pragnie być potrzebnym. Nie wiem nic o Żelaznym Tronie, ale może wciąż mógłbym wam w czymś pomóc?"

Elfka zastanowiła się głęboko.

„Powiedz mi, widziałeś może ostatnio coś... osobliwego?"

Karan pokiwał gorliwie głową.

„Takiego właśnie określenia bym użył, gdyby przyszło mówić mi o Koverasie. To jeden z przybyłych do klasztoru w poszukiwaniu wiedzy. Widziałem, jak zdejmował proroctwa Alaunda z ich miejsca na półce i je czytał. Słyszałem jego głos, poznawałem słowa Wieszcza wygłaszane cicho i spokojnie, kiedy jednak zerknąłem na niego kątem oka, zobaczyłem coś zdumiewającego – miał zamknięte oczy, jakby strona po stronie cytował Wizjonera z pamięci! Jeśli ten Koveras jest człowiekiem niebezpiecznym, to obawiam się, że jestem zbyt stary i zbyt dużo czasu spędziłem pośród ksiąg, żeby mu w czymkolwiek przeszkodzić. Wybacz mi teraz dziecko, ale muszę już iść. Mam nadzieję, że porozmawiamy jeszcze przed twoim odejściem." Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się do nich raz jeszcze i wyszedł przed masywne drzwi biblioteki. Gdy zostali sami, Kivan pochylił się w stronę Lenai i powiedział:

„Twój nauczyciel nie wydawał się poruszony, widząc, jak maszerujemy przez to sanktuarium wiedzy uzbrojeni po zęby, a trwoży się na widok mężczyzny, który recytuje zwoje z pamięci? To doprawdy osobliwa biblioteka..."

Lenaia potrząsnęła głową w zamyśleniu.

„Karan to mądry człowiek." Powiedziała w końcu. „Nie lekceważyłabym jego słów."

„Myślisz, że ten cały Rieltar gdzieś tu jest?" Zapytała po chwili Viconia.

„Niedługo się przekonamy." Odrzekła elfka i skierowała swoje kroki pomiędzy biblioteczne regały. W centralnej bibliotece nie było wielu ludzi. Gdzieniegdzie słychać było szelest kartek dobiegający spomiędzy regałów, gdzie, jak wiedziała elfka, stały biurka i wygodne krzesła dla tych, którzy chcieli oddać się lekturze. Kilku michów spotkanych po drodze kiwnęło jej uprzejmie głowami, ale nie widziała nigdzie swoich dawnych nauczycieli czy przyjaciół. Nie zdziwiło jej to, swoje komnaty mieli na wyższych piętrach, tam, gdzie dostęp mieli tylko mieszkańcy twierdzy. Miała cichą nadzieję, że uda jej się spotkać Tethorila i zapytać, czy może udać się do swojej dawnej komnaty lub komnaty Goriona.


	27. Biblioteka

Sarevok odetchnął głęboko chłodnym, zakurzonym powietrzem biblioteki. Kamienne ściany twierdzy dawały ulgę od panującej na zewnątrz duchoty. Poza tym ciężkie od książek półki kryły w sobie wiedzę czekającą tylko na to, aby ją zdobyć, tajemnicę, której odkrywanie samo w sobie było niezwykle kuszące. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wspominając, ile dała mu na drodze do jego potęgi poprzednia wizyta w bibliotece. Bibliotece, pod którą, jak głosiły plotki, spoczywały prochy jej założyciela, samego wieszcza Alaunda. Legendy mówiły, że przemawiał głosem bogów, którzy jego ustami obwieszczali Krainom swoją wolę. A Sarevok wiedział, że wkrótce jedna z jego przepowiedni miała się spełnić. Mężczyzna stanął i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Po chwili do jego uszu dobiegł szelest przewracanych kartek, wskazując mu kierunek. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ruszył bezszelestnie w jego stronę.

Zobaczył ją po chwili, sam niewidoczny, skryty w cieniu masywnych regałów. Siedziała przy stoliku, pochylona nad książką, rozłożoną na niewielkim kamiennym stoliku, oświetlonym jedynie jednym, chybotliwym w zamkowym przeciągu płomieniem świecy. Wyglądała inaczej, niż ją zapamiętał. Może to cienie, a może przeżycia ostatnich tygodni dodały ostrości jej wcześniej miękkim, niemal dziecięcym rysom twarzy. Wyglądała na starszą, bardziej dorosłą, bardziej pewną siebie. Sarevok bezbłędnie zauważył podkrążone z niewyspania oczy i z determinacją zaciśnięte usta. Obserwował z ukrycia, jak co i raz kosmyk ciemnych włosów kobiety opada jej na oczy, a ona bezwiednie odgarnia je za spiczasto zakończone ucho. W końcu, przy którymś razie, elfka westchnęła, chwyciła włosy w dłonie i sobie tylko znanym sposobem zawiązała je w ciężki węzeł z tyłu głowy, odsłaniając szczupłą, bladą szyję. Sarevok przesunął wzrokiem po włosach i karku kobiety, myśląc, jak łatwo mógłby zakończyć jej życie tu i teraz. Niemal słyszał jej ostatni oddech, zatrzymany uciskiem jego dłoni, prawie widział rozszerzające się z przerażenia oczy. Przymknął powieki, czerpiąc przyjemność z tej wizji, opanował się jednak szybko i poruszył się. Kobieta musiała go usłyszeć, bo podniosła gwałtownie głowę i spojrzała w jego kierunku.

Sarevok przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy i wyszedł zza regałów. Jego ciemne oczy spotkały zaskoczone spojrzenie ciemnoniebieskich oczu kobiety.

„Tak myślałem, że ciebie tutaj znajdę." Powiedział wojownik. Czarodziejka zmierzyła wzrokiem całą jego imponującą sylwetkę. Sarevokowi nie umknął lekki błysk podziwu w oczach elfki, który widział tak często w spojrzeniach kobiet i nieco wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się kpiąco. „Pozwól, że się przedstawię..." Dokończył.

„Nie krępuj się, proszę." Odpowiedziała spokojnie typowym dla elfów, melodyjnym głosem, w dalszym ciągu bezczelnie mierząc go wzrokiem.

„Nazywam się Koveras i znałem twojego ojca." Sarevok zauważył z zadowoleniem, że na wspomnienie Goriona kobieta wyprostowała się gwałtownie, cała nonszalancja zniknęła z jej postawy jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. „Pracowałem kiedyś dla niego, nosiłem wiadomości pomiędzy nim a jego przyjacielem od Harfy w Waterdeep..." Pozwolił, aby jego słowa zawisły w powietrzu. Elfka nie odezwała się, wyraźnie czekając, co powie dalej. Za jej plecami Sarevok usłyszał szelest i po chwili u boku kobiety stanęła druga, też elfka, o ciemnej skórze i białych włosach. Wojownik wiedział, kim jest, udał jednak zaskoczenie i strach, jakie odczułby niemal każdy człowiek, stając nagle twarzą w twarz z drowem. Pozwolił, by te fałszywe emocje odmalowały się na jego twarzy, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do Lenai, która wciąż milczała, co zaczynało go irytować.

„Przekazał mi ten pierścień, zanim zło go dopadło i prosił, abym przekazał go tobie." Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni srebrny pierścień, inkrustowany szafirami i podał go kobiecie. Elfka wyciągnęła odruchowo dłoń, ale zatrzymała ją w powietrzu i cofnęła po chwili wahania.

„A jakież to zło go dopadło?" Zapytała cicho.

„Byłaś tam przecież i widziałaś wszystko. Opancerzoną postać, kobietę i dwa ogry. Magia Goriona niewiele mu pomogła przeciwko nim, prawda? A ty uciekłaś z podkulonym ogonem i pomiędzy drzewami czekałaś aż do świtu. Ale krąg się zamyka. Żelazny Tron jest tak blisko i twoja zemsta jest na wyciągnięcie ręki."

Elfka wzdrygnęła się zauważalnie, nie mogąc oderwać od Sarevoka spojrzenia. Otworzyła usta, pragnąc coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedziła ją stojąca obok niej kapłanka.

„A gdzie byłeś wtedy ty, rivvil, skoro wiesz tak wiele?" Mężczyzna zmierzył wzrokiem obie kobiety. Zauważył, że dłoń mrocznej elfki przesunęła się nieznacznie w stronę sztyletu zatkniętego za pasem. Lenaia przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, ale Sarevok czuł magię kumulującą się wokół czarodziejki. Zmrużył ostrzegawczo oczy, schował pierścień do kieszeni i powiedział:

„Jesteś tak pozbawiona zaufania do ludzi, że dziwię się, że zaszłaś tak daleko. Nieważne. Idź szukać zemsty albo zgiń z rąk Żelaznego Tronu. Ja umywam od tego ręce. Żegnaj." I odszedł, nie poświęcając już elfkom więcej uwagi.

Złość gotowała się w nim niczym wrzący olej i jak szedł pomiędzy regałami jego oczy ponownie zaczęły lśnić żółtym blaskiem. Opanował się szybko. Pierwsza część planu nie poszła tak, jak się spodziewał. Dziewczyna mu nie uwierzyła. Mógł się domyślić, że tak będzie. Prawda była taka, że chciał ją zobaczyć, ocenić, sprawdzić, czy będzie silniejszym przeciwnikiem niż dotychczas. Wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się. Spodobała mu się. Było mu niemal przykro, gdy pomyślał o jej rychłej śmierci.

Sarevok narzucił kaptur na głowę i skierował się bocznymi schodami na niższe piętra. Wiedział, że gdzieś w twierdzy jest jego ojciec. Nie mógł ryzykować, że go zobaczy. Rieltar wierzył, że syn jest w obozie daleko stąd, spotykając się z najemnikami Chłodu i Szponów. Mężczyzna przyspieszył kroku, kierując się do wejścia do piwnic twierdzy. Mnisi zachowali dostęp do kilku najbliższych korytarzy i cel, które kiedyś pełniły rolę lochów więziennych, ale rzadko się tam zapuszczali. Sarevok wiedział, że pod Candlekeep znajduje się cała sieć głębszych korytarzy i jaskiń, ale nie udało mu się znaleźć do nich wejścia. Przypuszczał, że było chronione silną magią, tak jak całe mury biblioteki. Nałożone na nie zaklęcia sprawiały, że każda próba magicznego przedarcia się do budowli bez zgody mnichów skończyłaby się tragicznie dla pechowego czarodzieja. Oznaczało to również, że mury twierdzy były więzieniem niemal doskonałym. Idealne miejsce dla przeprowadzenia jego planów.

Drzwi do piwnic uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Sarevok oświetlił przejście trzymaną w dłoni świecą i powoli opuścił się w dół schodów. Jego oczom ukazał się długi korytarz, po którego bokach widniały drzwi do poszczególnych cel.

„Kizska!" Szepnął mężczyzna. Cichy szelest wskazał mu kierunek. Z jednej z cel wyłoniła się przygarbiona postać mnicha.

„Nareszcie." Głos mnicha był wysoki i nieprzyjemny. „Mamy dość siedzenia w tej norze."

„Przyjrzałeś się im uważnie?"

Mnich nie odpowiedział i nagle na oczach Sarevoka zaczął się zmieniać. Jego ciało wyprostowało się, wyszczuplało, zniknął gdzieś mnisi habit, z łysej i chwilowo bezkształtnej głowy wyrosły długie, czarne, falujące włosy. Po chwili przed młodym mężczyzną stała elfka, którą widział nie tak dawno w bibliotece. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się kusząco. Sarevok z podziwem zauważył, że Kizska nie pominął żadnych szczegółów. Jego kopia miała to samo uważne, badawcze spojrzenie, lekko podkrążone oczy oraz nosiła identyczny, dopasowany do sylwetki szaro-niebieski strój podróżny. Zaszeleściło po obu stronach korytarza i po chwili u boku elfki stanęli jej towarzysze – rudowłosa, piegowata ludzka dziewczyna, piękna drowka, elf z ponurym wyrazem twarzy oraz krasnolud, którego kiedyś jego ojciec zwerbował w szeregi Żelaznego Tronu. Brakowało szóstego, urodziwego, jasnowłosego elfa, ale Sarevok wiedział, że nie przybył z resztą drużyny do Candlekeep. Mężczyzna pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

„Jesteś niezastąpiony, Kizska."

Sobowtórniak ponownie przywołał na twarz ciepły, lekko kpiący uśmiech, tak charakterystyczny dla kobiety, pod którą się podszył.

„Do usług." Odpowiedział miłym, elfim głosem. „Dobrze nam płacisz, przyjacielu."

„Wiesz, co robić?"

Kizska pokiwał głową. Ciemny kosmyk włosów opadł mu na twarz, a on odgarnął go ruchem, który ponownie wprawił Sarevoka w podziw nad zdolnościami zmiennokształtnego.

„Po wszystkim opuście szybko twierdzę i udajcie się do obozu Tazoka w kniei Larsa. Tam czekajcie na dalsze rozkazy. Tylko porzućcie ten wygląd jak tylko wykonacie zadanie."

„Będzie jak zechcesz."

„Rieltar i inni są na drugim piętrze, w sali spotkań. Postarajcie się, żeby was widziano."

Kizska położył drobną dłoń na sztylecie wiszącym u pasa.

Sarevok zawahał się i potrząsnął głową, wyciągając z kieszeni długi sznurek.

„Nie. Użyjcie garoty."


End file.
